


It Started With a Gift

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, All kinds of sex, Anal Sex, Bondage, Clone Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Porn With Plot, fluff af, smutty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 147,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi has taken over as the Sixth Hokage. He gets a special congratulatory visit from his previous pink haired student. Sakura only intended to drop off a gift, but they both got more than they expected.





	1. Congratulations. Hokage-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> Congratulations, Hokage-sama  
> Its been a long time since I’ve written anything, hopefully I still have it.  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed. Thanks!
> 
> I do not own Naruto or make any money off of this

 

 

The scent of the office assaulted his nostrils, the dust, wood, paper, ink and he could detect the faint smell of sake left from his predecessor. He had been in this room countless times before, but this was the first time he was entering it and calling it his. He breathed out through his mask and took off his Hokage hat as he studied the office that was now his. The sunlight was streaming in filling the room with brightness, he could see the carved faces of his predecessors through the windows.

“Hokage-sama” he turned to his right and Yugao Uzuki was holding out her hand, he placed the hat in her hand and slipped off the white robes and gave them to her leaving him in his Jonin pants and sleeveless shirt, it was hot under those robes. Yugao walked to the far end of the office and placed the robe and hat on a stand next to the desk and then stood at attention.

“There is no need for that right now, can you give me a moment?”

“Of course Hokage, we will be right outside” The violet haired guard walked outside and closed the door behind her.

His worn hands touched the desk that was now his, the desk that powerful leaders had sat at before him, he was going to sit where they sat and lead Konohagakure and he would do it with strength, honor and pride. He stepped to the window and looked down on the village he was now to lead, he ran his finger through his icy white hair and let out a huge sigh.

“Congratulations Kakashi-Sensei” Kakashi arched his one of his eyes and turned in the direction of the voice. It came from the other end of the office where the bookshelves where.

Kakashi chuckled “I must be getting old, I didn’t hear you come in” the pink haired kunoichi smirked at him. She was wearing a low-cut dress that fell to her mid-thigh but had slits up to her hips, a zipper down the middle all the way to the bottom. He peeked tiny black shorts underneath she was not afraid to show some skin now as she got older. The dress was a deep royal blue that made her pale skin glow and her eyes deepen in color, it was sleeveless and showed off her arms, she had elbow length gauntlets. Her pack was strapped to her thigh, she was wearing wedge heeled knee high shinobi sandals. Her hair had soft curls down to her mid back, held back by a blue Hitai-ate and perfectly manicured red nails.

He emerald eyes glistened with mischief, “I didn’t use the door Sensei” she smirked.

Kakashi walked toward her, “To what do I owe this visit Sakura? Other than to show me that security is lacking here.”

She smiled warmly “I came to offer my congratulations in being appointed Hokage, and to show you a few secrets the office has. Tsunade-hime liked to escape to gamble or drink, or both.” She giggled at the memory.

He reached out for a hug that she fell into “Thank you Sakura, I am glad to hear it from you.”

She leaned out of the hug but still held his arms, “I know you had your concerns about being Hokage, but there is no one better to be Hokage, you will be amazing. I believe in you. Now let’s celebrate.” She turned around and walked to a bookcase and pulled out a book. Kakashi’s eye watched curiously. She walked to the Hokage’s desk, his desk, and set the book down, she then opened a drawer and pulled out two small cups. She opened the book and pulled out a bottle of sake, poured some out on to the cups. She smiled as she gave him a cup, she could see he was a little confused but also impressed.

“Cheers Kakashi, to you leading as Hokage.” She thought she could see a faint pinkness peeking through the top of his mask. She smiled into her glass as she took a drink.

He put his glass down after taking a healthy drink. “Tsunade liked the good stuff it seems.”

“She wasn’t called a princess for nothing.” Sakura laughed.

“I see you’re dressed up today. The color looks good on you.” He took another sip.

“As Director of the Children's Clinic I was expected to attend and I had to dress up for your Hokage appointment ceremony. It was kind of a big deal, had to look extra pretty today.” She twirled for him and grinned.

He chuckled “Well you succeeded, it brings out the deeper color of your eyes. So where are the rest of your friends?” He walked around the desk and sat down on the desk looking out. Sakura sat next to him.

“Oh, there out enjoying the celebrations somewhere, at least the ones that are here. They really are happy for you Kakashi.” She bumped her shoulder to his playfully. “How are you doing?” She turned those evergreen eyes to look at him.

“Hmmm, oh I’m just soaking it all in, trying to not get overwhelmed.” His half-lidded eyes looked out to the village.

“It’s a lot to take in, but if you ever need a friend or a drink, or both. I’ll be around.” She drank the rest of the sake in her cup. “I’ll get out of your hair and let you enjoy this moment.” She turned to hop off the desk but felt his hand on her thigh.

“Please don’t go yet, I’m rather enjoying your company right now.” He grabbed the bottle and filled up their glasses again.

She settled back down and chuckled “Still can’t get over how you do that and we never get to see your face. Will that change anytime soon now that you’re Hokage?”

His ebony eyes crinkled as he grinned “I feel like it adds some mystery to me don’t you think? The ladies seem to like it.”

She laughed “So is that your secret you old pervert, your mysterious face?”

“Seems to work is all I’m saying, or maybe it’s my undeniable charm?” His heart lightened at her giggling.

“Who knew you could be funny?” She took another sip finishing her cup and filling it up again.

“You should slow down Sakura, this stuff is strong.” He watched as she had another swig.

He grinned “I was Tsunade’s protégé, she didn’t only teach me how to be a kunoichi and a medic, she also taught me how to gamble and drink.” She gave him a wry smile “plus as a medic I can metabolize the alcohol in my body and not get drunk as easily.” She took another gulp.

He arched an eye “Who knew Tsunade-hime was such a well-rounded teacher.”

“That she was. I got you a present before I forget.” She reached into her thigh ninpack and pulled out a small package wrapped in red.

As he took it from her, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for the affection his former student was showing. “Thank you, Sakura.” His voice soft as he unwrapped it.

“Oh, its nothing, just something for you to enjoy.” She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

He finished unwrapping it and saw it was an Icha Icha book, he laughed “Sakura, where did you get this?”

She had a rosy glow to her cheeks now, “Same place you get them I’m sure. This was the same one as the one that was lost on your last mission, right?”

He was taken aback that she actually remembered that he lost the book in the air when he was falling out of the air cargo ship. “Yeah it is, how did you know?”

“I have my ways.” She winked. She was feeling a little warm, she hadn’t tried to metabolize the alcohol, she wanted to feel warm inside. She felt very content watching the afternoon sun cast longer shadows on the village and sitting with Kakashi. As a shinobi she had learned to enjoy every moment, to take advantage of time with friends when they could spare it, she never could know which would be the last time for any of them.

He took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss through his mask. “I am grateful you are in my life Sakura.”

She could hear the emotion in his voice she turned to him and placed her other hand on his cheek, “I am grateful you are in my life as well Kakashi.” She placed her forehead on his, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved her head to his shoulder as they both looked out together and finished their drinks.

She gave him a light peck on his masked cheek, “I have no doubt you will be a great Hokage, Naruto will have big shoes to fill when he takes over.”

She could feel him smile under the mask, “I hope I set high expectations for him.” He kissed her on the blue diamond mark on her forehead through the mask.

She was very used to him now, they had grown closer with time, they spent time together as equals now and she was surprised to how caring and loving he could be. He had been a wonderful teacher, and a great mission partner, there was no one she trusted more with her life and sometimes her heart. After the war she realized she needed to stop taking people for granted, that she needed to open herself up to other people. Sasuke was gone, he was “finding himself” as he put it, so she needed to find herself too. She wasn’t going to sit around and wait for him. She was going to live her life as best she could, do good for others and love again. If when Sasuke came back and they worked out great, if they didn’t then that was great too, but she was done waiting around. Kakashi had been there when her first boyfriend broke her heart, and the second one too. He was ready with a shoulder and a drink for her. He had become a great friend, though she liked to tease him by calling him Sensei every once in a while.

Kakashi snuck a sip of his drink as Sakura was lost in thought staring out the window. He was amazed at how much she had grown, how much she had matured and at the strong brave woman she had become. She had her stumbles, and he had been around to catch her and help her through it. Though she didn’t know it she had helped him as well, she had brought back joy and youth into his life when he thought he was just going to become a bitter old man. She reminded him that there was always room for joy, you just had to work at it sometimes.

At this moment he was content, he had purpose, he had friends, and he had this amazing woman next to him at this moment. It wasn’t anything romantic, but they were deeply connected by their past experiences that created an unbreakable bond. He pulled his mask down and kissed her forehead again.

She blinked, _that couldn’t be right,_ she thought as she felt lips, without cloth, touching her skin. She looked up and she was surprised to see Kakashi’s face. The mask was pooled around his neck, without thinking she reached up to touch his face. She gasped. “Kami.” She breathed, “Wh- why?” she stammered as she stood up from the desk to stand in front of him and get a good look at his face.

He smiled. She smiled back, she could actually see his smile! She was laughing now. “Oh my gosh Kakashi, you are quite handsome.” She ran her finger down his jaw past a small beauty mark on his chin and then on his lips. She was mesmerized by the shape of his lips. They were supple, not overly full but not thin, just right. He had a strong jaw and sharp cheek bones, she could see the scar that ended on the middle off his cheek, it only seemed to add to his handsomeness.

He laughed, “Well I’m glad you like the view. I’ve always been very self-conscious of my looks.” He smirked.

“Oh my god, I can’t get enough of you smiling!” she giggled but didn’t take her hands off his face. He put his own strong hands over her slender ones. He smiled again. He moved the palm of her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. She blushed a pretty shade of pink that matched her hair. He repeated it with her other hand. It felt nice to feel her soft hands on his face, its had been so long since he had felt that sensation.

“Well now there’s no mystery to my face anymore.” He was actually starting to become a little self-conscious of her deep green eyes studying his face in fascination. He reached for the edge of the mask to pull it back up but was stopped instead with a quick kiss on the lips. He blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” She had her hands in front of her mouth in surprise that she had actually kissed Kakashi. It’s not like it was a deep kiss, just a chaste peck more out of curiosity than anything, but her eyes were wide and her cheeks a deep scarlet. “I didn’t- I don’t know what came over me.”

Kakashi laughed a good hearty laugh. She was mortified and he was laughing, any other time she would have punched him through the wall, but she could not stop watching him laugh. He was so good looking, and even more so when he laughed. Her anger left, she found she really enjoyed watching his mouth.

“I’m sorry to laugh Sakura but you startled me, which hasn’t happened in a very long time. Its funny.” He took her hands into his.

“I just didn’t want you to cover up yet.” She blushed again.

“Well I can stop wearing the mask if it makes you feel better, doesn’t really seem to make sense now that I’m Hokage.” He placed her hands back on his face.

She stroked his cheek, “Well I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I kinda like that it’s a mystery. Why did you show me?” Her fingers still trailing around his jaw.

He looked into her eyes, shrugged, “I guess I felt like it was the right time and it was you. I didn’t really think about it.” He could see her eyes getting misty with emotion, “Don’t cry Sakura, I’m just being a cheesy old man.”

A light laugh escaped her lips, he could still feel the tingling of her lips on his. He watched her rosy pink lips and then he looked into her eyes.

She felt so overwhelmed with emotion, she pushed back the tears and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Yes, you are getting cheesier the older you get.” She smiled their foreheads touching, “but I like it.”

He raised his mouth to meet hers, this time it was for his curiosity, he wanted to feel her lips on his again. She did not stop him and actually kissed him back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, she moved her hands behind his neck tickling the little hairs at the nape of his neck that no one ever touched. She pulled out of the kiss. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. “Sakura, you’re a beautiful woman, and a great kisser, but if you are uncomfortable with this in any way we can stop at any time.” He stared into her eyes so she could understand how sincere his words were.

“No.” She responded by leaning down to kiss him again, but this time she didn’t want an innocent kiss, she wanted more. She wanted to explore his mouth and lips. She suckled on his bottom lip earning her his tongue. Their tongues were now feeling every groove of each other. She pulled at the hair at the base of his skull and he had fingers pressing into her hips. She let out a soft moan as she realized how talented his tongue was.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. She tasted so sweet, her lips were so soft, he could smell her skin and it was intoxicating. With a quick swift move he stood up, turned her and lifted her onto the desks so he could have a better angle, their lips never leaving each other’s. She now was running her finger down his back making him shiver. She smiled against his lips. He smiled back. “What’s on your mind?” He asked now trailing small kissed around her jaw. She sighed happily.

“I’m thinking that face of yours is a weapon, and those kisses of yours are deadly.” She could feel his lips smiling on her neck. He licked her skin and felt her shiver and heard her gasp. He smiled again.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He ran his tongue up the side or her neck earning the same response again.

She reciprocated by running her finger down his bare muscular arms, he sucked in air as his hairs stood on ends. “You seem to like it too.” She whispered next to his ear, making his skin prickle.

“Oooh you are quite something Sakura.” He nuzzled into her neck and started placing light kisses on her collarbone. She was running her fingers through his hair now. He could see the tell-tale peaks of arousal poke though her top. Her curvy and perky breasts were very close to his face, but he didn’t want to rush it. He moved back up to her lips, she was mewling at his actions. He claimed her mouth again. She eagerly kissed back and nibbled on his lower lip. He let out a soft groan of pleasure and grabbed her thighs. She spread open her legs and wrapped them around his waist pressing him as close as possible to her body. She could feel a bulge pressing at her apex. He gasped “Sakura….”

She started rubbing her center on his bulge as the continued to ravish each other’s mouths. She started to moan more as his bulge started to get harder and bigger. She was getting extremely turned on by the size of his erection pressed against her core. She kept moving her hips and he joined her in pressing himself harder against her bundle of nerves.

“Kakashi, touch me please.” She breathed out in between kisses. He was more than happy to oblige.

He moved his hands from her thighs, kept going up her hips and waist until cupping her breasts in his palms. His thumb rubbed both hardened peaks through the cloth of her dress. She moaned as he touched her, and pressed herself harder against his very hard erection, he groaned at the pressure. He started pinching her nipples through the dress, he moved from her mouth down to her neck. He nibbled and licked where she was sensitive. She was breathing in short fast breaths. She put her hands behind her so she could lean back to give him more access to her throat and neck.

Kakashi wanted to taste her skin, wanted to take a bite of her. One of his hands left a nipple to find the zipper tab. She groaned in protest, she would have to be patient. His mouth was moving down her chest and his hand was able to find the zipper tab and pulled it down to her waist. He could see the creamy milky skin in the valley of her breasts. He looked up to her, her head was leaned back, her rose hair falling onto the desk, she was open to him and giving him access willingly. He ran his finger from her throat down the middle of her breasts. She shivered. He liked watching her body shiver.

“Kakashi don’t tease me.” She whimpered.

“I just want to enjoy this, let me explorer you.” He kissed the top of one breast and then kissed the top of the other.

He slid the straps off her shoulders and her bra fell off her chest showing him the perky mounds the dress had been covering up. He caught his breath. They rosy nipples were perked up, her breasts firm and round. He cupped her breasts, they fit perfectly in his palm. She was cooing as he played with her mounds. Her arms couldn’t hold her up anymore, so she laid back on the desk. Her pink hair splayed around her face, she moved her hands up to hold on to the top of the desk and leaving him with an exquisite view. His fingers played with her nipples as his mouth still kissed the sensitive areas of her neck and chest. His mouth was moving closer to her nipple until he couldn’t wait anymore and he just had to taste. He ran his tongue in a small circle around the erect bud before taking it into his mouth to suckle on it. He was rewarded with a deep guttural moan as she arched her back in pleasure. He didn’t even realize he let out a moan of his own as she moved her hands back to his hair and grasped it tightly in her hands. He switched to give the same attention to the other breast. His hand found the zipper again and fully unzipped her dress leaving her with the tiny training shorts she had on underneath.

“Kami you are so sexy.” He breathed as he popped the pert nipple from his mouth. He stood up and took in the view of the ravished kunoichi on his desk to make sure he ingrained this image in his mind forever. She had lust filled eyes and her lips were swollen, her breast were erect waiting for him, her flat stomach led to curvy hips, then to muscular thighs. The knee-high sandals and elbow high gloves were turning him on even more, even the ninpack she has strapped to her thigh was sexy to him.

She smiled at him. “Take off your shirt. I want to see you. Loose the pants too while you’re at it.” She grinned.

He gave her a mischievous smile back and her heart jumped in excitement. She sat up on her elbows to watch as he pulled his shirt up showing her his lean and muscular abs, and then his well-defined chest. When he dropped the shirt on the floor, her breath was caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. She had never seen him without a shirt off, and the silly thought that if she had known that this was what he was hiding, she would have tried to seduce him a long time ago, gods be damned that he was 14 years older than her. She sat up and just had to touch him. She ran her hands from his shoulder down to his chest. She traced his pecs and then followed it down to his abs to where a small patch of silver was starting.

He chuckled. “Sakura you’re tickling me.” He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips and placed small kisses on her knuckles. “You are beautiful.” He looked deep into her eyes.

She blushed, “So are you.” She leaned up to kiss him he leaned down to meet her. These were deep, sensual kisses, their hands started wandering and exploring each other’s naked skin. His hands trailed down her shoulders and her back, he pressed her closer to him and could feel her bare chest on his. She responded by pressing her nails down his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. He could feel her heat radiating from her, the way her mouth was desperate for more and her hands were hot as fire. He couldn’t wait much longer. He moved a hand down to her thigh and in a swift movement removed her ninpack and placed his hand at her center.

“Sakura…” He breathed against her mouth “I need you.” He rubbed his thumb over her cloth covered pearl. She gasped.

“Yes Kakashi, more.” She moaned as he kept playing with her clit. She reached to the front of his pant and rubbed his impressively large erection. He jolted at her touch, she grinned and nipped at his lips. He melted into a groan and rubbed her growing wetness.

She couldn't wait anymore either, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. She reached in pulled out her prize. “Ooh Sakura…” He groaned as she stroked the length of his member. She felt liquid coming out of the tip, she rubbed the tip softly with her thumb. “Aaah… gods..” He bit her bottom lip and his fingers moved her shorts to the side feeling her wetness as his fingers teased her entrance. She released a loud moan as his two fingers entered her and started massaging her sensitive spot inside. She was losing her mind, she was on fire and she was so close to climaxing.

“Ooooh Kakashi, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She bit down on his shoulder. He could feel her walls contracting against his fingers as she was nearing her orgasm. He moved his fingers a little faster, inserted a third finger to reach deeper, his thumb stroked her clit. She was panting and moaning very loudly, his cock was twitching in her hands. His other hand was tangled in her hair as he pushed her down to bite his shoulder, he could tell she was going to be a screamer and he didn’t need everyone outside alerted of this situation. Plus, it felt good to have her bite down, he liked some pain with his pleasure. Her breaths were getting shallower, and then he felt her walls clamp around his fingers and her breathing stopped. She convulsed against him as she climaxed, she bit his shoulder to muffle her scream. He could hear her mumble into his shoulder, he slowed his fingers to prolong her pleasure. “Kakashi, I need you inside me right now.” He removed his hand from her.

He was caught by surprise as she guided his tip to her entrance and with a strong movement of her thighs pulled him deep inside of her. She arched her back as he stretched and filled her insides. “Ooooh Fuck Sakura.” He bit down on his bottom lip to stop him from groaning loudly. She was so tight; his cock was surrounded by her heat. He could feel she was still convulsing, he realized she was extending her orgasm.

“Move slowly.” She gasped between moans as she fell back on to the desk. He grabbed her hips and made sure that every inch of him was deep inside of her, he pulled himself out to the tip slowly and thrust himself back in as deep as he could. He kept going slowly but deeply, she was moaning and biting her hand to muffle all the delicious sounds escaping her, her other hand was pinching her pert nipples.

He watched in fascination as she started to relax and come down from her high. Gods she was fucken incredible. Her skin was glistening with the afterglow of her orgasm, her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the energy flowing through her. She felt so warm around his cock, he was twitching inside of her. Her hand left her mouth. She grunted and placed a soft hand on his chest signaling him to stop. “Hmmm sorry Kakashi, I’m really sensitive, give me a second.”

He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the mark on her forehead. “You are amazing Sakura.” He brushed hair out of her face. She smirked.

“Hmmm, no, you are amazing. That was amazing.” She could feel his hard member hot and thick inside of her. She shifted her hips a little and gasped at how good it felt to have him inside of her. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. “You feel so good inside of me.” Her eyes were sparkling with lust and mischievousness. It seemed like she was getting her energy back.

“You sexy little minx.” He smirked “I need you naked. Now.” He growled the last part. He pulled himself out completely. He immediately missed her warmth, but now he needed to have some patience. She squeaked in surprise, her shorts were gone with a flick of his wrist and she was naked. He could see her bare mound; her swollen lower lips were wet from her orgasm. He licked his lips. “I feel like I keep repeating how beautiful you are, but I really do mean it.”

She giggled, “Your turn.” She reached for his hips where his pants were hanging loosely. She didn’t do it fast like he did. She stood up and hooked her fingers on the edge of his pants, she kissed his chest lightly giving him goosebumps. She moved slowly down, her teeth grazed his nipple, she swirled her tongue around the bud earning her a sharp intake of air and his hands finding their way to her rosen tresses. His fingers were delightfully tugging at her hair, she moved to the next one and repeated her actions. She started to push his bottoms down as she started to kiss down to his muscularly defined abs, she lowered herself onto her knees so she could get lower. His pants were now pooled at his feet, she was kissing his lean stomach as she ran her hands back up his muscular calves, she could feel the muscles of his thighs, and very shamelessly palmed his very pert backside. He was all muscle, he might be in his 30’s but he took pride in his body, he kept it as sharp as his shuriken. She was definitely appreciating every muscle she could, but she was ready to appreciate his very impressive member that was poking her cheek. She smiled and licked the tip, he inhaled and held his breath as she swirled her hot tongue around his tip. His fingers tightened around her hair. She licked the length of his cock from the base to the tip he released the breath he was holding.

“Damn Sakura…” His head leaned back as she took his entire cock into her mouth.

She could taste herself mingled in with the saltiness of his precum and she enjoyed the taste. She moved her head making sure she tasted every inch of him. He looked down to watch as her pink lips wrapped around his cock. He watched her lick every wonderful inch of him. She looked up, her green eyes catching his own midnight eyes. Gods she was going to be the end of him. She knew that he was enjoying it, he could sense her smugness. She was enjoying pleasing him with her mouth too much. His silvery curls were tickling her nose when she took him all the way deep into her throat. She was massaging one of his butt cheeks and the other moved to cup his twin sacs. He released a deep guttural moan as he guided her mouth, she was very responsive to the pressure of his fingers tugging her hair. She surprised him by releasing him and took his sacks into her mouth and massaged them with her tongue, her hands were now pumping his length. “Aaah.. Sakura…. Hmmm.. you got to stop. If you keep going I’m gonna cum.” He lightly pulled her head away, she had a wicked smile as she licked her lips.

“Isn’t that the objective?” she asked sweetly. He took her hands and pulled her up.

“Not yet, I want to come inside of you if that’s ok?” He bent down to kiss her deeply, he wanted to taste her mouth. He could taste her sweetness mingled with his own arousal increasing his own excitement.

“Mmmhhhm.” She agreed as her mouth was still occupied.

His hands went down to her shapely bottom, he gave each cheek a good strong grab as he lifted her back to the edge of the desk, he pulled away from her mouth and reached down to her wet folds. “You seem to have been enjoying yourself.” He slid his finger on the outside of her netherlips.

“Well you have a very impressive specimen down there, I had fun getting to know what you like.” She was back to playing with the back of his neck, she knew how much that aroused him as his cock twitched.

“You are just… fire..” He grinned as he rubbed the tip against her slick core. She started mewling as it rubbed at her clit, then her entrance and back and forth. She was desperate with need, and that’s how he wanted her. He grabbed her legs, as she fell back. She was only wearing her gauntlets and the knee-high sandals, he didn’t even consider taking them off, he really liked them on. He took one leg and put it around his waist and the other on his shoulder and he slowly slid into her. He was relishing the feeling of her warm tightness surrounding him. He went as deep as he could and held it for a second to take in the view. Sakura was flushed, her eyes half closed with desire, her perky breasts were a sight to behold. He reached out to play with one of her breasts and he started to move. It was a steady but deep rhythm, she was moaning out his name, she started pinching the other nipple that he wasn’t playing with. He started to increase his speed, she just felt like pure joy with every pump. He could hear himself starting to moan, he bent his face to the calf that was on his shoulder and bit into her boot, she could feel the pressure, she felt flush with power at the thought of him losing his composure because of her. She reached his hand that was on her breast and moved it to her face. She started to kiss his palm, then kissed each finger. He watched her as she licked his thumb and started to suck on it. He had to muffle the sound that escaped his mouth by clamping down on her calf.

He started to move faster, Sakura could feel the pressure building inside of her, she let go of Kakashi’s thumb and he used the wetness she left behind to move down and rub her clit. She jolted at the sensitive flesh being stimulated.

“Oh! Fuck me Kakashi.” She whimpered.

He started to drive himself deeper and faster as she requested, he watched as her breasts moved with every thrust. The words that tumbled from her mouth increased the bundle of heat he was holding on to in his loins. He was so close, he could feel his body tighten, getting ready for release. With every movement of her breasts, every moan that escaped her lips he felt himself ready to let go. He couldn’t hold back and watched her as her face started to contort in pure pleasure, and then the climax.

She opened her eyes as her body convulsed, her legs became rigid, her back arched, and she stared deep into his own eyes. His hand went to her mouth and she bit down. Between the bite and the ripples of her walls he felt himself pump once more as deep as he could and release himself deep inside of her.

“Oh Fuck… Sakura!” He growled as he tried to restrain himself from yelling out. He pumped into her a few more times sending shockwaves through their bodies. Her leg slid down his shoulder and waist and laid limp off the desk. She felt boneless, her muscles were tingling, the fire ebbing from her body.

He fell on top of her with a grunt. He felt weightless. His mind was foggy, he didn’t think he could control his body at the moment. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and sighed contently. By the looks of her limp body she had the same mind-blowing orgasm he just had. She absently started to play with his hair and as soon as her normal breathing resumed, she gave him a kiss on the head.

She grunted “Kakashi you need to get off, you’re crushing me.” She tugged at his hair.

“Mmmhhhmm.” He was still not very coherent, but he managed to lift himself up and fall into the chair next to them. He opened a drawer and luckily there were some tissues. He grabbed a few and gave them to Sakura so she could clean herself off. He took a few more for himself. She very slowly got off from the desk made sure there was no fluids on the desk and bent down to pick up her bottoms from the floor. She threw his pants at him and the both at least now had their bottoms covered. He sank back down to the chair with no energy to find his shirt. He watched as Sakura strapped her ninpack back on her thigh. She turned to him and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

He smirked “You have left me with the inability to think, right now I am just enjoying the view.”

“I am here to serve, Hokage-sama” She smirked back. The great Copy Nin was so sexy, looking spent and ravaged just slumped on the chair, she was a proud of herself that he was in this state because of her.

He grinned at the honorific. He pulled her to him, she straddled him, the chair was surprisingly roomy. Suddenly a flash of a fantasy crossed her mind, she might have to come visit him again. They were both still topless he took in the image of her body on his. She bent down to kiss him softly, her pink hair falling around them. “That was the most amazing sex I have had in an extremely long time, if ever. You are amazing Sakura, I don’t ever want to get up.” He kissed her back. She noticed a small bruise starting to form on his shoulder where she had bitten down for her first orgasm. She was going to heal it but decided against it, he never took off his shirt anyways, and if he did, it was a small feeling of satisfaction that she had marked him.

She sat back onto his legs so she could look at his face. “Who knew the Great Kakashi Hatake was such a sex god? Guess I shouldn’t be so surprised you’re so good at this when you read so much.” She smirked, “Well, I was only supposed to give you that book, it wasn’t my intention to reenact a scene from it.” She kissed him again, his hands were absently tracing her hips and thighs through those tiny training shorts. “I think its best you keep this ridiculously handsome face a secret, you would never be able to get anything done with women falling over your feet.”

“Don’t forget men, men also fall prey to my ridiculously handsome face.” They laughed. “I’m glad you reenacted a scene from the book, although I’m surprised you read it. Who know Sakura Haruno was such a sex fiend?” He teased watching her cheeks turn pink.

“I was curious, I wanted to know what the big deal was.” She looked at the clock, “I have to go, I am going to meet everyone for drinks soon.” She stood up and found her dress and zipped it back on. She tossed his shirt at him and watched him put his mask back in place as she ran her finger threw her hair to tame it. “Do I look decent?” She asked. He stepped up to her and straightened her headband.

“There is no sign of the mind-blowing sex we just had.” He chuckled as she lightly punched his arm.

“Well as long as it was mind-blowing. I’ll see you later Kakashi-sensei.” She started to walk away from him to the far corner where she had first appeared.

“Yes, please stop by anytime Sakura.” He held up the Icha Icha book “and thank you.” He winked at her, she blew him a kiss back.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama, and next time you’re wearing the robes.” She had a cheshire grin as she disappeared into the dark corner. His office now smelled of her sweet musk. He glanced at his robes, shook his head and smiled.

What had they just started…

 

 

 


	2. Fast and Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Fast and Slow  
> Here is a second chapter. This chapter was inspired by Duro y Suave by Leslie Grace  
> and Noriel. Hope you enjoy, please let me know and drop a review. Thank you for reading!

 

 

It was dark out as he walked back from the memorial. He walked with his usual laid-back step, hands in his pockets. He looked up through his half-lidded eyes and stared at the nights sky. He had just finished his first week as the full-fledged Hokage and he needed some fresh air, to walk the streets of village he was now Hokage of. The night was warm in the early summer, he had on the white short-sleeve Hokage jacket that came down to his knees over black pants and dark tank top, the new streamlined flak jackets, attached with his usual mask in place. He saw the bright stars shining through the inky blackness of the summer night. He was enjoying the sounds and smells of Konoha, the sweet smell of sake, the spices of food, the raucous laughter coming from a tavern.

His ears perked up as he heard the familiar laughter of a certain blond shinobi. Hard not to hear him even though it sounded like he was two taverns away. Kakashi wandered over to the tavern and heard more familiar voices. He walked in and immediately saw some very familiar faces.

“Hey guys.” He smiled and waved at the group.

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto erupted from his seat and engulfed Kakashi in an embrace “Congratulations on Hokage. Don’t get too comfortable, you’re only keeping the seat warm for me!” Naruto laughed loudly. “I just got back from my mission and needed a beer. Come sit down, my treat!” He pulled out a chair for Kakashi.

“Thanks Naruto, you better hurry up and get to my level so you can take over, its more paperwork than I want to deal with.” Kakashi sat down and signaled the bartender for a beer. He looked around the table and nodded at Shino, Sai, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

After a round of congratulations, talking and laughter, he finished his third beer and stood up to leave. “Kakashi-Sensei don’t leave yet, Sakura should be coming soon. It could be like old times!” Naruto grinned holding up his beer as enticement to stay.

“Thanks Naruto, but I have an early day tomorrow, and its late. I’ll see everyone around.” The white haired Hokage walked out of the hot tavern into the cooler night.

Sakura came to his mind thanks to Naruto mentioning her, he smiled at the memory of all the naughty but delicious things they had done in his office his first day as Hokage. Heat stirred in the pit of his stomach as he recalled with vivid details all her curves, her noises, her touch, her skin, he flushed at the memory.

Sakura’s clinic was on the way home, the thought of stopping by and paying her a visit crossed his mind. As he turned onto the street the very konouchi that was on his mind came out. Her pink hair falling down her back, held back with a red hitai-ate today. She was wearing a simple red top that had buttons down the front, a black skirt that fell to her mid-thigh, short fingerless black gloves, and heeled sandals.

“Oh Kakashi!” She was startled as she saw him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Sakura, I just left Naruto, he’s waiting for you. I have an early day tomorrow so I was heading home.” He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up more.

“Oh yeah, I got held up, just running a little late.” She smiled at how much his hair was sticking up, and she could imagine his handsome face and how good he would look with the moonlight reflecting off it. Flashes of their last encounter sped through her mind making her heart beat a little faster. “You sure you can’t spend any more time with me?” She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he thought she was insinuating something else. Yes, there was a look in her eye. He moved towards her as she stepped back into the darkness of the alley. _Oh, she’s going to play that game is she?_ She smirked at him, “What do you have on your mind Sakura?” He whispered into her ear as he maneuvered her until her back hit the wall.

She grinned and reached up to his mask.  “Maybe just another glimpse.” She started to pull down his mask when she felt his hands on top of hers stopping her movement.

“Oh Sakura, you don’t just get a glimpse of my beautiful face without payment.” He chuckled at her look of irritation.

“Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei? What kind of payment did you want in return?” She moved her thumb over his masked lips feeling his hot breath.

“The kind of payment we don’t have time for now.” He moved the palm of her hand to his mouth to kiss it through his mask. He could feel her breathe quicken, maybe he would have a little fun with her before he had to leave. He dropped her hands to his chest and put his own on either side of her head on the wall behind her pinning her to the wall as he pressed his body onto hers. “Maybe another time.” He leaned in to whisper into her ear. He took a hand of the wall to run his fingers up her jaw to the back of her neck.

She shivered at his touch she felt a warm delicious tingle go down her spine and increase the heat of desire, _Oh that’s the game he’s playing at? He is going to wish he never started it_. She didn’t know how he learned a jutsu like that, to make her nerves more receptive, but as a medic shinobi, two can play at that game. She pressed her body closer to his, moving her hands down to his waist. She smiled at him “I know you’ve heard of a quickie Kakashi, those books of yours have a few of them.” She pressed one hand on the small of his back.

He groaned as her chakra rushed through his body starting at the base of his spine, it was liquid fire that settled at every erogenous area on his body, he hardened immediately. “You just had to overdo it. I was just going to tease you but now…” He took off his mask and claimed her mouth with his. He released another little shock into her body as his hands grabbed the back of her neck. It was a combination of medic jutsu he had copied and his own lightning jutsu. The electricity made all her nerve ending more sensitive, she did the same to him, but she increased his blood flow, and now he was burning with desire. She wants a quickie, he was going to give her the best one she had ever had. He just needed to increase her sensitivity.

She felt another rush of heat surge through her body. Her skin was on fire, she wanted to be touched everywhere, she wanted to touch him. She reached under his shirt and the moment their skin touched they both moaned. “Mmmmhhhhmm… Maybe I put a bit too much into that, but don’t tease me right now, we only have a few minutes.” She had her hand on his bare back as he reached down to her thighs and raised her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She could feel his full erection pressed against her core.

He moved his mouth down her neck, she was biting her bottom lip so she wouldn’t make a sound. Every kiss, every touch was setting them on fire. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off taking her. He needed her now. He undid a few buttons on her top, moved aside her bra so he could take a pink nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub and then gently tugged it with his teeth. He rubbed his hard bulge against her sensitive mound, she jerked, she felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body, her head leaned back and she bit her bottom lips to silence herself. He felt her entire body ripple under him as he kept playing with her nipples.

She had never orgasmed by just having her breasts played with or came so quickly. She had never thought of increasing pleasure with jutsu, and she wasn’t sure yet if it was good or bad that Kakashi had introduced her to the idea. She couldn’t decide whether to curse him or not as her climax rushed through her.

He grinned as he recognized her orgasm and then the moisture seeping through his pants where her mound was pressed against his erection. S _he is so sensitive, just playing with her nipples was enough, perfect_. He moved his mouth back up to hers, they’re tongues battling each other, increasing their desire. He pressed her harder against the wall and reached down between their hips to undo the zipper of his pants.

As Kakashi moved his hands down he carelessly touched her pearl, she groaned into his mouth. That small touch sent shock waves of pleasure through every part of her body. She knew it wouldn’t take long for either of them to come, but she wasn’t upset about it because she knew they were both going to be very satisfied. She felt his member pulled out of his pants, she was so eager. “Please Kakashi.” She begged in a deep whisper.

He certainly didn’t need encouragement, but still liked hearing her ask for it. He reached under her skirt and was grateful she wasn’t wearing shorts underneath. He moved her panties aside and shifted the head of his cock to her entrance. She was dripping wet. Next time he was going to take his time with her but tonight, he wasn’t going to wait anymore, he needed release soon, his balls were throbbing painfully. With a quick thrust he pushed his cock deep inside of her, she broke their kiss and bit his neck. She bit at the same spot she had last time. Last time she had left a bruise that she didn’t heal, it’s a good thing no one sees it because he didn’t notice it until the next day.

He started to move in and out of her. She could feel every delightful inch of his thickness as it stretched her and went deep into her. She wanted to scream but all she could do was bite down and whimper into his shoulder. It would look very bad if someone were to find her and the sixth Hokage fucking like teenagers in a dark alley behind a tavern. He was increasing the speed of his thrusts and she was very quickly losing control.

He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. He felt the liquid fire starting to build up at the center of his body ready to release. He could feel a deep growl coming from his chest as his own climax got closer. His thrusts became fiercer as he shoved himself deep into her, her could hear her whimpering next to his ear and feel her teeth on his shoulder. She was close too. It was too much sensation for him, in a deep final thrust he also bit down on her shoulder to muffle the deep moan that erupted as he released his hot seed deep inside of her.

She felt his release hit the deepest part of her and with that sensation she joined him in oblivion. She wrapped her arms around his back tightly, digging her nails into his flesh. She bit down hard as she tried to quiet herself as her climax reached the rest of her body.

In his slow and clouded mind, he heard the rattling of a doorknob that opened to the alley. With his shinobi speed and strength, he jumped holding Sakura onto the roof where they collapsed. They untangled themselves and tried to catch their breathe. “That was close.” He fell back, zipping his pants up.

She giggled lightly, “Yeah but it was worth it.” She buttoned her top and fixed her panties, she could feel their juices flowing out of her. “Good thing you were coherent enough to react fast enough. I guess a true Hokage never lets his guard down.”

He sat up on the tiles pulling up his mask. “Can you undo the jutsu? Gods that was intense.” He shifted on the tiled roof.

She giggled, but her nerves were still on fire as well. “Undo yours too.” She leaned over to place her glowing hand on the back of his neck and removed her chakra from his body, bringing his blood flow back to normal.

“Aah that’s much better.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Your turn.” He turned to her and with two fingers under her ear he stopped the energy flowing through her nerves. His fingers lingered down her neck and noticed the redness on her shoulder where he had bitten. “You might want to heal this before you go in.”

“I guess we got too excited.” Her glowing hand went to her shoulder and then to his to heal her own bite on him. “That should do it, anyways I guess we better get going.” They could hear the loud laughs of Naruto, Choji, and Ino from below the roof.

“Yes, I suppose we should.” He stood up slowly and held out a hand to help her up. He could smell the sweetness of her fragrance as he ran his finger down her hair to tame it for her.

She reached up to place a quick kiss on his masked cheek. “Thanks for that, Hokage-sama.”

“I was glad to be of service, Sakura-chan.” He grinned and placed his masked lips on hers.

She smiled. “Glad to get such personal attention from you, Hokage-sama.”

“I’m starting to enjoy you calling me that.” He chuckled, and then he was gone, before she had a moment to blink, she heard Ino’s voice cut through the night.

“Sakura! What are you doing up there? Get inside already! We’ve been waiting for you!”

Sakura turned to look down to hear Ino calling her from below. She turned back to where Kakashi had been, where there was now only emptiness. “Yeah I’m coming.” She jumped down to meet her blond friend and followed her inside.

Kakashi watched as the rose haired konouchi stepped in the tavern. He had jumped away just in time as Ino started to look up, he didn’t think it would be good for anyone to see him and Sakura on the roof together. He didn’t want rumors starting just yet. He started jumping on the roofs towards home.

She was surprising him with every encounter. He didn’t want to think too deeply on it, and just wanted to enjoy her as long as she would allow it. Hopefully there would be more surprises like this. With their life, that was all they could hope for sometimes.

He arrived at his old apartment. He could have gone to the Hokage mansion that was a perk of his position, and his security detail preferred him going there, but he wanted to be alone tonight. Plus, the Hokage mansion was too big for him, too many rooms, he didn’t have enough to fill them. It just made the house feel empty and cold. He liked his small apartment, it was home. He stripped off his clothes and turned on a hot shower. He let the heat dissolve the soreness and tension of his tired muscles.

The hot water was dripping from his hair. Being Hokage was a lot of work which is why he had delayed fully taking over until now. He would rather be out in the field rather than be stuck behind a desk handing out assignments, being diplomatic, he needed to appoint new council members soon. Sakura was offering a very pleasant distraction and release of his frustrations.

Maybe she was looking for her own distraction as well. Sometimes he forgot how much she had matured, how much she had accomplished, and how many responsibilities she had now. She had given up on waiting for Sasuke and had even started dating. She had two serious boyfriends that couldn’t handle how much she worked. She had been loyal to them, but they had not been loyal to her. This made her doubt herself, doubt her goals and the hard work she was putting in to reach her goals. He had been there to help her, to remind her that she was amazing, that her goals and dreams where not worth throwing away for anyone. He never could stand her crying, the look of pain on her face that had become more beautiful with time. He still had a soft spot for her after all these years.

He turned off the shower and dried himself off. He put on some boxers and went to bed. He had more meetings tomorrow. He sighed at the prospect and fell asleep.

The next day passed in a blur of meetings, paperwork and mission briefings. It was dark when he was done with the day. He walked down the steps of Hokage tower, he considered going to the house, but he still wasn’t used to it, maybe he would never get used to it. His apartment wasn’t far anyways, he was Hokage, they could deal with the logistics of his protection. As he got to the bottom of the building Genma was waiting for him.

“Hokage-sama, you have a message.” The chestnut-haired guard opened his palm to a folded note that was sealed in chakra.

Kakashi reached out and took the note from Genma. “Thank you Genma.” He recognized this chakra. “Who is this from?”

Genma shrugged playing with his senbon in his mouth, “No idea, messenger dropped it off not too long ago.”

Kakashi nodded at his guard. “Ok thanks again, see you tomorrow.” Genma disappeared. Satisfied that Genma didn’t know who the sender was he continued walking and opened the note by infusing his own chakra into it.

_Hurry home. I have a surprise for you._

He raised his eyes. He supposed he needed to get home then. He jumped up to take the fast way home. He reached his apartment and was pleasantly surprised at the sight of his apartment. Sakura had on a pretty minty green summer dress with thin straps and low cut enough to show the top of her breasts without seeming indecent, she had on the extra set of house slippers he had but were hardly ever used, and an apron. She was cooking and it smelled delicious. This was the first time he had ever come home to have a beautiful woman waiting for him at home and cooking. This scene of domesticity stirred up feelings he didn’t know he harbored deep in his heart.

“Oh Kakashi! Sorry if I’m being too bold, but I wanted to cook you dinner.” Her cheeks flushed a little as he walked in. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn’t read, maybe she had overstepped her bounds. “I just thought you needed a home cooked meal, you seem overworked and I just thought…” she trailed off and looked away to stir the pot.

His heart melted, she was so adorable when she was nervous. He smiled warmly. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Thank you Sakura. You caught me by surprise is all, but this is wonderful.” He kissed the top of her head and released his hold around her. “So what are you making? It smells amazing.”

“I’m making saury and miso soup with eggplant.” She smiled as she heard his stomach growl, “Your favorite right?”

He chuckled, “Yes it is. What do I owe this special meal to?” He took off his white Hokage coat and threw it on the couch.

“I just figured you’re probably being overworked and eating a lot of takeout and that maybe you needed a little something to raise your spirits.” She flipped the fish to give them a good char on the other side.

He had taken off his gloves and washed his hands. He picked up a cutting board, a knife and vegetables and started chopping them. “Well you’re right about the takeout, and the work is just part of the job, I get why Tsunade had all the whisky and sake hidden around. I’ve been finding them everywhere” He laughed lightly. “It has been a while since I’ve had anything that smells as good as this.”

She watched him as he chopped the vegetable quickly and evenly. “I guess it’s no surprise that you have chopping skills in the kitchen.”

“Sakura, you wound me, I am actually pretty good in the kitchen if I do say so myself.” His eyes crinkled as he grinned.

“Oh yeah? Then next time you can cook.” She stirred the soup and checked the fish. “Looks like it’s ready. Let’s eat.” He pulled out some plates and she served the food as he grabbed glasses and water. They set the table, she took off the apron and they sat down.

He pulled his mask down and started eating. “Sakura, this is delicious.” He ate enjoying every bite.

“Thanks Kakashi.” She ate slowly while also watching him eat. She was still so fascinated with his beautiful bare face. She had wanted to do something nice for Kakashi, but she also wanted it for herself. She had been working long hours at the clinic and still trying to find time to train. She wanted to cook for someone other than herself. Normally she would cook for Naruto, but he was out on a date tonight with Hinata. She made a mental note to talk to Hinata later. Kakashi was the only one available that she was willing to cook for and spend time with. Ever since they had started becoming physical, she felt herself wanting to spend more time with him. It wasn’t just about the sex, though he was certainly a master at it, but he seemed much more burdened now. Sakura had seen the stresses first hand while under the tutelage of Lady Hokage and she wanted to help him alleviate the stress, and it helped her with her own stress as well, even if it was something as simple as cooking his favorite meal.

When they were finished, they cleared the table and washed dishes. Kakashi put away the last of the dishes and turned to her, she was putting her apron away in a bag. “Are you heading out?”

“Hmm?” she looked up to him. Her heart seemed to bloom with appreciation, they had a wonderful dinner and even if it was only for a few hours she had liked playing the housewife. Especially to Kakashi, they just seemed to work so well together. She shook the thought out of her head as quickly as it entered. It was a wonderfully silly thought. “Oh well I wasn’t expecting to stay, I just didn’t want to cook for myself tonight is all.”

“You are always more than welcome to cook for me anytime. This was amazing. Thank you Sakura.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his kiss, it was like a warm sake spreading down her body from where he had kissed her. She placed her hand on his chest. “Kakashi, thank you for always being there for me. I just want to show you my appreciation.” Her evergreen eyes met his own dark ones. “I really liked doing this for you, among the other activities we have taken up doing.” She smiled at the memories.

He stood back to study her, “Sakura, as much as I enjoy the sex we have had, please don’t feel any obligation, I will always be here as a friend, I promise you will not lose me, I value you as a person too much. If the sex is making things awkward it can stop at any time. I will not stand in the way of you and someone of your choosing. I want happiness for you.” Her eyes were starting to water, he pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around him and suddenly started to cry. He held her as she cried into his chest.

She didn’t know what came over her, maybe the stress and the work were finally getting to her, or these feelings she didn’t know she had. She was watching all her friends pair up and she felt like she was getting left behind. She stopped crying and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Oh I’m sorry for crying Kakashi, please don’t think it’s anything you have done. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

He sat her down on the couch, taking a place next to her. “Anything you want to talk about?” He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“It’s silly really, but I have had a lot with the clinic, and training, which is normal, those are things I love, but Naruto just came back from a mission and he had a message for me from Sasuke.” She took a deep breath. “It said not to wait for him. He wasn’t going to hold me back from making someone very happy, to find someone that deserved my love, because he could never be the man I needed so that I could be the woman I wanted to be. He was never going to be able to give me the family I deserved.”

Kakashi could see the heartbreak on her face, he could see that the last shred of hope that she had for Sasuke was falling apart in front of him. He pulled her back into his chest as she kept crying. He gently rubbed her back in comfort. “I am so sorry Sakura.” There was nothing left to say, as much as he hated seeing Sakura so hurt, but Kakashi couldn’t disagree with Sasuke’s message. Sakura needed joy and brightness to thrive, and that was not Sasuke.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight Kakashi.” She finally spoke as her cries subsided.

She sounded so broken, his heart shattered. “You are more than welcome to stay here, I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed, I insist. I can even call Pakkun to cheer you up. He has a soft spot for you.” He smiled gently at her.

She smiled and a small laugh escaped her lips at the mention of Pakkun, she did like that dog, but it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to feel the warmth of another body next to her, to not wake up all alone in her bed again. “If you don’t mind, can you just share the bed with me?”

“Yeah, I can do that if it will make you feel better.” He picked her up in his arms, she piped up in surprise as he took her to his bed. He put her down gently and went to his drawers. “I don’t exactly have women’s pajamas but maybe a shirt would be more comfortable? It should be long enough.” He pulled out one of his training shirts that didn’t have a mask attached. He placed it on the bed. “I’m going to the bathroom to change so you can change in here.” He grabbed a pair of pants and walked into the bathroom.

She was always surprised at Kakashi’s gentle caring side. Any other guy would have tried to get in her pants already, but she knew Kakashi would never take advantage of her when she was hurting. He was always there to help her which was an extremely attractive quality. She took off her dress and bra and slipped on his shirt. It was surprisingly soft, and it smelled of the forest, earth, trees, rivers, and a slightly ozone fragrance mixed with his own musk, she was surround by his unique scent and it gave her comfort. He came out in loose pants and tank top that had a mask attached but was hanging loosely down, that gave the appearance of a turtle neck. She couldn’t help but admire his well-defined arms and chest, he really was very easy on the eyes, and that face of his, he was perfect.

He walked into the bedroom and saw that she was sitting cross-legged on his bed, the top sitting loosely on her so she was covered up. She was watching him, not that he wasn’t used to the female gaze, but coming from her it made him feel very self-conscious which he wasn’t sure why considering she had seen him naked already, but this felt much more intimate. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head to face her.

“Are you sure you want me to sleep here, I have a very comfortable couch I don’t mind giving you space.” He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and to reassure himself this is what she wanted.

She reached for his hand and pulled him into the bed. “I don’t want space right now.”

He pulled down the sheets so they could climb between them she tucked herself between his arm and his torso, placing her head on his chest as she laid and arm over him. He pulled her close with his own arm and placed a kiss on top of her head. She breathed in deeply and sighed, her breath tickling his skin.

It had been a very long time since he had ever been with anyone like this without there being sex first. He wasn’t against doing this more often. Seeing her cooking, in an apron and now them holding each other in bed, he wondered if this is what marriage felt like. This feeling of contentment and completion. He could handle sex with no strings attached, but this was starting to get dangerous and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop it. He enjoyed feeling the curves of her body fit into his, the sweet scent of her hair, the soft breathes on his chest. She brought him solace.

Sakura just breathed him in. She wanted to feel a strong man next to her, and she knew it was selfish of her to ask Kakashi this, but she wanted to feel more comfortable with him physically, they had already had sex together, sleeping in the same bed was nothing compared to the sex they had. At least that what she kept telling herself. Yet she couldn’t deny the intimacy they were sharing. This is what she had dreamed of doing someday with Sasuke, as much as she had told herself she had let him go a long time ago, she realized she had still held on in the back of her heart. She wanted to be a good wife to Sasuke, and but know she knew it deep in her heart it was never going to happen, but she still wanted to feel wanted. Even if it was just cooking, but she enjoyed watching Kakashi eat the meal she had prepared, the way he had helped her cook and clean, the way that he was offering his support even now. She was grateful she had someone that cared about her as much as Kakashi cared. She fell asleep with the sound of his heart beating in her ear and his scent filling her every breath and she felt at peace.

They were woken up with sharp rapping at the window. The both jerked up fully alert.

“Hokage-sama, Sakura-san, you are both needed immediately 10 kilometers northwest of the west gate. Kiba and Akamaru are badly injured from their mission.” Genma handed Sakura a Jonin uniform set, shinobi sandals and her medical supplies. She didn’t question it and took it. The both dressed at lightning speed and were off following Genma and the other Hokage guards in less than a minute.

“How is Akamaru? Has Hana been dispatched?” Sakura turned to Genma.

Raido answered “Akamaru is also in critical condition, Hana and her team are already on route. Shizune and team will meet you there as well to help with Kiba.”

Sakura nodded her head. She channeled more chakra to her feet to go faster, she prayed she wouldn’t be too late. She checked her supplies, everything she needed was there. Looks like they had taken it from her room, which is probably where they got her clothes too. She was grateful that they had thought of it. She did not want to show up to treat Kiba in a sundress, since she wouldn’t have stopped at her place to change, it would have taken time and in these situations every second counted.

Yugao Uzuki appeared at her right, “I hope I grabbed the right bag.”

“You did, thanks for the clothes too. Do you know what happened with Kiba’s mission?” They reached the west gate.

“Kiba and Akamaru fought a rogue ninja for an artifact that had been stolen. The ninja is said to have an ability that allows his to turn his nails into razor sharp talons, and to turn his screeches deadly. It has even been rumored he can fly. He is known at Hagetaka. Kiba and Akamaru have lacerations as well as internal damage, and ear damage. He received help to bringing him to the village by a team of genin practicing outside. Their jonin teacher administered first aid and sent a genin to bring aid.”

Sakura nodded as she registered the information and thought of a basic plan, she needed to be in front of him before she could be sure how to treat him. She looked ahead of her to the white hokage jacket flapping in the wind, she noticed him looking up to an eagle and then the eagle flying off. He was summoning someone, ANBU probably.

She saw Hana and her team catch up to them on the right. They acknowledged each other with a grim nod. They arrived to where Kiba and Akamaru where, there was so much blood coming from both of them. Hana and her team landed next to Akamaru and started immediate treatment, Sakura landed next to Kiba and sank to her knees next to him. Her hands glowed green and in no time she had removed all his clothing other than his boxers, she needed a good look at his injuries. There were scratches too deep for her to take of here, it would require surgery, she moved on to try to stop the blood loss and stabilize his blood pressure. She felt Shizune and 3 other medics land next to her.

“Shizune, try to heal as much of his legs to stop the blood loss, you three, deal with internal organs, leaving his chest and ears to me.” Sakura ordered her team and they immediately got to work. She saw the blood trickling out of his ears. When she was satisfied his heart was beating enough for her to take care of his ears she moved to the top of his head. She formed a white ball of chakra between her hands on moved it over his head concentrating on his ears.

Kakashi watched on as the two teams of healers worked on their patients. The ANBU team he called for had arrived. He moved out of the area for privacy, his guards were stationed at alert for protection, “Protect them, I’ll be fine.” His guards nodded and formed a perimeter around Kiba and Akamaru. Kakashi turned to the ANBU team when he was sure he wasn’t being overheard. “This was done by a rogue ninja, Hagetaka, he seems to specialize in stealing from thieves, as his name implies, like a vulture. It seems he can turn his hand into razor sharp talons, has a jutsu that damages the inner ear, so I assume a type of sound manipulation jutsu. I want him captured or killed. That is your mission. Now go”

The white masks nodded “Yes Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi held one of the ANBU back, he brown hair sticking up behind his ANBU mask. “Be careful Kono, I don’t know anything about this ninja, but he must be strong to be able to take out these two.” He looked towards Kiba and Akamaru.

“I will, Hokage-sama.” He was off to catch up and lead his team.

Kakashi returned to the groups of healers. Genma approached him, “The jonin teacher found the package that Kiba was carrying.” He handed a small box to Kakashi who tucked it into a pocket of his jacket.

Sakura was satisfied that Kiba’s heart was beating well enough to be transported. It didn’t mean he was out of the woods yet, she needed to stabilize him soon, his blood pressure was still dangerously low. “Ok let’s get him to the hospital and get him into surgery, prep for Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, get me Ino, Shizune, and one more qualified ninja for the surgery.” They put him on a carrier and took him away. She turned to Hana, “Hana, I will let you know how it goes as soon as we are done.” She gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder, Hana nodded in appreciation, still working on Akamaru, Hana had her own patient.

Sakura joined her team in the surgery room. Kiba’s heart stopped twice during the five hour surgery, there had been no time to give into her emotions, but now that Kiba was going to pull through and she was exhausted, she slumped onto a bench outside the surgery room.  She said a small prayer for healing and for perseverance. She was grateful Kiba had the strength to make it, and that she and her team had the fortitude to never give up on him. She prayed for a speedy recovery, Kiba was as impatient if not worse than Naruto. When he regained consciousness, he would demand to be with Akamaru, so she had put him in the largest room on the first floor for easy access, they would heal faster if they were together, this she knew as fact. She stood up slowly, her muscles sore and her mind tired, she started walking when she bumped into Hana, exactly who she was going to see.

“How is…” Sakura started

“How is…” Hana overlapped with her own question.

They smiled, “He’s going to be fine, just lots of rest which will be the most difficult part of his recovery. His hearing will be fine with time.” Sakura informed Hana, “He’s in his usual room, you can bring Akamaru anytime.”

Hana nodded, “Akamaru will be fine, his hearing is very low right now, but it will come back with time as well.”

“I can take a look at his hearing see if I can help, and any of your medicine that would help Kiba you can share, we would be grateful.” Sakura and Hana started walking down the hall.

“Actually, I was bringing this, you can spread it on his wounds to help with his recovery.” Hana gave Sakura a healing balm.

Sakura opened the balm and sniffed it, “One of these days I’m going to find out how you make this balm since you won’t tell me.”

Hana grinned, “Even with your smart brain you won’t figure it out, it’s an Inuzuka family secret. I’ll bring Akamaru as soon as he is ready to be moved.” They reached the cool night air outside the hospital. “I need to head back. Thank you Sakura.” She was gone leaving Sakura to start walking home.

Sakura headed back to administer the balm on Kiba’s wounds. It was late afternoon and she was bone tired when she left. She looked forward to taking a bath and sleeping, luckily her apartment wasn’t too far from the hospital. She had wanted to be close by so when she was called for emergencies, she wouldn’t have to waste time, especially when every second counts.

She got home and took off her shoes. She turned on the water to fill up the tub and dropped a few drops of sweet relaxing oils. She went to the kitchen to make herself a quick sandwich and pour herself a few glasses of water. She was always extremely dehydrated after long surgeries. She finished her small meal and she went to check on her bath that was now ready. She turned off the water, stripped off her clothes and stepped into the hot steaming bath. She sighed in relief as she sunk into the bath and her sore muscles relaxed. She tried to clear her mind of this day. It did no good to linger on things that could not be changed, she knew she had done the best she could for Kiba, and she had faith in his fighting spirit.

She wondered what Kakashi was doing regarding Kiba’s mission. She hadn’t been paying attention while she was treating Kiba in the woods, but she thought she recognized Konohamuru’s ANBU mask. She knew there was no point asking Kakashi for details, he would never tell her. She knew enough of how ANBU missions worked, even Tsunade would never tell her anything no matter how much she begged. If she had to guess, Kakashi sent them to look for the ninja, she hoped Konohamaru and his team were carefully, this was a powerful ninja if they had injured Kiba and Akamaru so badly.

She sat in the bath thinking long enough for the water to get cold. She stepped out, let the water drain and dried herself down. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her bedroom to put on something comfortable. She let out a yelp in surprise.

“Oh god, what are you doing here?” She yelled at the brown miniature pug on her bed. “Did you see anything?” She held the towel closer.

The dognin was curled up on her bed and he lifted his head, “Geez Sakura, I wouldn’t do that, I just waited for you here. I’ll be outside when your done changing.” Pakkun hopped off the bed and walked out.

She closed the door after Pakkun, she threw some shorts and a grey tank top on and walked out to the living room. “Ok so what’s up? Does Kakashi need something?” She asked as she scratched him between the ears like she knew he liked.

His tail wagged as she continued scratching. “No, he just sent you something and thought you needed some company. He’s busy with Hokage stuff and sent me in the meantime.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him.” She went to the table and unwrapped a box of food. There was a note attached.

_Eat and rest. You are amazing. I’ll see you soon._  

She recognized his scrawl and it warmed her heart.

“All right I guess you can stay.” She sat down and ate. The food was tasty, it came from her favorite takeout spot. She finished eating and cleaned up. She looked around the room for Pakkun and didn’t see him anywhere, she looked in her room and saw the dog napping on the foot of her bed. She noticed that he was older now, he had grey in his coat, he wasn’t as young as she remembered. Her stomach was satisfied, she was clean, she felt a huge yawn coming, now it was time for bed. She crawled into bed without moving Pakkun. She fell asleep quickly and deeply.

Sometime in the middle of the night she felt Kakashi slip into bed with her. In her sleep addled mind, she recognized his chakra and his scent and moved over to give him space. He pulled her into his body, and they were both fast asleep with Pakkun at the foot of the bed.

Sakura woke up early the next morning, it was surreal waking up and seeing Kakashi deeply sleeping without his mask, he actually wasn’t wearing a shirt she noticed, and Pakkun was sleeping between their feet. She felt a warmth fill her heart, she felt so safe and cared for, she hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. She enjoyed the feeling a few moments more before she really had to get up and get ready to go to the hospital. She nuzzled Kakashi and breathed in, he smelled clean, he must have showered before coming over. His silvery hair was sticking out everywhere. She smiled to herself, she wanted to remember this moment forever, even Pakkun was part of the memory.

She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake either of them up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she brushed her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t the little girl she used to be, so naive about love, thinking that she could love Sasuke and follow him or wait for him. She knew she wanted a partner in her life, someone to share her joys with, her disappointments, someone that would love her as much as she would love him. She realized she would never have that with Sasuke, she would always be alone if she kept her stubborn resolve to love him. It was good that he sent her the message, she was finally ripping him out of her heart from the root. Hopefully to give space for someone that would give her as much as she gave him.

She looked at her own curves in the mirror, her face had matured, she had the blue diamond on her forehead, her forehead was not something she felt self-conscious about anymore. She had breasts now, nothing big, but they were sizable and fit her lean frame. She turned to the side to look at her hips and backside, she had firm lean legs, and full curves to her hips. She was satisfied with how she had filled out.

“Liking what you see?” She jumped at Kakashi’s words, she thought he was still sleeping.

“Oh Kakashi, good morning.” She blushed a deep crimson. “I was just thinking at how much time had passed and how much we have all changed.” She finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

He chuckled, “I must seem like an old man to you.”

“Well you are an old man at thirty-two, but you seem to be one of those rare men that seem to get better with age.” She grinned as her eyes wandered down his sculpted naked torso, and lower. “Plus, age doesn’t seem to slow you down.” She looked down at the bulge in his pants.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well it is morning, and you’re standing in front of a mirror checking yourself out in those tiny shorts and very thin top.”

She giggled. “Here, I have an extra one.” She put a toothbrush in his hand and gave him space to brush his teeth as she finished brushing her hair. “I have to head over to the hospital to check on Kiba, so I have to run, or else I would have helped you take care of that situation down there.” She smiled as she kissed him tasting the minty toothpaste on their mouths.

“Hhhmmm... Sakura don’t tease.” He nipped at her bottom lip. “Besides, Kiba is fine, Shizune just checked on him, he seems to be recovering as expected, Hana will be moving Akamaru later. You don’t have to rush, and I don’t have anything pressing this morning.” He kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss.

When they broke it off, she asked, “How do you know all that?”

“I am Hokage, Genma just stopped by to give me updates.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “He came here! Isn’t that bad Kakashi? Do you want the whole village to know about us?”

He laughed, “My guards not only guard my life, but also guard my secrets. They also watch my every move so there’s no hiding anything from them. It’s how they knew you were with me last night and brought you spare clothes and your supplies. They watched you come in and did not see you come out. I wouldn’t worry about them, they are discrete.”

“Wait are they outside watching now?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“Well they’re not watching what we are doing, at least I hope not, but they are posted within a certain radius for protection.” He leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck, where he knew she liked.

She let out a soft moan. “I don’t know, Genma has a reputation.” She giggled.

“Well then let’s give them a show.” He picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her to the bed. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He bent down to put her on the bed and placed himself on top of her never breaking their kiss.  

She was greatly enjoying his surprisingly soft lips, and his talented mouth. He was the best kisser she ever had, and it made her head spin. He broke off and started placing light kisses down her jaw. “Where is Pakkun?” She wrapped his hair around her fingers.

“I sent him back.” He said between kisses. “I wanted you all to myself this morning, I wanted to take my time with you. The last time was much too fast, it was great, but it left me wanting more.” He trailed kisses down her neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers in his hair. “I want to explore every inch of you and I don’t want to have to be quiet.” He gently nipped at that sensitive spot on her shoulder, she moaned as her pleasure ignited.

“Well if it’s what the Hokage wants.” She grinned.

He looked up at her twinkling green eyes. “It is what your Hokage wants.” He grinned back before claiming her mouth again. One of his hands cradled her head deepening their kiss, her fingers were tugging at the hair at the base of his neck, it made him shiver with excitement. His other hand went to her waist, he leaned back and pulled her up so that he was on his knees as she straddled him.

She really liked this angle, she could feel more of him. She felt his bare chest pressed against her body, she kept one hand on his hair because she knew he liked it, and the other started to move down his back. His skin was so hot, everywhere their skin made contact she felt burning and an ache that only more touching could satisfy. She felt his hands starting to caress her waist and run down her thighs. She was making sounds of encouragement as they continued to kiss.

She was intoxicating, the feel of her, the taste of her, the scent of her, he wanted it all for himself for as long as possible. His hands felt the tight muscles under her soft skin as his hands followed the curves of her hips and thighs. He broke off their kiss and his mouth started moving down her neck. He smiled to himself as she started moaning softly. Her hands were tracing random patterns on his back, his skin tingled where she touched. He moved to the other side of her neck and she leaned her head back. He could see and feel the veins pumping blood, he ran his tongue down her neck where her skin was most sensitive. He felt her shiver down through her body. He made a mental note of location and reaction.

He was making her feel so good and he hadn’t even really done anything other than kiss her. She wanted to return the favor soon, but at the moment, his mouth was placing soft kisses down her collar bone, and she was going to enjoy it. She felt his fingers lightly touch her shoulders as he brought the straps down her arms but not revealing anything yet. She added pressure to her nails as she ran her hands up and down his back, she heard a moan of approval. She really enjoyed hearing Kakashi moan, and she wanted to hear it more. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pushed so they both fell on the bed, she rolled him over so she could straddle him.

“Oh, what’s this?” He smiled in surprise as he looked up at her.

“I just wanted a better angle.” She bent down and started kissing down his jaw and lightly running her fingers over his chest. His hands were back on her hips, his fingers pressing into her flesh. She moved down to his neck kissing and gently biting him. Her lips moved down his collarbone to the edge of his shoulder where his ANBU tattoo started. She did the same to his other side, she felt his hands slide up to her stomach pushing up her shirt to reveal her flat stomach. His touch ignited the heat that was growing in her core. She started kissing down his chest as his hands started moving up her back taking her shirt higher.

Her lips were light and feathery on his chest it was almost ticklish, and her fingertips were lightly running down his arms. She had switched from the passionate Sakura that was going to set him on fire to this light and controlling version that was frustrating him going from hot to cold. She sure knew how to tease him, he had to smile even if he was getting bothered, she had more tricks up her sleeve than he thought. He caressed her lower back and moved up her spine, she shivered again, she bit at his chest chasing it with a kiss light as air. He moved his hands back down to follow the curves of her hips and lightly ran his fingertips up her stomach. She giggled and squirmed.

“Kakashi, you’re tickling me.” She tried to move herself away from his hands.

“Serves you right for tickling me.” He grinned as he moved his hands up and settled under her breasts. His thumbs stroking the soft flesh. She bit down on his chest and then moved to lick his nipple. “Hmmmh Sakura.” She bit down gently and teased his nipple with her teeth. He hardened as she continued to play with him. His own hands moved up and rubbed her own nipples and felt them harden under his touch.

A moan escaped her lips as he started pinching, she felt the wetness between her thighs growing. She pressed her nails harder against his stomach. She felt his bulge grow as it pressed against her stomach as she kept moving lower. Her fingers lingered at the ripples the muscles on his stomach created. She enjoyed touching his amazing body. He stopped playing with her breasts and moved to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up forcing her to stop and let him pull off her shirt. She looked up to see his eyes change to a look of hunger.

He let the shirt drop to the floor, he breast were full and round, with pink nipples at the tips. Her hair was falling down her chest almost covering them up. He reached up and palmed one in each of his hands, he could appreciate their size now, they fit in his hands well, and he had big hands. He went back to pulling on her pink nubs, she shook her head to get her hair out of the way so he could see everything. He showed his appreciation by sitting up and taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Ooohh Kakashi!” She wrapped her finger around his icy hair. His empty hand moved down to her bottom, he was squeezing and pressing her closer to him. His erect member was now pressed against her core, she moved her hips stroking their desire for each other.

He growled as she moved over his groin. He switched his mouth to the other breast, and he felt her tug at his hair again. He moved his other arm around her waist and then down to squeeze her other cheek. She was so incredibly sexy, a far cry to the shy, self-conscious girl he trained. She was a beautiful woman now, she was comfortable in her own skin and confident. He started kissing the valley of her breasts, his face surrounded by her soft mounds. “I am a very happy man right now.” He nuzzled between her breast smiling.

“You perv!” She looked down and saw him smiling between her breasts, she couldn’t help but smile herself. She decided to help him out a little and grabbed her breasts and pushed them onto his face. He grinned, “Oh you are such a perv Kakashi!”

“I just have a profound appreciation for a beautiful woman’s body.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him. “And you’re so soft, I never want to let you go.”

She smiled, he’d had enough fun, it was her turn now. She pushed him down and the look of his disappointed face as he was taken away from the softness of her chest almost made her feel bad for him, but she was going to make it up to him in a minute. She bent down to give him a deep passionate kiss, “It’s my turn to appreciate you.” She moved down and slid her hands down his stomach until she reached the top of his pants. She could see the large bulge ready to explode out of his pants. In a swift movement she removed his pants, his impressive erection springing up from the confines of the pants. She had time to study him now, he was thick and long a few veins down the shaft, he was circumcised with a pink tip, it was definitely impressive. She gave his member a nice slow lick from the bottom to the tip, where a pearl of precum was forming.

He groaned deeply as she swirled her tongue, “Ooooh Sakura…yes” He gripped the sheets as she kept exploring his cock with her mouth. That mouth of hers was wicked. She was playing with the tip and alternating between the rough top of her tongue and then the smooth bottom. The change in texture was unexpected and a very good surprise.

She watched as his composure shattered, his hands were clenched around her sheets, he was moaning her name, he was gently moving his hips to meet her mouth. He was trying very hard not to lose control, she had to try a little harder. She took him into her mouth until the tip hit the back of her throat, he moaned louder this time. She started to move her head up and down at a slow and steady pace, swirling her tongue around him. She could taste his precum, he tasted so good to her, even his musk was delicious. Her hands moved from his thighs to the bush of silvery curls and added a hand to help with her mouth.

“Fuck Sakura…” He groaned and he swore he could feel her smile as she sucked him. He was trying so hard not to grab her hair and shove her down but fuck she felt good, especially when he hit the back of her throat and he could hear that gagging sound. “Ahhh Sakura!” He couldn’t restrain himself, he let go of the blankets and clenched her pink strands instead and pressed her down until he could hear her gagging again. He let her come up for breath and pushed her back down, he did this a few more times before he registered that maybe he had been a bit rough, but the worry left his mind as he heard her giggle.

“You didn’t have to stop on my account, I liked it.” She shoved his cock to the back of her throat and made that choking sound again. She could feel him twitch in her mouth. He really liked her choking on him, and honestly, she liked choking on his huge cock too. She wanted to taste his cum soon. She felt his hands back on her hair, but he didn’t apply as much pressure as before, but she still took him in as deep as she could. She moved her finger to gently massage the twin sacks that had been ignored until now. She heard another deep moan and her name leave his lips, she really liked hearing him like this. She kept going down on him and with one hand playing with his sacks, she took her other hand and ran a finger down the strip of flesh connecting his balls to his rear opening. He jerked at the sensation.

“Oooh Fuck Sakura! Mmmhhhmm… What… oh gods…” it had been a very long time since someone had touched him there and he had forgotten how sensitive that area was, and she was touching all the right spots. If she kept going, he was going to explode in her mouth, and the very thought of it brought him closer. “Sakura… if you keep doing that I’m gonna…” She kept doing what she was doing, with even more fervor. One more stroke of her fingers and his tip hitting the back of her throat and he burst. “Oooh Fuck! Sakura!” He clenched her hair tightly as he released his liquid orgasm in her mouth.

She felt the liquid heat of his release hit her tongue, she wanted every drop. She sucked lightly and his whole body shook. It was a great wave of pleasure flowing through his body. Just the sight of his orgasm, and the taste of his cum in her mouth was something she hoped to never forget. He finally came down from his orgasm and released the hold of her hair. She looked up and met his eyes, she smiled and released his cock from her mouth and swallowed, his salty musky flavor coating her throat. He looked very surprised. She crawled up to him slowly and licked her lips to make sure she got every drop. “Mmmm, you taste very good Kakashi.”

He had never seen his Sakura-chan look so much like a sexy powerful woman until that moment that she crawled up and licked her lips. She was too much, he reached up and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing as they both moaned into each other. Where she had picked that up? He almost felt jealous for any man that would have had the same treatment. His mind was still fuzzy from that orgasm and in shock from his sexy lover. He laid back as they broke off their kiss, she smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

“How are you doing?” she whispered into his ear, smugness in her voice.

“Hhhhmmm, you know exactly how I’m doing.” He heard her giggle and in a quick movement it was her turn to be on her back. “and I’m not appreciating the smugness in your voice.”

His gruff voice in her ear made her tingle, he had encaged her with his body on top, his mouth next to her ear, just as she had done to him. She smirked, “Can you blame me? The Great Kakashi Hatake, screaming my name.”

He pressed himself harder against her and lowered his voice even more as he whispered, “Soon you’re going to be screaming mine, Sakura-chan.” He heard her soft gasp as he bit her ear lobe lightly.

The term of endearment he used for her suddenly made her very hot. He bit her ear and then started to lick down her jaw and neck. She purred as he kissed down to her chest and started fondled her breasts. He burrowed his face in the valley of her breasts again, she giggled as he made a noise of contentment. She had never had a man enjoy her body the way Kakashi was enjoying himself now, it was an interesting new feeling for her. She had men in the past touch her and caress her and tell her she was beautiful, and even do the very thing Kakashi was doing right now, but there was something about the way Kakashi made her feel beautiful at this moment was incomparable. She reached up to play with the hairs at the base of his neck, she leaned back and let him enjoy her body.

He had been denied the pleasure of surrounding himself with her breasts earlier when she cut it short, so he was going to enjoy himself now. She leaned back, giving herself to him, he kissed and nibbled the supple flesh around him. “Kami your beautiful.” He licked the sensitive pink nipple as she moaned. Her nails raked over the back of his neck making him shiver. He switched nipples, he was definitely enjoying her beautiful body, the sounds she was making, he was going to enjoy pleasuring her. He wanted to pleasure her as much, if not more than, she had pleasured him, and she had done a very good job of it.  He had satisfied himself with her breasts, he started kissing down. She had a flat stomach, yet he could feel her muscles flexing underneath as he licked and kissed. He didn’t want to tickle her right now, so he moved quickly down to her navel where he shorts started. He hooked his index fingers on each side and started to slowly pull them down. He placed more kisses on the newly revealed skin of her hips.

She could feel his hands and his kisses follow the removal of her shorts, he was taking his time removing her shorts, he was touching and kissing almost every inch of her skin. He had finally pulled her shorts off enough so she was bared to him, but he ignored the throbbing, moist area and kept pulling her shorts down and kissed her thighs instead, then down her knees, her calves until he finally reached her ankles. Her shorts were finally on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He kissed the top of her feet and her ankles and worked his way back up again.

She had been moaning and sighing his name as he slowly divulged her of her bottoms, he wanted to take it nice and slow and really appreciate as much of her as he could, but he could tell she was getting very hot and bothered. He could smell her desire, it was making him hard again, he could see the wetness that coated her hairless netherlips, he was eager to taste her juices. As he kissed his way back up her legs, he now had them on his shoulders leaving her fully exposed to him. He looked up and met her eyes, she was blushing a deep crimson red. He smiled as he places a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

“Kakashi…” her voice was pleading and full of desire. She couldn’t stand the way he was taking so long, the way he was studying her, almost inspecting her, it was embarrassing. She didn’t like the suspense.

He could hear it in her voice that she couldn’t stand the waiting anymore. He licked her wet mound, she was delectable. A small gasp escaped her as he savored her. He moved his hand and parted her netherlips so he could see all of her. Her face flushed in embarrassment. “Sakura, you are beautiful.” He tried to impart his sincerity in his voice to ease her mind, and then he licked from her entrance to her pearl. He had to place his on her stomach to hold her down as she jerked. “Sakura, this will feel better if you stay still.” He chided and licked her again.

“Ahh, Kakashi!” Her body just reacted and jerked again. “I can’t help it, that tongue of yours is making me move.” He licked again and it took extra concentration from her to not move. She heard him chuckle and then instead of quick strokes, he added pressure to his tongue and licked her in smooth languid motions. She melted. “Oooohh Kakashi… yes…” She gripped his hair as his tongue concentrated on her clit. Her legs started to shake as he kept licking and adding light suction to her pearl.

He spread her legs more so he could have more access, she was more willing and losing her shyness as she let him move her. He moved his fingers to massage around her opening, the noises she was making were making him harder. She was moaning and begging with his name, his fingers and tongue were quickly coated with the juices of her arousal.

He was making her feel like her insides were liquifying, she couldn’t do much more than grip his silver hair. His fingers and mouth were making her lose all coherent thought, she could hear herself moaning but it sounded so distant in her mind. She felt him insert a finger slowly “Ahh! Kakashi!” He was moving his finger inside, touching her sensitive area, she was starting to squirm again. She heard him mumble something from between her legs. He was probably telling her to stop moving again, not something she was sure she could do, especially the way he was moving his fingers.

Kakashi was loving the way she was squirming and moaning. It was exceptionally gratifying to have such a responsive lover, every time he moved his finger to the tissue of nerves inside of her, she moaned out his name, or at least a portion of it and his cock twitched. He inserted a second finger, she leaned her head back and arched her back as she let out a small scream of pleasure. He was going to have fun making her scream. He smirked to himself and sucked gently on her clit. She was so sensitive, she groaned and moaned at every lick, she was panting hard, she was getting wetter with every thrust of his fingers. He could feel her body shaking with every thrust and lick.

Sakura couldn’t hold on any longer, he was lighting her on fire with every stroke of his tongue and fingers. “Oh! Kakashi! I’m…. Ahh” It hit her like a wave. She collapsed onto the bed as her muscles spasmed.

As her orgasm hit her juices came flowing out. He pulled out his fingers and lapped up all her sweet fluids taking care not to touch her most sensitive areas. When he was done and her breathing had slowed down, he pulled himself up and laid down next to her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed. He gave her a quick kiss. “How are you doing?” Following the question with another kiss.

“Mmmhhmm…. You know how I’m doing you jerk.” She playfully smiled. She opened her emerald eyes to look at him. She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, this time she wanted a deep kiss, she wanted to taste herself in his mouth.

After a few moments of enjoying each other lips, he pulled away, “Wait, why am I a jerk? It looked like you enjoyed what I did.” He smirked and kissed her again.  “The amazingly talented Sakura Haruno screaming my name.” He didn’t try to hide the smugness in his voice.

“Its because you were going to throw that in my face, that’s why you’re a jerk, Kakashi-sensei.”  She teased him.

“Mmm, sensei huh? There is much for you to learn Sakura-chan.” He smiled seductively. He grabbed her leg that was farthest from him and put it on his hips, they were both laying on their sides.

She gasped at the quick movement and at the feeling of his fully erect member now rubbing at her pussy. He pressed his hand on her lower back to keep her from rolling back and pulled her into another deep kiss. She started moaning into their kiss as he moved his hips and his shaft rubbed against her sensitive core. She was sure if he intended, she could cum again with these movements alone.

They wrapped their arms around each other, her hips joined in the movement as well. He growled as the tip of his member slid past her entrance, they kept rubbing against each other a few more times, then in a swift movement he entered her.

“Aaah Kakashi! Oooh you could warn a girl!” She moaned as she felt herself being stretched to accommodate his thickness. It was such a delicious feeling to have him all inside of her. “Ooooh Kakashi, you’re stretching me out.” She whimpered as she placed her forehead on his.

“You’re so fucken tight Sakura, and so wet.” He slid himself back in slowly, he needed to gain control of himself. “Ooooh, you feel so good.” He groaned and kissed her forehead, as every inch of him was enveloped by her. “I want to be inside of you always.” He moved his hand up her thigh to get her as close as he could to be as deep as he could.

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails onto his back. She wanted to feel as close as possible to him, he moved his hand higher up her thigh to her firm backside. She started to kiss him, their tongues dancing together as he moved his hips with shallow thrusts. She loved the way he was moaning into their kiss, the way he was moving inside of her was making it harder to breathe. “Gods Kakashi… feels so good.” She nipped at his bottom lip as he thrust himself into her, she started moving her hips so she could feel more.

“Mmmmhhmm Sakura you need to slow down.” He wanted to take it slow and enjoy their union, he didn’t want to rush it as they had the first two times. He was going to have to slow her down. She was so eager and passionate, not that he didn’t love that, but he needed to teach her some patience, or she was going to make him cum much too quickly. He pushed her down so she was on her back and put his weight on her so she couldn’t move.

She yelped in surprise as she found she couldn’t move her hips even though he was still deeply inside of her.

He smiled mischievously “Now Sakura, you are getting too excited.” He kissed her jaw, “You need to learn to take it slow.” He kissed the other side of her jaw. She looked very irritated, he licked her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue, he started moving his hips slowly again.

“It’s not my fault you feel so good.” She whispered, his tongue was making her lips tingle, she flicked out her tongue to meet his. He was moving torturously slow inside of her, he wasn’t pulling himself out completely, only a few inches and then slowly pushing himself deep into her again. He was driving her crazy, and not in a good way. She tried to move her hips but he stopped moving and put weight on her so she wouldn’t budge. She growled.

He chuckled, “Sakura, trust me, stop trying to rush it and enjoy the feeling. Focus on the feeling. Slow down.” He kissed her gently and started moving slowly again.

“But Kakashi…” She started to protest.

He stopped her with his finger to her lips. He leaned to whisper into her ear. “Do you trust me Sakura-chan?” He felt her nod, “Then close your eyes and focus on how you feel. Like focusing chakra in a specific place, but I want you to focus on the source of your pleasure.” She was blushing again, damn did she look cute, but she stopped trying to move. She had closed her eyes and was starting to control her breathing. “That’s it.” He took some pressure off her and kept moving slowly and deeply pulling out a little further every few thrusts.

Sakura wasn’t used to having sex like this, she understood what Kakashi was telling her, to slow down and feel every sensation, to slow down and breathe. She focused on his member stroking the deepest part of her, she could feel a pool of pleasurable heat building where they were joined, every breathe and stroke ignited her a little more. This wasn’t the build up like at his office or at the alley, those were quick burns, this one was slow. She moved her hands to his hips and pulled up her feet, it was difficult not to push him down on her, but she was curious as to what he was getting at, so she was going to follow instructions, synchronizing her breathing with every thrust, focusing where her pleasure flared.

She had finally listened to him and was regulating her breathing. He was now pulled himself out completely, he kissed her lips lightly as he pushed himself back in. A deep guttural moan escaped them both. Now that it seemed she understood what he was trying to teach her, he started following his own advice. He was focusing on the way her walls were rippling with every thrust and gripping him every time he pulled out. He was listening to her making sure she was right there with him. He was building up speed with each thrust, he was kissing her neck and shoulders keeping a steady pace. He felt the temperature rising inside of him. He wanted to make it last as long as he could, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this slow pace going.

With every breathe she took she could feel herself getting hotter, now he was kissing all the sensitive spots on her neck and shoulders, he was moving faster. She guessed that he was getting wrapped up in the heat of the moment himself and was losing restraint. Maybe she could help him along a bit. She started to move her hips slightly to match his rhythm and she flexed her inner walls every time he pulled out. She moaned as it increased the friction and her pleasure.

“Ah! Sakura!” He groaned and bit her shoulder lightly. Every time her inner muscles gripped him, he swore he saw stars. If it wasn’t for the fact that it felt so fucken good, he would have reprimanded her for trying to speed him up, but then he saw the look of raw pleasure on her face, her parted and swollen lips moaning, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer and started to speed up. He bent back down to kiss her everywhere he could reach, her neck, chest, jaw, lips, shoulders, he just wanted to kiss her everywhere.

“Ooooh Kakashi!” She felt him speed up, she would have grinned in satisfaction if it wasn’t for the fact that every pump of his hips made her scream in ecstasy, the faster he moved the louder she found herself begging for more.

“Fuck Sakura!” a low growl from deep in his chest came up as he started to slam into her earnestly. She was well past moaning, her screams were exactly what he had wanted to hear, it fueled the fire inside of him. He reached down between their hips and found her clit. He flicked it and her entire body rippled.

“Kakashi! Fuck!” She felt a shock through her as he flicked her clit as he slammed into her. She didn’t even notice as she dug her nails into his back.

Kakashi wasn’t concentrating on keeping a pace or a rhythm now, he just wanted their release. Their moans and calls of each other’s name was filling her room, the sound of their flesh meeting, the scent of their arousals was filling his senses. He could sense she wasn’t far from reaching her climax, her breathing was changing, she was practically sobbing his name, her insides where convulsing around him, she was so close, and he wouldn’t be far behind her. His dexterous fingers kept rubbing her pleasure button, he really enjoyed hearing her say his name begging for more.

She couldn’t hold on much longer, every thrust was fast and deep, she felt like she was being ripped apart in pleasure, and then his fingers, oh god his fingers, he was so good with those fingers. She felt that ball of heat, she could almost visualize it, it was ready to explode. She could hear him moaning and calling her name, she opened her eyes, and was greeted with his beautiful face contorted in pure ecstasy. That’s when she felt it, the explosion within her. She screamed for him.

Kakashi felt the moment she climaxed, her insides gripped his cock and rippled as the wave of pleasure flowed through her, her body stiffened for a moment before she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, her nails were definitely going to leave marks on his back. He shoved himself into her in quick deep movements.

“Kakashi cum with me!” She begged between breathes.

The request enflamed him, a few more deep trusts and he screamed her name as he released his white-hot seed as deep inside of her as he could. He felt the waves of his pleasure crash through his body. He fell on top of her, not bothering to pull out. He could see her face of contentment and he smiled. He could get used to this. He brushed aside a few hairs out of her face with his fingers and she slowly opened her forest green eyes to meet his own ebony ones.

“Mmmmhhmmm…. Kakashi-sensei…. That was….” She grinned at him. “Something else.”

He kissed her on the cheek, “Yes it was, Sakura-chan.” He smirked back.

“Ok time to get off, I still have work to do.” She pushed him off and then felt very empty and very wet. She reached down between her legs to touch all the fluids that flowed out of her. “Wow, you sure came a lot.” She brought up two fingers coated in his seed and she licked them clean right in front of him. “Mmm we taste good together.”

“Oh, do we?” He smirked, he reached down between her legs, he inserted two fingers inside of her. She moaned as he wiggled his fingers and then pulled them out also coated with their juices, he slathered it on her lips, she flicked her tongue out and licked his fingers clean. When she was done, he kissed her deeply. She was right of course, they tasted good together.

“You are such a pervert.” She broke off their kiss with a smile.

“I’m starting to believe you’re the real pervert here Sakura.” He teased back. “Just a reminder, you started all of this, I’m just along for the ride.” He kissed her forehead.

She giggled, “I need a shower, I can’t go in smelling of sex.” She stood up to walk to the bathroom, but she was held back by his big strong hands on her hips. She felt him rub his nose around her lower back, and then start kissing her skin. “Kakashi, I’m already running late.” She said it but she wasn’t making any effort to move from him.

He took advantage of her nudity and wanted to appreciate her muscular round bottom and her firm thighs. He kissed her lower back and started to gently squeeze her voluptuous cheeks. “Just give me a minute.” His lips started to move lower and kiss her firm bottom.

“Kakashi…” she was embarrassed at what he was doing to her ass, he really was a pervert, and then she yelped as he bit down on each cheek and gave her a playful smack. “Kakashi! You fucken perv!” She turned to punch him, but he caught her arm and in a flash, he was standing up gloriously naked in front of her and she suddenly forgot why she was irritated.

He kissed her forehead, “You are so beautiful, I can’t resist your body Sakura. Go on, take a shower, I’ll join in a minute.” He smiled.

It was just like him to irritate her one second and say something sweet the next. She let out a sigh and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. She stepped in to the hot steaming water. She let the water wash away their recent activities as she shampooed her hair. He heard the door slide and Kakashi step in.

“Geez Sakura are you trying to boil yourself alive?” He gingerly touched the hot water.

She laughed, “What the water too hot for you Kakashi?” She turned it down a little and rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

“Ah that’s better.” He stepped into the water.

“Hey, you can’t just come in here and hijack my shower Kakashi!” He had basically pushed her out of the water so he could wet his hair. His silver hair now a steel grey color dripping down. She grabbed the conditioner and started to massage it into her hair.

He grabbed some shampoo and stepped out of the water as he lathered it into his hair. “Your turn.” He smiled sweetly at her.

Sakura rinsed the conditioner from her hair and grabbed a bar of soap and lathered it onto a wash cloth, “Ok switch.” She cleaned herself with the washcloth as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

He picked up the bottle of conditioner, “Is this what makes hair soft?” He asked her.

She giggled, “Yes, it makes your hair soft. Switch.” They traded places so she could rinse off the soap from her body and he could massage the conditioner into his hair. She watched him as his hands rubbed in the conditioner. She couldn’t help herself and reached up to work the conditioner into his hair.

“Thanks Sakura.” He kissed her forehead.

“Ok shower is all yours now.” She rinsed off the last of the soap and stepped out to dry herself. She left another towel for him and went to her room to change. She threw on a black skirt that fell to her mid-thigh, a sleeveless wrap top she left a bit open to show off a bit of her cleavage that she tied together with a black sash, and black elbow protectors. She brushed out her hair and put it up in a ponytail and walked over to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

She was surprised to find scrambled eggs and toast on two plates and a pot of coffee ready. Kakashi came up behind her fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Who did this?” She asked, he surely wouldn’t have had enough time if he had been in the shower with her.

“Oh, I had a shadow clone make breakfast while we were in the shower. It’s not much, you need to go shopping, but I hope its ok.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Sakura blushed at his thoughtfulness, and his sexiness as well. “Oh, um, thanks Kakashi.” His smile was making her heart swell with warmth, and him in nothing but a towel, skin still moist, it was making another part of her hot. “Just go put some clothes on so we can eat.” She turned away from him so she could control herself. _For gods sake Sakura, you just had sex with him, you have work to do, you can’t have another round right now, no matter how delicious he looks!_ Sakura shook the thought and agreed with her inner self, she had to check on Kiba and Akamaru, she was already over an hour behind. She sighed as she grabbed the milk, sugar and mugs for the coffee. When she came back out Kakashi had put on his usual clothes and had left his mask off.

Breakfast was finished and cleaned up, she strapped on a belt at her hips with her pouches that held her supplies, she grabbed her white medical coat that fell to her mid-thigh from the hook near the door and put it on. She was feeling a bit awkward, she hadn’t had a guy spend the night over in a very long time, plus she couldn’t compare Kakashi to any other guy that she had over before, he was in a different league.

“Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious.” A light flush peeked through the top of her cheeks.

Kakashi could tell she was unsure and being shy, he pulled her close to him and with a finger under her chin tilted her head up. “Have a good day. I’ll probably come by later to check on Kiba.” He kissed her gently on the lips and then on her forehead.

“Ok, see you later.” She reached up for one more kiss and then he teleported out of her apartment. She blushed, she didn’t know why he was having such an affect on her, but she was enjoying it for the time being. This change of dynamic to their relationship was so new, she didn’t want to think on it too much, but she couldn’t deny it was a very welcome feeling. She didn’t know when her mentality changed from seeing her dorky sensei, to now seeing him in a different light. It was probably when he showed her his face. Damn him for being so ridiculously handsome. She breathed out, put on a pair heeled sandals that went over her knee and headed to the hospital.

 

 


	3. Beautiful Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Beautiful Destruction  
> Thank for reading. I have a few chapters already written so I'll post them quickly for you guys but this is not my usual pace. I hope you are all enjoying, leave a review to let me know I’m on the right track.  
> Thanks!

 

 

The halls smelled of antiseptic and blood. Kakashi never did like the hospital, even though he had spent a lot of time recovering here. In fact, any shinobi worth their salt had spent plenty of time here. He reflected on the fact that he spent less time in the hospital since he lost his sharingan, that was a positive. He walked towards Sakura’s office that was located in a separate section of the main hospital, she ran her children’s clinic on a different wing. As he walked past doors, some were open, some were closed, he couldn’t help but think that he was now responsible for every life that was here. He was their Hokage, and it was his duty to protect them and care for them, the shinobis that were injured on duty were because he had personally assigned the missions. He nodded and waived at the people he saw and the ones that called out his name, he even stopped and talked to a few and gave words of encouragement. His heart felt heavy, he knew that this was the life they had all signed up for, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little weighed down by seeing his people hurt. He finally reached the door that separated the Children’s Mental Health Clinic from the rest of the hospital. He entered and immediately was surrounded by children.

“Hokage-sama!” They called for him and pulled at him, he smiled at all the children.

Kakashi squatted down, “Hi, where are you guys headed?” There was a group of about ten children around five to eight years old, they looked so excited to see him. He made a note to visit more often.

One of the younger girls spoke up, “We were going to the playground outside to play. Would you like to come Hokage-sama?” She had a sweet round face and big chocolate eyes, her chestnut hair braided down her back. All the other children chorused in agreement.

“Of course, let’s go.” He ruffled the hair of a boy next to him that beamed with excitement. Kakashi followed them as they all ran outside to the connected playground.

Some of the older children rushed to a target and they started throwing kunai at it. He watched as they practiced, they weren’t doing too bad. He walked around watching the kids play, throwing a ball back a few times, he saw the little girl with the big chocolate eyes siting on the ground under a tree, she had a stuffed rabbit next to her, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. “Why aren’t you playing with the others?”

She looked up at him, “Oh, I don’t want to yet.” She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers.

He studied her, maybe she was teased because she was so small, “What’s your name?” He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m Kumi.” She answered happily “and this is Longears.” She referred to the stuffed rabbit.

“Nice to meet you Kumi, do you like dogs as well?”

“Oh yes, I love animals!” She hugged her bunny.

“Ok I’m going to bring a few friends, give me a second.” He did a quick summoning jutsu and his pack of ninken where on the grass in front of him. “Hey guys.”

Pakkun answered from above Bull, “Hey Kakashi, you called?”

“This is an odd request but why don’t you guys go play with the kids?” He saw the bright look on Kumi’s face.

“What are we pets now?” Urushi asked.

“Be nice, and it’s not like any of you don’t like a good scratch between the ears, no need to act tough, you guys love kids.” He reached to scratch Urushi who growled but still wagged his tail.

“WOW! Hokage-sama! He’s so big!” Kumi was reaching for Bulls jowls.

He chuckled “Yes he is, his name is Bull.”

“Hi Bull, I’m Kumi and this is Longears.” She couldn’t reach him “Can I pet you?”

Bull put his head down on the grass, Pakkun jumped off, so she could reach between his ears. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh lightly, Bull may be his largest ninken, but he was the sweetest and loved children the most.

Soon the other children noticed the dogs and ran over. It wasn’t long before they were all playing together. Kumi and Bull seemed to be getting along, he was even letting her get on his back. Urushi and Biscuit were playing catch with some of the older kids, some of the other dogs were playing tug of war with kids, except for Pakkun who curled up by his side.

He sat under the tree and with each laugh and bark his heart lightened.

“Never thought I would find you here, Kakashi-sensei.” The rose haired kunoichi that he had come to see was standing next to him holding a little boy.

“Ah well I came to find you and got sidetracked.” He grinned sheepishly.

She smiled and sat down next to him shifting the boy in her arms so he could wrap himself around her like a little monkey. He guessed the boy was about four or five years old, spikey brown hair. He seemed very shy and didn’t want to look at him.

“Toki, the Hokage is here, you don’t want to be rude. Say hi.” He shook his head and hid himself in the nook of her shoulder. She started to tickle him, “Toki, no candy if you are rude, you little monkey.” She blew a raspberry into his cheek as Toki squirmed and laughed. She managed to get him unhooked, she placed him on his feet in front of her. “Ok now, be polite.”

The little boy blushed red, stared at his feet as he twisted his hands in front of him. “Konichowa Hokage-sama.” He managed to mumble out.

Kakashi smiled warmly, “Hello Toki, nice to meet you.” He reached into his pockets, “Toki, do you like candy?” He crinkled the cellophane to entice him to look. They boy moved his head to look at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi held out his hand and Toki’s little hand took it. “Here’s another one, take it to Kumi, and here’s a treat for Bull.” In a flash Kakashi had another candy and treat on his hand again.

Toki’s eyes were wide open in surprise, “Wow!” He took the two new treats.

“Now you have to share ok.” Sakura turned him around pointing him to Kumi and Bull.

“Ok, Sakura-sensei.” He ran off to play.

She smiled sadly, “He lost his mom a few months back and his dad is on a mission.”

Kakashi nodded, “That is a lot for anyone to handle.”

She sighed, “Anyways, did you come for Kiba? He’s still unconscious, he’ll probably wake up tomorrow.”

“Ah too bad.” Kakashi scanned the playground full of smiling faces, “How are things here? There are so many children.”

“Ah well, some of them come here when their parents are away, some have relatives in the hospital, so they come here. We don’t ever turn them away, even if it’s just giving them a place for them to be kids while their family is in there.” She turned to look at the main hospital building. “And if we see they need help we are here for them too. It’s a good way for us to be proactive.”

“You and Ino are doing an amazing job.”  He reached for her hand and squeezed. “You even set up this program in Suna last year too. You really are special Sakura.”

She blushed at the recognition, “Thanks Kakashi. I really just did it for them. Making sure I could make a difference now, when I couldn’t back then.” She looked towards the distance.

Kakashi watched as her eyes became melancholy, “Sasuke and Naruto?” He always knew how much it weighed on her not being able to see their suffering or help with their pain until it was too late.

“I couldn’t help them, I was so stupid back then, so self-centered. I probably even made things worse by being mean to Naruto, chasing Sasuke. They were so lonely and I didn’t know how to help them. I didn’t understand then. I understand now, and I hope that these kids won’t have to suffer like Naruto and Sasuke, I hope that they never feel alone.” She looked up to the playground full of children and dogs running around, her heart warmed.

“All three of you have a very special destiny to follow.” He squeezed her hand again, “You are making a difference Sakura, never give up on them,” He lifted his eyes towards Kumi and Toki, “and don’t beat yourself up for what happened in the past, we can only focus on the future.”

“That’s easier said than done some days.”  She looked at their hands still joined.

“We have all made mistakes in the past, I lost people I cared about by my mistakes, and yes, some days are better than others, but you three changed me and made me see the difference I could make. I chose to try to make a difference. I have been a mentor to the three strongest shinobi’s ever, I am a Hokage of Konoha, and I hope to keep teaching and watching over the next generation, so that one day they can surpass even you three. I have high hopes for the people around me, so I have to keep moving forward and be the best I can be for the future.” He stroked her hand with his thumb.

“I wish I could be as strong as you Kakashi.”  Her lopsided smile and solemn eyes pained his heart.

He let go of her hand and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes, he wanted what he was going to say to bore into her mind. “You are Sakura Haruno, the strongest and greatest medical ninja ever, you have surpassed your teacher. That same fearsome strength in your fists is in your heart, don’t doubt your strength ever. You are a healer and a protector, I know that. Whether it be with the strength of your fists or the strength of your heart, you will be there when you are needed. People speak of you in the same way that they speak of Naruto and Sasuke, you’re just not as flashy as them. They wouldn’t be who they are without you in their life.” He stared into her evergreen depths, he hoped his words would give her confidence.

Sakura wasn’t sure how to react, she felt embarrassed and proud. Her face felt warm. “Thank you.”

Pakkun came out from Kakashi’s other side and jumped into her lap “Stop selling yourself short Sakura.” He laid his head on her leg.

She laughed lightly and stroked him as he lay on her lap. “Thanks Pakkun.”

Kakashi got up and brushed himself off and went to talk to the kids. He gave one group pointers on how to throw kunai, he received a flower crown from another group that he put on and left on, he told another group a quick story of Team 7 catching a cat and how it had scratched Naruto’s face, all the children laughed as they listened.

Sakura reflected on Kakashi’s words. He really believed that she had surpassed Lady Tsunade, and that filled her with pride. She wanted to be able to see herself the way he saw her. Sakura noticed the time, it was getting late. “Sorry Pakkun, I have to get up.” She placed the dognin on the grass and walked back into the building.

She walked down the bright halls, she had made sure that the halls in her clinic were more cheerful than the hospital hallways. She wanted everyone that walked down these halls to feel at ease. She was proud of what she had accomplished, her contribution in the war, her partnership with Ino with this clinic. She never thought she wasn’t worthy, just somedays she reflected on her mistakes too much, and recently she was reflecting on her bad choices more than usual.

Sakura reached her office, she reached for the top drawer and pulled out Sasuke’s note. She read over his words, the stinging in her heart made her wonder if he could have loved her if he hadn’t felt so lonely, if revenge hadn’t consumed him, maybe he could have loved her. She gazed out of her window that overlooked the playground. Kakashi was entertaining the kids, holding Kumi and Toki on each arm, probably telling everyone a story of Team 7’s most embarrassing moments when they were just genins. She smiled as she saw his eyes crinkle in amusement. Kakashi had been through a lot too. He had lost his mother, then his father, he then lost his team and lastly his mentor. Through all these losses Kakashi never succumbed to hate, she knew he had darkness in his heart after all those losses, his time in ANBU was a result of that, but he found something to make him reach out to others, and now he had formed bonds with everyone in the village. She chuckled, Naruto was the same. Both Kakashi and Naruto had lost everyone, dealt with being ostracized, yet they both chose the light, but Sasuke chose the darkness. Everyone had to make their own choices. She needed to leave that darkness behind and focus on the light.

There was a knock at her door, she turned and saw Ino with a chart in her hands. “Hey, Akamaru just arrived. I know you wanted to look at him as soon as he arrived.”

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts, “Oh, yes, I’ll head right over. Keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei, see if he needs anything, though by the looks of it he’s just fine.” She looked over, he still was wearing the flower crown. She put the note back in the drawer.

“You two have been very spending a lot of time together lately.” Ino crystal blue eyes pointedly looked between Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura cursed Ino for being so perceptive, she was the best sensory ninja in Konoha, she probably noticed their chakra together the other night at the bar. “He’s just been a good ear, with everything. He’s being a good friend as always.” Sakura walked past Ino. “I’ll be with Kiba and Akamaru if anyone needs me.”

She checked in on Kiba and Akamaru, they were still unconscious, their hearing was healing well, but even if they woke up the next day, they probably wouldn’t be able to be at full hearing for another few days. The rest of the day passed treating patients, working with her kids, she finished her paperwork and headed out of her office. She was almost out of the hospital and was stopped by Ino.

“Hey Sakura,” Ino called out. “Drinks tonight? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Sakura turned around, “Sure, same place at 7?”

Ino nodded in agreement. “Great see you there.”

They had met up and Ino had spent the night talking about how Sai and her had started seeing each other. Ino talked incessantly on how wonderful and sweet Sai was, how he sent her notes in little animals he drew, Ino went on all night. Sakura had a drink every time she felt that Ino was rubbing her relationship with Sai in her face, she ended stumble out of the bar. She was happy for her oldest friend, deep in her heart she was thrilled, but right now she couldn’t help feeling very bitter and lonely. She didn’t feel like going home yet, it was late but she wanted to vent. She wandered over to a training ground that had lots of rock formations. She wanted to smash some rocks.

She probably looked ridiculous punching and kicking rocks to dust in a short low-cut sleeveless dress, she was wearing strappy heels, her hair was down, she even had lipstick on. She saw a large boulder, and with a well placed punch it was gone. Every chakra charged punch and kick felt like sweet release, all the anger, the pain, channeled to her fists and feet, she wanted it purged from her body. She left dust and dozens of craters before she finally sat down between the ruble. She laid back on the dirt and looked at the stars and started laughing. She didn’t know why she was laughing but now that she had started, she couldn’t stop. It was all so funny to her, her laying in the dirt, dressed up and surrounded by destruction in the middle of the night.

“You really are beautiful destruction, Sakura-chan.”

She jumped up, and stumbled. In a yellow flash she was held up by Naruto.

“Looks like you’ve been drinking too.” He laughed lightly.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” She shifted her weight so she could stand but kept her arm around his waist. He was so tall now, he had grown so much.

“I was just wandering around, you know its pretty loud when you smash earth. Figured it was you and came over.” He wrapped his arm around her tighter to make sure she wouldn’t fall as he maneuvered her to walk with him. “Why are you here Sakura?” She stumbled on her heels again. He picked her up and carried her to the tree line.

She was tired, she felt drained, normally she would protest at being picked up but instead she just laid her head on his chest. She could hear the gentle beating of his heart. “I just was having a bad day and decided to vent.” She drunkenly laughed.

Naruto reached a tree and laid her down, made sure she was covered, sat down and put her head in his lap. “Is this about Sasuke’s letter?” He saw the pain in her emerald eyes, tears started welling up.

“That fucken letter. I have loved him for so long, I have been willing to follow him and over and over again he rejects me? Why doesn’t he want me?” She sat up as tears started to flow down her face.

Naruto pulled her into his chest, she was sobbing in earnest. He stroked her hair and just held her. “I tried to change his mind, I really did. I know how much you love him, but he wouldn’t change his mind.”

“Am I not good enough Naruto?” She hiccupped between sobs.

He held her tighter, tears coming down his own azure eyes at seeing his friend in so much pain. “Oh Sakura, its not about you, its about him. He doesn’t feel like he’s worthy of you, and I don’t think anyone will ever convince him otherwise.”

She sobbed “I don’t know what to do Naruto.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You keep going, you keep doing all the amazing things you are doing. You keep smiling and opening your heart, don’t close it because of Sasuke. You keep loving fiercely. You will find someone that will love you back as strongly as you love them. You will find someone worthy, believe it.”

They held each other as Sakura cried softly. He rubbed his face with his sleeves as she sniffled away her tears. When she had stopped crying, she looked up to see Naruto’s tear stained face, “Thank you Naruto, you’re a great friend, your always there when I need you most.” She wiped the tears from her own face, “You’re right, I need to keep going and I will, it’s just going take me a little time to truly move on.”

“Don’t worry Sakura, I’ll be here for anything you need.” She settled back into his chest. He smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep. “Well, I better get you home.” He picked her up in his arms and jumped across the training grounds. He started walking when he was near her place.

Naruto studied her tear stained face, she was so heartbreakingly beautiful. He wished her happiness,. He wanted to take her pain, to make her forget about Sasuke. When he had been given the letter, he had been so angry at Sasuke, he had screamed and yelled at Sasuke until he was blue in the face, but Sasuke had insisted. Naruto had looked hard at his friend and recognized it wasn’t easy for him to push Sakura away, but Sasuke had convinced him to deliver the note, he had convinced Naruto that he was never going to be a good husband because he could never settle back in Konoha, he wanted to remain a wandering shinobi to atone and he didn’t know when, if ever, he would be done and it wouldn’t be fair to make her wait. Naruto delivered the note knowing Sakura would need his support to get her through the heartbreak, but it still pained him to see her this way.

He finally reached her apartment, he entered through her bedroom window, he put her down on her bed, took off her heels and put a blanket over her. She rolled over and settled into cuddling a pillow. He smiled, then went to the kitchen and placed a glass of water on her bedside table, he know she didn’t need it for a hangover, if she had wanted to at any moment she would have metabolized the alcohol and she would be sober, but since she was drunk, he knew she just wanted to feel the affects of the alcohol. He wrote her a quick note, inviting her to Ichiraku for lunch and then he left.

It had been a two days since Sakura had her drunken episode and Naruto taken her home. Sakura was back in her office, she had just gotten in and looked at her schedule for the day. The first thing she wanted to do was check on Kiba and Akamaru, they had woken up a day before and their hearing should be back to normal. She got her supplies ready and headed out to their room. When she opened the door she was greeted with barking, and Naruto. Kiba was wrapped in bandages across his chest, arms and legs. Akamaru didn’t look much different, he was laying on the bed next to his master. Naruto was sitting on a chair and had a bag of sweets and treats for them both.

“Hey Sakura-chan!” The blonde ninja was full of energy as always.

“Hi Naruto,” She smiled at him and then turned to her patient, “Kiba how are you feeling?” She walked over and scratched Akamaru’s head.

“I’m feeling like I’m tired of being stuck to a bed.” He took a bite of whatever Naruto had brought.

Sakura made her hands glow green and ran it over his injuries, lastly taking time to check his ears. “Well you’re recovering nicely, you can leave in two days, but you will have to take it easy.” He whined at her prognosis. She turned to him in a low threatening tone said, “Kiba, you should be grateful its two days and not another week.”

“Geez fine, you don’t have to be so scary.” He looked away sheepishly as Naruto stifled a laugh.

She ignored them and went over to Akamaru. She did the same examination on him, “Hana I’m sure told you to make sure Akamaru isn’t over exerting himself as well. How is his hearing?” She scratched between his ears as he wagged his tail, then scratched under his snout.

“His hearing is fine, he says it’s almost back to normal, but still a bit off. We haven’t tested high pitched noises yet.” Kiba took another mouthful and gave a treat to Akamaru.

“Ok well keep me updated. Other than that just try not to drive all the nurses crazy.” She gave him a menacing look “I don’t want to hear complaints, got it.”

“Why do you have to be so scary? Yes I’ll be nice.” Kiba smiled back uneasily.

“Good. I’ll check up later. Bye Naruto, see you for lunch later.” She waved and walked out. She felt a hand reach up to her shoulders from behind. She turned and saw a masked face. “Kakashi-sensei, good morning, what brings you here?” She felt herself flush at the unexpected proximity. They hadn’t met up since the last time.

“Good morning Sakura-chan. I came to see Kiba, I heard he’s doing well.” He noticed the light pinkness on her cheeks, he couldn’t deny that he liked making her blush.

“Yes, he’s fine, having a little too much fun with Naruto right now, but your more than welcome to talk to him.” She bit her bottom lip, unsure of herself. “Uh Kakashi, I don’t think I thanked you for that night at your place, and the dinner.”

He looked at her in surprise, “Oh I thought we had settled that the other morning.” He winked at her. He was delighted to see how red she had become. He really liked making her uncomfortable.

“Kakashi!” She hissed.

“What?” He gave her his best innocent look. He swore he would have gotten punched across the building if it weren’t for Naruto coming out at that moment and start heading for them. “Anyways, you’re welcome.”

Sakura gave him a very irritated look and walked off before Naruto could see her face. She finished her rounds and meetings, and went to Ino’s office.

“Ino, how long has it been since one of us went to Suna?” Her blonde friend looked up from her desk.

“Eh?” Ino’s blue eyes looked confused for a second, until she registered what was being asked, “Oh its been like six months I think.”

“Hmm, I think I should check up on the clinic.” Sakura thought about what new things she could share with them.

“Oh, well it would be a good time, we have a few new programs and methods we could pass along, it would take about six to eight weeks to train. I can go if you want.” Ino started thinking of all the new things that they could share with their allies in Suna.

“No, it’s ok. I want to go this time. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be away from Sai right now.” Sakura teased. Ino turned bright pink.

Her crystal eyes lit up “Well, things are going really well, but that wouldn’t stop me from going if that’s what was needed.” Ino wanted to make it clear that she was still willing to fulfill a mission if requested.

Sakura laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of parting you two, plus, I really want to go this time. I want to see if they have come up with new programs too. Gaara has been very supportive.”

“And maybe you can find yourself a cutie.” Ino winked at her, “Wasn’t there that one cute medicnin you had a thing with last time?”

For the second time this morning Sakura felt heat rising to her face. “We drunkenly made out, it was nothing, don’t go spreading rumors, Ino-pig.”

Ino laughed “Awe, what you still waiting for Sasuke?” Ino’s laugh was cut short as she noticed the pained look on Sakura’s face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Sakura waved away Ino’s apology, “It’s nothing, I’m moving on. He told me to move on so I will. Anyways, can you help me with putting together a training program for Suna? I will take it to the Hokage to get permission to go, I can leave as soon as Kiba is discharged.”

Ino watched as her friend tried to hide her emotions. “Sure Sakura, I’ll get it to you by tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Sakura turned to leave.

“Sakura, I am here for you. You are my best friend you know.” Ino smiled kindly at her.

Sakura returned the smile, “I know, I just need a little time is all, I think this will help. Plus, when I come back I think I want to start training medical shinobi, I want to try implementing Lady Tsunade’s idea of a medicnin per squad.”

“Well it seems like I’m going to be picking up your slack. It’s a good thing I’m good at running the clinic by myself, might need to get an assistant though.” Ino liked the idea of having someone to boss around.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea, have Shizune help you pick someone.” With that Sakura left to her own office.

When Sakura opened her door, she was surprised with a vase of pink lilies on her desk. She walked over and saw a note.

_I miss you. Come over tonight, I’ll make dinner this time._

She recognized Kakashi’s handwriting and it made her heart flutter. It was nice to know that she could have that feeling still. She turned her chair to sit and yelped as she saw Pakkun curled up on it.

“Pakkun, what are you doing?” She picked him up, sat down and placed him on her lap. She felt bad putting him on the floor. She did have a few blankets in the closet she could make a bed for him. She’ll do it later, he was fine on her lap.

Pakkun made himself comfortable, “Kakashi asked if I wanted to stay with you, he lets us out around his office now, so if its ok, I can stay and hang out with you.”

Sakura wasn’t going to kick him out, especially with the flowers Kakashi had left, she was feeling kind. “That’s fine, I just have paperwork left to do.”

Sakura ended her day and with Pakkun headed to Kakashi’s. She knocked on his door, he opened the door, he had taken off his white coat and flack jacket, he was wearing a white t-shirt with no mask. She still felt stunned when she saw his naked face. Kakashi pulled her, closed the door behind her and kissed her. She couldn’t help but melt into his embrace.

He broke off the kiss and watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. “Hello Sakura.” He smiled back.

“Hi Kakashi.” She felt so warm in his arms, his lips felt so good.

“I wanted to kiss you earlier when I saw you at the hospital but I had to wait until now.” He bent down to kiss her again.

Her head was spinning, “That probably wouldn’t have been a good idea, but I’m enjoying it right now.” She giggled.

“Oh I have to check the chicken.” He stepped away and went back to the kitchen.

She took off her shoes and put on slippers. She shrugged off her coat and took off her pouches and set them on the couch next to Pakkun. She gave him a quick scratch and followed Kakashi to the kitchen. He was stirring something on the stove as she walked in and she stopped. Gods he looked so damn sexy. He was in his black pants, white shirt, his hair sticking up everywhere, and the spatula in his hand added to the level of sexiness. She could feel a flame ignite in the pit of her stomach.

“Your making me uncomfortable with those hungry eyes, Sakura.” He smirked as he stirred. She was making his stomach do flips, she was wearing black skirt and a red wrap that showed enough of her ample cleavage to be sexy but not so much to be indecent, it was tied together with a white sash.

She grinned naughtily, “It’s your own fault for being so damn sexy.” She walked past him and grabbed a handful of his muscular rear.

He feigned shock, “Sakura, that is so indecent!” and with his free hand he returned the gesture and grabbed one of her cheeks earning him a squeak and a laugh.

“I think you’re rubbing off on me sensei.” She leaned back against the counter.

“I think you have always been a closet pervert, sweet Sakura-chan.” He turned off the stove, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to the counter. He stepped between her legs, wrapped his arms around her and leaned up wanting her lips on his.

Sakura eagerly returned his affection, she laced her fingers in his silver hair tickling the base of his neck. His hands were working their way down her back and her hands started to work down his. His lips were demanding, nibbling and flicking his tongue to meet hers. She loved the way he felt, the way his kisses made her feel wanted, the way his hands grabbed at her made her feel needed.

Kakashi was relishing the softness of her lips, her sweet taste, the way her hands were pulling his hair and pressing herself into him. He loved the way that she would give herself completely into his kisses, not holding anything back. He pulled back and she held him in place. She bit his bottom lip, he chuckled, “Sakura…” He mumbled into her lips. She let him go and finished with a quick kiss. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Sorry” She gave him her best apologetic look. She really didn’t want him to stop. “You are just such a great kisser.”

“Oh really?” He reached for the sauce of teriyaki that was on the counter next to her. He dipped his fingers in it and brought it to her lips. “Tell me if you like it.” He smeared it on her lips and licked the rest off his own fingers. He watched as her tongue cleaned her lips.

“I think I need to try it again.” Her green eyes sparkled. She took the bowl and dipped her dainty fingers in, and did the same to him. She left a dark sticky line on his lips. She leaned in and lightly cleaned him up with her tongue. “Tastes good.” She gave him one last peck.

“I really am rubbing off on you.” He laughed and took her down from the counter, “I spent a lot of time on making food, and I want to eat it before it gets cold. Then we can do other things.” He winked at her, she poked him on the side.  “OW! I cook for you and this is how you treat me?”

She giggled, “You are so full of yourself.”

“Hey, you’re the one that tells me that I’m a great kisser and that I’m sexy,” he leaned into her ear and whispered “and the way you scream my name when you cum, makes me think you like me a little.”

“There’s no denying you’re talented, Kakashi, but the way you scream my name, means I’m not doing too bad myself.” She smirked as she grabbed plates and set them on the counter.

He gave her read a light tap “No, you are very talented yourself.” He kissed the top of her head, “but stop acting like a horny school girl and let’s eat, I’m starving.”

When they had finished eating, and cleaned up they had settled on his couch. Pakkun had left for the night. She was laying on the couch, her head on his lap. She had been talking about mundane gossip as he mindlessly played with her hair.

“Ino and Sai? It was only a matter of time.” He had been listening to her talk and he couldn’t deny being interested, he always liked hearing people pairing up. They all deserved happiness after so much tragedy.

Sakura chuckled, “Yeah I am glad for them, they will be happy together I know it.” She sat up, “There is something I need to tell you,” his eyes peaked up in interest, “I need to go to Suna for a couple of months.” Her voice was soft, almost apologetic.

She had managed to catch him by surprise, “Oh? Why do you need to go to Suna”

“I need to check up on the program, share information, learn from them, I want to make sure our partnership with Suna is still strong.” She was almost sorry to tell him that she was going to leave, and now seeing him, she almost didn’t want to leave. She swung her leg over him and straddled him. She looked into his eyes, “Kakashi, it won’t be long, I’ll be back before you know it.” She kissed him lightly.

He didn’t know why but he didn’t know how to react. He had grown very attached to his kunoichi in the short amount of time they had spent together, but of course he was going to let her go, he just realized he was going to really miss her. He smiled, “Of course I’ll have the paperwork ready for you. When are you planning on leaving?”

She bit her bottom lip. “I was hoping to leave in three days, I want to come back before the end of summer.”

His ebony eyes looked deep into her emerald ones. “I’m going to miss you.” He kissed her again.

She smiled in appreciation, “I’m going to miss you too.” She wrapped her arms around him, they embraced each other tightly. She whispered into his ear, “Since we don’t have much time left, how about we about we take advantage of what we have left?” She nibbled at his ear and started kiss down his jaw.

He chuckled, “You really are something wonderful Sakura.” He moved to meet her lips with his. Her lips were delicious, he could feel the heat start flowing through him with ever moment their lips touched. Her hands were on his neck, teasing him, she knew exactly where he liked to be teased now and he was grateful for it. His own hands were moving up and down her smooth thighs up to her perky rear. Her skirt was hiked up around her hips. Kakashi broke off their kiss, he wrapped her long hair in one of his hands and gently tugged her back so he could have access to her neck and chest.

Sakura gasped as Kakashi took her by surprise, the slightly aggressive act of pulling her hair back wasn’t something she was expecting, but it was very welcome, especially when he started to kiss all her sensitive areas of her neck and shoulders. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning, his lips knew exactly where to go to ignite her desire. She felt his other hand on her back where her sash was tied, and with a soft tug, he had undone the knot. It was still wrapped around her waist a few times, but in a few movements the sash was on the floor, leaving her top to fall open and reveal what was underneath.

Kakashi stopped kissing her long enough to look down and see her shirt fall away and expose her black lacy bra holding up her full breasts. He let go of her hair as both of his hands moved up to her covered mounds. “These are so perfect.” The way she was on top of him, her chest was right in front of his face, he placed soft kisses in the exposed flesh. She had shrugged off her top, leaving it somewhere on the floor.

Sakura couldn’t help but smile as he continued to kiss and touch her chest, and now that she was mostly topless she figured she needed to even the playing field. She gripped his hair at the base and gently but forcefully pulled him back. She bent down to kiss him and with her other hand she reached to the edge of his shirt and started pulling it up. They broke off the kiss to divulge him of his shirt. She wanted to touch his newly exposed skin, she caressed his shoulders and the top of his arms, feeling every muscle under her fingers, he had gone back to kissing her neck and chest and figured it was time to let him have more. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He leaned back on the couch and lightly moved the straps on her shoulders down her arms. She watched him bite his bottom lip as the covering fell away exposing her pink nipples to his hungry eyes. Her bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Kakashi was enjoying every bit of her body, her perky mounds topped with soft pink nipples, he leaned back and just took in the view. Her hair was mussed, her lips were swollen, there was a light flush on her face. “You are so beautiful Sakura-chan.” His hands were resting on her waist.

Sakura laughed, “You are not so bad looking yourself Kakashi-sensei.” She moved her hands up to his chest. She kissed him, short passionate kisses. His hands started moving up her back pressing her closer to him. One of his hands moved to the front cupping a breast. She broke off their kiss and he quickly took her other nipple in his mouth. She moaned in contentment as he played with her chest, she loved the way his fingers would pinch and tug, and how his tongue swirled.

He couldn’t resist, he needed to have her nipples in his mouth, the soft mewling sounds that come out of her as he suckled and nibbled were making his cock twitch. She settled into his lap and started moving her hips on his groin, he could feel himself getting harder with every movement. He alternated between each breast his other hand had a firm grip on her ass.

Sakura was already moaning and panting hard. She felt her core burning with need, every time she moved her hips she could feel his hardened member rub against her pleasure center. She felt herself moisten with each rub, she needed more. Sakura reached down and swiftly undid his button and zipper, she reached in, she gripped his engorged member and gently pulled him out. She heard Kakashi gasp and bite her nipples harder. She really liked that actually, “Bite me harder.” She breathed out, she started to stroke him as he complied with her request. She heard him moan with every stroke of her hand, he started biting up her chest to her next and shoulders, and then would return to her pink peaks randomly. With her other hand she reached down and slid her hands under her skirt and panties and started to touch herself.

Kakashi was very pleasantly surprised that Sakura was touching herself while also stroking him. “Fuck Sakura.” She gave him a look of pure seduction and pleasure, it took every bit of his will power not to flip her on the couch and fuck her until she couldn’t walk. He wanted to enjoy this show, but he wanted to see more. He reached down a hand on each hip and with a quick chakra burst he ripped the sides of her panties and threw them across them room. Sakura was enjoying herself so much that she didn’t even protest, she hiked her skirt up higher so the fabric pooled around her waist so he could have a better view. He groaned in pure delight.

Kakashi leaned back onto the couch so he could watch her. Any embarrassment she had, left her the moment she saw the way his eyes eagerly took her in. She felt so empowered and aroused as his ebony eyes roamed her body. She wanted him to watch, she wanted him to remember her, she wanted to show him how sexy he made her feel.  

Her eyes were half lidded, her lips were parted as she moaned softly. Her first two fingers were circling her clit, he could see them glisten from her arousal. He reached down to his own member and took over her stroking him. “Just focus on yourself.” He pumped his own hand slowly up and down his shaft. This was the most arousing thing he had seen in a very long time. He was studying her every move. With her other hand she started to insert two fingers inside of herself. Her head rolled back as she let out a sound of pleasure. She kept touching herself, her moans were becoming louder, he was stroking himself faster.

Sakura had never touched herself in front of someone else, but she loved the way he was enraptured with every move, it just made her feel bolder, and then he started to stroke himself. She couldn’t stand how sexy he was, his eyes boring into her, she looked down and watched him as he moved his hand over his hard cock. She could see the precum glistening over the tip. Watching him made her want to touch herself even more. She could feel that ball of pleasure start coiling up, “Kakashi, touch me.” She moaned, with his free hand he reached to massage her breasts, he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Aah! Yes!”

Kakashi knew she was close to climaxing, and he knew he was getting closer with every movement of his hand. He pinched her nipple and saw as she inserted her fingers as deep as she could, it was like she froze in time, her orgasm hit her and for a split second she didn’t move and then she let out a scream of ecstasy and her body convulsed. He could see the waves of pleasure extending across her body, it was the most erotic image he had witnessed in a long time, and with that he felt his own explosion. “Oh Fuck, Sakura!” He saw his white cum splash on her pussy and hands, some of it reach her inner thighs, he shuddered as he pumped the last of his own pleasure out. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she collapsed onto him. He heard her mumble something next to his ear, but he was still not coherent. “Hmm?” Was all he could manage.

“I can’t move.” She tried to speak slower so he could understand.

He leaned his head back on the couch, “Yeah, same.” They both chuckled. As soon as he caught his breath he leaned over and kissed her. “That is something I will never be able to forget.”

She smiled back, “Oh good, I don’t want you to forget me while I’m gone.”

“I could never forget you and that look on your face every time you orgasm.” He kissed her nose this time. He moved his hand down her back and felt a bit sticky, “Although we seem to have made a mess.” He reached for her hand and pulled it up to their face, their hands were covered in their orgasms.

Sakura stared at their dirty hands, she brought his to her mouth and started to lick it clean. “I like us dirty.” Her green of her eyes deepened in desire.

He felt his nether region stir again. She took in each finger individually into her mouth and released it from her lips, when she was done with his hand she took her own that was still dripping and did the same, while never looking away from his eyes. Gods this woman was going to be the end of him.

She smirked knowing what she was doing, she could feel him harden against her thigh. She was ready for round two, and it looked like he didn’t need much encouragement. She slid down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in between his legs. She bit her bottom lip as she was only inches away from his mostly erect member. She grabbed a hold of the waist of his pants and took them off. Her hands moved up his muscular thighs, kisses followed her hands. With one hand he was able to reach her hair and wrap it around his hand again, to get it out of her face. She reached her destination and gave the length of his cock a very wet lick, she then took him in her mouth as deep as she could and left saliva behind. He could see the strings of saliva from her tongue connecting to his shaft and he twitched.

Kakashi let out a low growl as she wrapped one dainty hand around his cock and she slowly started to move her hand up his length and then back down. She hoovered over him and kept dripping her spit down making sure there was lubrication. This was straight out of one of his greatest fantasies.

Sakura stopped lubricating him and decided to move down underneath to his twin sacks. She took one into her mouth and gently moved her tongue around the orb. She heard him moan and felt his grip tighten on her hair. She pulled back lightly and then released it, and moved on to the other one. She kept alternating between the two until she took both in her mouth. She kept the momentum going with her hand and then released both globes from her mouth. She felt Kakashi’s grip her hair and guide her up, so she stopped stoking him and let go. She looked up at him, and saw a look of great concentration as he shook his head. “What wrong?” She asked sweetly.

Kakashi chuckled, “Wrong? Nothing is wrong, you are just going to make me cum if I don’t stop you. Gods your so good with that mouth.” He bent down to meet her lips and kissed her deeply. He broke off their kiss, he let go of her hair and went to her waist, he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He turned her around so she was facing away from him. He moved to the edge of the couch and started placing light kissed on her lower back, on her hips, on her ass, his hands caressed down her thighs. “I love every one of your curves Sakura.” He finished with a kiss on her lower back.

It was a very good thing that she was facing away from Kakashi, because Sakura could feel her face flush, she was sure she was blushing a deep red. She knew that he was taking the time to appreciate her, and genuinely meant the compliment, but she still blushed, it was such an intimate compliment.

“Sakura, I have a request.” His voice made her hairs stand up, he sounded so sexy with his deep husky voice, but it probably meant he was going to ask for something that pushed her comfort zone.

“What is it?” She couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted.

“I’m going to make a clone.”

“A clone? Why?” Her mind raced, she really hoped it wasn’t going to be some weird threesome thing, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

He could here the nervousness in her voice and chuckled, “I just want to be able to remember your face when you climax.”

“So you want a clone to watch us?” Well, as long as all he did was watch she could handle that. “Ok.” She agreed and suddenly there was another Kakashi in front of her.

Clone Kakashi whispered near her ear, “Just relax, trust me.”

“Now come here.” The real Kakashi settled back into the couch and pulled her back with him.

She knew what it was he wanted, so she lifted her legs onto the couch and straddled him backwards. Sakura watched as Clone Kakashi watched her with great interest. It was very unnerving. She assumed that Kakashi had given his clone pants to make her feel better, and she supposed it did. It was such an odd feeling to know that real Kakashi was touching her and she couldn’t see him, but his perfect replica was right in front of her to enjoy. Maybe this was a better idea than she originally thought.

Kakashi could notice her distraction, with one hand he moved her face towards his and claimed her lips with his, with his other hand he reached between them and started rubbing the tip of his member against her folds. She had closed her eyes and started relaxing, soon enough she was moaning into their kiss. He started to kiss down her neck and shoulders, his free hand moved down to her hips, he aligned his tip with her entrance and started to guide her down slowly.

“Aahh Kakashi!” Both of his hands were on her hips letting her know how fast to go, he wanted it slow, and gods did it feel good to have him slowly stretch her out. Her eyes were tightly closed as she focused on the feeling of him entering her, other than an orgasm this was her favorite part of having sex with Kakashi, that feeling of union, of her body conforming to him, he made her body want things she didn’t know she wanted. When she was all the way down and had engulfed every inch of him, his strong hand held her down, instead of having her move up and down, he moved her hips so she would rock side to side.

Kakashi started her with small rocking movements, she was so tight that he needed to stretch her out or he would last long. When she was moving on her own, he moved his hands up her stomach to cup her boobs. He kissed and nibbled the back of her shoulders and her neck where he could reach. She leaned her head back onto his shoulders as he massaged her breasts, and tugged and pinched the pink nubs. She was moaning his name, he realized that she had lifted her arm and beckoned his clone. Not what he had expected but if its what she wanted, he was going to let her enjoy, no point of being jealous of himself.

Sakura didn’t know what had possessed her to call his clone, maybe because he had the same hungry look that Kakashi gave her, or that he looked so fucken sexy with his rippling abs, muscular chest and arms, the gorgeous face, even the scar down his left eye, and she knew somewhere in the recesses of her mind that it was only a clone and the real Kakashi was making her feel very, very good at the moment, but maybe two Kakashi’s would be better than one. While real Kakashi was kissing the left side of her neck Clone Kakashi started kissing the right side, and of course they both knew exactly where to kiss, where every spot that made her go weak was.

Kakashi released one of her breasts and moved back down to her hips, with some light pressure he changed her rhythm, she wasn’t rocking side to side, he wanted her to move up and down starting slowly. His clone helped out by placing a hand on her other hip and helping her keep to the new pace.

“Oh fuck Kakashi! This is.. it’s so…” She leaned her head to the real Kakashi and started kissing him, she reached his neck and her other arm went to the Clone’s shoulder. She didn’t know what she was trying to say, was it too much, was it too good, was it weird, it was all of those things. She was moving up and down his shaft and it made her want to scream. As she was kissing Kakashi, his clone had taken one of her nipples in her mouth and Kakashi had his hand on the other one. “Oh my gods Kakashi!” She gripped the hair of the Clone as his mouth played with her breast. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed with sensations.

Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at her. He really had only intended to have his clone watch, since she was going to be leaving, he wanted a good memory, he hadn’t expected her to invite his clone to join in, but here she was enjoying both of them. He was sure he could make her orgasm twice before he was finished. He started to move his own pelvis up to meet her downward movement, she screamed as he went as deep as he could. His other hand kept playing with her nipples as his clone flicked out his tongue with every bounce of her breasts. She was panting and moaning his name, every few thrusts he pushed her down harder, he really enjoyed hearing her scream.

Gods she was losing all control, every thrust was getting her ready to burst, she had one licking her nipple and the other licking that spot behind her ear, she couldn’t hold on much longer. “Aahh!” He had slammed her down on his full length. She felt the rush of pleasure surge through her as she climaxed, she was screaming his name as he kept moving in and out of her. Clone Kakashi had stopped teasing her nipples and was lazily moving his mouth up her chest and neck. She was still feeling the last shocks of her orgasm when the Clone grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply, their tongue lazily playing with each other, real Kakashi was kissing the back of her shoulder and neck. She could feel his hardness deep inside of her but he had stopped moving for the time being.

Kakashi was reached up to her face and moved her away from his clone so he could kiss her. He kissed her gently, his tongue tracing her lips, his clone was moving his mouth down her neck and down her shoulders. He could still feel her insides rippling around his length as her orgasm subsided, he was still throbbing and wanting release.

Sakura’s mind wasn’t working as normal and when she switched mouths all she could think of was how much she really liked feeling Kakashi’s lips, Clone Kakashi felt just as good as real Kakashi.

Clone Kakashi had moved up to her ear and gently tugged at her earlobe and then he whispered. “I think you can cum one more time Sakura-chan.”

She broke off the kiss with Kakashi and met his eyes, “I already feel like passing out.”

Kakashi chuckled, “I think you have it in you, then you can pass out.”

She looked over to the Clone, “I don’t know whether to be scared or excited.”

Clone Kakashi looked into her eyes, “You should be excited and scared.” He grinned.

“It’s not fair you guys outnumber me.” She reached up and kissed Clone Kakashi, she bit his bottom lip lightly.

Kakashi reached down between her legs where they were connected, his fingers lightly caressed her pleasure button. Sakura jolted, she was still very sensitive, he started to move his pelvis slowly while his clone held her steady.

“Oooh Kakashi!” Every movement of his fingers and his hips made her shake, Clone Kakashi moved in front of her, he grabbed her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders so she had leverage to steady herself. “Oh fuck Kakashi!” She started moving herself on him matching his rhythm. She was whimpering as every pump sent shocks of pleasure through her body. She was riding him hard and somewhere she had let go of the clone who was now standing back and instead found Kakashi’s free hand on her hip and laced her fingers through his. Sakura was giving in to Kakashi and the way he was igniting her body.

Kakashi knew that it wouldn’t take her long to reach her climax this time, it was a good thing he was close to his. He gripped her hand hard as they kept moving together, he put more pressure on the fingers that were stroking her clit. She arched her back as she screamed. “Sakura, cum for me.”

His husky voice drove her over the edge. For the third time that night she felt her orgasm overtake her. She fell into the sweet release of oblivion, her body wasn’t responding to her, she couldn’t move her muscles, she fell back onto his chest.

Kakashi felt her pussy grip his cock tightly as she climaxed, he gritted his teeth as he felt the convulsions of her body, his balls throbbed and with a few more thrusts he reached his own release. He shoved himself as deep as he could into her, filling her up with his orgasm. She sobbed out in pleasure as he came inside of her, it seemed she liked him cuming inside of her as much as he did. Kakashi held Sakura close, she was so exhausted he was sure she would fall over if he let her. He released his shadow clone and all the erotic images flooded his mind. Something to keep him entertained while she was gone. He leaned back into the couch and contemplated how he was going to get them to his bed, he didn’t feel very capable of movement, and Sakura seemed to be passed out from exhaustion. She looked like pure sex, her skin was glistening, her lips were red and swollen, he could feel their juices dripping out of her. He gave her a light kiss on her shoulder, she was trouble, and he liked it.

Sakura groaned as if she was waking from a dream, he mind was fuzzy, her body felt heavy, but she needed to move, her legs were tingling. She felt feather light kisses on her shoulders and she started to remember the reason why she felt how she did. She smiled in contentment, he had fucked her senseless. She chuckled, and then started to move lift herself off Kakashi and move her legs. “Uhh, why is this so difficult?” She complained as she managed to put her feet on the floor.

Kakashi laughed, “Can’t feel your legs?” He stood up and held her so she wouldn’t fall. “We need a bath.” She made a noise of agreement, he walked her over to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. Luckily it was a large tub that would fit both of them, he turned on the water. When it was halfway filled he climbed into the tub and she followed him. She settled herself between his legs, she put her hair up into a bun and laid her head on his chest.

“Kakashi, that was… wow.” The water was nice and hot, and started to relax her overworked muscles.

“Don’t fall asleep here.” He cupped his hand and poured water on her.

“No promises. Especially after…” She trailed off, it was too much effort to think and talk.

He chuckled to himself and kissed the top of her head. He turned off the water and they just sat in the hot water. He let the images of their encounters run through his head, his office, the alley, her place, now here. He didn’t know how this had really started, and he was not complaining, there wasn’t anything better in life than spectacular sex with a beautiful woman, but it was so unexpected. He had known Sakura since she was eleven, and here they were, she had barely just turned nineteen and he was thirty-three, made him look like a pervy old man. He had never thought of Sakura in any sexual way until that day in his office, she was a student of his, a comrade, and he cared for her, she was one of the few people that he held close to his heart, but to take that feeling of friendship and it turn into this sexual desire for each other, it had happened too quickly for him to do anything other than follow her lead. He also never imagined that Sakura was this secret sex goddess, today was one for the books. The way she had pleasured herself, and then she involved his clone, he wondered what else she had up her sleeves or what other things she was willing to try. Now he really felt like a pervert. He sighed, Sakura was playing with the water, moving her hands over it creating ripples.

“What were you thinking?” Sakura knew that he had been deep in thought, then heard him sigh.

Her voice was low he had barely heard her. “Hm? Oh I was thinking how I ever got so lucky as to end up here with you, having mind blowing sex.”

Sakura sat up to look at his face. She reached up and traced his scar down his face. “Well the sex is a great surprise, but it started with your face remember?” She grinned, “You showed me your handsome face and I just couldn’t control myself.”

He laughed, “Seriously?”

She blushed a pretty pink and shrugged, “For an old man you are too good looking for our own good.”

Kakashi took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. “Does my age bother you?”

“Bother me? If it bothered me I wouldn’t keep coming back. And before you ask, I don’t care that you were my sensei either.” She looked him in the eyes. “Are you worried about something?”

He brought their interlinked hands down, “I was just thinking. I don’t want to put any pressure on this, but I was just wondering what people would say.”

She giggled, “Well if people found out, all the girls would hate me for shagging the Great Kakashi Hatake, Lord Sixth Hokage, and they would hate me for knowing what is under your mask.”

“Well my face is a national secret, a weapon of seduction apparently.”  He teased, “All the guys would hate me, having slept with the beautiful and talented Sakura Haruno, they would be envious that I know what every curve of yours looks like, but I would also be called an old perv. Some might wonder if I didn’t manipulate your young mind.” He laughed. “Although it seems you’re more of a perverted than me, gave me a run for my money today.”

She blushed a deep red, “Well, I just hear guys talk, and I thought I would test some things out.”

“Well I definitely enjoyed.” He leaned and gave her a soft kiss. “I was surprised about the clone though.”

Sakura wanted to drown from embarrassment, “Oh, I, Uh…” She breathed out, “He was just standing there looking so sexy, as you do when you’re topless, but I just wanted you, well him, to touch me. Now I’m not saying do that all the time, but I didn’t hate having both of you. Was it weird?” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“Weird? Well I can’t be mad, it is me and the clone enjoyed you as much as I did and you enjoyed him too. I was just surprised since you seemed reluctant when I had initially asked.”

“Well I’m glad I gave it a chance.” She poured water on his chest from her cupped hand.

“So I heard you destroyed a training field while drunk.” Kakashi chuckled, “I would have loved to see that.”

She groaned, “Damn Naruto and his big mouth. I’m going to punch his face in next time so he can’t talk.”

“You looked really good that night.” He teased her.

“How do you know what I was wearing?” She shot him a narrow eyed look.

“I saw you on your way to the bar, I was just heading home and the bar is on the way. It was just coincidence, I wasn’t stalking you.” He lifted his hands defensively as he could feel her eyes bore into him.

“Better not be, and when did Naruto talk to you?” She was going to have a talk with that yellow haired loudmouth.

“Well, I asked him. There aren’t many people that can create that kind of destruction, I figured it was you, and I asked him this morning at the hospital. He just said you two had met up at the training grounds after his date with Hinata, you both kept drinking and started to goof around and you wanted to smash rocks, you wanted to see if you could be as good as Rock Lee at Drunken Fist. Sounds like you guys had a good time.”

She was caught by surprise, Naruto had told him a very good story. “Oh yeah, it was stupid, I had forgotten about Drunken Fist fighting.” She laughed at the idea, it actually was funny, maybe she would have to try it out for real one day. “Maybe I should challenge Lee one day, that would be great taijutsu training.” She felt guilty, but she didn’t want Kakashi to know why she had really been out there that night. It was embarrassing, and what would he think of her. Here she was with him, sleeping with him and on the other hand still crying over Sasuke. She promised herself that was the last time she was going to cry over him.

“Just make sure you tell me when drunken fighting is happening, I would love to see you and drunk Lee fight it out.” Kakashi laughed.

She felt obligated to the him the truth, in a way. “To be honest Kakashi, Naruto and I also talked about Sasuke.” She looked down, “I was feeling a little down that day and he helped me out. I’m finally ready to let go of Sasuke completely.”

Kakashi lifted her chin so he could look at her eyes. “Sakura, you don’t owe me an explanation, but I am also your friend, I am here for you too if you need to be cheered up.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose. She crinkled her nose and smiled.

“Well I think were a little more than friends now.” She brushed back his hair with her fingers and watched it spring back. “I am having a lot of fun with you. You make me smile and laugh and the sex…” She groaned to emphasize how much she liked the sex. “It’s not just about the sex though, you really are a wonderful person Kakashi and I am truly lucky and grateful to have you in my life.” Her fingers circled his chest over his heart.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, he let the words “more than friends” linger in his mind. He did like being more than friends.

The water was starting to get cold, “Time to get out. It’s late we should go to bed.” Kakashi stepped out and grabbed them both towels as Sakura let the water drain and followed him out of the tub.

She took the towel and dried herself down. She wrapped the towel around her and walked into his bedroom. “Do you have anything for me to wear to sleep? You owe me a new pair of underwear.”

Kakashi showed up behind her, towel wrapped around his waist, “No I don’t, you will have to sleep naked.”

“What?” she turned to look at him in disbelief, “Just give me a pair of boxers and a tank top. You have that.”

“No, its too hot anyways, sleep naked.” He grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bed.

“But, Kakashi…” He cut her off.

“No complaints, my house my rules, and you sleep naked tonight.” He took the towel off her and threw it across the room. She looked like she was contemplating whether to punch him to the moon or to the next town over. A chill ran down his spine as he witnessed her naked fury, he felt both aroused and scared. He picked her up and gave her a deep kiss. She seemed to calm down, he walked over to the bed and put her down.

“Ugh you’re lucky you’re such a great kisser.” She pulled the sheet over her as he dropped his own towel and crawled into bed

“If I wasn’t such a great kisser I’m sure I would have been dead many times over by now.” He laughed. “Plus why be shy now?” He pulled her close to his body, her curves fitting into his body. She settled into him, her head on his chest, he started twirling her pink strands between his fingers.

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue with you.” She closed her eyes as she wrapped her leg over his.

“I have been a very lucky man today.” He kissed her forehead.  “Good night Sakura.”

Sakura mumbled, already falling asleep. “Good night Kakashi.”

Three days later Sakura was waking up in her own bed. She rolled over and felt the body of her lover next to her. Kakashi and her had spent every moment they could together these last few days. They had made love so many times, she didn’t know how they could still walk. This was the morning she was leaving to Suna, she was all packed up, she just had to take a shower and get dressed, but leaving this bed didn’t bring her joy.

She could hear his light breathing, he was still deep asleep. It was no surprise since they had another bout of sex that pushed their stamina to the edge. She wanted to be upset since now she was sleep deprived and it was a week long trip to get to Suna, but she couldn’t actually be mad since it was the last great sex she was going to have for a few months. Sakura knew that they weren’t exclusive or anything, they hadn’t talked about it but she wasn’t the type to sleep with one guy and then move quickly to the next, so she was grateful for the sex and companionship.

Sakura laid in bed for a few more moments, she was reluctant to leave, she wanted to lay in bed listening to his breathing, to enjoy the comfort of his presence, to breathe in his soothing scent. She looked at the clock and cursed the time, she needed to get up and get ready. She crawled out of bed and turned on the shower, she felt bad because she knew the sound of the water would wake him up, but she had no choice. She stepped into the steaming water and started washing her hair. Sure enough once she was done rinsing off the conditioner he walked in and joined her.

“Good morning Sakura-chan.” He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning Kakashi.” She moved to let him have some water. He grabbed the washcloth and soap and started lathering it up. She could see that he was nearly fully awake as he started to look her up and down.

“You are so beautiful Sakura.” He took the washcloth and rubbed it on her shoulders, “And last night…. The thing you did…” His eyes glazed over at the pleasant memory.

She giggled, “You are always saying I’m beautiful.” And every time he said it, she blushed.

“I mean it every time.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Kakashi started to clean her off, he reached her breasts and sighed, “I’m really going to miss these.” He lathered them up, spending a little too much time cleaning them. He rubbed the pink peaks with his thumb until they were hard.

“Kakashi… don’t start.” Sometimes she really hated how easily he could arouse her.

Kakashi looked up at her mischievously, “One last round for the road?” He moved the cloth down her stomach to her rear, massaging her cheeks.

He had pulled her close and she could feel his hardened member poking her stomach, “You can’t be serious, after last night how do you even have the energy?” She was astounded at his stamina.

He turned her over so he could clean her back and let his length slide between her legs. “It helps to have someone sexy and naked in front of me.”

Sakura knew she wasn’t going to deny him because now she wanted him too, she bent forward and leaned against the shower wall so he could have a better angle. “Fine but make it quick.”

Seeing her bent over and her ass sticking out for him was making him even harder. He grabbed her hips and rubbed his hard length over her folds, he could feel her shiver as he rubbed over her clit. He really wished he could take his time, but she was right it was late and they didn’t have the luxury, not that it was a problem, he knew exactly how to make her climax fast. Kakashi grabbed himself and pressed the tip against her entrance, she was already moaning with eagerness. He slid into her slowly, “Gods you’re always so tight.” He felt the way her warmth stretched out to accommodate him, it felt almost too good.

Sakura moaned as he entered her, loving the feeling of opening herself as he went deeper, “It’s more that you’re so thick.” It was his thickness that touched that special spot inside of her that sent shock waves through her. He started to move in and out, she felt the hot water dropping down her back, and the cold tiles under her hands, there were so many sensations. His hand moved from her waist to the front until he found her clit, she moaned out his name as he started to play with her pearl.

Kakashi was now bent over so he could reach her clit, he started kissing her back and shoulders. He watched as the water rolled off her skin, and drip down from her rose tresses. Her polished nails were gripping the tile as she started to move her hips with his. Kakashi knew this wasn’t going to take long, because she was right, after the previous night he didn’t have the stamina to last long, and seeing her bent over moaning for him, was enough to make him want to finish right then and there. With his other arm, he lifted her leg and braced it against the wall, her legs now at ninety degrees to each other.

Sakura screamed as she felt him start ramming into her deeper, with this new angle she needed more leverage so she wouldn’t fall over, she channeled chakra to her hands and her foot on the floor to give her more grip. Now that she was opened up to him, she could feel him reach the deepest part of her, he was slamming into her faster, his fingers were bringing her closer to climax. Sakura kept repeating his name over and over again as he fucked her. “Kakashi! I’m..”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence when Kakashi felt her body shake and her walls grip his cock. He released her leg from the wall, and he joined her in climax screaming her name. He squirted his orgasm deep inside of her as she continued to convulse under him. He felt the energy drain from him and he placed his hands on the tile wall to hold himself up, water dripping down both of them. “Gods I’m going to miss this.” He chuckled.

Sakura slid herself off from him, letting their fluids drip down her thighs. “Mmmmhhhmm, I’m going to miss this too.” She pushed herself off the wall forcing him to stand up straight. “You are making me late. The point of a shower is to clean up, not get dirty in it.” She took the washcloth and started cleaning between her legs and thighs.

“Are you complaining?” He took the washcloth and crouched down to clean the rest of her legs.

He was being so gentle as he washed her, “I could never complain about sex with you, just timing.” She grinned as he looked up. He planted a few kisses on each thigh before standing up. She stood on her toes to kiss him, “I am going to miss you too, it will only be two months, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“What am I supposed to do when with myself while you’re gone?” He pouted, if he wasn’t so damn adorable it would look ridiculous.

She looked him straight in the eyes, her almond shaped eyes full of naughty thoughts, “That’s why I left you with plenty of memories, and I have some for myself too.” She winked at him walked out of the shower.

Kakashi, watched as her perfect curves walked out still dripping in water, _Gods damn her for being so fucken sexy!_ He groaned internally, he didn’t know how she could have such an effect on him. He turned off the hot water and let the cold water wash over him before he stepped out. He needed to wash off the last of his erotic thoughts from his mind.

By the time he had entered her room, she was already halfway dressed in black shorts that barely covered her rear, and a black sports bra with a mesh overlay. She slipped on a long red sleeveless vest that fell to mid-thigh, that she loosely tied together with a black sash. The vest help cover some but not much of her, she slid on black elbow protectors. She finished by strapping a kunai pouch on one thigh, and her medic bags around her hips. Kakashi continued to watch her as she finished getting ready, she brushed out her long rose hair and tied it up in a ponytail, she left a few pieces to frame her face, and finished with a black headband.

“Kakashi, you’re being weird just watching me.” Sakura turned to look at him as he was leaning on the door frame.

Kakashi chuckled, “I was just watching you get dressed since I won’t be seeing you for a few months, I don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

She smiled as a flush settled on her cheeks, Sakura wondered how he could make her blush so often, “Well you need to hurry up and get dressed, I need to lock up.”

She left the room and he changed into his usual uniform, he had stopped wearing the white Hokage jacket and instead his flack jacket had Rokudaime written in red on the back, it was easier to sneak around to Sakura’s without the white jacket and it was too hot for so many layers.

After Sakura put on her thigh high sandals, they kissed each other farewell before they left her place. They walked out of the building together and started walking down the main road to the gate. On their way Kiba and Akamaru saw them together.

Sakura internally cursed as she saw that Kiba was headed towards them.

“Lord Sixth, Sakura, what are you guys doing up so early?” Kiba jumped off Akamaru and dusted himself off.

“Please don’t call me that, Kakashi-sensei is fine.” Kakashi still didn’t like people referring to him so formally.

“But sensei, you are our Hokage you should get used to it by now. Anyways, you guys are up early. Are you heading out today Sakura?” Kiba asked innocently.

“Yes, I’m leaving for Suna, and Kakashi offered to walk me out since he had to give me a few last minute things for the Kazekage.” She hoped that would be enough and he would leave.

Kiba sniffed the air, Sakura’s heart sank, “You two smell of each other.” Kiba scratched his nose.

“Well we are standing next to each other, maybe your nose got messed up like your ears?” Sakura gave him a look of a concerned doctor, “Maybe you should have Ino check on it.”

“Eh? Yeah maybe.” Kiba shook his head. “Anyways Akamaru and I are heading out for our morning walks, we’ll see you later.” The pair bolted off.

Sakura sighed and looked at Kakashi, who looked calm as could be. “Think he bought that?”

“He has no reason to believe otherwise, we did shower so it can’t be the sex he was smelling probably from when we embraced and kissed each other good bye. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, I’ll keep him too busy to think about it much.” Kakashi started walking, it was very hard to keep his hands to himself, he wanted to reach over the small space and take her hand in his.

“I just don’t want people to start talking about you.” Sakura looked down.

“Oh I’m not concerned, but it doesn’t matter right now, we can talk about it when you come back. If things continue.” It was hard to say the word if, he didn’t want to presume, but he really hoped things continued with Sakura.

Sakura’s mind lingered on the word if, she wondered if his feeling would change in two months. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

They reached the gate, and the guards were stationed at their post, Kakashi really wanted one last kiss, but he had to restrain himself. “Why don’t you take Pakkun? I hate the idea of you travelling alone.”

Sakura was surprised at the offer, “Kakashi, I am a jonin capable of going on solo missions, I don’t need an escort. Plus, I doubt Pakkun would want to spend so much time with me on the road.”

Kakashi looked into her eyes, “Just do it for me, at least until you get to Suna. It’ll make me feel better.”

Sakura could tell that there was something more to his offer. “Ok, if Pakkun wants to come he can join.”

He did a quick summons and Pakkun appeared. “Hi boss.”

“Hi Pakkun, would you like to accompany Sakura to Suna? You can come back the moment she arrives.” Kakashi asked.

“Sure, I could stretch my legs.” He turned to Sakura, “Alright with you?”

Sakura smiled at the dognin, “Of course, I always enjoy your company Pakkun.”

“Great, ready when you are.” Pakkun walked over to her side.

Sakura caught Kakashi’s eyes in a silent good bye, and with one last glance her and Pakkun were off.


	4. Dusk Till Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4
> 
> Dusk Till Dawn
> 
> Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. It was inspired by Dusk Till Dawn By Zayn and Sia. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

The heat was beating down on her, Sakura wondered why she had decided to come to Suna in the middle of summer. She found refuge from the heat in the green house. She took off the light hooded cape she was wearing to protect her from the sun and sand. She grabbed a watering can and started to water plants she knew needed it. Sakura had been spending a lot of time in the greenhouse this last month. She had brought seeds for them to cultivate and she had been studying Suna’s unique plants between her lessons.  At this moment, she needed to keep her hands busy, she felt like she was going to fall over from the thoughts swirling through her mind. It was almost like she could feel the physical weight of a thousand pounds sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Sakura put down the watering can after she emptied it and sat down on the bench, putting her head between her hands, she felt sick. The smell of earth and herbs felt soothing, but she still couldn’t control the storm in her stomach. Sakura’s period had been over a week late and she did a self-exam, she wasn’t worried about a pregnancy, her birth control method was absolutely fail proof, there was no way she could be pregnant but she sensed it when she ran her chakra through her body. She didn’t want to believe it, so she went to a trusted medic and had him run an exam and he came to the same conclusion. Sakura sat numb as he told her that she was in fact pregnant, she was probably around six weeks along.

It didn’t make sense, it had never been heard of for this type of birth control to fail, and she explained it to the medic. He agreed that she was a unique case, it was the first case he had ever heard of it failing, but he couldn’t come up with an explanation of how it could have failed. Sakura thanked him, asked him not to tell anyone, and left for the library to do research, and came up with nothing. Defeated she came to the greenhouse, she didn’t know how she was going to deal with this information. She didn’t want to tell Kakashi over a letter and it was still another three weeks before she was home, she didn’t want to tell anyone yet. If people knew she was pregnant, there would be the inevitable question on who the father was and she wasn’t going to answer that question. Gods this was a mess.

Sakura lifted her head and looked out to the setting sun painting the sand dunes in golden light. Gods, she had been going out drinking with the medics after trainings on the weekends. She groaned, everything was all wrong. She stood up and went to her room. She pulled out a stack of letters Kakashi had written to her while she had been in Suna, he sent her a letter every week, sometimes more. She glanced over them, he would write about things happening in Konoha, he mentioned that she had a bounty on her head that was more than his own, she had felt pride at that fact, he spoke about how he missed her and their activities, getting a little graphic in some areas that made her blush. Sakura had been surprised at how sweet and caring Kakashi was in his letters, it made her miss him with a strong ache in her heart, and now more than ever she wished he was with her so they could talk. She didn’t know if he would be thrilled or upset, to be fair, she didn’t know how to feel yet either. She wasn’t planning on children soon, hence the not so fail proof birth control. She was so frustrated, this was not supposed to be happening, she shouldn’t be sitting in her room alone wondering what to do, and she didn’t even have anyone to confide in. She could talk to Temari, she wasn’t one to gossip, but wasn’t sure she would understand.

She heard a knock on her door, she put the letters back in her pack and went to answer it, it was a group of medics.

“Sakura-senpai, we’re going out, would you like to come?” The medic that asked was the one that she had drunkenly made out with last time she had been in Suna, Ino was right in that he was quite attractive, and had she not been so hung up on Sasuke she might have taken him up on his offer to go on a date back then.

“Oh I’m sorry guys, I can’t today, I have a project I need to finish. Maybe next time.” She gave them her best apologetic face.

“Senpai can’t it wait?” His hazel eyes met hers.

“Unfortunately it can’t, I have a side project for the Kazekage, so I’m afraid I won’t be as available to go out for drinks as I used to. Anyways have a drink for me.”

After a few more protests and attempts of coercing her out, she managed to send them on their way, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She was glad that she had come up with an excuse that would give her an out from any future invitations for the rest of her trip. She went to bed knowing that she couldn’t decide anything until she spoke to Kakashi, and she would do it in person so it was going to have to wait.

The rest of her trip went on as planned, she was satisfied with all the new things she had learned and had been able to teach. Sakura had made sure that she had said her formal good bye’s and thank you’s to Gaara, Temari and Kankoru. They had a nice dinner together on their last night. They had gifted her with seeds of unique medical plants of Suna to be cultivated in Konoha. It had been two days of traveling through the arid desert landscape before she had reached the border of Fire country and saw greenery. She stopped by a small dumpling shop to eat and rest.

As she checked her pack, as she often did every time she stopped, she saw a stack of Kakashi’s letters, she pulled out the last one she had received the day before. She re-read it, he was happy that she was coming back, he told her to be safe on the road, he mentioned he couldn’t wait to kiss her lips and to see her beautiful green eyes. Sakura sipped her tea and wondered if he was such a great letter writer because he read so much, or if he was just naturally talented at everything. His letters were romantic without being cheesy, his sense of humor came through the ink, she would laugh and smile and wondered how he could make her feel warm inside through his handwriting. Reading his letters always made her feel better, she never had anyone spend the time to write her a letter, and she didn’t think Kakashi was the type, but she looked forward to his hawk, and always had a letter ready to return.

Sakura chewed on her dumplings as she reflected on their trajectory, going from teacher and student, to comrades, then to their physical relationship and now to a long distance relationship through letters. She placed her hand on her stomach, she had a hard conversation to prepare, she had three days left to practice it. She still didn’t know how he would take it, she was leaning more towards the positive, after the shock of hearing the news, she hoped he would be happy and thrilled he was going to be a father. She wondered what that meant for them, would he want to stay with her? Would they get married? Did she even want that? Or what if he didn’t want anything to do with her? She looked down at his writing, she really hoped he wouldn’t leave her, her feelings had grown for him and she wanted to continue exploring these changes with him.

She was broken from her reverie as a dark figure sat down in front of her. Sakura’s green eyes widen in shock as she recognized him, “Sasuke! What are you doing here?” She quickly took Kakashi’s letter and put it back in her pack.

He had a tan headband around his head, his mismatched eyes were watching her intently. A sand colored cloak covered the rest of him.

“Hi Sakura, I sense you nearby and its been years since we had seen each other.” Sasuke had noticed how flustered she was.

“You sensed me?” Sakura didn’t realize he recognized her chakra.

“Yes, I thought we could talk. If that’s alright.” His eyes carefully watched for a reaction.

 “What did you want to talk about?” She saw his eye flicker, but she couldn’t tell what he was feeling, still as guarded as ever.

“I wanted to talk to you about the letter I gave Naruto a few months back.” Sasuke looked down at the table. “I just…”

 “You don’t have to say anything about it Sasuke.” Sakura cut him off, she was not going to let him continue. “You made yourself very clear, and I understand. I’m not a child anymore, I have let you go. So you don’t have to worry about me.” Sakura had so much to think about already, she wasn’t going to sit here and have him reject her in person to top it all off. She had gotten his message loud and clear from the letter, plus, she had a different future to think about now.

Sasuke studied her face, she was fiercely confident in her answer, he wasn’t going to press the issue. “Ah, if that’s the case.” He moved to stand, but she reached out to stop him, he felt a jolt as her fingers touched his rough hands. He noticed she was wearing green nail polish.

“Look, you don’t have to leave, we are still comrades, and I hope we are still friends. I am here if you want to talk, or if you need anything. I hope you can learn to confide in me and treat me as your equal.” Sakura let go of his hand, she wasn’t going to beg him, but she wanted him to know she was still a friend, that she still cared about him.

He gave a small twitch of his lips which she took as a smile, “Sakura, you were never my equal, you were always better than me. I often wondered why I had better marks than you in the academy considering you were smarter.”

Sakura smiled uncomfortably, “Well I was young and had a stupid crush on you, I thought you would like me if I let you have top marks.”

“Sakura, do not doubt yourself, you could beat me if you ever really wanted to, it’s a good thing you never really wanted to. Anyways, I have to get going, it was nice seeing you.”

“Are you ever coming back home?” Her emerald eyes searched his face for any indication of his feelings.

“I wouldn’t know how to fit in anymore. I have been gone for so long and made so many mistakes, I wouldn’t know how to be part of the village in that way. Right now, I can contribute in my own way.” Sasuke stood up, she was on her feet after him.

“Well you should come visit more often. All three of us could eat at Ichiraku like we used to.” She stood expecting something from him, she really should know better, he kept his feeling locked up.

Sasuke studied the woman in front of him, she was right, she had grown up, and she had become more beautiful with time. “Thank you Sakura, for everything.” He pressed two fingers on the diamond shape on her forehead and walked off.

Sakura stood confused, gods he was infuriating, she sat down and finished her lunch. She thought back to Kakashi, they were night and day, she always knew where she stood with Kakashi, he was honest and open with her. She could never read Sasuke, he was so closed off and refused to show his true self, how could anyone truly be part of his life if he never let anyone in. Sakura paid for her meal, and glanced at Kakashi’s letters, maybe she could get home by the next day if she picked up the pace. She set off down the road to Konoha.

Sakura had been traveling at a faster pace and had taken advantage of longer days, by the next day she was about a half’s days travel to Konoha, she stopped to drink water and have a quick snack. She picked a spot between the trees, she took in a deep breath taking in all the smells of the forest.

She heard a crunch on the forest floor that didn’t sound natural and in less than a moment she was at full alert with a kunai in her hand. She listened hard trying to figure out where the attack was going to come from, she heard a noise to her right she turned and threw the kunai, and then she felt a wave of sound hit her from behind, the screeching made her entire body vibrate, it was like nails of a chalkboard the sound was unbalancing. After the vibration passed through her she stood trying to asses the damage, as she tried to listen for sounds of attack she realized she couldn’t, her hearing was gone. She tried to shift her stance and fell on a knee, her balance was off. She cursed, this was what had happened to Kiba. This must be Hagetaka. Kiba had told her that he had attacked quickly, with a surprise attack he had taken Kiba’s hearing and balance first before swopping in for a physical attack.

Sakura quickly channeled healing chakra to her inner ear, since that was the damaged area, she just needed it healed enough to regain her balance, she could work on her hearing later. Her eyes scanned the area, and caught movement, she quickly pushed off the ground, she hadn’t been fast enough and he slashed her thigh. It wasn’t deep and now she knew where he was. She focused on keeping track of him. She landed on a narrow branch and her foot slipped, she managed to grasp the tree limb with her hands and flip back up. He had disappeared into the greenery.

She kept working on her inner ear as she kept her eyes open for movement. She felt her balance coming back, but her hearing wasn’t going to be useful, she couldn’t heal it fast enough for the fight, might as well save her chakra, she didn’t want to be a sitting duck. She didn’t like to show off her strength too early in a fight, but she wanted this ended quickly, she was at a disadvantage. She slipped on her gloves, jumped off the branch, channeling chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground. There was a huge explosion, she created a crater about 300 meters in diameter with her at the center. Trees had been blown away leaving her with more visibility and her attacker with less places to hide. She felt movement coming from behind, she quickly pivoted on her hand and tried to land a kick from below.

Sakura didn’t connect, she managed to flip out of his attack and land on her feet. From what Kiba had told her, he had long distance and short distance attacks, she had already fallen prey to both. The screeching created a vibration that disrupted her balance, she couldn’t let herself be hit again. She normally wouldn’t take the offense, but she couldn’t wait for him to attack first. With a quick burst she reached her attacker in a flash, she threw a quick punch to his face, he evaded and saw that he had a claw-like weapon on his hands. She threw a kick, he flipped out of her range, she gritted her teeth, all she needed was to connect once.

She saw Hagetaka breathe in deep and his chest expand, _Shit!_ He was going to screech again, maybe she could disrupted it enough to dodge it. She slammed her foot down creating a fissure on the ground, he lost his footing but couldn’t stop his jutsu. Sakura knew that it still wasn’t enough to dodge the vibrations heading towards her. Maybe if she broke the vibrations, she punched the air and released her own chakra in waves. The vibrations were weakest at the edges, she jumped straight up and managed cut through his attack.

Hagetaka was behind her in a flash as she fell back down. He was fast, she smirked, she was faster. He was close enough behind her that she could feel his muscles move, he moved his right arm, she reached for his left and pulled herself, he missed hitting anything vital, he had slashed her upper arm. With her momentum, she grabbed his left arm and flipped his arm behind his back. She gripped his head so he would fall head first into the ground. They landed in another explosion, her knee on his back. Then suddenly she was holding wood. A substitution, between the debris she felt a rush of air, she turned and raised her arms in defense. He hit he left forearm with the palm of his hand, the vibrations made her bones hurt. She thought back at Kiba’s injuries, broken bones and damaged organs, this was probably how he did it, she needed to be careful. She retaliated with an incessant barrage of kicks and punches and he had managed to dodge everyone. Sakura continued, she was a short distance fighter, and this would play to his strength, if he landed another palmed vibration attack, it wouldn’t be good, and the longer she continued the more opportunities she created for him.

Sakura evaded every attack he tried, she felt the cold metal of his claws scratch her, but she focused on dodging his palms. She still couldn’t hear and her balance was about seventy percent restored, she wasn’t able to dodge well enough when he found an opening and landed an open palmed attack on her abdomen. She doubled over on pain, her insides felt like they were being torn apart. _Oh god, the baby._ Sakura felt him try to attack her side, he was going to attempt to land another attack on her kidney. She managed to grab his wrist, she pivoted on her heel, and swung him over her back, slamming him into the ground. She followed with a charka infused stomp on his abdomen, and bent down to land couple more blows to his head for good measure.

She sat on his chest to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. As soon as she was satisfied he wasn’t waking up, she quickly summoned Katsuyu. Katsuyu appeared in her small form. She knew Katsuyu probably asked something but she still couldn’t hear.

“Katsuyu, I’m sorry but I can’t hear, please go to Kakashi and have him send ANBU about 90 kilometers southwest. Please help them with guiding them to me.” She saw Katsuyu nod, Sakura knew that her request had been fulfilled. Katsuyu had sent a Copy of herself to Kakashi at that moment to relay the news. “Thank you.”

Sakura flowed chakra through herself to asses the damage, she had scratches on her arms and legs, some she hadn’t even noticed when he had connected. She settled her chakra on her lower abdomen and couldn’t feel life. She panicked. “Katsuyu please help me and check for the baby.” Tears started falling down her face. Katsuyu moved to her arm, Sakura could feel an increase of chakra flow through her body, she felt it circle her abdomen.

“Oh please let the baby be ok, please let the baby be ok.” She was crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder and in a second she had swung with a chakra kick. Her kick was stopped by Sasuke’s hands on her ankle. She fell on her knees, Katsuyu was still on her arm. “Katsuyu, is the baby ok?” Sakura’s heart broke as Katsuyu shook her head sadly. “No!” Sakura’s tears flowed down angrily, “No! Please no!” She was sobbing as Sasuke pulled her into his chest. She couldn’t hear anything, the world was dark to her.

Sasuke picked her up, she opened her eyes, Konohamaru’s ANBU team had arrived, she recognized his mask, and they must have been talking to Sasuke because she saw Sasuke’s lips moving. Her attacker had been restrained, Konohamaru hauled him onto his shoulder, Sasuke shifted her, holding her closer to him, Katsuyu settled on her chest, and they all took off through the trees. Sakura felt a large concentration of chakra on her abdomen and her ears, Katsuyu was healing her.

They had arrived to Konoha within three hours, Sakura’s hearing had been restored to about fifty percent. She could hear loud noises, like Sasuke shouting to ANBU that he was taking her to the hospital. She had stopped crying a long time ago, but she felt her heart still heavy with loss. She could have told him to put her down hours ago, she was physically fine, her scratches had been healed by Katsuyu, but she just didn’t have the energy to tell him.

They reached the hospital and Ino quickly rushed to guide them to a room on their wing. As soon as Sasuke put her down on the bed, Katsuyu disappeared from her chest, Ino pushed him out of the room. Sakura felt Ino’s chakra flow through her body, “Ino, the only thing wrong is my hearing, and I lost a baby right now.” Ino stood still, the shock apparent in her face, Sakura watched as Ino mouth formed the word baby, Ino’s voice sounded very far away. Sakura shook her head, “I’ll tell you soon but do a miscarriage exam.” She saw Ino nod.

Ino removed Sakura’s clothes and cleaned her of the blood that was on her body making sure there were no open wounds. Tears started forming in Sakura’s eyes again, She felt Ino press her hand on her lower stomach and a cold chakra flow down to her uterus. Ino was forcing her body to flush out the waste. Ino moved her other hand and inserted two fingers up to her cervix, another flow of cold chakra was circling at her lower stomach. Within a few moments the temperature changed to a liquid heat that flowed from her uterus, down her cervix and flowed out as Ino removed her fingers. Sakura sobbed, she felt so empty.

Ino’s hand was full of blood, she took off her gloves and scooped up Sakura into an intense hug. Sakura sobbed without restrain into her friend’s shoulder. Tears started to trail down Ino’s face, she hated seeing Sakura like this. Ino held Sakura for a long time until she had stopped crying. Sakura lifted her head and looked into Ino’s azure eyes, “Can I still have babies in the future?” Ino nodded with a small smile. Sakura nodded, “That’s good.”

“Kakashi and Sasuke are outside waiting to talk to you.” Ino spoke slowly, clearly and as loud as she dared so Sakura could understand.

Sakura wiped her face and looked herself over, she was naked, her legs and arms covered in blood, the sheets were also stained red. “I need a shower first, and new sheets. Then you can send Kakashi in first, you can be honest with him and only him.”

Ino nodded and helped her stand up. Sakura walked into the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes were heavy with sadness. She turned on the shower and stepped in, she let the water wash away the blood, especially the blood that flowed out from between her thighs. She washed slowly, she felt like her body was made of lead, everything took so much effort and energy. When Sakura finally stepped out, she dried herself and walked over to the bed. It had new clean sheets and a pair of black underwear and a black tank top. She went to the bathroom drawers and pulled out a sanitary napkin and slid on the underwear and the tank top. Sakura sat on the bed and pulled the sheet up to her chest.

This was a very different conversation that she had planned having with Kakashi. She took a deep breath and balled up white chakra between her palms and kept working on restoring her hearing. She was able to restore her hearing to about seventy-five percent, she could hold a conversation at normal volume. The door opened and Kakashi walk in. He closed the door behind him, and was next to her in a blink of an eye.

“Are you ok?” Kakashi sat next to her on the bed, she nodded, he kissed her forehead. “Thank the gods.”

His ebony eyes met her forest green ones, “Kakashi, I…” He cut her off, he had pulled down his mask to give her a kiss. His soft lips reminded her that he still cared for her.

“I’m happy you’re home.” His own eyes were slightly red.

“Kakashi, I was pregnant.” Sakura wanted to say it quickly before she lost her nerve.

He grabbed her hands in his, “I know, Ino told me.”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know how it happened, I wasn’t planning on it, but now…” Sakura felt her eyes starting to water again.

“Sakura, please don’t apologize, I don’t care about how it happened.” He looked down at their joined hands, “I have dreamed of being a father for a long time, I just never thought I would be so lucky. Hearing that you were pregnant made me very happy.” He took in a deep breathe, “Then hearing that you were hurt and the baby…” He choked up, “I’m heartbroken.” Tears started to fall down his bare face. Seeing him cry made her own tears started flowing, she pulled him into her chest and the both started to sob as they embraced each other.

Sasuke paced the hallway outside of Sakura’s room. He knew Kakashi was inside with her and a pang of jealousy hit his chest. Sasuke reached for the door but was stopped by Naruto’s hand on his wrist.

“Let them have a moment. Let them mourn.” Naruto gave Sasuke a hard look.

Sasuke met Naruto’s ocean blue eyes. “What does Kakashi have to do with her baby?” Sasuke’s look of confusion changed, “Wait Sakura and Kakashi?” He looked stunned.

Naruto motioned for them to move, “Come one.” He led Sasuke to Sakura’s office to talk.

Sasuke was still holding Sakura’s pack and put it on a chair. Sasuke noticed a bouquet of partially bloomed lilies in a vase on Sakura’s desk, waiting for her return. Sasuke bristled and paced the office.

Naruto watched as Sasuke became irritated and angry, “No, you do not get to be angry and act indignant.” Naruto voice was cold emotion.

“But Naruto, Kakashi? He was our sensei? How can she pick him?” Judgement dripped from his voice.

 “No! You do not get to judge her or him. You broke her heart one too many times, we were there for her every time you made her cry. She finally moved on, and you do not get to feel disappointed that she didn’t wait for you.”

Sasuke stopped pacing and looked at his blonde friend, then looked down, and spoke softly, “I pushed her away because I love her.”

Naruto became even more enraged, “No, you don’t get to do that either.” There was fury in Naruto’s azure eyes. “If you really loved her the you would have been here, you would have returned home and chosen her. She accepted you with all your flaws and your choices, she would have followed you anywhere. She was willing to be the light to guide you home, but you rejected her. You left her behind when you went on your bullshit journey of atonement.” Naruto was yelling now. “You were forgiven Sasuke, you chose to walk away. So don’t say you love her because the only thing you have ever loved was playing the victim.” Naruto stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Ino caught Naruto on the hallway and beckoned him into her office. She closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and glasses. She poured out the amber liquid into each glass and handed him one.

“Thank you for what you said, for not letting him take her for granted. She deserves better.” She raised her glass.

Naruto raised his own until they clinked, “To Sakura’s happiness.” They both downed the contents in a single gulp.

Kakashi and Sakura were sitting together in bed, He watched as her silky rose strands glided through his fingers. “You had me worried, you didn’t mention anything about your injuries through Katsuyu, and then Konohamaru told me that Sasuke was carrying you to the hospital so I rushed over.” Kakashi was sitting with his back on the wall, Sakura was between his legs laying on his chest, he had an arm around her.

“I was fine.” Sakura felt him kiss the top of her head, she breathed him in, he was so calming.

“I get here and Sasuke is holding you, you’re covered in blood and Ino disappears with you. When Ino finally comes out I could tell that she had been crying and my heart sank. She pulls me to her office and tells me everything.” Kakashi tightend his arms around her. “You don’t have to act tough with me Sakura.” His voice was soft but full of worry.

“Well I was technically fine other than my hearing and the baby.” She ended sadly. “I had spent the last few weeks in Suna and most of the trip here wondering how I was going to tell you, wondering how you were going to react, and now, it doesn’t matter.” Her voice was full of pain.

Kakashi soothingly rubbed her back, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

She sighed, “I wanted to tell you in person, it seemed too important a conversation to tell you in a letter. I am sorry, I really don’t know how it happened, it wasn’t supposed to happen, I am…”

Kakashi cut her off, “Sakura, if you apologize one more time I’m going to get very upset with you. Pregnancy tends to happen when there is sex, and we were having a lot of it.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.  “Though I don’t think we can keep us a secret anymore, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto know and at least one of them has a big mouth.”

Sakura laughed lightly, “Damn Sasuke and his big mouth, he’s such a gossiper.” She looked up at Kakashi and they both chuckled weakly at the ridiculous joke.

They heard a knock on the door, Kakashi didn’t move and Sakura didn’t feel like letting him go, he was right, it didn’t really matter who knew now, she just felt him pull up his mask. Ino and Naruto came in, Naruto had her pack in his hand.

The two blonde shinobis gave each other a knowing look as they took in Kakashi and Sakura holding one another, and they smiled.

“Well you’re perfectly fine, you can leave whenever you want, you know that better than anyone.” Ino looked at Sakura. “Just take it easy with certain activities for a few weeks.” Ino winked at both of them, and caught a pillow aimed at her head. “As a doctor I just have to tell you.”

Naruto came to her said and put her pack on a chair, “Hey Sakura-chan, so does Kakashi-sensei have fish lips? Big teeth?”

Sakura laughed and Kakashi just stared at them in confusion, Ino just shrugged trying not to laugh. “Oh definitely big teeth and fish lips.” Sakura giggled.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, “Well it’s not fair, Sakura’s has seen your face.”

“Well Sakura has seen it in certain scenarios, I don’t think you want to see my face in those scenarios Naruto.” Kakashi winked at Naruto.

“Ewwe gross sensei!” Naruto looked abashed.

“Naruto why don’t you wait outside.” Ino was trying hard to keep her composure and not laugh, she was glad that Naruto had made Sakura laugh, but now she needed to talk to her and Kakashi.

“Well here’s you pack, Sasuke brought it back, you probably need a change of clothes to get home.” Naruto walked out.

Sakura sat up on the edge of the bed and Kakashi moved to sit next to her. “Ino, thank you for everything.” Sakura met Ino’s blue eyes.

“Of course. I wish you would have said something about wanting to get pregnant before you left, you shouldn’t have traveled alone.” Ino didn’t mean it unkindly, she just wished she had known Sakura had wanted to be a mother, these are things friends should talk to each other about.

“Ino, I didn’t plan on it, the birth control failed, and no one can tell me why.” Sakura could see the disbelief on Ino’s face.

“That’s impossible, it has never failed. Our method prevents the right conditions for fertility. It can’t fail, without intervention, and it takes a medic with great chakra control to manage the chakra channels for fertility.” Ino was mostly talking to think out loud, she knew Sakura understood how it worked.

Kakashi watched as Ino paced and Sakura thought, he let their words process into his mind. “So what you’re saying is that it takes chakra to connect and disconnect the channels that control fertility?”

Ino nodded, “Sakura, if you didn’t do it, is it possible that other chakra entered your system that could have caused the reconnection?”

Sakura sat, slowly nodding her head, no one had touched her with chakra, and then it hit her. She turned to Kakashi, he looked back at her confused, “The alley!”

Kakashi was shocked at the realization, he had flowed his chakra through her that night. “Oh.” He sat in disbelief.

Sakura stood up, her fist balled up, Ino stood back she had no intention of getting involved. “Kakashi you did that thing in the alley!”

“I didn’t know Sakura.” Kakashi put up his hands defensively, “I had never tried it out for that particular purpose until that night.’

“So you just decided to try some new jutsu on me?” She punched him on the arm.

“Well you weren’t complaining at the time.” He found out that was not the right answer, as she pummeled into him.

Ino let the assault continue until she felt it had gone on long enough. Ino grabbed Sakura’s arm and spun her around. “Sakura, it sounds like it was an accident, and I suggest you stop punching him if you want him to stay around for a while.”

Sakura looked at her friend in irritation, and then shook her arm free. Sakura went to her bag pulled out a pair of shorts and sandals and put them on, she grabbed her bloody clothes and threw them in the garbage.

Kakashi stood up and pulled her into an embrace, “I truly am sorry, I didn’t know and I would have never done it if I knew. Let’s go home, you need to rest.” His voice was full sincerity, he kissed her forehead. Her anger ebbed away.

“I know it was an accident, you’re right I’m tired and I want my own bed.” She put her head on his shoulder, “Take me home.”

Ino watched their exchange, they were a strange couple but they seemed very comfortable with each other. She knew Kakashi-sensei well enough to know that he had patience and he had a way with people. Sakura had melted into his arms and Ino suddenly felt like she was intruding. “Well I have to get back. Take a week off Sakura.”

Sakura started to protest, Kakashi spoke up, “Ino’s right, you’re taking a week off.” He grabbed her pack and ushered her out the door. “Thanks again Ino, and do you think you can keep this between us, we don’t want anyone to know yet.”

Ino nodded, “Yeah, no one saw you two together there’s no one but me on this side of the hospital, you can exit out the back. I’ll let Naruto and Sasuke know to keep their mouths shut.”

“Thanks Ino.” Sakura turned from Ino to Kakashi who was holding out his hand and she took it. “Let’s go.”

Her apartment smelled of dust, Kakashi walked in behind her, they took off their shoes, he put her pack on a chair. She walked to her bed and noticed that her sheets were fresh. She smiled. She heard Kakashi shuffling around her kitchen. She took off her shorts and put on some comfortable pants, Kakashi walked in with a glass of water for each of them.

Kakashi placed the glasses down, he held out his arms and Sakura walked into them. “I was going to come by and dust the place later.”

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, “Kakashi, you are being so sweet.”

Kakashi placed his masked lips on her forehead, “I just thought I would be nice, I like seeing your smile.” She chuckled weakly. “See that right there, it makes my day. You’re the most beautiful when you smile.”

Sakura buried her head into his chest. “Let’s go to bed.”

They crawled into bed, Kakashi had taken off his pants and shirt, and held her close to him. Her back was to his chest, one hand moved to her hips. “Sakura, I am so sorry about everything.”

Sakura moved to lay on her back, she took his hand and put it on her stomach. “Kakashi, I’m not mad at you, I was shocked when I found out, I found it hard to believe, but once I had come around to the idea, I actually started having those stupid daydreams about our baby.” She turned to look at him. “I am going to be sad about not being able to meet and hold our baby.” Tears were falling down her face. “I’m going to be sad not knowing what would have become of us. Just please don’t leave me, I need you to help me through this right now.”

Kakashi felt his own eyes start to water, “Sakura, I won’t leave you, not now, not ever.” He looked down to their joined hands on her stomach, “I’m going to be sad too, If only for a moment, I also had a fantasy of our future.” Kakashi looked deep into her eyes, “Sakura, I don’t know what the future holds, and I don’t want to presume, but maybe in the future we’ll have another chance. For now let’s be sad together.”

Sakura nodded, sniffling back tears, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Just don’t let me go.”

He pulled her in tight, “Never.”

The next day Kakashi woke up to the morning sun. He turned to see the light reflecting off Sakura’s face, her hair was sprawled across the pillow, she looked so peaceful, his heart swelled with warmth. As he studied her beautiful sleeping face, he knew that he could never not have Sakura in his life. The two months that she had been gone, he had missed her so much that it made him ache with longing. He counted the days until she returned, he would re-read the letters she wrote back so many times he memorized the contents, seeing her handwriting made the longing dull.

He thought back to yesterday when he arrived at the hospital, he had arrived at the same time as Sasuke and Sakura. When Sasuke had emerged from the room, Kakashi had asked him what happened, Sasuke just told him that he had arrived at the end of the fight, and that Sakura kept repeating about a baby being ok. Kakashi had been confused about what a baby had to do with anything.  Sasuke and him had waited in the hallway until Ino came out. Sasuke had been closest when Ino came out and had asked her for an update. Kakashi noticed Ino’s eyes were red, as she called him into her office. Kakashi remembered the joy in his heart when Ino had told him Sakura had been pregnant, and then the following heartbreak when he realized that Ino said it in past tense.

Kakashi was brought back to the present when Sakura shifted in her sleep, she curled up on his side, her hands moved to his chest. He could feel her breathing tickling his skin, his eyes took in the shape of her nose, her rosy lips. He wondered what their child would have looked like, he knew that the child would have been beautiful if they looked anything like her. He imagined a child with her emerald almond shaped eyes, his white hair. He let the thought pass, it was still too fresh to think of a child that was gone.

Kakashi felt Sakura’s breathing change, her hand went to her face to block the light. He smiled as he watched her squint at the invading sunrise. Kakashi moved her hair away from her face, her eyes started to open, her eyelashes fluttered as her evergreen eyes were revealed. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her full lips. She smiled sleepily and kissed him back.

“Good morning Kakashi.” Sakura was reveling in Kakashi’s soft kisses.

“Good morning Sakura.” Kakashi continued kissing her.

“I missed your lips, and waking up next to you.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, tracing his ANBU tattoo.

“Your letters were nowhere near good enough to replace the feeling of you next to me.” He pulled her closer to him, embracing her tightly.

Sakura wrapped her leg around him, “You wrote beautiful letters. I guess all that reading paid off.” She brushed her fingers through his hair.

“I feel a little hurt that you underestimate me, I have many talents Sakura-chan.” He kissed her nose. “I have a surprise for you, were going out somewhere I think you’re going to like, we should get dressed.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Why can’t we just lay in bed and cuddle all day? I don’t really want to go out.” Her voice was soft.

Kakashi cupped her face gently. “You’ll feel better being outside doing something rather than sitting here all day. There’s somewhere I need to go to today anyways, you can accompany me, I may need your help.”

Sakura knew he was right, if she stayed she would just end up feeling worse. “You’re right. I just want to stay in your arms forever.”

Kakashi held her tight, “My arms will always be here when you want to be held.” Sakura’s heart skipped at his words.

Kakashi gave her one last kiss and released her. “Go get ready, I’ll be right back with breakfast.”

Kakashi got dressed and left to go down the street to get breakfast and a small lunch for later.  He signaled for one of his guards to come talk to him. Raido appeared.

“Yes Hokage-sama.” He bowed and stood up ready to receive orders.

“Raido, you really don’t need all the formalities with me.” Raido stared at him with no indication of following Kakashi’s request. “Anyways, can you inform Shikamaru to fill in for me today? And there will be no need for protection today either.”

“Hokage-sama, is there a reason that I can provide?” Kakashi sighed at the honorific.

“If the elders ask tell them something came up. Shikamaru will complain but he doesn’t ask questions.” The downside of being Hokage meant not being able to just take off somewhere without people asking questions.

Raido nodded, “Are you sure you don’t want protection?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll have a powerful companion, and I don’t want to draw attention.”

“As you command, Hokage-sama.” He was gone in a flash. He really wished his guards would loosen up, he really hated all the formalities.

Kakashi arrived back at the apartment, he heard the shower running. He went to the kitchen, he noticed that Sakura had dusted, he put the food down and put on a pot of coffee, he had bought flowers on the way back and put them in a vase on the table. There was a knock on the door, Kakashi went to open the door thinking it was Raido or a guard, instead he was face to face with Sasuke. Kakashi almost smiled at the look of surprise on the normally emotionless face of Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback, “Is Sakura available?”

Kakashi looked back still hearing the shower running, “She’s in the shower right now. Would you like to wait for her?” Kakashi opened the door and invited him in.

Sasuke looked around as he took off his shoes. “I just wanted to make sure she was ok after yesterday.”

Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to sit and Kakashi sat across from him on the table. “She’s physically fine, I think its just going to take her sometime for her heart to heal.”

Sasuke looked his sensei in the eyes, “So Sakura was pregnant?”

“Well yes, she was, though we didn’t know it when she left to Suna, and she hadn’t shared the news with anyone or else I would have asked the Kazekage to assign protection. You know her, she didn’t want to ask for help.”

Sasuke nodded, he did know how strong willed she could be. “You and Sakura are together now?”

Kakashi looked at his former student carefully, he wasn’t sure if Sasuke was asking to have small talk or for another reason. Also, Kakashi wasn’t sure how to answer, “Sakura and I haven’t talked about it formally, but I would say so.”

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his gut, “I see.” The coffee kettle whistled, Kakashi stood up to turn it off.

“Would you like coffee?” Kakashi came back with a tray for coffee and set it on the table.

Sasuke shook his head, “No thank you.”

Kakashi fixed himself a cup, “Sasuke, thank you for bringing her back. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, she’s important to me.” Sasuke saw the picture of Team 7 that rested on her mantle.

“She’s important to all of us. None of us want to see her hurt.” Kakashi took a sip of his coffee.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Sasuke studied the flowers on the table it was a mixed bouquet with different flowers and colors.

“Thank you.” Kakashi looked up when he heard her bedroom door open and Sakura walked out. She was wearing black cropped pants, a red sleeveless top, with an obi tied around her waist.

Sakura stopped in surprise, “Sasuke, what brings you here?”

Sasuke stood up, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m ok, and thank you for bringing me back so quickly.”

“How is your hearing? Katsuyu had mentioned that you couldn’t hear when I got to you yesterday.”

Sakura was surprised at his concern for her. “It’s almost back to normal.” She noticed the fresh flowers on the table, “Did you bring the flowers?”

Sasuke glanced at them, “No, sorry.”

Sakura saw the tray of coffee that Kakashi had brought out, “Did you want coffee?” She didn’t know what to say to him.

“No thank you.” Sasuke watched as Kakashi went to her side and handed her a cup, she looked at Kakashi and smiled gratefully. Sasuke noticed how their fingers lingered, he couldn’t help but feel that pang of jealousy again. “Anyways, I’m sure you need to rest, I’ll get out of here.”

“Well maybe next time we can have a dinner with Naruto, get Team 7 back together again.” She looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah, next time.”

"Oh Sasuke, can you come by tomorrow for a debrief of your recent travels.” Kakashi asked before Sasuke could leave.

Sasuke nodded and left wanting very much to punch Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi and Sakura had finished their breakfast, packed the lunch Kakashi had bought and were walking down the main road. Sakura was feeling very self-conscious wondering if the entire village knew about their relationship, but no one seemed to pay much attention to them other than the usual attention Kakashi got as Hokage. She felt better knowing that their relationship hadn’t leaked out.

They reached the gate and the guards on duty asked how she was doing, she thanked them for being concerned and told them she was fine.

“Well no surprise there, you are the best medic. We heard you totally beat up Hagetaka too, Konohamaru told us you barely left him breathing.”

Sakura blushed, “Oh.”

The other guard spoke this time, “That guy had beaten Kiba-senpai and Akamaru, and you took him down like nothing. You’re awesome Sakura-senpai.” They both beamed at her.

Sakura blushed even more, Kakashi interceded, “Ok, we got to get moving. Well be back tonight.” They walked away, the two guards waving at her, she gave them a small wave back.

She heard Kakashi chuckle, “What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Those boys are totally in love with you.” He loved watching her cheeks redden.

“No they’re not, but they’re right, I’m awesome.” She grinned at Kakashi.

“You most certainly are.” He smiled back at her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They walked at a leisurely pace down the road. When they were far enough away from the village, they held hands and talked about their time apart. Sakura talked about all the trainings, and all the new techniques she had learned. Kakashi spoke about how boring being Hokage could be, it was all paperwork and making people happy, and then how much Naruto would burst into his office until he was given a mission. They continued sharing until Kakashi pulled her down a smaller path into the forest. After some time the forest opened to a clearing. There was tall grass and flowers through the field, beyond the clearing there was a slow moving river with crystal clear waters.

She turned to Kakashi, “This is beautiful.”

“I thought you might like it.” He took off his pack and pulled out a blanket, there was a tree nearby that provided good shade, he spread the blanket out.

“Are we stopping for lunch?” She looked around taking in the peacefulness.

Kakashi sat down on the blanket with his back to the trunk, he made space for her between his legs, she took the hint and sat down sideways laying her legs over his so she could see him and he could still wrap his arms around her. “We are stopping for the day.”

“I thought you said you had something to do that I could help with.” She pulled down his mask now that they were completely alone.

“This is something I had to do today. I did not want to go into the office and deal with anything or anyone. And you are helping because I wanted to spend time with you, and that’s something only you can help with.” Kakashi brought his mouth to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and happily kissed him back.

When they broke off the kiss, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. She looked out to the field and all the different colored flowers, she listened to the running water and the birds, it was late July, but a light breeze flowing through the trees. Kakashi was running his fingers through her hair, his other hand holding her close to him. She felt at peace, it was exactly what she needed right now.

“Sakura,” Kakashi looked down to meet her eyes. “I want us to move forward together, I’m realizing life is too short.” Kakashi looked deeply into her eyes, he wanted her to see his sincerity. “I’ll be yours if you’ll have me.”

She reached up and kissed him passionately. She broke their kiss, “I want be by your side for as long as you want me.”

Kakashi felt his heart in his throat. “Then I will be with you always.” He kissed her forehead.

They spent the rest of the day watching the clouds pass by, she picked some flowers and made a crown for him to wear, which he did the rest of the day, they listened to the birds, and spent the day trying to ease their loss.

The next day, Sakura felt Kakashi getting out of bed, it was very early, he kissed her gently.

“Don’t get up, sleep. I have to go, I’ll see you later.” He gave her another kiss and slipped out of bed.

“Can’t you stay?” She was still very sleepy, she missed his warmth.

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I have meeting I can’t skip today and Shikamaru would be very upset if I left him in charge again.” Kakashi headed to the bathroom.

Sakura laid her head back into the pillows, she dozed off, she felt him kiss her good bye, and then she fell back asleep. By the time she woke up it was late morning. She laid on her back, she gently moved her hands over her stomach, and then remembered. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, every morning she had touched her stomach in wonder of the life inside of her, and now, it was gone. She felt the tears start coming down her face and quiet sobs escape her lips. She felt a small weight jump up to her bed, she hiccupped in surprise as Pakkun settled himself next to her. She turned to hug him and cried quietly as he nuzzled her face.

When she stopped crying, she let go of Pakkun, “I’m sorry for crying all over you Pakkun.”

“Don’t worry Sakura, its ok to cry.” He bumped his nose on hers.

Sakura smiled, “Thank you for being here.”

“Think nothing of it Sakura.” He curled up by her side.

She stroked his coat until she decided she needed to get up and go to the market. Her fridge was empty.

Sakura walked through the market filling her basket with Pakkun at her heels. She had left the market and decided to take the long way home, she had bought Pakkun a treat for accompanying her and being a comfort to her in the morning. As she walked down the streets, she noticed a pregnant woman and felt a pang in her heart.

“Can I carry that for you?” Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke holding out his hand. He was in dark pants, a light top and a vest.

Sakura looked at her basket, “Oh its ok, I got it.”

“Please I insist.” He reached for the basket and she let him take it. “Hi Pakkun. It’s been a while.”

“Hello Sasuke, you sure have grown.” Pakkun politely returned the greeting.

They started walking down the main road back to her apartment.

“How are you doing Sakura?” Sasuke’s voice was full of concern.

Sakura looked down at the road, “I’m ok.” She wished her voice didn’t sound so broken.

“I’m very sorry for your loss Sakura.” He was being genuine in his condolences.

She looked up at him and nodded not knowing exactly what to say.

“Can you try again when you’re ready?” He felt a little uncomfortable not sure how to phrase the question.

“Um, yes I can have children in the future, Katsuyu and Ino healed me quickly. So I have that to look forward to.” She smiled sadly.

“I know it doesn’t offer much consolation, but I know you’re going to be a wonderful mother someday.” He smiled kindly at her.

She gave him a real smile, “Thank you. It’s too soon to think about it, but at the same time I can’t wait to be a mother, life is too short, especially lives like ours.”

“So Kakashi and you?” Sasuke glanced at Pakkun, who scowled but didn’t say anything.

Sakura blushed lightly, “I know its weird, he was our sensei after all, but he’s been amazing.”

“How long has it been going on?” Sasuke watched as her face changed, she had been so sad a moment ago, but now she had a little more life in her eyes.

“To be honest not long, we started about a month before I left to Suna, and I was gone for two months.” Sakura played with strands of her hair that fell forward.

“That’s pretty fast.” Sasuke tried to keep his voice even.

“Yes and no. He’s been in my life since I was young and I know what kind of man he is. I never thought of him in this way until recently, especially after your letter, but it feels so natural. I don’t have to question it, I don’t have to force it, we just come together.”

Sasuke nodded, he noticed they were walking past the bench where he had left her when he left Konoha. “I wonder what my life would be like if I had taken you up on that offer that night.”

Sakura stopped, she was confused until she followed his gaze and recognized the bench. “That was a long time ago. I was so naive to think you would stay only because I loved you.”

“Looking back there are so many mistakes I made and regrets I have now. I wonder what would have happened with us if I had chosen bonds of love instead of bonds of hatred? What if I had chosen friends instead of revenge? If I had chosen the light instead of the darkness? That letter was something I now regret.” His eyes looked sad.

Sakura was startled at his revelation. “What are you saying Sasuke?”

He looked down the road towards the village, “I wish I would have chosen you that night. I wish I had chosen your love.”

She narrowed her forest green eyes at him, “That’s not fair Sasuke. It’s not fair to send me that letter telling me to move on and now for you to stand her and tell me you regret it.” She scoffed, “I loved you, I chose you over and over again and you rejected me. You chose revenge over me, you chose hatred over me, you chose exile over me, you chose to walk away from me when I waited for you for years with open arms and an open heart.” She stood straighter, “Now it’s my turn to choose, and I choose Kakashi, but more importantly, I choose myself, I choose my own happiness. So don’t come to me now and tell me you want me just because you can’t stand to lose.”

Sasuke spoke softly, “Sakura, I didn’t and still don’t know how to love.”

“You never chose to learn.” She took her basket from him and disappeared with Pakkun into the trees lining the road, she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.

As she got closer to her place, she started to walk and bumped into Naruto.

“Sakura, I was just going to visit you.” Naruto smiled warmly at her, he reached for her basket and took it from her.

“Ah, thanks Naruto.” She knew not to protest.

“Hey Pakkun, you keeping Sakura company today?” Naruto waved at the ninken.

“Hey Naruto, nice to see you.” Pakkun answered in his usual gruff voice.

They arrived and Naruto helped her put her groceries away. She wanted a quick lunch and made a sandwich for herself and Naruto and fed Pakkun, Kakashi had left food. As they ate, they caught up with what they were doing for the last two months, he had been on a few missions, some for the village some for the Shinobi Alliance, and he had been getting more serious with Hinata. He sheepishly told her how Hinata had gotten mad because Shion had sent him a letter and Hinata had punched him with Gentle Fist leaving him unconscious for a few hours.

Sakura laughed, “Serves you right!”

“But Sakura, I didn’t do anything! Shion was inviting me to visit, she didn’t know I was dating Hinata. I was going to tell her when I responded but Hinata was so mad.” Naruto didn’t understand women at all.

“Well I’m glad you and Hinata are doing well.” She smiled as he blushed.

“I’m actually going to ask her to marry me.” Naruto eyes softened.

Sakura was in shock, this blond knucklehead was going to get married. She jumped up and gave him a hug, “That’s amazing Naruto, I’m so happy for both of you!”

“Thank you Sakura. I love her so much its almost unbearable. I can’t wait to be her husband, if she’ll take me.” He seemed so nervous but elated.

She giggled, “Of course she will, she’s loved you for as long as anyone can remember. Even when you were too stupid to notice her.”

“Yeah, I never claimed to be smart.” He laughed. “How about you Sakura? When are you and Kakashi-sensei?” He comically wiggled his eyebrow at her.

Sakura sank into her chair and flushed a deep red, “Idiot, we just started seeing each other that way. The, uh, pregnancy was a complete accident.”

“Well does he make you happy?” Naruto watched her intently.

She felt herself smile, “Yes, he makes me happy.”

“Good, but if he ever hurts you, I don’t care if he’s our sensei, I will beat him senseless.” Naruto balled up his fists playfully.

Sakura giggled, “Not if I beat you to him first.”

“Well there wouldn’t be much of him left.” He chortled, “I heard how badly you beat up Hagetaka, they’re feeding him through a tube.”

“It’s the least that could happen to him.” Sakura’s voice was sad.

Naruto took her hands into his own, “I’m sorry Sakura, I’m here for you if you need anything.”

Sakura felt Pakkun settle at her feet, she didn’t want to cry, instead she nodded. “Thanks Naruto.”

He stood up and took their dishes and washed them for her. He came back, “Hey let’s go get anmitsu.” Naruto held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

They sat eating her favorite desert, Pakkun had gotten a bowl of sweetened ice that he was eating on the bench next to Sakura.

“So Sasuke came up to me today.” Sakura needed to talk to a friend about it.

Naruto looked up, “And what did he say?”

“That he regrets the letter he sent.” She licked the ice cream on her spoon.

“Oh did he? I told him to leave you alone.” Naruto put his spoon down. “I’m sorry that he is being like that, you don’t deserve that.”

“When did you talk to him?” She chewed on some fruit.

“That day at the hospital, he didn’t take it well when he found out about you and Kakashi. He told me the same thing and I got angry and told him it was too late now. You and Kakashi were together and he needed to accept that. I guess he didn’t.”

“I told him the same.” Sakura jiggled the jelly on her spoon before putting it in her mouth. “I moved on, I’m not going back.”

Naruto smiled, “Good, you deserve to be happy, and you deserve someone that loves you as much as you love him.” He kept eating his ice cream.

“How did you know about Kakashi and I?” Sakura was curious as to how Naruto knew before Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I stormed into Kakashi’s office one day and caught him writing a letter to you. He was about to kill me.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I’m surprised he didn’t.”

They finished and went their separate ways. Pakkun followed her as she wandered around the village, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do with herself being off for a week. She started talking to Pakkun, asking about how Kakashi was when he was young. She walked without thought and before she knew it they were in front of Hokage tower. She shrugged and started walking up, she did have an official request to present now that she thought of it. As she walked in she saw Shikamaru who stopped her to congratulate her on her fight. She asked if Kakashi was busy, Shikamaru shrugged, and let her into the Hokage office.

Kakashi was in his usual uniform, with the special flack jacket, except he was wearing the Hokage hat. She giggled as she saw him, he looked up and he smiled at her.

“Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?” He straightened some papers on his desk and took off the hat.

She walked to his desk, noticed that Yugao Uzuki was standing off to his side and some of the dogs were lounging around the office. “I have an official request to make of you, Rokudaime.”

Kakashi arched his brows, “What is it?”

“Well I think it’s time we start training more medical ninja to implement Lady Tsunade’s idea of one medicnin per squad. I can work in conjunction with the academy and train young shinobi the skills necessary.” Her evergreen eyes were watching him intently.

Kakashi leaned back into his chair. “It is peace time, we have the resources and if you are willing to teach, I agree with you.”

She smiled, “Really?”

“Yes, I support your proposition, it will need approval from the Jonin council and the elders, but I doubt there would be any resistance. You just need to find a few more teachers depending on the size of your classes.” He wrote down notes for himself.

“I already have three other talented medical shinobi willing to teach, I will coordinate with Iruka-sensei on best practices for choosing the right candidates and times for classes.”

“Then it sounds like you have thought of everything, present it in full at the next Jonin council meeting.” He smiled at her. He turned to his dark-haired silent sentinel, “Yugao, can you wait for me outside and not let anyone into the office for a few minutes please?”

Yugao bowed and walked out closing the door behind her. Sakura practically ran to Kakashi and jumped in his arms.

Sakura sat in his lap as he held her, “How has your day been?” He kissed her forehead through masked lips.

Sakura breathed in his scent, “Good and bad, we can talk about it later, right now I just want you to hold me.”

Kakashi embraced her firmly, she put her head on his shoulder, he could breathe in her sweet fragrance. She felt so fragile, like he could break her if he wasn’t careful, but knew the devastating power in those perfectly manicured fingers. He saw Pakkun curl up on the floor next to them, Kakashi gave him a questioning look, Pakkun shook his head. Kakashi hugged her tighter. They held each other for a few more minutes until she lifted her head.

Sakura untangled herself from his arms and stood up. “Well I better let you get back to work before you get in trouble.” She bent down and gave him a peck over his masked lips. “What did you want for dinner tonight?”

He shrugged, “I was going to pick up take out form that place you like so you don’t have to cook.”

Sakura thought about it but shook her head, “No I need something to do, I’m getting bored.”

“Then whatever you want to make, I’m sure I’ll love it.” He stood up, took off his mask and gave her a real kiss. When he was done, her eyes fluttered open. “Gods how can you be so beautiful?” That pretty pink flush at the top of her cheeks was what he wanted to see.

“Stop, you’re being silly.” She tried to push him off.

“Really Sakura, I could just eat you up.” He started kissing her face, nipping gently as she squirmed trying to get away from him.

She was giggling as he assaulted her with kisses. “Kakashi stop, you need to work.”

A few more kisses and he stopped. “Killjoy.” He teased and let her go. “I’ll be home in a few hours. One last kiss before you go though.”

She smiled, she couldn’t deny him and gave him one last kiss. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Oh take Bull with you, he needs to stretch his legs.” The large mastiff walked up to her, she bent down and gave him a scratch between the ears.

“Ok, Bull, Pakkun lets go home.” She looked up at Kakashi, whose mask was already in its place he blew her a kiss, she giggled and blew him one back.

As she walked out, she waved at Yugao, and got a lot of looks because of Bull, he was hard to miss, unlike Pakkun who was so small he went unnoticed. As they walked back, she couldn’t help but reflect that Kakashi had called it home, he didn’t say her apartment, he said home. She felt her heart warm up at the idea that maybe without trying they were creating a home for themselves, and she realized it was what she wanted, but was it too soon to have that conversation? They had been sleeping together for a month, and then been apart for two, they had been in constant communication, so it counted right? So technically they had been together for about three months, it was definitely too soon. They had only had the relationship conversation yesterday, and with everything else, it was too soon.

Kakashi came home, before he opened the door he smelled delicious food that made his stomach growl. He entered and saw Sakura curled on the couch reading, with Pakkun as her feet and Bull laying on the floor next to her. She looked up and smiled at him, he swore time stopped when she looked at him like that.

Sakura felt her heart jolt as she saw Kakashi. She stood up and walked into his outstretched arms. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. It smells delicious.” Kakashi held on to his kunoichi until she broke it off.

“Your stomach is growling, let’s eat.” Sakura giggled as he looked a little embarrassed.

They had finished eating and were cleaning up, Sakura sighed, “So Sasuke talked to me today.”

Kakashi rinsed a dish and looked at her, “Oh? What about?”

She took the dish from his hand to dry it. “He said he regrets sending the letter.” Sakura didn’t know how Kakashi would react but she didn’t want to hide anything from him.

Kakashi watched her face, “How do you feel about that?” He turned off the water as all the dishes were clean.

Sakura put the last one away, “I told him it was too late, its unfair for him to try to take it back now.” She looked to meet Kakashi’s eyes, “I told him I moved on and that I was choosing my own happiness. I’m choosing you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kakashi didn’t even know he was holding his breathe until he released it relieved that she told Sasuke she wasn’t waiting for him anymore.

Sakura saw his sigh of relief, “Kakashi, I had left to Suna because I needed time away, I needed to center myself and search my own feelings about Sasuke. The pregnancy made it easier to push him out of my heart. I had a constant reminder of you and I had found myself glad that it was you and not him. Imagine if I had chosen him, I would be alone, he wouldn’t be around to raise our children, if we ever even had any, stopping by to visit every few years, I need a partner. You are here with me, you are caring and loving, and I know you will be an amazing father someday. I choose you because I know we will make each other happy.” She reached up to touch his face, he kissed the palm of her hand.

“I will always be by your side Sakura.” He took her hand in his.

“You always have been Kakashi. You have always believed in me, made me stronger, you have never doubted me, and I am grateful that our relationship has evolved like it has.” Sakura looked at him with pure adoration.

Kakashi felt himself flush as she talked, he quickly bent down and kissed her. He felt his heart beat faster at knowing she cared for him as much as he did. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he was thanking the gods for his fortune of having found someone that he could have a real future with.

“You have had a long day. Let’s go lay down.” Kakashi picked her up and took her to bed. He turned to his two ninken as he passed the living room. “Thank you for keeping Sakura company, you can go home. Have a good night.”

Pakkun and Bull nodded and disappeared.

“Thank you for leaving Pakkun, I cried all over him this morning, and Bull is so sweet. He said that you were worried about me which is why you sent him to come home with me.”

“I’m surprised Bull talked to you, he must really like you.” He walked into the bedroom and set her down on the edge of the bed. “Pakkun never minded tears, its like he can read your emotions before you know them yourself. All my ninken are very kind once you get to know them. They helped me through my darkest times. I’m glad they can comfort you when I’m not around.”

Sakura took off her clothes to change for bed. Kakashi watched as she took off her top, she hadn’t been wearing a bra and saw her full breasts, she slid off her pants leaving her in simple black panties, gods he had missed her curves. He sat down on the bed and pulled her over before she could put clothes on. She squeaked in surprise as he nuzzled his face into her breasts.

“Kakashi, we can’t yet.” She was blushing furiously.

He looked at her from between her mounds, “I’m just saying hi, I missed them a lot.” He moved his hands down her waist to her hips, “I missed this too.” his hands went lower down her thighs to her calves and back up, “And these.” His hands moved behind her to gently settle on her backside. “I especially missed this.”

Sakura couldn’t deny that she missed his touch, she wished she could just take him right at that moment. She settled by taking off his forehead protector and running her fingers through his silver hair.

“Why weren’t you wearing a bra?” He spoke from between her breasts.

“Eh?” Sakura blushed, “Well they didn’t fit anymore, and I didn’t feel like wrapping them.”

“I thought they were bigger.” Kakashi kissed the tops of each one. “Ok, I think I thoroughly welcomed them, you can get dressed if you want.”

“Well I’m so glad to have your permission.” She smirked and pulled out a green sleeping gown that fell to the top of her thighs, it had a low scoop neck with thin straps. She enjoyed the look he was giving her.

“Why don’t you wear those more often?” He started to pull of his flack jacket, then his shirt.

Sakura watched intently as his muscular torso was revealed. She missed his body so much. He took off his pants leaving him in black tight boxers. She groaned internally. Gods he was so sexy it was ridiculous.

“Sakura,”

She shook her head to rid herself of very erotic images. “Hm?”

“You’re looking like you want to do all those things we want can’t do.” He smirked.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so damn sexy.” She mumbled as they crawled into bed.

“We only have to wait a couple weeks right?” Kakashi pulled her in to cuddle.

“Well its not fair, you got to touch me all over and I can’t look at you.” She let the irritation drip from her voice.

Kakashi chuckled, “Well I know the look you were giving me, and when you get started there’s no stopping you.”

Sakura felt his hand fall over her stomach, the accidental touch made her remember. She sighed, he shifted and pulled her in closer.

“You ok?” Kakashi’s sounded concerned. He noticed her mood shift quickly, he wondered if he had done anything to cause the change.

She buried her face into his arms so he couldn’t see her face, and shook her head. “I’m fine.”

He pulled his arm from under her and put pressure on her shoulder so she was laying on her back as she propped himself up to look at her. She looked like she was trying very hard not to cry. “Sakura, please don’t try to hide how you feel from me.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that I had forgotten for a moment, and then I remembered.” Sakura turned too see his eyes, she could see sadness in his onyx ones.

“I can stay home tomorrow morning, I don’t have meetings until the afternoon.” He bent down to kiss her forehead.

“You don’t have to do that for me.” She didn’t want him to neglect his duties for her.

Kakashi’s eyes softened. “It’s not just for you Sakura, I need it. I lost a baby too.”

Tears spilled out of Sakura’s eyes, she nodded.

“I know our baby would have been beautiful like it’s mother.” Kakashi pulled her into his arms and settled back into bed.

“I imagined a little boy, your silver hair, your nose, your strong jaw, and my eyes.” She smiled sadly at the thought.

“I thought of a little girl, her hair, a lighter pink than yours, your eyes, your nose, your lips. She would be beautiful.”

“Sounds like you just want a replica of me, what about something of yours?”

He thought for a moment, “Well she could have my forehead.” Sakura swiftly punched him in the arm. “Ow! I’m just saying.” He chuckled as she looked very irritated.

“Sometimes you are so sweet and then you can be such a jerk.” She was not amused.

“Oh Sakura, if we ever have a little girl of course I would want her to be a little replica of you, maybe without your temper, but just as strong and beautiful as you.” He kissed her forehead, she smiled softly.

“If we ever have? Are you already planning on kids?” She teased.

It was his turn to blush and feel uncomfortable. “Well, it’s too soon to think about, but maybe someday. Anyways, let’s go to sleep.”

They gave each other a kiss good night and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Rise Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5  
> Rise Up  
> Here's the next chapter, this one was inspired by Andra Day - Rise Up.  
> I feel like I write a lot, this chapter was extra long, I don't know if I should apologize or not, I write a lot of smut it seems.  
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support!

Sakura studied the pink lilies on her desk, they were blooming, the white edges and pink centers of the petals made her think of herself and Kakashi, she wondered if he had done that on purpose, she smiled to herself, of course he had done it on purpose. She had just come back to work, the week off having been very emotional, but she knew it was necessary to move forward. She still cried almost every morning and any time she was reminded of their loss. Kakashi had done his best to stay with her as often as possible, and when he wasn’t with her, he left Pakkun and sometimes Bull. She was grateful to come back to work and turn her sorrow into something productive. Sakura spent the day catching up and putting together information she had learned in Suna so she could teach it here to her medics.

Sakura walked around the hospital, she needed a break from the paperwork, she passed the room where nurses examine newborns. She felt her a pain in her heart and then a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ino’s eyes full of concern.

“Sakura, don’t do this to yourself. You will be able to have children again in the future, its not like you will never be able to hold your own children. It’s ok to be sad, but don’t go looking for a reason to make yourself even more upset.” Ino pulled Sakura down the hall. “Let’s have some dumplings, it’s lunch time and I’m hungry.”

Sakura nodded and let herself be guided out of the hospital. As they ate Ino caught her up with things in the clinic, the new assistant she had hired, and all the new gossip. Sakura tried to be engaged, nodding and sounding interested when necessary.

“How are you and Kakashi?” Ino could tell Sakura wasn’t really listening, maybe if she asked her a personal question she would be more responsive.

“Hm? Oh we are dealing with it. He’s been so kind and supportive. I’m trying to be there for him as much as he is there for me. It hasn’t been easy for either of us.” Sakura was thinking of all the times they cried together and then when there were good moments how they smiled and laughed.

“Sakura, it’s only been a week, you both will get through this together, but don’t try to wallow too much. Get out, go train, do something that will make you remember the good things you have. Mourn the future that could have been, but look towards the future that will be.” Ino watched as Sakura let out a deep sigh.

“I know, we know. Everyday is a little better, we talk about it and it helps. Kakashi is always doing something nice for me, He made breakfast this morning and is leaving me flowers everywhere. He’s wonderful, I do know we’ll have a future, and I look forward to it.” Sakura smiled at Ino, Ino smiled back at her.

“Well I’m certainly glad to hear that.” Sakura and Ino turned in surprise, Kakashi was standing behind them smiling.

“Rokudaime!” Ino blushed at being surprised, she wasn’t snuck up on often.

Sakura giggled as she noticed his face wrinkle at the title, “Hi Kakashi, what are you doing out here? Escaping work again?”

Kakashi bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. “I am Hokage, I should be able to leave when I want.”

“I’m sure Shikamaru is happy with you leaving him to do your work.” Sakura teased as he sat down next to her.

Kakashi looked past Sakura to Ino, “Ino, can I steal her for the rest of the day?”

“If the Rokudaime asks, I can’t deny it.” Ino smiled, she noticed how Sakura’s mood became brighter with Kakashi’s presence. Ino finished her last dumpling and stood up, “Lunch is on you, Hokage-sama.” She waved and left them.

“She knows I hate the titles right?” Kakashi asked an order of dumplings for himself.

Sakura hadn’t touched her food, but know that Kakashi was next to her she suddenly felt hungry. “Ino likes to tease. Anyways what are we doing for the rest of the day?” Sakura ate her dumplings, she turned and noticed that Kakashi had eaten and she never even noticed his mask come down. She still wondered how he did it.

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I just couldn’t sit in that office one more moment. How about we spar? field four is open.” He finished his dumplings, he put his gloved hand on Sakura’s leg, she was wearing shorts, he could feel her smooth skin on his fingertips and saw her face turn red. He really liked making her blush.

Luckily there was no one around so she didn’t take his hand off, but Sakura really wished he would be more discrete. They still hadn’t talked about coming out publicly with their relationship. “I could do with some sparing myself. I guess I could spar with you.” She smirked.

“You guess? Like I’m the last choice?” It was almost comical how hurt he looked. “I was you’re sensei once.”

“Ok don’t make it weird.” She scrunched her nose, “Alright I’ll spar with you if it makes you happy.” She could feel his fingers lightly move over her thigh, she really enjoyed his touch. Without thinking, she put her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand move and wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

Kakashi was surprised that she was willing to lean on him in public, he thought she had wanted to keep as low a profile as possible, granted there was no one in the shop, but it was bold of her. He didn’t care one way or another, and he liked being able to hold her anywhere, or maybe this was just a one time thing, maybe she needed the hug. He gave her a masked kiss on the top of her head.

Sakura felt his kiss and suddenly remembered where they were, she had become used to being able to just reach for him all week, she just instinctually leaned into him for comfort. She blushed, he didn’t seem to mind and she wasn’t going to break his hold on her yet. The calmness was broken after a few minutes when someone entered the shop.  Sakura lifted her head and he let go of her waist. He reached into his pocket and paid for their meals.

They headed over to the training grounds. Sakura slipped on her gloves, she was reminded of the last time she had put on her gloves. She shook the thought from her mind, but she was curious about something. “Kakashi, have you found out why Hagetaka attacked me?”

Kakashi was taken by surprise, he was wondering when she was going to ask and wondered if she was ready to hear the answer. “Well, once we healed him enough to talk, Ibiki found out that he planned on kidnapping you.”

Sakura was shocked at the revelation. “Kidnap me? For what purpose?”

Kakashi walked up to her and took her hands. “To trade you for the object Kiba and Akamaru had retrieved. Naruto and Sasuke were also targets, he wanted one of my students as leverage, but you were traveling alone and you seemed like an easy target. He definitely regrets underestimating you.”

Sakura nodded, at a loss for words.

Kakashi cupped her cheek, “I’m sorry Sakura. If I had known I would have done anything to protect you and the baby.”

She breathed in deep “I know Kakashi, I don’t blame anyone but him. I have to focus on the future, plus its good to know he’s still in pain.”

“I paid him my own visit later, it took the ANBU team and my guards to stop me from killing him.” His eyes held the same anger she felt.

Sakura reached up to his chest and pulled him down, his forehead pressed against hers, “We are shinobi, we will endure. Let’s leave all the anger and bitterness here today and focus on the future.” She kissed him lightly over the mask.

Kakashi nodded, she was right, they would endure. He was willing to leave that darkness behind them if she was ready. They walked to the middle of the grounds, “So what do you want to do? Taijutsu?” Sakura was already a master of taijutsu, at the same level as Rock Lee. He had witnessed her pin Lee down on a few occasions, it wouldn’t take her long to surpass Lee or Kakashi if she continued her training.

Sakura shook her head, “No, I need evasion training with elemental ninjutsus, like water, lightning, wind, elements that aren’t easily tangible. With all your ninjutsu, you would be perfect for helping me. I’ve been practicing releasing waves of chakra out of the palms of my hands.”

Kakashi was interested watching her in action, “Ok, we can start working with water release, it’s visible, you can touch it but you can’t grab a hold of it.”

Sakura nodded, they both jumped away from each other to face off. Since Sakura was going to be evading so took a defensive stance and waited for Kakashi to attack.

Kakashi completed his hand seals in a blur, “Water Release: Water Bullet.” He opened his mouth and released a torrent of water towards Sakura, she jumped up in the air, the water followed her as she fell.

Sakura wanted to try to cut through it like she had attempted during her fight. Kakashi watched as she aimed for the water, turned to fall with her hand out, he saw as he released chakra waves from her hands. It sliced through the water but did not stop the flow. The wave was almost like a manipulation of her scalpel technique but extended out as an attack. She reached the water and punched, sending her back in the air with a new trajectory, he kept the water following her and every time she came to touch the water she did the same thing flying back in the air, he wondered if she had a plan. The jutsu ended, he did a new set of seals, “Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet.”

Sakura saw the giant water dragon coming at her, with Water Bullet the area of impact was small but with Water Dragon Bullet the area was much larger, not something she could just evade.

Sakura flowed chakra to her legs and with power and speed she managed to dodge the first attack. Kakashi kept the attacks relentless, he never held back even in training. She kept evading the dragon head, which was the purpose of this training, but in a real fight, she needed to break or overpower the jutsu. As the dragon readied for its next attack, Sakura landed on the ground, cracking it, she pushed the chakra waves out and sliced the dragons head in half. It slowed down the attack but the water came back together, she jumped to evade it again. Her problem was that she wouldn’t be able to overcome non-corporeal jutsus with her brute strength alone. She turned at the moment that the fissure she had set up when she landed disrupt Kakashi’s footing.

Kakashi felt the ground start to crumble underneath him. Sakura normally created fissures from the moment of impact, meaning he could always see them coming. This time Sakura had created the fissure underground so it couldn’t be noticed. He had to break his jutsu and jump away from the crater that had formed under his feet or risk being swallowed up in earth.

Sakura saw her chance, she charged at him and jumped up to grab him by the ankles. She swung Kakashi in the air and threw him against the ground. His body disappeared, a clone, she landed and where the clone disappeared and was quickly pulled down into ground leaving only her head. She groaned, she knew what this was. She channeled chakra to her hands and feet, she couldn’t move much, but she shot out bursts of chakra until she could move her hands and feet. She kicked down and punched the earth around her and was in the air. Kakashi was behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a lotus position. She kicked up with both feet, aiming to kick his head, the momentum weakened his hold enough for her to twist sideways in his arms and punch him in the chest sending him flying.

Kakashi grunted in pain as he crashed on the ground, this wasn’t her full power but gods it still hurt. Sakura had her knee on him and a kunai to his neck. He put up his hands in defeat.

She had successfully pinned him. She expected a look of surprise but instead he looked proud of her. Sakura pulled down his mask and kissed him fiercely. She knew it was probably the adrenaline rushing through her and all the emotion but she wanted to feel him, she wanted him to feel her passion, her desire for him. She moaned as he responded with the same fiery kisses. Their tongues dancing as he reached behind her and pulled her into his body. His hands traveled to grope her rear and it just increased her excitement. She knew in the back of her mind that she couldn’t fully have him, but she wanted something, anything to feel his longing for her. She wanted to feel sexy and needed. She gripped the front of his flak jacket, she knew she couldn’t move her hands or this would escalate, but she really wanted to pull his hair like he liked. Sakura heard him moaning into their kiss, his hands moving down her thighs and back up to her waist.

Kakashi was taken by surprise at the hunger in her kisses, her mouth was demanding as she nibbled on his lips, he hadn’t seen Sakura like this in a very long time, and he missed it. He enjoyed her soft lips and sweet tongue, he wished he could explore her curves at his leisure but at that moment he sensed someone coming, he cursed their bad timing.

“Sakura, someone is coming we have to go.” He managed to break their kiss and speak quickly, he heard her groan in irritation, he laughed. They got up quickly and disappeared into the trees.

When they were deep enough into the woods, Sakura pulled him down to a stop. He was about to ask her why she had stopped but she jumped on him, wrapped her arms and legs around him and claimed his mouth again. He grunted at the surprise but encircled his arms around her waist to hold her up, he really didn’t want her to stop.  

“Kakashi I really missed you.” She spoke between kisses, she knew she was acting sex crazed but she needed to be as close to him as possible.

Kakashi was out of breath, she was so passionate, it was fire. He knew they couldn’t go all the way, but she was making it really hard not to take her against a tree. “I really missed this, Sakura, but we have to stop, we can’t remember.” It almost physically hurt him to tell her to stop.

Sakura stopped kissing him and leaned close to his ear and whispered, “We can do other stuff.”

The words ran down his spine and enflamed his core. Her voice was pure seduction, and any reservations he had left were gone. Kakashi pressed her against the nearest tree, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, “You really need to be careful what you ask for sweetheart.”

She felt liquid fire flow through her body as he said the word sweetheart, “You never disappoint darling.” She smirked.

He growled deep in his chest at the pet name, “I’ll always do my best to make you happy.”

Sakura’s emerald eyes met his stormy ones full of desire, “You haven’t failed yet.”

Kakashi brought his hand up to cup her face, “Nor do I plan to.” He brought his lips to hers with a slow and passionate kiss. One hand held her wrists and they other went back to her thigh. They were biting and nibbling each other, ever moment making them more breathless. He let go of her arms, his hand moved to caress her neck.

Sakura was moaning softly as his lips teased hers. Gods she missed him, she missed his touch, this touch, the touch of enflamed desire. The touches and kisses they had shared since she came back to Konoha had been full of comfort and care, their touches had been fragile and light, but now his hands were burning her skin, the pressure of his fingers on her flesh was bruising, she could feel his strength beneath her fingers on his chest. She was amazed at how he could be so kind and gentle but still be so strong and passionate.

Kakashi finally released her mouth, both gasping and smiled at each other. “It’s been a while since you’ve kissed me like that. You’re leaving me breathless.” He gave her a few light kisses as they caught their breath. He felt her hands trace his jaw and then the scar down his eye. She brought her fingers to his lips and he kissed each fingertip.

Sakura wanted to drink in every inch of his face, his strong jaw, his supple lips, his beauty mark in his chin, his eyes that were a dark grey not a true black like she had always thought, the scar down his eye, she wanted to remember everything. She watched as he kissed every finger, his tongue wrapping around her index finger as he bit down gently on it. She bit her own lip, he was so handsome and it was a secret to everyone else except to her.

“I’m all yours Sakura.” He released her finger and kissed the palm of her hand.

“And I’m all yours Kakashi.” Sakura looked deeply into his eyes, she pulled him and kissed him with all the desire she could muster.

Kakashi felt like she was pouring fire into his very blood. He didn’t remember ever feeling something so intense from anyone before. She made him feel weak and strong at the same time, with one touch she could break him and with a look from her he could take on the world. He left her mouth and started exploring her neck with his kisses. Her skin was hot, he started undoing the buttons of her top until he reached the bottom and let the fabric fall away to reveal her breasts held up by a dark green bra. He let go of her thighs, she unhooked herself from him and put her feet on the floor. His hands moved up to squeeze her breasts. Sakura gasped at the pressure, he massaged them through the bra, he could see her nipples harden through the fabric. Kakashi bent down and bit down gently over the fabric earning him a moan. He did the same to its twin. He felt his lust pooling at the pit of his stomach, his member hardened as he took in her perfect mounds in his mouth.

“Oh Kakashi! Bite me harder.” Sakura was moaning as his teeth increased their pressure on her nipples. He reached into her bra and pulled out her breasts, letting out her engorged pink nipples. Sakura groaned as he swirled his tongue after biting them, she entangled her fingers in his hair, her nails grazing his scalp. She could feel the bark dig into her back as he continued to tease her, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care that it was the middle of the day, or that they were close to the village, anyone that came too close would be able to hear them, all she cared about was the heat in her stomach and how Kakashi was making her feel.

Kakashi moved his hands down and undid the buttons and zipper of her shorts, he let them fall down to her ankles. He suckled on her breasts once more and kept moving down her stomach. He noticed she was wearing matching panties, he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulders leaving her open to him. He slid off his gloves, he pressed his fingers over her covered mound, he could feel the moisture that had soaked through. He kissed the inside of her thigh, he could see her flushed face, her hands had moved from his hair to play with her own nipples. He felt his cock twitch, he internally apologized to it knowing he wasn’t going to get release just yet, but he did want to make sure Sakura was fully satiated.

Sakura felt a surge of pleasure with every stroke of his fingers on her clit, even through her panties. She then felt his mouth replace his fingers, the fabric was soaked as his tongue moved over her pearl. She moaned as he concentrated on licking her. She pinched her nipples hard as he kept pleasuring her.

He could taste her arousal through the fabric and it made him desire her more. He finally moved the fabric to the side, giving him full access to her naked mound. He could see her wet netherlips and the little pink button peeking out. Kakashi licked at her entrance lapping up her juices. She cried out in pleasure, he could feel her legs shake with every flick of his tongue. He moved his tongue up to her clit and started swirling the tip of his tongue around it. One of her hands had moved to grip his hair, he felt a gentle tug to his left, he interpreted she wanted him to move left, so he did.

“Oh yes!” Sakura could hear the wet sounds his tongue was making as he pleasured her. She blushed at the erotic sound. She leaned her head back onto the tree and let herself focus on every stroke of his tongue and build up her desire. She cried out again when he gently nipped at her clit and licked at the same time. She could feel that ball in her core start heating up.

Kakashi took in her nub into his mouth with a gentle suction, he heard her moan again and prayed no one was around to interrupt them. He could see her stomach muscles tighten and feel her thigh shake on his shoulder. He knew she was close to climaxing. He could feel her tugging at his hair more urgently, he added pressure to her pearl and followed her guidance.

“Oh Kakashi! Please don’t stop!” Sakura begged as she felt the energy ready to release.

Kakashi had no intention of stopping but hearing her beg enflamed his own lust. He moaned as the taste of her juices flowed into his mouth, she tasted sweet and musky, and he wanted more of it. He teased her entrance with a finger as he concentrated on her clit. With a final lick he felt her body shudder and her orgasm flow into his mouth, she screamed out his name in ecstasy. He decreased the pressure of his mouth, but continued to lap up all her juices, he knew her orgasm could be prolonged if he kept a light pressure. After a few more moments he felt her body start to go limp, he stood up and held her up, she fell onto his chest.

“Oh gods Kakashi. You are way too good at that, I can’t feel my legs.” She chuckled weakly onto his chest.

“Are you complaining or complimenting me?” He laughed as she tried to stand up without him. “Just relax for a second, you’re going to fall, I have you.”

She groaned, “It’s both, a complaint and a compliment.” Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss him. She wanted to taste herself on his mouth.

“Do you like the way you taste?” Kakashi teased as she licked his lips.

“Don’t you?” She suckled on his bottom lip.

He groaned, “I love the way you taste, I could eat you everyday.”

Sakura slipped her hand down to his engorged member and gave it a gentle squeeze, he grunted, “Your turn.” She licked her lips and started to move down but he stopped her.

“How about we go somewhere less open? My place isn’t far.” He didn’t want someone to accidently find them in such a compromising position.

“So the woods are ok for me but not good enough for you?” Sakura bent down to pull up her shorts and button up her top.

Kakashi laughed, “Oh sweetheart there was no way you would wait until we made it to my place, it had to be here.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “You’re right, I really needed your touch.” She stepped up to him, on her toes, whispered into his ear, “but now I really want you naked and your cum all over me so we better hurry back or I’ll take you right here too.”

Kakashi felt that flame of lust rage up again, he growled, picked her up and rushed through the woods. They made it to his apartment quickly. He put her down, they quickly took off their shoes. They stepped in and immediately their mouths clashed in a flurry of kisses. Sakura reached for his jacket and unbuckled it throwing it on the floor, he unbuttoned her shirt again that she shrugged off, they broke apart long enough for her to take off his shirt, she reached for his pants in quickly had them undone, he stepped out of them as he removed her shorts, then reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra and took off his gloves, she followed and took off her own.

Sakura maneuvered him until he felt the dining table behind him, he put his hands behind him flat on the table. “Mmm Sakura, don’t you want to go to the bedroom?” He tried to speak between kisses.

“No I can’t wait.” She smirked, she went to kiss his chest. He groaned as she started playing with his nipples. She licked and nipped as she moved her hand to his hardened length. She rubbed him through his boxer briefs, he brought a hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair. She switched to his other nipple and started flicking the nipple she left with her nails.

“Oh gods Sakura!” Kakashi was finding it hard to breathe as she rubbed his cock and played with his nipples. He could feel the edge of the table digging into his lower back, but he wasn’t going to stop her.

Sakura left his chest and moved south, she could see steel curls peek out from the edge of his black boxers. He let go of her hair and he grabbed the edge of the table. She could see the outline of his sizable bulge, she licked her lips, she couldn’t wait to have him in her mouth. Sakura slid off his boxers letting him spring free. She let the boxers pool at his ankles and grabbed his length at the base, she licked the tip, cleaning it of precum. The salty musky taste of him hitting her tongue.

Kakashi moaned as she took his tip into her mouth and started swirling her tongue. He looked down to see her take more of him into her mouth until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. What didn’t fit in her mouth she wrapped her fingers around and started to move with her mouth. Sakura started to slide him out of her mouth while swirling her tongue and then moving back down, she kept going, his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the edge of the table.

Sakura liked it when he lost his composure, and she liked it more that she was the one to do it. It had been a few months but it seemed that she still remembered what he liked, she took all of him deep into her throat. He moaned her name as she used her tongue to massage his length in her mouth. She moaned so he could feel the vibrations down his length, he let out another moan of his own. When she finally released his cock from her mouth she made sure it was very wet, she moved herself up so her chest was even with his wet engorged member. She saw the look of desire in his face as she enveloped him between her breasts. She dripped more saliva down to her chest on to his tip for lubrication and started moving her breasts around him.

Kakashi felt like he could die a very happy man, the soft flesh surrounding him felt divine. He leaned further back on to the table to get a better angle, he started to move his own hips to match her rhythm. “Oh gods Sakura!”

Sakura giggled, “I guess you like this?” She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue to lick his tip when it came up to her lips.

Kakashi groaned, “You are just... Aaahh” He let out another moan as she started to suck the head, moving her breasts up and down his length. He let go of the table and wrapped her hair around his hand making sure his view wasn’t obstructed. He could feel that bundle of energy in his center becoming harder to control. He bent her head down so she could take as much of his cock into her mouth as possible. He moved his hips faster. She felt so good, her mouth, her chest, the sounds she was making clearly letting him know she was enjoying herself, Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from his forceful thrusts. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, and remembered that she had asked for his cum all over her. Kakashi let go of her hair and pulled himself away from her and started pumping himself with his hands. She understood and settled down on her knees, she held up her breasts, her mouth was open with her tongue out waiting expectantly for his release.

“Kakashi, please cum on me.” Sakura begged as she watched him stroke himself, she met his eyes full of lust.

She had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he couldn’t hold out any longer. “Sakura! Nnngh” He felt his release rush up and watched as his milky orgasm splashed on her face and chest, some into her open mouth. She licked him a few times, he shuddered as he came down from his climax and held himself up with the table again. He let out a noise of spent pleasure, “Mmmhmm, aren’t you a pretty sight?”

Sakura could feel his cum on her cheeks and dripping down her chin, she licked what was on her lips and swallowed what had fallen into her mouth. She looked down at her breasts covered in his orgasm. “You sure had a lot built up. Missed me much?” She laughed as her fingers picked up a streak on her chest and brought it up to her mouth to clean off.

Kakashi felt like the luckiest man in the universe to have a lover like Sakura, he came down to his knees and wiped some cum from her cheeks with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and sucked his thumb clean. “Of course I missed you.” He did the same to her other cheek, and then her chin for her to clean his fingers with her tongue. “Gods Sakura, you sure are getting creative.”

Her emerald eyes looked at his mischievously, “Are you complaining or complimenting me?” She licked her fingers clean from more of his orgasm.

“Both.” He laughed repeating her own response, “You are just surprising me.”

“Is that a good thing?” She was like a cat licking herself clean.

“A very good thing. I guess I can stop holding back, you little sex goddess.” Kakashi ran his tongue across her lips, tasting himself.

“You were holding back?” Sakura asked partly surprised and eager.

He laughed, “Sweet Sakura, of course I was holding back.” He leaned into her ear, “I am a bit of a pervert.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “That’s no secret. Anyways you made a mess, and now you need to clean me up.” She smiled at him sweetly.

He looked at her, some of his cum still on her skin, “My dirty little Sakura.” He smiled and kissed her. Kakashi stood up and held out a hand to help her up and they went to shower.

Once they were freshly showered, Sakura picked up her clothes from the floor and got dressed. He came out with fresh clothes and picked up his own. Sakura scowled at him.

“What?” Kakashi was confused at her irritation.

“I need to get clean clothes from home, this is all dirty from training and stuff.” She pulled at her clothes.

“Why don’t you just keep clothes here?” Kakashi said it innocently without thinking of the implications until after the words left his lips and he saw her face.

Sakura blushed, “Well this is your place, I wouldn’t want to start leaving my stuff around.” She didn’t want to assume he meant anything by his question.

“Sakura, I have spent everyday at your place the last week. I don’t mind you leaving stuff here.” Kakashi wanted to make her feel comfortable when she was at his place.

“Oh ok, well you can leave stuff at my place too, so you don’t have to keep going back and forth all the time.” She thought about how they would probably end up splitting their time at each other’s apartments.

“I should head back and check on Shikamaru, want to meet up at six thirty at that place near the river for dinner? What’s it called? Tenchi?” He buckled up his flack jacket and tied his head band.

She was surprised, “That’s a really nice restaurant. They are always super busy. Almost impossible to get a room to eat.” Sakura had never eaten there, but she knew only the wealthiest of Konoha’s citizens ate there.

He smiled, “Really, because I never have to wait. I guess being Hokage has its benefits.”

She scoffed, “Of course the Hokage can get into all the exclusive restaurants.”

They kissed one more time and walked out. Sakura headed home and changed before going back to the clinic for a few more hours, she had a lot to catch up on still and she was in a better mood now. She walked past the babies again. She stopped and walked in, the nurses greeted her, she saw a newborn boy that was crying. She walked over and picked him up.

Sakura looked down at the baby in her arms, “Hush baby what’s wrong?” She rocked him in her arms as she flowed her chakra through him. He was so tiny, she always liked checking in on the newborns when she could and marvel at the miracle of life. The baby had colics, she helped metabolize the enzymes to help him digest. “There you go little one, that should make your tummy feel better.” She smiled as the baby started to calm down. “Someday I want a little boy as beautiful as you.” Sakura spent her time talking and rocking the baby to sleep. She finally put him down and went back to her office. She read through files, organizing lesson plans and thinking about dinner with Kakashi. It dawned on her that this was technically their first date, she should probably dress up.

“What’s with that stupid grin on your face Sakura?” Ino stepped into her office and sat down.

“Shut up Ino.” Sakura scowled.

“Well you seem to be in a better mood, almost like you got laid.” Ino looked at her with a smirk.

Sakura blushed a deep red, “No we can’t remember! We just let out some frustration by sparring.”

“Yeah right, anyways I don’t want to know its still weird thinking about you and Kakashi-sensei.” Ino grabbed the lesson plan from Sakura’s desk.

“Do you really think it’s’ weird?” Sakura reminded herself that she didn’t care what others thought, but she was still curious.

Ino looked up at Sakura’s worried face. “Oh Sakura, it’s just going to take a little getting used to, but you two are adorable together. Plus, now you can tell me what his face looks like.” Ino giggled.

Sakura scoffed, “Like I would ever tell you.”

“I bet he’s super handsome, I’ve seen pictures of his father, I bet Kakashi looks better. Its probably why he hides his face behind that stupid mask, so girls won’t swoon at his feet. You probably saw his face and threw yourself at him didn’t you.” Ino laughed as Sakura’s blush deepened. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Just stop Ino-pig before I punch you in your stupid face.” Sakura was getting irritated.

Ino laughed as she stood up, “That’s my cue to leave, see you tomorrow.”

Sakura finished up and went home to get ready for dinner. She was staring at the clothes in her closet and wondered if she was over thinking it. She was sure he would show up in his usual uniform, maybe she shouldn’t go all out, but it was a nice restaurant. She finally settled on a deep green dress of light flowy fabric, it had thin straps, a low V cut to show off her cleavage, and fell to her knees. She found some strappy heels, she brushed out her hair and left it down falling down her back, lastly she applied a pink lipstick and went to meet Kakashi.

Sakura arrived at the restaurant and was quickly greeted by the hostess and led to a room towards the back. Sakura entered the private room and noticed the view of the river. Kakashi still hadn’t arrived, she sat on the mat and looked out to see the water as she waited. She heard the door slide open again and looked up to see Kakashi enter, she had been somewhat correct in that he wasn’t going to dress any different, but he did have his nice boots on and a short sleeve shirt, black mask in its usual place, no gloves, and no flack jacket. She could see his physic more clearly outlined.

Kakashi joined her on the mat and pulled her into an embrace. “Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

Sakura flushed, “You look good too.” She settled into his arms. “How did you get such a beautiful view?”  She could see the sun starting to set on the water.

“I am Hokage remember? Also, I sent Genma to reserve it earlier.” He kissed the top of her head, he sniffed her, “Are you wearing a new perfume?” He nuzzled her neck.

Sakura giggled as he tickled her neck, “Yeah, do you like it?”

“Yeah you smell good. I like the dress too.” He traced her collarbone down to the valley of her breasts.

Sakura felt her skin bubble at his touch, “Kakashi stop, they’re going to come back to take our order.”

“Don’t worry it’s taken care of.” He pulled down his mask and kissed her lips. Her lips were soft and sweet. She was intoxicating.

They heard the door slide open and broke apart their kiss. Servers came in with a tray of assorted sushi and sashimi, and a large bottle of sake. The servers were gone as quickly as they had arrived leaving Sakura stunned at the amount of food that had been delivered.

“Kakashi this is a lot of food, and this is expensive sake.” Sakura read the label on the bottle.

“Don’t worry about it, I told you it’s taken care of. I wanted us to have a nice date.” He took the bottle from her hand and put it down.

Sakura smiled, “So this is a date?”

Kakashi have her a peck on the lips, “Of course, I figured it was about time. Now let’s eat.” He grabbed chopsticks and grabbed a slice of sashimi and offered it to Sakura.

Sakura was slightly embarrassed to be fed, but opened her mouth and let him place the sashimi in her mouth. “Mmmm, that’s delicious.” She grabbed her own chopsticks and did the same for him.

They continued to feed each other, drink, laugh together and watch the sunset. They were sitting on the mat, Sakura between his legs, his arms around her waist. As Kakashi held Sakura, he wondered if this was what being happy was. He thought back to the first time she cooked dinner for him, and how they fell asleep in each other’s arms, he wondered if that was what people thought about when they said they wanted a wife and a family. He thought of the way she smiled at him and the way his heart skipped.

The crescent moon and stars were reflected on the water. Sakura felt warm and content with Kakashi’s arms around her. She turned around to face him, one of her legs extended and the other tucked under her. She grabbed their cups of sake and gave one to him, they had already gone through more than half the bottle. They drank the rest of the bottle, she could see Kakashi becoming flushed, she was starting to feel the alcohol affecting her.

Kakashi laughed, and soon Sakura started laughing. “What’s so funny Kakashi?” He was so attractive when he laughed.

“I’m just really happy right now, here with you.” He bent down to give her a kiss, she tasted like sake.

Sakura giggled, “Why is that funny?”

“Because I never thought I would be here with anyone and be happy. I always thought I would end up alone.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Sakura-chan.”

Sakura smiled, he was close to drunk, they should probably start heading home, his place was closest. “I think its time we get going.”

Kakashi nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right, but first you have to call me darling.”

Sakura blushed, “What? Why?”

“Because I liked it when you called me darling earlier.” He grinned at her.

She couldn’t help but smile at his silliness, “Let’s go home, darling.” She gave him a quick kiss before she stood up, she held out her hand to help him up. He pulled up his mask, took her hand and stood up. They left and started walking towards his place.

“Hey Sakura, you’re really strong right?” Kakashi face was becoming more flushed as the alcohol started to hit him.

Sakura was confused, “Yeah, I guess so why?”

“Think you can carry me?” He jumped on her back.

“What? Kakashi get off!” Sakura was startled at the added weight on her back, she almost fell over until she got used to his weight, and a helpful boost of strength from chakra. “Kakashi you’re heavy!”

“See I think you can carry me a block, little Sakura.” He wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Kakashi that’s not the point. I could carry you home if I wanted to but I don’t want to, so get off!” She tried to shake him off, he just gripped tighter. She sighed in exasperation “You are such an idiot.”

“Come on Sakura I believe in you.” He didn’t budge.

“You’re ridiculous.” Sakura knew she wasn’t going to get him off her back so she grabbed his thighs and jumped up to the rooftops. If she was going to carry him home on her back, she didn’t want to be seen. She was soon joined by Genma at her side.

“Do you want me to take him Sakura?” Genma was trying not to laugh.

“Hey this is not funny, I have a grown drunk man that won’t get off my back.” She looked behind her, she heard a light snoring. “Did he fall asleep? I’m going to kill him. Lightweight.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous situation.

“Well next to you anyone is a lightweight.” Genma chuckled.

“Well since you’re here please get him off.” She tried to unhook his legs, he was worse that Toki. They finally managed to get him off and Genma threw Kakashi over his shoulder very unceremoniously. They made it back to Kakashi’s apartment, Genma threw him on the bed, Kakashi grunted as he landed.

Sakura thanked Genma as she took off her shoes.

“Have a good night Sakura.” Genma disappeared.

Sakura looked down at the bed and Kakashi sprawled across it. He was going to be in so much trouble tomorrow, but right now her idiot looked so peaceful. She removed his boots and socks, she took off her dress put on one of his tank tops and went to the kitchen for water. When she returned, he was sitting up taking off his shirt. His face lit up as she saw her, he looked at her in pure joy, she felt the world melt around her. Sakura walked into his outstretched arms, he wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his head on her chest. He smelled of summer nights, of paper and ink, of sake, and slight hint of ozone. She brushed back his hair, and bent down to kiss the top of his head. She felt like this is where she belonged, surrounded by him.

“You smell good, and you’re soft, and warm, you’re so pretty. You’re too pretty to be with an old man like me.” Kakashi was slurring his words but she understood him well enough.

Sakura chuckled, “Well that’s true, what do you want me to do Kakashi? Want me to leave you and be with a man my own age?”

Kakashi looked up at her upset, “No don’t do that. You make me happy, without you I would be very sad.”

She smiled, “You make me happy too Kakashi, but stop with the old man thing, you’re not that old, yet.” she giggled, “and anyways you’ll be my old man.” She bent down to kiss him, he pulled her onto the bed. 

He curled himself around her curves, his arms surrounding her, his leg draped over hers, she was effectively pinned down by his body. She settled into his arms and they fell asleep.

Kakashi woke up with a headache. He groaned, it had been a long time since he felt hung over. He felt Sakura’s fingers on his temples and a cool rush throughout his body. He sighed in relief. “Thank you Sakura, you’re amazing.” He rolled over on top of her, “I’m sorry for being an idiot last night, we had such a great date and then, I was acting foolishly.” He chuckled sheepishly.

Sakura giggled, “Yeah, you were an idiot, but Genma carried you back, so it wasn’t too bad.”  

He kissed her forehead, “You really are amazing Sakura, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Kakashi don’t worry about it, just remember that I can out drink you, it’s best if you don’t try to keep up.” She smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled. “You are right of course, just got caught up in the moment it seems.” He bent down to take her lips with his. He looked at her, his dark eyes looked at her softly. “I love waking up to you next to me.” He kissed her again.

Sakura blushed, he always had a way of making her feel like her heart was pumping blood a little faster. “I do like the good morning kisses you give.”

“Well let me thank you for curing my hang over.” He gave her a wry smirk as his hands moved south.

Days had passed after their date, it was the end of the week as Kakashi sat at his desk going through reports as usual. He was surrounded by stacks of papers, some of the dogs were lounging, others were out somewhere. Shikamaru entered with Biscuit at his heels, the ninken had taken a liking to his right-hand man. Shikamaru handed him more mission reports from the Shinobi Alliance to go over and left. Kakashi sighed at the endless pile of paper around him, if Naruto knew how boring being Hokage was, maybe he wouldn’t want to be Hokage. He picked up a mission report and started reading it.

Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke walking into the office. Kakashi looked up in surprise. “Hi Sasuke, I thought you had left already. What’s going on?”

Sasuke watched as Kakashi leaned back onto his chair, Sasuke looked into his eyes, “I want to tell Sakura how I feel. I was too stupid before to realize that I love her and I want to fight for her.”

Kakashi was surprised at the confession from his former student, but he had wondered when Sasuke would mature enough to understand love and come after Sakura, the wait was over it seemed. Kakashi stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of it. “Why are you telling me how you feel about Sakura?”

“Because she’s with you now and I wanted to be honest with you about my intentions.” Sasuke knew it was an odd declaration, but he respected Kakashi too much to try to win Sakura behind his back.

Kakashi nodded, it was very mature of Sasuke to come to him and face him man to man. Kakashi leaned against the desk. “Then you should go tell her how you feel.”

Sasuke was surprised at his calmness, he was expecting Kakashi to become angry, “That’s all you have to say? You’re not going to fight for her? Do you not care?”

Kakashi sighed and smiled, “Sasuke, Sakura is not a prize to be won with an epic battle between the two of us. She is very important to me, and all I care about is her happiness, I care about yours too. If you really love her then I support you telling her and if she reciprocates those feelings then I will accept her decision, but I will not fight you, that’s not how love works. It’s Sakura’s decision to make, and she will decide based on who can give her the things she needs and wants in her life.”

Sasuke nodded, “It’s nothing personal Kakashi, I just want to try to make things right with her.”

Kakashi walked to the window and looked out toward the direction of the clinic. “A shinobi’s love runs deep and burns hot, but once it’s extinguished it will not light again.” Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, “As shinobi our lives can end at any moment so our emotions are stronger and quicker, but we also have long memories. Some of us are better at forgiveness than other’s but even those shinobis have limits on what can be forgiven.”

Sasuke gave Kakashi a hard look, “What are you saying?” Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was a threat or a warning.

“Go tell Sakura how you feel, but whatever answer she gives you, you must accept it in return. If she rejects your love, forge a friendship instead, and move on.”

“Are you so confident that she will reject me? I know I haven’t been good to her but maybe there’s still love in her heart for me.” Sasuke thought back at all the things he had done to hurt Sakura, she said she had forgiven him, he wondered if that was enough.

Kakashi saw a shadow of doubt flash across Sasuke’s face, “It’s not that I know what she will do, she is extremely loyal and strong willed, but we both have to accept her decision when she makes it.”

Sasuke nodded and left. Kakashi sighed and looked back out the window. Pakkun came to sit at his feet. “Do you really think it’s wise to send him to Sakura?”

“I won’t deprive Sakura of the choice, nor will I deprive Sasuke of sharing his feelings. In an odd way I’m proud that he has grown so much to realize he loves Sakura.”

“But what if she chooses him?” Pakkun laid his head on his paws.

Just the thought sent a sharp pain through his heart. “I care about Sakura and Sasuke, if she chooses him I meant it when I said I would accept her decision. I will be heartbroken if that is her decision, but I will accept it. If she chooses me, I don’t want her to have any doubts or to ever wonder if Sasuke ever loved her and to think of the what if’s. I want her to know of his feelings, I want her to be sure because I think I’m starting to really fall for her and it will hurt more in the long run if there is doubt in her heart.”

Pakkun sat back up, “Well I guess it makes sense. I hope she kicks him to the next village.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I hope so too.”

Sakura was outside with the children, Toki wrapped firmly around her. “Toki you have to let go and play with the others.”

Toki shook his head, “But Sakura-sensei, I want to stay with you.

Sakura looked at him kindly, “Toki you need to make friends. Friends are some of the most important people in your life. Friends will be with you when you are sad and lonely, and they will be there to help you get stronger and celebrate all the good things in life.”

Toki sighed, “But…”

“Toki, you are so kind and generous, go share that with new friends.” Sakura blew a raspberry into his cheek, he giggled.

“Is it true that Naruto-senpai is your friend? And Hokage-sama?” Toki was trying to distract her, he was a clever kid.

“Yes, Kakashi-sama was our sensei, Naruto and I were on the same team together. They are both my best friends. You can make friends like I did, but you have to try to play with others.” She bent down and set him on his feet, “Now go play with Kumi, she likes playing tag same as you.”

Toki smiled and ran off. Sakura sighed, well she at least got him off, he was getting big. She stretched and turned to head back to her office but was stopped by Sasuke. “Oh Sasuke, you startled me.” She chuckled nervously, “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, wanted to talk to you.” Sasuke noticed all the children in the playground. He thought about all the children’s who would be saved because Sakura and Ino started this clinic to save them from the effects of war, the many children that would lead happier lives than he ever did.

Sakura looked at his mismatched eyes, she thought about how once her heart would have been skipping at his presence, but now, she was glad he was here but it wasn’t the same feeling anymore. She smiled, “Sure let’s go to my office.”

As Sasuke followed her, he saw the vase of pink lilies fully bloomed. He wondered if he should have brought something but shook the thought.

“Are you going to be leaving soon?” Sakura leaned against her desk and noticed the way he was staring down the lilies as if they had done something very offensive towards him.

Sasuke looked up at her face, “Uh, yes, I’ll be leaving soon but I wanted to tell you something before I left.”

Sakura waited for him to continue, he looked nervous and started pacing. “Sasuke what’s wrong? Why are you so agitated? You’re making me anxious.”

He stopped in front of her and stared deep into her eyes. He reveled at how beautiful her evergreen eyes were, “Sakura, I am aware of all my mistakes, but there are none that I regret more than the way I have behaved towards you.”

“Sasuke, you have already apologized and I already forgave you.” Sakura wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

Sasuke shook his head, “Yes, but after, the other day you were right, I kept pushing you away. I thought I wasn’t deserving of love, especially yours. I want you to know you were always a light in the darkness, I know now that I should have let you save me with your love. I’m still not deserving of your love, but I realized something recently and it’s that I love you.” His eyes met hers, hopeful that she would understand.

Sakura wasn’t sure what to say, if he had come to her months ago she would have been running into his arms overjoyed at his affection, but now, too much had happened, she thought of the baby, then of Kakashi. She thought back to the night she drunkenly cried to Naruto after destroying a training field. “Why are you telling me now? Is this because of Kakashi?”

“No, and yes, I was going to tell you at the border but you had made it very clear that you had moved on and I was too much of a coward to tell you then. Looking back, you had other things on your mind, you were pregnant, but now, I needed to tell you in case there was still a chance you still love me.” Sasuke felt a sharp pain across his face as Sakura slapped him. He looked up to see fury in her eyes.

“How dare you use my miscarriage as a reason for your confession?” Her voice was low but icy.

“Sakura, I didn’t mean it like that, I just… Sakura I’m obviously not good at this, I’m saying I love you and asking if there’s any love left in your heart for me?” Sasuke tried not to sound desperate, but he wanted her to know.

Sakura saw the longing in his eyes, the same eyes of the broken children that came to her, that needed her love to be healed. Her anger diminished and she felt so sorry for him, she reached up and embraced him. “Oh Sasuke you damn idiot. I will always love you, but I don’t love you the same way anymore.” He pulled away, she looked at him sadly, “Every time you rejected me I tried to forget you, the last two times I tried to forget you by dating others, it didn’t work, but this last time, the letter, I couldn’t handle the pain in my heart anymore and I told myself it was the last time I would cry over you. I left to Suna to focus on all the good things I have created and to rip you from my heart. I’m not going to lie, the pregnancy helped to get over you, I had something more important in my life and I thought about what kind of home I wanted to create for a family. I think that’s what really made me let you go.”

“So you choose Kakashi?” Sasuke couldn’t hide the pain in his voice.

Sakura didn’t want to be mean but she needed him to understand, “It’s not about choosing between him and you, its about choosing the future that I want for myself. For the time I knew I was pregnant, I thought about how if it was you, I would be alone. You would be gone for years, I wouldn’t wake up next to you, I wouldn’t feel your touch or hear your voice and I realized I don’t want that. Maybe I’m selfish, maybe it makes me a bad person, but I want someone at my side, I want someone to hold, to touch, to share my life with, to raise children with and with you traveling, that’s not what I would have if I were to choose you. Before I would have followed you, but now I have responsibilities, things that I have created with my own hands I cannot leave.”

Sasuke looked down, emotions at his throat. “So you are saying no to me?”

Sakura sighed, “You said no to me first, multiple times. I just finally accepted it and stopped chasing you.”

“I deserve that.” He looked dejectedly at the lilies.

“Sasuke, I’m not a toy to push and pull when you want. You deserve happiness and love, and I wish it for you so much, I just can’t offer it to you anymore. I hope you find love again, its easier a second time.” She glanced at the lilies.

“Are lilies your favorite flower?” He asked as he regained his composure.

“I suppose they are.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“There’s a lot you have missed over the years.” Sakura wondered what his fixation with the flowers was.

He sighed, “I suppose you’re right about everything. I wish you happiness Sakura, I’ll work harder at being a good friend, I can do that at least.” He pressed his index and middle finger to her forehead. “I’m sorry and thank you.” He turned to leave.

“Sasuke,” He turned to look at her, “I hope that you will still think of us as your home.”

Sasuke nodded, smiled and left.

Sakura was left alone to work through her emotions, she wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at once. Ino rushed in and closed the door behind her.

“I just saw Sasuke leave, what happened?” Ino knew Sasuke had a very explosive affect on Sakura, and the moment she saw him leave she came to check on her friend.

Sakura just stared at her blond friend in mild shock. “He confessed his love to me.”

Ino’s eyes widened. “Well what did you say?”

“I told him no.” Sakura touched a silky petal from a lily.

Ino was shocked, “You have been chasing him for years and when he finally tells you he loves you, you tell him no?”

Sakura became irritated, “What Ino? What am I supposed to do? Throw myself at him just because he finally loves me? After everything, after all the tears I shed for him I’m supposed to just leap into his arms and what? Walk off into the sunset and follow him? I will not be treated as the bad person that gave up on him, when he never even gave me a chance until now, and now its too late. I have a life here, a life I am very happy with, I have people that appreciate me and love me and would never hurt me. So of course it told him no.” Sakura looked at Ino defiantly.

Ino beamed at her friend and then pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy for you Sakura. I’m so happy you understand your worth.” She let go of Sakura, “Don’t let anyone ever make you feel bad for choosing happiness, you owe no one any explanations. Just tell them to fuck off.” They both started laughing.

She worked for a few more hours to calm down, but she wanted to talk to Kakashi, after she finished what she needed to, she headed over to Hokage tower, Kakashi had said he would be there late today. She saw Shikamaru leaving the Hokage office carrying a stack of papers, “Hi Shikamaru, is Kakashi busy?”

“Hey Sakura, Naruto is in there so I guess you can go in.” He left her so he could put down the stack of papers.

It was late in the day and Kakashi was listening to Naruto who had just returned from a Shinobi Alliance mission, when the door opened and Sakura entered.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt Naruto but I need to talk to Kakashi.”

“Hey Sakura, we were done, I’ll see you guys around.” Naruto turned to leave.

Sakura stopped Naruto, “Actually Naruto, can you go to Sasuke? I think he needs a friend right now.”

Naruto azure eyes looked at her questioningly, “What happened?”

“I, uh, turned him down.” She looked straight at Kakashi and saw a look of relief on his face.

“Ah, yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll find him. Thanks Sakura, and I’m proud of you.” Naruto gave her one of his smiles that always made her feel like everything was going to be alright, and walked out.

Sakura walked over to Kakashi, “You knew didn’t you?”

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, “Well yes, Sasuke came to see me earlier.”

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had confronted Kakashi first. “And what did you tell him?” She looked at him through narrow eyes.

Kakashi couldn’t tell if she was upset or not. “I told him to tell you.”

Sakura looked at Kakashi in confusion, “Why?”

“Because you have the right to know and to make your choice, and he had the right to share his feelings.” Kakashi met her eyes.

Sakura softened, “Gods how can you be so perfect?” She straddled his lap, pulled down his mask and kissed him.

“So you’re not mad?” Kakashi asked after she ended their kiss.

“Is it weird that I was happy that he was willing to open up?” She thought back at how vulnerable Sasuke had been in her office.

“Or you were happy that he finally confessed to loving you after all these years?” Kakashi watched her face as she turned serious.

“I was actually angry, I asked him why now, why wait so long? Then he made a comment about me not being pregnant anymore and he hoped there was still a chance, I slapped him.” Kakashi eyes widened in surprise, “He was so surprised I turned him down, and I reminded him that he had turned me down first, many times before. It was too late for me to return his feelings. I care about him as a friend and I wish he finds happiness. He deserves it after everything.”

“That must have taken a lot of strength Sakura.” He reached up to caress her cheek.

“Thank you for not holding him back and for your faith in me.” She gave him another kiss.

He chuckled, “It wasn’t faith exactly, I just knew I wanted you to be sure in your decision, whatever it would be. I am glad I’m not picking my heart off the floor though.”

“Well not yet at least, don’t piss me off Lord Kakashi.” She giggled as he wrinkled his nose. “You’re so cute when you do that.” She kissed his nose.

“Cute? Is that how you want to refer to your Lord Hokage?” Kakashi scowled.

She bent down for another kiss. When she stopped she placed her forehead on his and let out a sigh of exhaustion, “So much has happened so fast, I wish the universe would give me a break so I can relax and enjoy the good things in my life. I want some peace.”

He rubbed her back in comfort, “I know what you mean.”

“The office has sure changed from that first day I paid you a visit.” She looked around the room and how much it had changed in the last few months. There were books and scrolls everywhere, some pillows and blankets on the floor for the dogs, he kept his desk with less papers than Lady Tsunade, he had a display with weapons, some swords, shuriken, nunchucks, his ANBU mask among other things.

“I have fond memories of that day. You looked so good in that outfit. It was a great way to start my official Hokage duties.” He pulled her down to taste her lips again.

“Why don’t you two go get a room in the mansion? It’s right next door.” Shikamaru had entered without either one noticing.

Sakura jumped off Kakashi’s lap, her face bright red from embarrassment, Kakashi had gotten his mask up and was laughing nervously.

“Sorry to interrupt, this,” Shikamaru waved his hand between the both of them, “but you have another appointment Kakashi-sensei.”

“Ok I’ll be off.” Sakura turned to Kakashi and whispered, “You’re place or mine?”

“Yours, be there in a few hours.” He stood up and gave her a masked kiss on her forehead before she followed Shikamaru out.

“Shikamaru, could you keep all this between us?” Sakura was still feeling embarrassed.

“I’m not one to gossip, plus it will be such a drag if you two go public.” Shikamaru was unfazed at the confirmation, he already had knowledge of Sakura and Kakashi’s relationship.

“What do you mean?” Sakura was curious as to what Shikamaru thought. He was one of the few people whose thoughts she wanted to hear, he was always honest and thoughtful, and she appreciated his advice.

“Well if we’re being honest, the Hokage’s life is always scrutinized, and a romance would make people interested. The fact that its you, the most famous kunoichi of Konoha, fourteen years younger than him and one of his previous student’s would give people reason to talk.” Shikamaru saw the worry on her face.

“Would it really be such a problem?” She thought about all the people that would have something to say.

“I have watched him since you came back, your injury, your miscarriage, he was devastated. If there is one thing that makes Kakashi-sensei a great leader is his calm mind in stressful situations. I have never seen him actively neglect his duties, until he heard you came back injured. I have never seen him lose control until it took six shinobi to restrain him from killing Hagetaka. Sakura don’t let what others think drag you down, we don’t have the luxury to deny ourselves because of others. We sacrifice enough.”

Sakura was surprised at Shikamaru, he had a kind heart under his lazy demeanor. “Thanks Shikamaru for being by his side.”

“I believe in him, he has the head for leadership, being Hokage isn’t all about strength, thought he has that, it’s about people, and he can lead people better than any Hokage before him.” Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pocket as they walked down the hall.

Sakura nodded in agreement, “How did you know about the miscarriage? It was supposed to be a secret.”

Shikamaru looked at her, “Kakashi was yelling that Hagetaka had killed his baby when he was being pulled away from almost killing Hagetaka. Don’t worry no one us would ever say anything about it. We keep his secrets.”

Sakura felt her heart become heavier, Kakashi hadn’t told her about his anger towards Hagetaka, he had told her about the incident but not about his feelings. They had cried together and comforted each other in their loss, but never had he shown her his anger. “Thank you Shikamaru, for everything.” She gave him a quick hug and headed home.

Sakura arrived home and made a quick dinner. She changed into short lounge shorts and a thin strapped black shirt, even with the fan on it was hot. She grabbed one of her medical books and went to the couch to read, before she knew it she had fallen asleep, she hadn’t realized how tired she was. Soon she was dreaming.

She was standing at the bottom of a waterfall. She could hear the torrent of water falling beside her, she looked up and saw storm clouds. She saw flashes of lighting followed by roaring thunder, she felt a need to get to the top of the waterfall and started climbing the cliff. As she reached the top she saw a field of flowers, many different types, different colors, the scent of nectar filling her nose. Sakura felt rain starting to fall on her skin, she saw the sky filled with the dark grey clouds, the clashing of lightning illuminating the sky, the thunder was so loud that she brought her hands to her ears and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw a red rose in front of her, she reached for it and was hurt by the thorns. She watched as beads of crimson blood started to form in the palm of her hand, the rain started to become heavier, the raindrops mixing with the blood and washing it away. Sakura looked around, she was alone, she needed shelter from the storm and there was none that she could see. She was becoming frantic, the storm was getting worse, she started running, the lighting was so bright it was blinding her.

She rubbed her eyes, and when she could see again she saw him from behind, his white hair sticking up as usual. She ran towards Kakashi, he was watching the storm clouds, his hands in his pockets, in his usual relaxed stance. She didn’t understand how he was so calm and dry, she was dripping wet, as she got closer she felt a warmth spread through her, the closer she got the hotter she felt, she was suddenly dry, but couldn’t reach him, she felt like her skin was going to combust. She fell to her knees and started crying out to him, but the figure changed, it became darker, his hair fell and became black, his stance changed and became colder and farther away. She started screaming for Kakashi, her hands grabbed at the flowers in front of her, she pulled at them, lilies of different colors started piling around her, she felt a great comfort piling the flowers around her until she surrounded herself, she laid down on the bed of flowers. The storm continued around her but it no longer affected her, she was warm and safe in her bubble.

Sakura was woken up by the sound of the door closing. She sat up quickly and felt hands at her shoulders. “Kakashi?” Her eyes were still closed, she could still feel the warmth and protection of her dream.

Kakashi had come home and hadn’t noticed Sakura was sleeping on the couch until after the door closed. He saw her sit up, still groggy and went to kneel in front of her to hold her up. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t know you were sleeping. Want to go the room?”

Her eyes started to open and she smiled at him. “You’re home. I missed you.”

Kakashi smiled back, “I missed you too. Where you dreaming?” She still looked like she was in a far away place.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and started to feel more awake. “Yes, I was dreaming, there was a storm, and a field of flowers, it was too hot to get to you and Sasuke was too cold, and then the lilies protected me.”

Kakashi chuckled, “That didn’t make any sense, you’ll have to tell me when you’re awake.”

She opened her eyes to look into his grey stormy eyes, she laughed lightly, “It was a strange dream, it doesn’t make sense to me either. Anyways, dinner is ready if you want to eat.”

“First thing I want to do is kiss you.” He pushed her down onto the couch and got on top of her. She pulled down his mask, and caressed his bare face. He bent down slowly and started by kissing her forehead and left a trail down the bridge of her nose until finally reaching her pink lips. He started with small kisses, he grinned as he heard her giggles as he teased her. Soon enough he was kissing her earnestly, feeling her tongue reach for his. After a few minutes of enjoying each other’s mouths, Kakashi finally pulled away, his lips were tingling, she gave him one last quick kiss, and gave him a look of adoration. “You make me so happy Sakura.” His eyes softened as he looked deep into her emerald depths.

“So do you darling.” Her face was flushed from their make out session and his words, she reached up to trace his jaw.

Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes away from her face, she was so breathtakingly beautiful.

“Kakashi, you’re blushing.” She teased as her fingers lightly touched the bridge of his nose. “Are you thinking dirty thoughts?” She chuckled.

He could feel the blood rush to his face, he shook his head, “No! I wasn’t.” He buried his face into her neck feeling embarrassed. “It’s just…” He lifted his head back to look at her, “I was just thinking about how beautiful you are that I have to remember to breathe.”

“Oh.” Now it was her turn to feel her cheeks turn pink. “You look so adorable when you blush, I probably look like a tomato.” She brought her hands up to her face to cover her cheeks in embarrassment.

He laughed and pulled her hands from her face. “No, you are absolutely beautiful.” He kissed her again.

His lips were gentle on hers, he was being so careful and slow with his kisses. She brought up her hands to grasp the hair behind his neck, she heard herself make little noises of pleasure as his tongue searched for hers. She felt that glow from her heart start to spread, she felt her heart beat faster, her stomach flutter, her skin was starting to tingle, it was getting harder to catch her breathe. “Kakashi,” she panted, “I want you.”

Kakashi stopped, missing her warm lips, “You have me.” He bent down to her lips again.

Sakura stopped him and smiled, “No, I _deeply, deeply_ want you.” She stressed and elongated the words and gave him a very knowing lustful look.

The lightbulb clicked in his brain, “Oh! You want me like that.” He claimed her lips with a different vigor and then pulled away again. “Wait, can we?”

She nodded, “The doctor said we are good to go.”

He gave her a look of disbelief, “Uhuh, are you the doctor in this scenario?”

She laughed, “Is there a better doctor in the village? I am the best medic in Konoha after all and the birth control is back in place too.”

“Well if the doctor says.” He grinned and dove for her lips again, their kisses now flowing with desire. Her hands travel down to unbuckle his jacket, he felt it loosen as she undid the last strap and he quickly shrugged it off.

As soon as his jacket was off she reached under his shirt to feel his skin, he felt hot under her fingers, his skin was soft, she could feel a few scars as she moved her hands up his stomach to his chest. He was holding himself up with his elbow and his other hand moved down to her thighs that were pinned under him. His mouth moved to her neck licking her sensitive spots. She was panting lightly as she leaned her head back to give him access to her neck. Her hands moved to his back, she raked her nails down his spine, she felt him shiver.

“Mmmhmm, Sakura,” He nipped at her skin, “That tickles.”

“Sorry, I forgot.” She gave him an innocent smile.

He chuckled, “No you didn’t, you just like making me shiver.” He bit down on the other side of her neck and licked up to her jaw, giving her goosebumps.

“Aahh, you always make me shiver. Thought I should return the favor.” Sakura moved her hands to his waist. He kept teasing all the places on her neck and chest that he knew would enflame her. Sakura had been waiting for their union for over two months and she didn’t want to wait any longer and he was being too slow.

Kakashi had been waiting for so long to be with Sakura and normally he would have been rushing, but he was really enjoying the way she felt, the way she unconsciously moved underneath him, rubbing her chest on his. He really liked to tease her. She let go of his waist and started tugging at his shirt, seemed she was done waiting. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, her eyes were full of lust, she sat up and started kissing his stomach up to his chest, she slipped her legs out from between his and sat up.

“Kakashi, please don’t tease me. I want you now.” She bit her bottom lip and reached for the zipper of his pants.

Kakashi pulled her face to his, “What’s the rush Sakura?”

“It’s been too long since you have filled me up, please just hurry or I’ll lose my mind Kakashi.” She surprised herself at how much the need for him had overwhelmed her body.

Kakashi loved the way her face flushed as she declared her need for him, he felt her hand reach into his pants and her fingers encircle his hard length. A burning need for her body filled his mind. “Sakura, I need to be inside you too. I miss you around me.”

He reached for her top and quickly removed it, she let go of his hard length so she could slide off her shorts and panties leaving her naked. He followed her lead and quickly took off his sandals and his pants and underwear. He pushed her back onto the couch, her legs around him, her long rose hair falling around her, her pink nipples hard, she was breathing hard, her half lidded eyes were begging for him. He was moving his finger down, but she grabbed his hand stopping him.

“No foreplay, that’s all we’ve done all week. I need you inside of me, please.” Sakura didn’t care how wanton she sounded, she meant it, she was going to lose it if he wasn’t inside of her soon.

He had never heard Sakura beg the way she was, he could feel the desperate need radiate from her and infect him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, please Kakashi.” She reached between them and grabbed his member and aligned him with her wet entrance.

His eyes met her emerald ones, he started to move his hips slowly down. They both moaned in relief as he pushed into her slowly, his forehead was on hers as he continued, her face was pure relief and pleasure. He couldn’t deny the fact that he immensely enjoyed the looks of ecstasy she gave him as he entered her. Her tightness was slick and wet and opened up for him, he missed how her body enveloped him so completely. Kakashi kissed her when he was all the way inside. “Are you ok?” He wanted to make sure that he hadn’t hurt her.

Sakura chuckled, ‘Yes very much so.” She gave him another kiss, “I missed you inside of me so much.” She could feel him sheathed inside, he had stretched her out slowly, her body giving into his, she felt like the world was ending as he filled her up. “I feel so complete when you’re inside of me.

“I missed being inside you too, gods you feel amazing.” He groaned as she moved her hips, “Take it easy on me, Sakura, if you keep doing that I’m going to cum too fast.” He put his hand on her hips to stop her movements. “Give me a second, it’s been too long.”

She smiled, “Sorry got a little excited.” She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth to hers.

They nipped and suckled at their lips as Kakashi started moving slowly out of her. He pulled out completely and then slowly entered her again, they both moaned at the separation and then their union. He repeated this process until she was panting for more.

Kakashi sat back on his knees, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him, she bent her knees and lifted her hips to meet his. He kept a firm grip on her waist as he moved at a quicker pace. He watched her, making sure to take in every inch of her body and all the expressions she made. Her breasts were moving with every thrust of his hips, her lips were parted as she moaned and cried out is name.

With every thrust Sakura felt like her world was being taken apart, every thrust she forgot about everything that had happened, with every thrust she relinquished herself to the ecstasy he was providing her. She opened her eyes to look at his face, his eyes were closed at the moment, he was biting the corner of his lower lip, his brows were furrowed, the red flush across the top of his cheeks. He was making deep sounds of pleasure with every thrust, Sakura felt the lust inside of her grow, he was so sexy she couldn’t handle it much longer. She reached down and started to play with herself, he opened his eyes and met hers. They smiled at each other and their lips meeting with many small kisses as they both panted harder and moaned louder.

Kakashi looked down between them and watched as her fingers moved and pleasure herself, he watched as he pulled out his length and then it disappeared into her. He was losing more and more control with each movement of his hips. She was so wet, her pussy was dripping , he could see the slickness around his length every time he pulled out, and hear the sounds as he entered her, he was so turned on right now he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, and by the sounds of her moans she was close too.

Sakura followed Kakashi’s gaze down, she was fascinated at how his thick length disappeared into her, she gasped as he hit an especially sensitive spot deep inside of her.

“Do you like watching?” He spoke into her ear, his voice broken from breathing hard.

All Sakura could do was nod, she really did like watching his length entering her and then the feeling it gave her. She could feel the fire inside of her reach its limit, “Kakashi, I can’t…” She whimpered, “I’m going to…” Her head fell back, preparing for the rush.

Kakashi wasn’t far behind her, her creamy white neck was exposed to him, he brought up one hand and gently wrapped it around her neck. He bit down on the other side of her neck and moved into her without restraint.

Sakura was sobbing out in pleasure, then she felt the break of the fire inside of her. Her breath caught in her throat and then she let out a cry “Kakashi!” She felt her muscles flow with liquid heat and convulse, time stopped as fire filled her body. “Oh don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She felt his hand on her neck increase pressure, and she felt another wave hit her as he kept pumping into her.

Kakashi felt her walls clamp down around him, milking him for his seed, he had wanted to watch her as she climaxed, but that second wave that flowed through her made him let go of the little restraint he had left, he felt that control snap and then his own release. He gripped her neck a little harder and bit down more that he had anticipated, but she was enjoying it more than he thought. A growl erupted from his chest, he felt his own muscles shake as he filled her up with his climax. A few more thrusts and he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath.

“Oh wow.” She whispered softly. Sakura had never felt an orgasm as intense as that one. She felt his weight over her body, his breath at the nape of her neck, his hair tickling her face, she wrapped her arms around his back and felt his chest rising with each lungful of oxygen.

“Mmm hhmm.” He mumbled in agreement, not capable of saying much more. Even he recognized there was something different about this time, it was more than just sex for pleasure, it felt deeper to him. He wondered if this was what people referred to when they said they made love, and if this was lovemaking, he wanted this all the time.

After a few minutes of post coital bliss, Kakashi brought himself up with his elbows, Sakura’s hair was mussed, her lips swollen, her eyes were bright, and there was a sheen of sweat on both of them. “That was different. A really, really good different.”

Across her face, she turned pink, “Yes that was definitely different, I really liked it.”

“You never stop surprising me, Sakura. I didn’t mean to be so rough with you but it didn’t seem to be a problem.” He caressed her neck where he had bitten her.

“I’m just as surprised I enjoyed that, the choking, uh, felt oddly good.” She was trying to not be so shy and to talk to him about things, she didn’t want him to think she was a prude.

His fingers gently stroked her cheek, “Please tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable or if I’m hurting you. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t tell me.”

She nodded, “I just honestly don’t know until we try it, you have much more experience than I do.” She looked down shyly, feeling vastly inexperienced.

“Sakura, this isn’t about experience, its about trust. I don’t ever want you to feel pressured to do something you are not comfortable with, I will respect you always.”  His dark eyes bore into hers.

“I know Kakashi, I trust you to take care of me, which is why I feel comfortable wanting to try new things with you. I just need to try it at least once to see if I will like it or not right? I have been enjoying every single time with you.” She reached up to and placed her hands on his chest

He smiled warmly at her, “I just want to make sure, I’m not sure I had said it yet.” He gave her a small reassuring kiss. “Anyways, I’m starving, did you eat already?”

“No I was waiting for you.” Sakura felt him separate himself from her, she stood up after him , he had grabbed the closest piece of clothing off the floor wiped himself clean and tossed it to her so she could clean herself. She noticed it was her shirt, she shrugged she had plenty of those.

Kakashi picked up his boxers from the pile of clothes and put them on, he didn’t really see the need to put anything else on. Sakura had put on her panties and reached for his shirt to put on. He grabbed her hands, “Don’t put anything else on, let’s just eat.”

Sakura felt embarrassed and exposed, she covered her chest with her arms, “But I should I least put a top on.”

He laughed, “Why? We have seen each other naked plenty of times now, and I don’t know about you, but I really like your body.” He gently pulled at her arms and tugged her to the kitchen.

“Pervert.” She felt herself turn red, at least no one could look into her apartment from the hallway, she was a few floors up and there were no other building that high near her.

“I don’t get to see you naked as often as I would like, let me enjoy it when I can. And yes, I’m a huge pervert, especially when it comes to you.”

“Fine but I need to wash up, I’ll be right back.” She went to the bathroom, she turned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe it was they way her skin was glowing, or the way her lips looked fuller, her eyes seemed darker, but she looked sexy, she felt sexy. She finished washing her hands and started to play with her hair watching herself in the mirror. She pilled it on top of her hair and gave herself a look she hoped was sexy, she let her hair fall down her shoulder and cover her breasts, she tried a more innocent teasing look. She did a few more and shook her head, she was being absurd, but maybe she could try a few on Kakashi someday, she wondered how he would react. She walked out, Kakashi was sitting in bed with a plate of food for her.

“You were taking too long, and I got hungry.” He chewed and signaled her to sit next to him.

“Fine but you better not get the bed dirty.” She climbed up, and sat beside him, she grabbed her plate and chopsticks, before she could grab food he was already offering her food from his own chopsticks. She opened her mouth and took the piece of chicken from his chopsticks. She chuckled, “Why do you like feeding me?” He brought a piece of carrot to her lips that she took.

He took a bite for himself, “Makes me think of all the things your mouth can do.” He teased and enjoyed watching Sakura turn a deep red, “Like when I bring the food to you and you open your mouth and stick out your tongue expectantly, it makes me think of you on your knee’s waiting for me to cum all over your face.” He brought his chopsticks back at her mouth with a grin, she hesitated but did exactly what he had described, she chewed but looked at him with mischievous eyes.

She put her plate down on the bedside table and moved to straddle his lap, “Well if you enjoy feeding me so much, keep going.” She enjoyed the look of surprise on his face, and then the sexy smirk he gave her. Her skin tingled.

“Sakura-chan, you are so sexy.” He let his eyes wander from her lips down to her bare and perky breasts.

“Hey, you wanted to feed me, and I’m starving, especially after that last round of amazing sex.” She tapped his hand that was holding the chopsticks.

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned and gave her another bite. Her lips wrapped around the chopsticks, he envisioned the way her lips wrapped around his cock. Oh, she was playing dirty. They continued teasing each other until they finished the first plate, and he reached for the second.

The next bite Sakura let juices run down the corner of her mouth, she licked the corner of her mouth like she knew he liked, a drop fell to her chest, she looked down as Kakashi reached up with his fingers to wipe up the juices from her chest and chin. She took his finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his digit and then released him.

He let his fingers linger on her lips, “You are dangerous.” He bit his bottom lip as he watched his fingers on her lips. He moved to put the plate down, he wanted to touch her everywhere, but especially to feel her lips on his.

Sakura stopped him from putting the food down, “Nuhuh, we have to finish it, I didn’t make food for it to go to waste.” She scolded.

“Oh now you are just being cruel. You’re teasing me and I’m not entirely sure if I like it or hate it.” He took a bite and chewed.

“Well that is the point of teasing, to love and hate it Kakashi-kun.” She was feeling more confident as she noticed he was becoming more flustered and a slight tinge of pink appeared across the bridge of his nose.

The way she annunciated his name made his skin prickle, he had never been called by that honorific by her, and when she said it in that low seductive voice, he felt a strong desire to make her say it more, and to say it in the middle of pleasuring her.

“Kakashi, we’re not done.” Sakura reminded him. She took a piece of chicken with her fingers and bit down on the corner and leaned forward to his lips so he could take it from hers. She felt his lips brush hers as he took the piece from her mouth.

“Well I could get used to you feeding me like that.” He grabbed more off the plate, as he continued she kept licking her lips, she had started to feed him with her fingers, letting them drag across his lips and then licking her fingers clean. The longer they ate the messier they became, when they finally finished Kakashi leaned over and licked sauce off her chin. “Who knew food could be so fun?” He pulled her closer to his body.  

She dragged her fingers across the plate and then across his chest. She gave him a naughty smile and bent down to lick him clean. She finished with a light kiss. Kakashi was engrossed at her actions, one moment she was shy and cute then next she flipped a switch and was confident and sexy. He could tell she was enjoying this little game she was playing with him and he wanted it to keep going.

He picked up some sauce from the plate and let it drip down her breasts He still had the chopsticks in his hand, he lightly glided then down her neck, to her chest and finally pinched her nipple between the chopsticks. She made a very cute sound of surprise, he brought his fingers to her lips so she could clean off the excess. She licked and sucked his fingers very slowly, making sure he could see every movement of her mouth. He shamelessly watched every flick of her pink tongue, his hardened member twitched with every suckle. She already made him so aroused so quickly, they had just had very good, deeply satisfying sex not an hour ago, and he was ready to go again. He internally cursed himself for having fallen victim to such a seductive woman, the worst part was she didn’t know how much she affected him when she wasn’t trying, but when she did try, like now, he was at her mercy.

Sakura watched as Kakashi bit his bottom lip as she licked his finger clean, it had to criminal how good looking he was and how he made her skin feel like it was on fire with just an expression. He tugged at her nipple trapped between chopsticks. She gasped at the pressure on such a sensitive spot. He lowered his head to her chest and with small flicks of his tongue he cleaned the drops of sauce on her breasts. He released her nipple from the chopsticks and soothed it with his tongue. She arched her back filling his face with her breasts.

Kakashi reached up to massage her neglected twin, making her mewl in appreciation. He switched, he loved her chest, her perfectly round, soft, perky mounds. He wished he could just live in them, there was nothing he loved more that these curves on her, well almost and he hadn’t being paying her other curves as much attention as he should have. He let go of her breasts and sat up, making her fall on the bed.

“Kakashi! What?” Sakura was surprised at finding herself on her back and then he grabbed her hips and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees.

“I just miss your other assets. I owe them some attention.” He kept her on her knees, he reached up and moved her hair so he could see her entire back. Her skin was milky white, a few scars marred her otherwise perfect back.

Sakura turned her head on her arms and turned to watch him. She always felt self-conscious whenever he put her in compromising positions like he was now. His eyes taking in every bit of her body, he reached for her panties and slid them off, she knew she shouldn’t feel so shy, he had seen all of her many times before but it was the way he looked at her that made her nervous with anticipation.

Kakashi took in the shape of her back as it dipped, then the swell of her ass and her muscular thighs. Her moist mound was peeking from between her legs in this position. His palms went down to the outside of her thighs and followed her curves up and gave her cheeks as good squeeze. He watched as her flesh gave into his fingers and then bounced back.           

“Kakashi, what are you doing?” Sakura felt her face grow hot as he continued to touch her, she was already aroused from their little feeding game earlier, and this was making her even more excited.

“I am enjoying every inch of you, because you are beautiful and you are mine.” He had bent over her, whispering into her ear.

His deep husky voice felt like a jolt of electricity down her spine. His hands were on her hips and started to move up her waist. He spread her legs open and positioned himself behind her, he was still wearing boxers, but she could feel his hard member through the fabric as he pressed himself onto her mound. She gasped, she was sensitive from all the teasing and their earlier bout of sex.

Kakashi knew what he was doing to her, he could feel her become wetter the more he teased her, he thought about keeping it going, but she had been teasing him through out dinner. He quickly took off his boxers and brought himself back to her moist center. She whimpered as he rubbed his length over her slit, she was so wet it excited him more.

“Gods Sakura, I can’t control myself with you.” He grabbed her hips and kept rubbing himself over her wetness.

Sakura moaned every time his tip touched her clit. “So stop trying to control yourself Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked at her face, she looked back at him with a look that told him she wanted to be ravaged. He had been slow and gentle with her earlier, this time he didn’t have the control. He moved the head of his cock to her dripping entrance, and quickly shoved himself deep inside of her. They both moaned at the quick penetration. 

“Keep going.” Sakura was gripping the bed sheets, wanting him to have his way with her, “Don’t be gentle Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi felt a deep primal urge to take her, to keep her screaming his name until she couldn’t anymore. She had so much power over him with just a simple sound after his name. He gripped her hips harder and started to move with force into her, wanting to feel the deepest parts of her, the way her pussy gripped him made him want to move even faster into her.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from crying out in pleasure as every thrust hit that deep part in her that ignited the fire inside of her. She had never felt herself be used so violently, and she wanted him to continue, she wanted him to use her body as he wanted. She had never felt such a raw urge of lust and she gave herself freely into the feeling.

He drove himself into her, full of animalistic need. She was crying out, her moans almost sounded painful but laced with desire, he gritted his teeth as he kept moving harder and faster into her, he clenched his jaw as she sobbed his name and begged him to go harder.

“Oh Kakashi-kun! Fuck me harder! Please!” She wasn’t thinking about what she was saying, she just knew she needed him, she wanted him make her feel so good it hurt, for the pain to turn into pure pleasure, she wanted the good with the bad.

“Fuck Sakura!” He cried out, she had taken him by surprise with her request. Hearing those words escape her sweet lips made him comply. He didn’t notice how hard his fingers were digging into her hips, the loud sound of their flesh filled his ears, Sakura’s face of ecstasy were all pulling him apart. Kakashi was flooded with lust, he wanted to possess her in every way a man can claim a woman, and here she was begging him to take her, to claim her.

Sakura didn’t get a warning when suddenly she felt an explosion erupt from within her. She screamed as the intense tsunami of euphoria flooded her body. She felt her body jerk up and her back arch up as the waves kept crashing through her with every thrust from Kakashi. She felt his arm pull her up towards his chest and his other hand grip her thigh to hold her in place.

Kakashi held her against him as she succumbed to her orgasm, he was trying hard to hold on to himself as long as he could, but she was convulsing around him, he bit down where her shoulder met her neck and relinquished himself to her body. He felt the twitching of his cock as he squirted every drop of his climax deep inside of her.

“Yes, Kakashi! Give me all of you!” Sakura was still reeling from her peak, she felt his hot seed inside of her and the shaking of his body behind her.

“Oh gods Sakura!” He was gasping for breath, he couldn’t control his muscles and couldn’t hold them up anymore. They fell on to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Their bodies continued to shake as aftershocks of their intense orgasms ripped through them. He gently kissed where he had bitten her as they both slipped into sleep, holding each other, still connected.


	6. In Regards to Life, Death, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I appreciate every person that takes the time to read my smut. Thanks!

She felt the light fall breeze caress her skin. She sniffed the air, it smelled like the coming of autumn and the faint smell of acerbic chemicals. They were close, she signaled to her team and they all nodded silently in understanding and dashed off to their pre-appointed positions. Sakura stopped behind the tree line when the building they were searching for came into view. It was a single story decrepit building, but she knew there was a basement. One of Sai’s ink mice came to her feet and burst into words on the ground. There were three guards at the front door, another two inside guarding her destination. She had instructed Sai to provided the relevant information to the rest of the team, so all she had to worry about was her part.

She left the shadows, with the quick practiced movement of a silent predator, she reached the side of the building. Two shinobi were visible to her from her angle, she released two senbon dipped in poison, the reached their targets, the side of the neck of the two shinobis. Before they could hit the ground, she moved silently to the third that had been watching the door from a hidden alcove. She had studied the layout of the building and had sent Sai ahead to scout out locations for efficiency. The shinobi was surprised and grunted as Sakura, with lightning fast reflexes, had already landed a strike over his heart, her hands glowed green as she pulled back and he slumped down, blood flowing from his chest. This was a stealth mission and she had used her chakra scalpel to strike his heart and sever his arteries instead of her strength. He was sputtering blood from his mouth, she gave him one last glance and continued into the interior.

She ran down the dimly lit hallways, she heard the scurrying of another of Sai’s mice appear next to her, she followed it. It guided her to the stairs that led down to the basement. She stopped, there were still two shinobi inside that she hadn’t encountered yet. She pulled out a kunai and moved down the stairs slowly and quietly, her back against the wall.  As Sakura reached the bottom, the smell of chemicals assaulted her nose. It was dark, with the low glow of lights throughout the bottom floor, but she couldn’t make out any details. She walked in deeper into the eerie dim glow. She saw a hospital bed with a figure. She moved towards it, she lifted the sheet, horror and fury filled her. It was a small child, no more than seven years old, she guessed it was a little girl, but the body was curled up in the fetal position, nothing but skin and bones, her hair had either fallen out or shaved off.  Sakura swallowed her emotions, put the sheet back and continued deeper into the cave-like darkness.

She reached more children’s bodies. Each one making it harder for her to control the rage building up inside of her, she reached a hall and walked down until she saw a door, she peeked in and saw a room filled with more hospital beds, IV’s next to each one and heart monitors beeping. She stepped back and spoke into her radio quietly. “I found the children, basement level, east corner.” She heard her team roger her information through the earpiece.

She flattened herself on the wall as she heard the whistling of a kunai fly past her face.  She moved her head to the left as a fist hit the wall to the right, she took the opportunity of an opening and slammed her fist into her opponent’s stomach and sent them crashing into the ceiling above her. Element of surprise gone, Sakura dashed into the room to check on the safety of the children. She quickly glanced around the room and noticed that not a single tiny body was moving, they were all in a comatose state. She ran to the closest child and flowed her green chakra. They seemed to be affected by a drug that induced unconsciousness that they could not be woken from easily. She needed to get them all to a secure location to treat them, she quickly counted about twenty children throughout the room.

Sakura heard the door slam open and turned ready to fight. Her previous opponent came into view, a woman with mid-length dark hair and dark eyes, she was taller than Sakura and looked to be more muscular.

“That was quite a punch.” The woman cracked her neck.

Sakura didn’t want to fight in this room where are the children were. The doors were behind the woman, the wall to the right led back to the space she came from earlier.

“Too bad it wasn’t enough to kill you.” Sakura eyes looked at her in cold fury.

Sakura rushed forward and started attacking the woman, she hoped to press her out of the room. Now that her opponent knew how powerful she was, every punch and kick was dodged, but at least Sakura was succeeding in pushing her back out of the room. When they reached the other side of the door, Sakura turned and ripped the doors off their frames and threw them at the dark haired woman sending her flying back to the opposite wall.

A pillar of fire blasted the door back, Sakura made a noise of irritation, her opponent was a fire user. “What are you doing to the kids?” Sakura shouted as the woman stood up and shook off dust.

“What am I doing? I’m not doing anything, they are just sleeping, and when they wake, they will be powerful, some don’t make it though. The strain is too much.” The woman glanced around, Sakura followed her eyes. There were small bundles thrown together in a basket.

Sakura choked back a cry of anguish, tears filled her eyes in sadness and rage, “Babies?! How could you? Why?!” Sakura roared, she was next to her in a flash and put as much power as she could behind her fist, the rogue ninja dodged the attack flipping backwards as the wall where Sakura’s fist connected disintegrated.

“No idea what the doctor wanted with the little ones.” The ninja shrugged. “But it won’t matter, soon enough you will be dead.” She gave Sakura an evil smile.

Sakura picked up a large piece of debris and threw it at her, then she jumped to the right and threw kunai. The ninja to dodge the chunk of wall, jumped to the right and was caught by a kunai on her arm. 

The dark haired woman laughed, “Strong, fast and smart, you knew the only place I had to go was to the right and that’s where you threw the kunai. It seems I’m underestimating you.”

“Tshk, that’s your mistake to make.” Sakura threw more kunai, but were deflected by a fire blast. Sakura dodged the fire and from the corner of her eye saw and orange flash. Naruto had arrived, he quickly created dozens of clones. “Naruto, get the children.” She screamed at him as she landed on her feet, “This bitch is mine.”

Naruto nodded and ran off taking his clones with him. The ninja started laughing heartily. “Oh none of you are going to survive this.” She started making hand signs.

Sakura was on her in a blink of an eye, she needed to stop her from finishing the seals. The ninja was fast, dodging all her punches and kicks while continuing her seals. Sakura was cursing, and then the other woman’s hands stopped and she took in a great breathe. Sakura had nowhere to go.

“Fire Style: Meteor Blast!”

Sakura instinctually put her arms up and closed her eyes. She felt herself being yanked back into Naruto’s arms, Kurama’s chakra cloak protecting them. Sakura quickly looked towards where the children were and felt a sense of great relief seeing Yamato’s Domed Wall Jutsu protecting them. As soon as the fire subsided Naruto loosened his hold on her, the both quickly jumped into fighting stance. They looked around at the complete devastation around them, everything was charred except for the room protected by Yamato.

The ninja had a look of disbelief and annoyance, “No one has ever survived my jutsu.” She looked up as the ceiling started to crumble, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I never imagined they would send you two.”

“You should know better than to underestimate me, but it will be your last mistake to ever underestimate Sakura.” Naruto was surrounded by Kurama’s chakra, he grinned ready for battle.

Sakura needed to get the kids to safety as the building was collapsing. “Naruto, you and Yamato need to get them all safely to the surface. I will take care of her.” Sakura gave him a look of pure determination.

He nodded “You got it.” He ran back absorbing the red chakra back into himself.

The woman moved to chase after Naruto, Sakura was behind her in split second, “I told you, you’re mine.” Sakura moved to land a kick, the other dodged it again. More debris was falling, “Yamato get them out now!” She saw the earth move up as he created a rampart to move them up and Naruto smash through the ceiling with a Rasengan to clear the way up.

The ninja jumped up to escape the falling debris, Sakura was able to grab her ankles and threw her against the wall. Sakura ran to her, dodging the falling cement, the air around her became hot, Sakura moved behind a large chunk of debris, fire surrounding her from either side. She gave the slab a kick sending it flying towards the source of the pillar of fire. There was another blast of fire, smaller than the first one, Sakura pushed off the ground to evade it. Sakura kept moving out of range from every fire attack, she was trying to move to higher ground.

Sakura needed distance from the ground for her plan to work. The woman was a long-range fighter, but was fast enough to avoid short range attacks, Sakura needed a disruption. Sakura was goading her by throwing kunai, and maneuvered herself to where she needed to be. “For all that fire still haven’t landed a single attack on me.”

“You’re like a grasshopper jumping around avoiding my attacks. I expected more.” The woman sneered.

Sakura grinned triumphantly, her talking meant no fire, this was her chance. Sakura pumped chakra to her feet and jumped down like a bullet, her fist connecting with the ground blowing up debris and small particles in a radius, Sakura turned towards the ninja, the woman had tried to avoid the impact by jumping up, Sakura watched as her facial expression changed to looking stunned and then she fell on the ground like a rag doll. Sakura stood up as the dust settled and walked over to the ninja.

“You didn’t notice the senbon’s I had thrown as I came down did you?” Sakura plucked out a silver needle that was sticking out of the woman’s arm. “They’re coated with a paralysis poison.” Sakura stood up straight as Naruto landed next to her.

Naruto bent down to pick up the roguenin and slung her over his shoulder. “You need to look at the kids, we didn’t want to unhook them in case it makes it worse.”

Sakura let out a large breath and followed him to where the kids where. Yamato had basically protected the room in its entirety, IV’s and monitors still connected. She ran to the nearest bed and flowed her chakra through the young boy. She felt a drug flowing through his body that affected his consciousness. She examined him to make sure she was correct in her diagnosis. “They seem to have the children drugged, it’s affecting their cognition, but it doesn’t seem to have deteriorated their minds yet.”

Yamato walked up “So they were trying to control the children through drugs?”

She nodded, “I need to wake them up slowly, their minds are very fragile.” She summoned a small Katsuyu for each child, “Katsuyu, I need your help to heal their minds.”

Katsuyu nodded, “Of course Sakura.” Sakura sat down on the ground, did a few hand seals and with the help of Katsuyu’s connection flowed her chakra into each tiny body. She felt for their mind, normally it would be buzzing with activity, but all the children’s brains were sluggish. Sakura felt for the invading chemical, she metabolized it slowly, not wanting to shock their bodies. This was going to take some time.

After about an hour all the children were starting to wake up. “Thank you for your help Katsuyu.” Sakura released the summon and went to check on the kids. Naruto, Sai and Yamato joined her. Sai had brought water and crackers from the nearby village. They talked to each child and gave them a drink and some crackers to munch on as they became more coherent. All the children had been kidnapped and subjected to physical and mental experiments. As Sakura continued to listen to them, they told her the some of the babies had been had been failed creations and others had been kidnapped and also experimented on, when there was a child that showed talent they would try to combine the genes to grow a baby they would hope to grow to be more powerful than its genetic parents, but none of the created babies had survived.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Yamato looked at each other in horror and disgust. Sakura had to stand up and walk away as she heaved in revulsion. She wiped her mouth and started crying, she felt Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She got on her feet, he pulled her into his chest. She sobbed freely as he held her, she could feel his own body shake as he cried with her.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, “We should probably head back and start moving all the kids back to the village.”

Naruto shook his head in anger, “Why do so many have such little regard for preciousness of life?”

Sakura watched as his bright blue eyes held contempt for the villains that had hurt so many innocents lives. “Because they are selfish, they think one life is more valuable than another. All we can do is help the ones we can and hope every time we help someone, we spread hope and love that it will continue to spread with every person they touch and so on.”

He nodded, “You’re right, let’s help these kids find their families.”

Naruto created clones to carry the kids on his back, most too weak to walk so far. Sai had tied down both shinobi that had been captured alive and placed them on his bird. One was Sakura’s opponent the other had been a man that had attacked Yamato and Naruto when they went inside to meet up with Sakura.

They reached the village, all the children ran to their families that had been waiting for their return. After Team Seven rested the night and made sure their mission was completed they headed back to Konoha that was about three days away.

The first night they set up camp, Sakura checked on the prisoners, made sure they were both unconscious with her paralysis poison, Yamato erected a house in a clearing in the forest with a cell for the two roguenin. Sakura was laying in her sleeping bag watching the night sky through a window. She could hear the soft breathing of Yamato and Sai in the room, Naruto was standing watch outside. Sakura couldn’t sleep, every time she closed her eyes the lifeless faces and little bundles circled her mind. Looking at the stars made her feel better, their brightness in the inky darkness made her think of all the good things in her life. Even surrounded by darkness there was always a bright star to remind her the sun was going to rise soon.

There was no point in her trying to force herself to sleep, she slipped out of her blankets and climbed up to the roof. Naruto was laying on his back watching the sky, he had taken her idea. He turned his head as he heard her land on the roof.

“Hey Sakura, couldn’t sleep?” He sat up and watched her with worry as she sat down next to him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking out, why are you looking up?” She teased but there was no humor in her voice.

“I have shadow clones out there keeping a look out.” He glanced out to the trees surrounding them. “Anyways, why are you up here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She admitted,

He azure eyes watched her face intently, “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice kind and comforting.

“I just,” She looked up to the sky a found the brightest star in the night sky, “I just see their dead faces, and the babies. The babies were so tiny.” She felt tears starting to flow down her face, she placed her hands on her stomach to calm the revulsion swirling inside of her. “Why would they do something so horrible to children and babies? Why would they play with life in such an awful way?”

Naruto reached over and put his arm over her shoulders, she leaned into him as he comforted her. “I’m sorry Sakura, I didn’t know this mission would be so bad. We will make the world better, I promise, believe it.”

Sakura smiled in spite of her tears, he always had a way of making her put her trust in him, and she believed in him, in his power to change the world. “Thanks Naruto, you’re right. We will change the world, one child at a time.” She sat up and studied him, he had grown so much, his short hair really showed off how bright his blue eyes were but his smile was still as special as always. They stayed up watching the stars and the moon until sunrise.

When they reached Konoha, Sai took the prisoners to ANBU and they all met back at the Hokage’s office. As much as Sakura wanted to jump into Kakashi’s comforting arms, she was a shinobi first, as Jonin Captain of this mission it was her duty to report to him. Team Seven stood in front of his desk as Sakura reported their findings and the details of their mission. She could feel Kakashi’s intense gaze on her, she wished he would stop, it made her self-conscious. Shikamaru was also in the room as it was an Alliance mission, she tried to focus on his business-like demeaner instead. After being debriefed Team Seven started to walk out, Sakura turned to follow them.

“Sakura, please wait.” Kakashi had seen a look on her face and he was concerned, plus he missed her, she had been gone two weeks and he couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms.

Sakura looked at Naruto “We’ll wait downstairs for you.” Naruto pulled Yamato and Sai out the door. Shikamaru followed and closed the door behind him leaving her and Kakashi alone.

She couldn’t contain herself, held out her hands to him and he was holding her in a flash. “Kakashi, I missed you.” She wasn’t going to start crying, she didn’t want to cry here. She breathed in his comforting scent and remind herself that she was home and everything was going to be all right.

Kakashi ran his fingers through her hair, “I missed you too sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head through his mask. “How are you?”

“I just need time, I’ll tell you later, because if I start now I won’t stop and the guys are waiting for me for our traditional post mission Ichiraku.” She looked up and gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Ok, I’ll see you when I get home.” He released her slowly, not wanting to let go.

“Before I leave, I need a real kiss Kakashi-kun.” She reached up and pulled down his mask, he had a faint pinkness across the bridge of his nose, she had finally figured out a way to make him blush and that warmed her spirit.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he bent down and slowly placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft, and she tasted as sweet as always. They moaned softly in relief, she pulled him closer wanting to feel him after all their time apart. It was a chaste and tender kiss, but it was what they both needed, confirmation of each other’s presence.

Sakura pulled away, “I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

Kakashi gave her one last peck on her forehead and watched her leave, her long hair trailing after her. He sat back down to work but couldn’t bring himself to read another report. He thought of Sakura, she had been trying to put a brave face on, but he could see the sadness and haunted looked behind her jade orbs, and he understood why. Children were very special to Sakura, missions that involved children always left Sakura feeling even more upset than any other type of mission.

He looked at her report. He unfortunately didn’t have a choice in assigning her this particular mission. She had been requested personally by the Shinobi Alliance, and secondly, she really was the best shinobi for this mission. Kakashi opened the report to where she wrote of the three shinobi she had killed, Sakura hated killing but knew it was part of their life, and he wondered if it was also a calculated choice on her part, less people in the world that would hurt children. He put down the file and looked out the window watching the clouds pass by.

Sakura met Sai, Yamato and Naruto at the bottom of the stairs, Naruto elbowed her and gave her a dorky smile. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the blood rushing to her face. Sakura swiftly hit him in the back of the head, “Baka!

Yamato and Sai look back and see Naruto rubbing his head, “Everything all right back there?” Yamato looked back questioningly. Both Sakura and Naruto smile back and nodded. Yamato gave them a dubious look but kept walking, Sai stifled a chuckle.

They finished eating lunch at Ichiraku and they all headed their separate ways, Sakura waved to them as they departed, and started walking home, she was looking forward to a shower and maybe a bath, she noticed Naruto catch up to her and start walking beside her.

“What’s up Naruto? I figured you would be running off to see Hinata.” Sakura looked up to his unusually pensive face.

“Sakura, can I ask you something?” He was fidgeting.

She watched his curiously, “Sure.”

“Why haven’t you told everyone about Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto’s crystal blue eyes met her emerald ones.

Sakura was startled by the question, though it was something that she had been thinking about recently. “Well, for a few reasons I suppose. First, I don’t want to hear people criticize our relationship. I could deal with it, I dealt with the gossip before with Sasuke, but I don’t want it to affect Kakashi.” She kicked a rock on the road, “Unlike you, he had no aspirations in being Hokage, but he took on the job because it was expected of him, and he loves his village and will fulfill any duty asked of him for his village. After Danzo, he knew that he was the only candidate available and took on the job, but it’s a struggle for him. He doesn’t feel like he is the right person as Hokage and he doesn’t need the extra attention and criticism.”

Naruto nodded in understanding, “Is that the only thing holding you back?”

Sakura looked down to the road, “For my part, I also wanted to give it time. I wanted to see if this was going to be real. I wanted time to really know if I was just trying to get over Sasuke or if I really had feelings for Kakashi. Things happened and after Suna, we spent so much time together healing each other, and then I wanted to know if our feeling were more than just feelings of comfort.”

“How do you feel now?” Naruto watched her carefully.

Sakura looked up at the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds, “I feel like they’re real.” She looked down to Naruto’s own sky blue eyes, she smiled almost sadly, “I also want to be careful. I don’t want to give my heart too quickly this time.” 

He was pensive then looked into her eyes, “Back then you were so busy chasing Sasuke you didn’t notice that there was someone next to you that loved you. Whatever you may think, my feelings for you were real, but you only cared about Sasuke.”

“Naruto, I..” She started.

“Look, it doesn’t matter now, I did the same with you and Hinata, now I love Hinata more than I ever thought possible, what I’m trying to say is if you really have stopped chasing Sasuke, then let someone that deserves it love you.”

Sakura nodded not sure what to say.

“I asked Hinata to marry me,” He gave her a crooked smile, “She said yes but not soon, she still wanted more time after the whole Toneri wedding thing.”

Sakura chuckled, “Well can’t blame her for that. You two are destined to be together, there is no questioning the love you have for each other. I suppose there’s no rush in getting married with you two. She’s waited long enough for you to stop being an idiot and realize your love for her, she can make you wait this time.”

Naruto chuckled, “I suppose your right. I get that you don’t want to rush things with Kakashi-sensei, but don’t hold back either. Kakashi-sensei is the type of man that will treasure your heart, trust him and trust yourself.”

Sakura let his words sink in, “When did you suddenly learn so much about love Naruto?”

He chuckled, “Hey, I have my moments, and since when have you been afraid of love Sakura?”

Sakura looked down at her feet, she thought about his questions, had she become afraid of love? She had been so fearless and undaunted before with Sasuke, and now Naruto was right, she was holding back and Kakashi had always been loyal and caring, he deserved more.

“Sakura if it’s about the gossip, people are fickle they forget things as soon as they are bored. As for Kakashi, he’s as loyal as you are, he’s not Sasuke.”

She nodded, looked into his eyes and smiled, “You’re right Naruto, if an idiot like you can figure out love, then there’s hope for the rest of us.” She punched him lightly on the arm.

They headed their separate ways, she headed home to shower. Sakura opened the door and was greeted by a vase of fresh lilies on the table. Her heart lightened, she smiled and felt her eyes start to water. She felt so incredibly lucky to have someone so kind and thoughtful in her life. Naruto was right, she needed to trust Kakashi with her heart, he more than had earned it.

Kakashi had finished early and didn’t have any more meetings for the day, so he left the office and started walking towards Sakura’s. He thought about how little time he had spent at his own apartment, even when she was gone, he slept at her place, surrounded by her. His thoughts were broken by someone calling his name, and then a wheelchair with familiar green body suit was dragging him into a tavern sitting him down in a both.

“Well if it’s not my rival, Kakashi! Not wanting to spend the day indoors on this beautiful day?” Maito Gai beamed at Kakashi.

Kakashi slumped into his seat, “Hi Gai, I was hoping to get home.” Kakashi moved to get up, but Kurenai showed up behind Gai with a round of beers for all of them.

“What’s the rush Kakashi? Is someone waiting for you?” Kurenai sat down on the other side of the booth.

“What makes you say that?” Kakashi had to be careful not to give anything away, he sat back down and took a sip of his beer.

Gai moved to block Kakashi’s exit and looked at him accusingly, “Well you’re going the wrong way if you are in fact going home as you claim.” Gai wiggled his eyebrows,

Kakashi groaned internally, Kurenai laughed lightly as she set her drink down, “Does the solitary, aloof Rokudaime have a lover?” Her scarlet eyes full of humor.

“Where’s Mirai?” Kakashi didn’t want to answer. Sakura still hadn’t talked to him about going public even though it had been about five months since that day in his office.

“She’s with Konohamaru. Anyways don’t change the subject.” Kurenai wasn’t letting it go.

“Yeah Kakashi, who is it?” Gai looked at him eagerly.

Kakashi did not want to be interrogated by his best friends about his love life.

Kurenai took another swig of her beer. “We heard a rumor that it was a medic. At first we thought you were back together with Hana, but they said medic not vet.”

Kakashi’s face remain unmoved, “I never thought you two would listen to such mundane gossip.” Kakashi was not going to give in, even though he had been cornered into the booth and couldn’t leave.

Kurenai’s eyes softened, as did her smile. “We just were hoping it was true, and that you had someone that made you happy.”

“So is it true? Has my rival found love?” Gai waited expectantly.

At that moment their eyes all went to the street since they had a view of it from where they were sitting. The very kunoichi that Kakashi had been trying to not talk about was walking past with a basket of groceries. She was wearing light colored shorts, a green sweater that fell off her shoulders and light pink sandals. Kurenai stood up and called for her. Kakashi wanted to disappear, what where the odds that Sakura would be walking by this tavern at this exact moment. He cursed the heavens.

After a shower, Sakura needed to buy some groceries, she was walking down the street when she heard her name being called and looked for the source. Sakura saw Kurenai and Gai, she waved at them but realized she was being beckoned. She walked in and saw Kakashi sitting in the far end of the booth, he gave her a look of despair, he was clearly uncomfortable.

“Hello Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei and Hokage-sama.” Sakura was surprised and was unsure of the situation she had walked in on and called Kakashi by his title to be safe. Kakashi gave her a lazy wave in greeting, she assumed that had been the appropriate greeting then.

“Sakura, I just wanted to thank you for looking at Mirai, the medicine worked miracles.” Kurenai waved at the bartender and a drink appeared in front of Sakura.

“I was happy to help, I’m glad she’s back to her old self.” Sakura put down her basket.

Gai moved his wheelchair next to Kurenai and offered Sakura the seat next to Kakashi, “Sakura please sit, you just came back from a mission with Team Seven right?”

Sakura looked at Kakashi and shrugged, she couldn’t really turn them down. She grabbed her beer and took a sip. “Thank you, and yes we just got back this morning.”

“So Sakura, do you have anyone waiting for you at home?” Kurenai asked with a sly smile on her lips.

Sakura gave her a light embarrassed laugh, “Honestly, there’s no one at home waiting for me.” She glanced at Kakashi, she would feel an aura of irritation emanating from him.

“We were asking Kakashi about a rumor we heard” Gai gave her one of his signature smiles.

“Oh what about?” She smiled back politely, she felt Kakashi shift next to her.

Kurenai put her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands, “We heard Kakashi has a special someone. Any idea who it could be Sakura?”

Sakura almost choked on her beer, she saw Kakashi roll his eyes, she felt like she could read his thoughts, _Smooth Sakura_ , she shot his a small look back, _Shut up Kakashi._ She looked up at Kurenai and Gai’s expectant faces. “Why would I know?” She waived away their question as silly.

“We heard it was a medic, I thought you might know. Since apparently it’s not Hana.” Kurenai shrugged and finished her beer.

“Hana?” Sakura looked at Kakashi in surprise.

Kakashi sat up, “I’m sure Sakura doesn’t want to hang out with us and listen to your silly gossip.”

“Oh Kakashi, lighten up, we are just teasing in good fun. Sit back and have another drink.” Kurenai signaled for another round.

Kakashi sat back and grumbled, “You guys could keep my personal life out of this.”

Sakura found the three of them amusing, she could tell they were very good friends, they remind her of Ino and Naruto. She also found it amusing as it was her that they were unknowingly gossiping about. She thought back to Naruto’s words earlier. She had Naruto and Ino to talk to about Kakashi, she was actually surprised that he hadn’t told Gai or Kurenai, two of his closest friends. Under the table, she crossed her legs so she could touch his leg with her foot. He jolted and covered it up by finishing his first beer. She picked up her own glass to hide her smile.

Gai turned to Kakashi, giving him his best begging face, “Come on Kakashi! Tell us! It’s not nice to keep your friends in the dark about things like this.”

Sakura giggled, “You know Gai-sensei is right.” She placed her hand on his knee, hidden from sight. “You should tell your friends.” She gave Kakashi a warm smile.

Kakashi was surprised and searched her eyes, “Are you sure it’s ok?”

She shrugged, “It’s up to you, they are your friends, but if you don’t tell them they’ll never stop.”

Kakashi grinned, he took her hand from his knee and brought their joined hands up to the table. Both Kurenai and Gai watched them curiously. “It’s Sakura, the medic I’m seeing is Sakura.”

Their expressions turned from curious to stunned. Sakura felt her face rush with heat.

“You and Sakura?” Kurenai bounced her eyes between them.

“You guys wanted to know, just don’t go spreading it around yet.” Kakashi gulped down his second drink.

Gai grinned and promptly started to animatedly shout about the power of youth and love.

Kakashi brought his free hand to his forehead, “I just told you guys to not tell everyone.”

Kurenai shouted to the bartender to bring another round. Sakura laughed, Kakashi looked at her smiling face. He was so glad she was laughing after this morning. He looked around and saw how happy the people he loved were, smiling and laughing and celebrating him. He felt a great bright warmth fill his heart. He met Sakura’s eyes, they smiled at each other, he bent over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

“Well it seems you have a type Kakashi, strong, beautiful, medics.” Kurenai teased.

“Is it because they can break you and heal you after?” Gai laughed as he finished his second drink and started on the next.

Kakashi was embarrassed, “Guys, you really have to do this now? I never say anything about your love life.” He wished they would stop.

All four ended up spending hours at the tavern drinking and talking. Sakura told them the story of their first date to Kakashi’s dismay. “He jumped on my back and told me to carry him home.”

Gai and Kurenai had tears of laughter on their eyes, Kurenai told them about how Asuma had fallen out of a tree as he waited to surprise her on the way home once and had broken his wrist. Gai had asked a girl out to spar, but she had misunderstood and thought it was date, she had punched him in the face.

“Well I’m glad that you two are together. I’m sure you will make each other happy.” Kurenai stood up, “I have to get home, I miss my baby girl.” She waved good bye and walked out.

“May the power of youth fuel your love!” Gai proclaimed as he left behind Kurenai.

Kakashi groaned, Gai just always had to take it a step above. He felt Sakura grab his hand, he squeezed it and brought it to his masked lips. “Thank you.”

She quirked up the corner of her lips, “Well we weren’t going to be able to keep it a secret forever, we basically live together, and you should at least be able to tell your friends.”

He thought about what she had just said, they did basically live together, they hadn’t spent a night apart since she came back from Suna.

“Let’s go home, it’s been a long day.” Sakura stood up, picked up her groceries.

Kakashi followed her out feeling very warm and happy, he wasn’t sure how much was the alcohol and how much was the fact that he had been able to share what him and Sakura had with two of his best friends. He was glad to not keep it a secret from everyone. He walked beside her, he reached for the groceries and took them from her hands, she smiled gratefully at him. He offered his hand to her, he watched as a light pinkness settled across her nose.

Sakura studied his hand, he had his usual fingerless gloves on, his fingers had a few papercuts, she gingerly placed her hand in his. She wouldn’t hold back anymore, she squeezed his hand and took a step closer to him and they started walking home. She looked up at him, his eyes were smiling, she could see a faint flush peeking through the top of his mask.

They continued to walk, Sakura tried not to notice the people giving them curious looks, she tried to focus on Kakashi. The golden sun reflecting off his silver hair, she wished she could see his face at this moment, he was walking at his usual lazy gait. “Hey Kakashi, so what was that thing about you and Hana?” Sakura smirked as he noticed his immediate change in stance, he slumped his shoulders.

“Ah, you remembered that.” He chuckled.

“So are they right, do you have a type?” She stepped closer to him.

Kakashi thought about it, “Well I had never thought about it that way. I do admire strength and kindness, being sexy and beautiful helps though that’s subjective to others I suppose. I can’t deny I do like strong, beautiful, kind women, you and Hana just happen to be medics in your own fields.”

“Will you tell me what happened?” She didn’t want to come off as jealous, because she wasn’t but she was curious. “I’m asking because you never bring up your past lovers, I mean you know all of my love life, but you are so mysterious with yours.”

Kakashi sighed, “Well, I guess there’s nothing much to say. It was purely a physical relationship, like most of them have been. Hana and I started after Pain’s attack and ended about a year ago.”

“All that time and nothing came of it?” Sakura was surprised it hadn’t become more.

“Well there was so much going on, we never stopped to think about it, and when we had time to think about it, it just faded. It’s hard to pinpoint the end because there was no real moment that marked the end. It was one of those things that we came together when we needed each other but it just wasn’t meant to be. There are no negative feelings between us, I still respect her greatly.” Kakashi watched Sakura’s face as she processed what he had told her.

Sakura nodded, “Well we both have a past, as long as your all mine now.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“I am all yours, and this time I feel like it’s real.” He met her eyes.

“I feel it too, I’m yours Kakashi.” She held his gaze, she wanted him to know how sincere she was being.

He bent down and gave her a masked kiss on her forehead. He felt full of light, his heart filled with joy because of the amazing woman next to him. They kept walking getting used to holding hands and falling into a rhythm. They were stopped by Raido who appeared in the middle of the road on his knee.

“Apologies, but Lord Kakashi, your presence is being urgently requested at ANBU headquarters.”

Kakashi sighed, he handed the groceries to Sakura, “Can you sober me up please?”

She rushed her chakra through him and metabolized the alcohol.

“I’ll see you later.” He brought her hand to his masked lips as she nodded and took off with Raido. She sighed and walked the rest of the way home alone.

Kakashi arrived at Sakura’s apartment late at night. He saw that she had left him a plate ready for him. He ate quickly, he was starving. He brushed his teeth and took off his clothes except for his boxers. He was glad to come home and see Sakura’s sleeping figure, he pulled up the covers to crawl in, she had on one of those night gowns he liked, he climbed in next to her, she mumbled something as he pulled her into his body, he placed a light kiss on her shoulder and savored the feeling of her warmth filling him.

“You’re cold Kakashi.” Sakura spoke through hazy sleep.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so warm.” He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around, he tangled his legs between hers and kissed her shoulder.

Sakura smiled to herself and pulled his arms closer to her body. “I’ll warm you up.” She turned her head and his cold lips met her hot ones “Welcome home Kakashi-kun.”

She settled into their entwined bodies and fell back asleep. Kakashi felt a heat in his heart that had nothing to do with her body. This time she left on a mission was different than when she had left to Suna. When she had gone to Suna he didn’t worry about her safety, and they didn’t have a solid relationship then, but this time, he had grown so used to her presence, he had someone to come home to and share his day with. Someone to hold and comfort and she did the same in return. Coming home and not having her around for two weeks was more torturous than the two months she had been gone to Suna.

Kakashi breathed in her sweet and earthy scent, found comfort in the soft curves of her body pressed to his, he was grateful for every soft breath she took, glad she was home safe this time. He followed her into sleep.

He found himself in a clearing in the woods covered in white snow. He walked into the clearing and saw Sakura, she was sitting in the snow, a long strapless deep green dress fanned in a circle around her. Her rosen hair long and reaching her lower back, she tucked some of it behind her ear. Kakashi saw two grey and white wolves curled up at her feet on the fabric. There was a red and black snake that coiled itself from her wrist up to her neck. Kakashi walked up to Sakura and the animals with her, she was caressing and talking to the animals around her. He looked down as he felt a tugging on his pants, he saw a puppy trying to lead him closer to Sakura. Kakashi followed and when Sakura saw him, she smiled radiantly and reached out for him.

Kakashi knelt down in front of her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, he felt a sense of completion and pure happiness. He laid down, his head on her lap. He saw the crystal clear sky, the wolves moved to lay by their side, the snake came down from her neck and stretched across his chest but the tail still wrapped around Sakura’s wrists, the puppy settled on his chest and Sakura brushed through his hair with her fingers. A light snow started to fall joined by cherry blossoms, the emerald fabric becoming covered by white snow and pink blossoms. Kakashi felt warm and protected. It felt like it went on indefinitely until darkness overtook his dream and he woke up.

He was on his stomach, his cheek on the pillow, he slowly opened his charcoal eyes, not wanting to accept that the dream was over. Sakura was curled up on her side facing him. She was so beautiful he felt his heart swell, she unconsciously moved her hand out like she was searching for something, he brought his hand to hers, she gripped it softly in her sleep, he could see a ghost of a smile. He thought of the feeling that was overwhelming him, the feeling from the dream and the one that had been growing within him. He had felt something similar before, but never this intense. His eyes studied her fingers, she was wearing a light pink nail polish. He realized what he was feeling was in fact love, as he came to that conclusion, Kakashi also felt an intense fear. He was terrified of losing her. He thought of all the people he had loved and lost and the kind of person he became after their deaths. He knew if he ever lost her he couldn’t continue living without her. He looked up to her indigo diamond on her forehead, he wouldn’t lose Sakura like that. She was strong, she was a fighter, and she hated losing. He focused on her sleeping features, and the feeling from the dream came back to calm him, the dream wasn’t over at all. He kissed her fingers lightly and fell back asleep.

Sakura cracked her eyes open the next morning, she realized her bed was empty. She flipped over and Kakashi wasn’t in bed with her, she grabbed his pillow and cuddled it. She had a restful and dreamless sleep, but she had been hoping to wake up next to Kakashi, it had been bad enough that she had to go to bed alone and she now had to wake up alone. She realized she was being childish, he was the Hokage and he was always being called at odd times, she was used to it, but today she wanted him by her side.

Her pouting ended as soon as Kakashi entered the room, he was carrying a tray of food. She sat up as she felt Pakkun jump on the bed and then Bull saunter in and lay down on the floor near her. She grinned as he smiled at her, he was wearing pants and nothing else. Gods, he was so perfect, Sakura felt her heart jolt at the sight, she felt so completely and utterly at home.

Kakashi smiled at her disheveled hair, her sleep marked face, and the radiant smile on her lips. He put down the tray on the bed and bent to give her kiss on her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. “Good morning sweetheart.”

“Good morning darling. I thought you were gone.” She reached for his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, you needed to rest.” He reached up to run his fingers through her hair. “I made breakfast.”

Sakura looked at the tray, “Mmm pancakes and strawberries.” Her stomach growled she laughed sheepishly.

Kakashi chuckled, he grabbed a strawberry and brought it to her lips. Her pink lips wrapped around the red fruit as her teeth bit in releasing its juices. She finished the strawberry and he replaced it with his lips. She tasted sweet and tart, he had missed her lips on his, her tongue was teasing him, his own reached out to meet hers. They continued to enjoy each other’s mouths humming in delight of each other, until Kakashi pulled back gently. “I have to get going.” His voice full of regret.

Sakura gave him a quick kiss, she ran her fingers down his jaw and gave him a look of adoration, “Have a good day Rokudaime. Thank you for breakfast.”

He chuckled, “You’re the only one I like calling me by my title.”

“Maybe I need to remind you why you like it so much.” She bit her bottom lip and her jade eyes full of mischief.

“Sakura,” He warned, “It’s not nice to tease the Hokage right before he has meetings with very important people.” Kakashi reached down for a deep and passionate kiss. “Come by around three.” He pulled away slowly and then with great effort left her.

“Don’t forget the robe!” Sakura yelled after him, she heard him open the coat closet before he left the apartment. She settled back into bed, finished breakfast. She got ready and took the ninken to school with her. She had a class this morning, she was going to go to the clinic after but it seemed she had an appointment with the Hokage first. She blushed at the thought, they hadn’t met up at his office since the first time. Suddenly she also remembered Kakashi’s birthday was in a couple of weeks, she needed to get him a present.

Sakura was waiting for her class to start, she had the older students today, Pakkun and Bull were laying down next to the lectern where she stood. As students started coming in a few remarked at the ninken. She chuckled awkwardly, “Yes they are the Hokage’s ninken, they are just keeping me company today, no need to bother them.” She settled the class down and continued with her lecture on drawing out poisons.

Her class ended at around one, she stopped by the teacher’s lounge to turn in her notes. Iruka came up to her, “Hello Iruka-sensei. How are you?” She gave him a warm smile, she liked her academy teacher, he was a kind person.

“Hello Sakura-san, I was hoping I could ask a favor?” He smiled kindly. She always liked the way that his scar also seemed to mirror his smile.

“Sure, I’ll do what I can to help.” She waited for him to tell her what he needed her for.

“Well Naruto is leading a class in Taijutsu soon and I was hoping you could join Naruto and teach together for today.” Iruka finished.

“Oh, that’s great. I’d love to.” She looked down at what he was wearing, under her white medic coat, she had on black shorts, a white sleeveless top with a black obi, thigh high sandals, and black elbow guards and walked out with Iruka and the dognin.

They reached the outdoor training area, the class already lined up, she walked up to Naruto and waived. She heard a murmur rush through the class at her appearance, she wondered what they could be talking about.

Naruto gave her a wide smile, “Thanks for helping out today, I just wanted them to see us spar, I hope that’s ok?”

Sakura nodded, “So you want to show the class how I can kick your butt?” She teased the class erupted in laughter.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto whined, “At least go easy on me, try not to break something this time. No chakra.” He grimaced at a memory.

She laughed, “Ok no chakra, that means you too, I better not see more than one of you.” She warned as she took off her coat, Iruka took it from her, “Thank you Iruka-sensei, can you take these too? I won’t need them.” She took her pouches off her hip and the shuriken holster off her thigh. She grabbed her gloves and slipped them on then tied her hair up in a ponytail. Iruka, Pakkun and Bull walked towards a bench and sat down.

Naruto turned to the class, “For those that don’t know, this is Sakura Haruno, she is Lady Tsunade’s apprentice and now runs a Children’s clinic and also is training the next generation of medics here. She kindly agreed to show you her taijutsu techniques and applications.”

Another wave of murmuring ran through the class, Sakura waived at the class, “Hi everyone I’m excited to help out.”

A girl in the front spoke out, “Haruno-sensei is it true that you can lift boulders?”

Sakura was used to being praised for her medical expertise but next to Naruto she usually wasn’t the one receiving praise for her physical prowess, “Well yes, depending on how much chakra I have technically my strength is limitless I suppose, not that I have tested it.”

“You also have the Byakugou seal as well!” A boy somewhere in the middle shouted out.

Sakura was feeling a little embarrassed at the attention, “Yes, my master taught me. Anyways we’re here for taijustsu, we can talk about ninjutsu another time.” She turned to Naruto, he grinned.

“Hey, you’re famous Sakura-chan.” Naruto walked up and silenced the class by raising his hand. He addressed the students, “Sakura is an elite taijustsu fighter, as a medic she uses her taijustsu more for evasion than attack, as she explained, her incredible strength comes from her impeccable chakra control.” Naruto turned to face her. “Ready?”

Sakura was looking forward to fighting Naruto, she smirked, “Ready!”

The students formed a circle around them, there were more students watching from the windows, Iruka shouted at them to not destroy the school. Naruto and Sakura got into a fighting stance.

“If I pin you, you owe me Ichiraku.” He grinned.

“If I pin you, I get anmitsu.” She countered.

“Deal.” Naruto rushed her, moving his fists and feet at lighting speeds.

Since this was supposed to be a lesson on her application of taijustsu, she evaded every punch and kick just as fast. She knew Naruto’s movements and his style, he always punched first leaving him open but she let him continue for the sake of the lesson. She kept dodging his attacks and noticed his face started to show his irritation, he hadn’t landed a single attack on her. She got close to him, letting his fist come a hair away from her nose. She anticipated the next punch, and dove down as both his hands were extended, she noticed his knee starting to come up, she fell back on her hands, her body arched, she twisted as she brought up her leg, her kick landing on his side sending him flying. She flipped herself up to her feet and jumped on his chest, her knee digging in, on hand on his collar and the other above his head ready for a strike.

He laughed sheepishly as he brought up his hands in surrender. “I guess I owe you anmitsu.”

Sakura smiled down at him, she got off and held out her hand to help him up. He grimaced in pain. “You’re such a baby, I didn’t even use chakra on that kick.”

He rubbed his side, “Even without chakra you’re strong. Oww.”

She rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, she pulled up his shirt and helped with the pain. “There, I didn’t even break a rib this time.” She smacked him on the shoulder, he grimaced again. “You were getting irritated and your moves were getting sloppy, so I took an opening when I saw it.” She shrugged.

The students all rushed over excited to see Naruto beaten. “Haruno-sensei that was amazing!”

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Oh it was nothing, I just studied my opponent and took advantage of a weakness. An important lesson to learn, right Naruto?”

He laughed, “Absolutely.”

“You healed him after right sensei?” Another student asked.

Naruto put his arm around Sakura, “Sakura-chan can break a man and heal him after. She’s one of the most dangerous kunouchi’s Konoha has. I should know.” He laughed looking at her in admiration.

Sakura chuckled, “You know that’s the second time this week someone has said that about me.”

Naruto let her go, “How about we show them your chakra strength? Think a hundred clones is enough?”

Sakura was having fun, it wasn’t often that her physical skills were on display, she shrugged. “Sure, but Iruka-sensei will get upset.”

“I’ll get Yamato-taicho to fix it later. Just don’t wreck the building.” They both gave each other a smile reserved for their pranks.

They moved to the center of the grounds, far enough away to not create any real damage. The students created a larger circle, Sakura stood as far from the building as possible and settled into a defensive stance. She saw Naruto put up his seal and then was surrounded by his clones. She quickly took down about fifteen with taijustsu alone, she took down a dozen with a single chakra charged punch. She slammed her foot down, a fissure swallowed about another ten. They started to surround her, she jumped up and slammed her fist creating a crater, rubble spreading out taking out about fifty of his clones. The ones that remained she took out with chakra laced kicks and punches. She stood in the middle of the rubble panting.

Naruto came up to her and handed her a water bottle, she took a large gulp. Everyone came rushing towards them, excited by her speed and power, they all wanted to talk to her and ask her questions, through the kids energetic voices she heard Iruka-sensei yelling at them about the destruction of the grounds.

Sakura looked at Naruto, “You better calm him down, I have to go.” She gave him an apologetic smile as she jumped up to escape the throng of students. She landed where her stuff was, she grabbed it and quickly left with Pakkun and Bull at her heels. She laughed as she reached the street.

“Well that was fun.” She dusted herself off, let her hair down and put on her pouches and her coat. It was almost three, she didn’t have time to freshen up, not like it mattered, she didn’t need to be clean for Kakashi, he would make sure she wasn’t clean after anyways. When she reached the Hokage tower she sent Pakkun and Bull ahead. She entered through the secret way she had entered the first time. She felt herself heat up at the memory. She reached the spot behind the bookcase and searched for chakra, she hoped he was alone.

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, listening to a team deliver their mission report, he saw Pakkun and Bull come in, he glanced at them questioningly. They pointed at the bookshelves. Kakashi turned his attention back to the shinobi in front of him as they finished.

“Thank you for completing your mission. Rest up, I may have something for you soon.” He was grateful when they left his office, Bull and Pakkun also left leaving him alone in his office. He walked over to the door and locked it. As soon as the lock turned he felt her hands on his arms, she was standing behind him. He had on his Hokage jacket as she requested. He turned around and was met with her hungry emerald eyes.

Sakura jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Has it been a busy day Rokudaime?”

Kakashi groaned, her voice was deep and sexy, he grabbed her thighs to hold her up. “Do you enjoy tormenting me?” He gave her a reproachful look.

“I’m sorry Lord Kakashi, I only just want to please you. I know being Hokage is very, very difficult.” She ran her fingers down his jaw and neck.

He growled. “Sakura…” She was teasing him again, he wanted to kiss her but his hands were occupied, it was up to her to pull his mask down. “I don’t have a lot of time before my next meeting.” He nuzzled her neck, he could smell her sweat, the earthy, musky, sweet scent that was all hers.

Sakura reached his ear, gave it a small nibble and in a throaty whisper said “Go to the chair Hokage-sama.”

A hot shiver went down his spine, he walked them back to the chair, she let go of him, stood up and pushed him down to sit. His heart was racing, she was playing with him and he enjoyed the way she was taking control. He shifted in the chair, his hardening member pressing against the confines of his pants uncomfortably. She reached behind her and undid the obi and placed it on the desk with her pouches. His stormy eyes watched as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. He reached up to help her and she swatted his hands away.

“Hokage-sama, let me do it, you just relax.” She reprimanded, her voice seductive.

“Sakura…” He growled and moved to reach for her again, he was stopped as she put her foot on his chest and sat him back down. She was halfway done unbuttoning her shirt, he could see the creamy skin of her breasts.

“It will go faster if you stop moving Lord Kakashi.” This time her voice had an edge to it, he grumbled and sat back, her foot now between his legs giving him a view of her muscular thighs. Sakura went back to unbuttoning her shirt, she got to the bottom and shrugged off her white top. She placed it next to her obi on the desk.

Kakashi eyes were taking in her milky skin, her breasts were covered by a light colored lacy bra, he could see her hard nipples poke through the light material. He felt himself twitch at the sight. She reached for his chin and moved his eyes to look at hers.

“Don’t move.” She commanded.

Kakashi felt his throat dry up as he nodded, he pulled down his mask to breath better, he suddenly felt very confined. She brought her leg down and shimmed out of her shorts. She stepped out of them and bent over to pick them up and added them to her pile of clothes. His eyes widened as he took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a matching lacy thong. She still had her holster strapped to her thigh, her elbow protectors and her thigh high boots on she moved to take off the straps from her thigh and he stopped her, “No leave it. Now will you come here.”

She stepped up to him, “Are you pleased Lord Hokage?” She bit her bottom lip. She saw the look of hunger and desire etched over his face. She was feeling very hot after her little show for him, he dipped his head to her stomach and left heavy kisses over her skin. His fingers started playing with the thin strips of fabric that hugged her hips. His mouth moved to her hips and grabbed a piece of the lace between his teeth, he pulled it back and let it snap back lightly. She gasped at the sound more than the sting.

Kakashi wanted to rip it all off her quickly and take her, but she looked so absolutely delectable that he wanted her to wear this little outfit again for him. He felt her hands cup his face and guide him up, she bent down and kissed him, his hands moved up to pull her deeper in their kiss. She reached down to his pants and undid the button and zipper, she reached in and pulled out his very hard cock. He moaned into their kiss as she stroked him with her soft and nimble fingers.

“Tell me what you want Lord Kakashi. ” Sakura breathed out between kisses.

“Ride me Sakura.” He growled out, he pulled her into the chair, she brought up her knees so she was straddling him. He reached down and moved aside the thin fabric. She gripped his white Hokage jacket as he guided his hard member to her dripping entrance.

Sakura wanted him so badly, this little game they were playing made her hot and needy, he looked so sexy with the desire emanating from him, and the Hokage jacket, she really liked the jacket on him, she wished he would wear it more often. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as she moved aside the lacy fabric and pressed down onto his thickness. She didn’t want it slow, she wanted him fast and hard. She pushed down quickly, taking him all at once. They both groaned at their union. She leaned forward to get a better angle and started moving her hips up and down his shaft.

Kakashi’s thoughts were overtaken by how she felt on him, her heat, her slickness, her soft skin. “Oh Sakura!” He spoke through gritted teeth. She was moving at a quick and steady pace over him. His hands reached down to grab her ass cheeks, following her movements. He heard the clasp of her bra come undone and opened his eyes, he was rewarded by the beautiful sight of her supple breasts moving with her. Her pink nipples bouncing, following the movements of her body.

“Hokage-sama…” She moaned out as she put her hands on his shoulders to give herself more leverage and move faster.

The way her pink lips moved as she called him by his title, made the heat at his core increase. “Sakura, touch yourself.”

Sakura smiled, lust in her eyes, “Yes Lord Kakashi.” She kept one hand on his shoulder, the other went to her breast, she gave it a squeeze, then rolled her pink pebble between her fingers. She was mewling as she kept pumping her hips and playing with her nipples.

Kakashi was entranced as her hand left her breasts, the corned of her mouth quirked up as she brought her two fingers to his mouth, he licked them leaving them wet, she brought her wet fingers to her clit and started to slowly circle her button. The hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter, her head hung forward, eyes closed in pleasure, her rose hair a curtain falling around her. He started to move his hips to meet hers.

“Oh Hokage-sama!” She groaned as he hit a part deep inside of her that ignited her body. “Oh yes! Rokudaime!”

He still had his hand on her cheeks helping her move up and down, he moved his hand slightly under the lacy fabric until his finger was just touching her other hole. She gasped, she had never been touched there before.

“Oh!” She yelped out in surprise. “What are…” Her question died in her mouth as he teased her unexplored hole and she found the new sensation strange but good, the more he teased her the better it started to feel.

“Do you like that Sakura?” He breathed out in a dark whisper.

“Nng! Yes Hokage-sama I like it.” She moaned louder than she intended as he applied pressure, his finger almost entering her. Sakura added pressure to her own fingers on her clit. Everything felt so good. His cock inside her pussy, her fingers on her sensitive clit, and his finger on a new place that she didn’t know felt as good as it did. She was getting close to reaching her limit.

Kakashi could feel her muscles begin to tense up, her breathing was changing, she was gasping for air, she was close.

“Kakashi! Oh!” She could feel herself at the edge.

He moved his own hips up and pushed her down harder, “It’s Kakashi- _sama_.”

Sakura opened her eyes to meet his “Kakashi-sama…” She bit down on her lip. “I’m close.”

“Do you want to cum Sakura?” He kept the same momentum, watching her trying to hold on.

She nodded, “Yes Hokage-sama, tell me to cum.” She managed through short breathes.

His stormy eyes gazed into her emerald ones, “Cum for me Sakura, cum hard.”

Sakura felt another hard thrust into her, his finger adding more pressure behind her and her own finger stroked her clit just the right way, she felt the white fire overtake her, she bent down and bit his jacket at the shoulder to silence her orgasmic scream. Her body spasmed as the waves crashed into her body, she was sobbing out in pleasure. Kakashi was still moving inside of her slowly, shockwaves still flowing through her with every slow thrust.

Kakashi felt her body shake as she came down from her climax, her walls still shuddering around his cock, he looked at the clock, he still had some time. He stopped moving as she caught her breath, he leaned back on the chair, trying to control his own breathing.  He felt the throbbing of his balls complaining for release.

Sakura was breathing again, she knew that Kakashi hadn’t climaxed yet and probably had something else in store for her. She lifted her head up and moved her hair to the side. “Rokudaime, you haven’t finished.” She started to kiss his jaw up to his ear, she nipped at his earlobe. “I’m ready to go again as soon as you want Rokudaime.” She whispered.

Kakashi could feel her hot breath on his neck, his cock twitched as her words fueled his desire. He placed a hand on her back and with his other hand moved her leg to his shoulder feeling her sandals graze his cheek, he stood up and her other leg wrapped around his waist. He held on to her so she wouldn’t slide off and walked over to a post between the windows.

Sakura gasped at their new location and position. It was late afternoon and the sun cast a glare on the windows so no one could see inside. “Hokage-sama…” She moaned as he started to move.

“Sakura, gods you feel so fucken good.” Kakashi was nipping at her neck and chest, licking that spot behind her ear she liked. With this position he had more control, his hand moved up the leg that was on his shoulder, he straightened out her leg so her knee was next to her ear, his other hand held her other thigh tightly were the edge of her sandal was.

“Mmmm Rokudaime!” She could feel more of him with her leg up like it was, she grabbed on to his shoulders to take weight off his hips so he could thrust into her deeper. She leaned her head back to the wall, his lips quickly started to nibble and suckle on her neck.

Kakashi was impressed her body could hold the position, he knew she was flexible, but he was still very much impressed. He was pumping into her deeply, surrounding himself with her slick warmth, “Sakura, tell me how it feels.”

Sakura registered his request, she assumed he wanted more detail than her repeating it felt good. She thought at his books that he read, they were good inspiration at the moment since her lust addled mind couldn’t come up with its own adjectives. She bit her lower lip, “Kakashi-sama, it feels like you’re tearing me apart”

“That’s it, talk to me about how I’m making you feel.” Kakashi watched her face contort in pleasure as he kept his quick thrusts into her.

“Ah! I feel hot, like fire.” She was gasping for breath with every thrust, his pelvis hitting her pearl with every movement. “Every time you shove you thick cock into me I want to burn.” He shoved himself harder into her, “Aah! Hokage-sama, I feel like I’m going to melt from pleasure.”

Kakashi was pumping himself into her with vigor, her words were driving him closer to his release, he could feel her own body start to shake under his, “Keep going Sakura.”

Sakura was whimpering from the way he was driving himself into her, she didn’t know how he expected her to form words. “It hurts, its hurts so good. I never want you to stop.” She moaned into his shoulder, “I feel like the world is ending and all I want to feel is you inside of me.” She sobbed out in pleasure as he continued his assault on her pussy. “I want you to destroy me and put me back together, I want you to hurt me and pleasure me all at once. I want you to never stop. I want you forever.” She felt herself reach the end of her restraint. “Kakashi-sama! Please!” She didn’t know what she was begging for but he seemed to understand. He shifted his angle and hit that spot inside of her, she felt the release of the fire inside of her again. She let it roll over her body.

Kakashi felt his own control snap and his balls contract and he released himself inside of her. Her slick walls were milking him for every drop as she orgasmed. He felt the same fire overtake him, his muscles fighting for control, he was shaking as he let go. He slumped onto the floor taking Sakura down with him.

Sakura was utterly spent and satiated. She didn’t know how she was going to move from the floor.  She still felt small tremors through her body. She was so sensitive she let out a sound of discomfort as Kakashi reached to touch her.

Kakashi saw her listless body next to his, she was on her side, her hair splayed around her, she was breathing hard, her eyes were closed, he could see her body shake sporadically, he reached for her to comfort her but she almost hissed in pain. “Sakura, did I hurt you?” He was worried now, maybe he had taken it too far. She didn’t answer him, he very lightly brushed back the hair in her face. “Sakura? You’re starting to worry me. Talk to me.”

Sakura could hear Kakashi’s voice but it sounded so far away, she wanted to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. “You have fucked me so hard I can’t move.” She managed to mumble out.

Kakashi laughed, he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it, he zipped up his pants, picked her up and went to sit on the chair holding her. He was mesmerized with her beautiful face, he felt that ache in his heart, a pulling to her that was painful but felt better than anything he had ever felt. He thought of what she had said during sex, he understood what she meant, the destruction and the pleasure, she was doing the very same to him. He quickly summoned a shadow clone, it walked out, closing the door behind him. The clone had gone to Shikamaru to tell him to reschedule his next appointment, he had a headache and was in no condition to see anyone at the moment, to make sure no one disturbed him for the time being. The clone walked back into the office locking the door and Kakashi released the jutsu.

Sakura stirred, she slowly opened her jade eyes. “Kakashi-kun.” She gave him a small smile. “Is it that you’re getting better or that you know me better, because I swear these orgasms are getting more intense.”

He chuckled, “I could say the same to you.” He brought her up gently and kissed her slowly.

When he pulled away she licked her lips, eyes closed still relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. “Kiss me like the world is ending, kiss me tender, kiss me sweet, make it hurt, make it undeniable. Kill me with your touch and give me life with your kiss.” She opened her eyes to see his face.

“You remember that?” He was surprised.

“Of course I remember, it was the last letter you sent me when I was in Suna. The words are beautiful, maybe you should become a writer after retiring.” She teased, “I also really liked the one where you compared my body to honey, what did you write?” She thought about it, “Oh, you wrote, that I was like a beehive of cravings, a buzzing of desire, every time you reached for my skin you were stung by lust, every time you touched me, nectar overwhelmed your senses, it would be your pleasure to endure until you could reach my sweet sticky honey, that you would gladly drown in it. That one was more sexual but still beautiful.” She saw a pink flush across his face.

Those letters seemed like a lifetime ago, “It helped that I had a beautiful muse to write to.” He bent down and took her lips in his again. “Where did you hear the things you were saying at the end?”

It was Sakura’s turn to flush at the memory of what she said to him as he was ramming himself into her. “I don’t know, it just came out.”

“Do I hurt you?” His eyes searched her face.

“It’s that really good kind of pain, the one that becomes pleasure.” She pulled up his hand and gave his fingers a light kiss.

“And the destruction part?” He brought her hand up to his own lips and did the same.

“It’s what it feels like I guess, right before I climax, I feel like I’m going to explode, like I’m going to fall apart into tiny pieces and then after I feel like it’s all returning and I’m being put back together. No one has ever made me feel like you have.” She sat up on his lap kissed him on the cheek. She noticed the robes around her. “I probably shouldn’t get these dirty.” She stood up and grabbed some tissues, she turned from him and quickly cleaned herself and adjusted her thong. She put her arms through the jacket and turned around, “I think I would make a very good Hokage, don’t you think?”

He chuckled as she leaned against the desk in front of him. “You would be a better Hokage than me, that’s for sure.” He stood up and reached to open the jacket to reveal her breasts. “And you look much better in this than I do.” His hands glided up to cups her breasts.

Sakura gasped, her skin still felt sensitive, he dipped his head down and started to gently suckle on her rosy peaks. “Ah Kakashi! I can’t go again.” She whimpered as his tongue flicked her nipple as he suckled.

“I know baby, I just need to play with you.” He switched to her other one. The mewling coming from her throat was what he wanted to hear. He kept suckling, alternating between both points, he couldn’t get enough of her perky twins.

Sakura leaned back and let him do as he wanted with her, he was exploring her chest, licking and tugging gently at her mounds, she sighed in contentment, she was so spent but she still enjoyed his mouth on her skin. He started to move down her stomach, leaving a trail of sensitive nerves. When he reached her hips he turned her over, he lifted the jacket so it sat on her lower back leaving her rear exposed to him.

Kakashi ran his hands up her perky ass, his eyes took in the small strips of lace as they disappeared into the cleft between her cheeks. Her milky legs disappeared into her thigh high sandals, and her right thigh still had the straps to her holster, she looked absolutely erotic. He put a hand on her back and added pressure to lower her, she bent over for him letting him take in the curves of her heart shaped bottom. He followed the thin fabric with his fingers, kissing and nipping her cheeks. She was making small happy sounds as he continued to explore every inch of her. He heard her take in a sharp breath as his fingers ghosted over her puckered hole. He smiled to himself, he wanted to tease her a little, he moved his mouth over and gave it a light lick.

Sakura gasped in surprise, “Kakashi! That’s not…” Her words were lost in a moan as he kept licking that new spot she didn’t know was also pleasurable. His tongue continued to tease this new sensitive spot, she bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud. He was tugging at the fabric she could feel the pressure on her still sensitive clit. “Oh Kakashi! Please stop!” Her body shuddered at the overwhelming sensations.

“You want me to stop? You’re dripping again Sakura, you like this a lot.” He kept his tongue in the same place, continuing what he was doing.

She sobbed out, “Nnng, Kakashi! If I cum one more time I won’t have the energy to get home.” His tongue moved down to her entrance, he lapped up her juices, still tasting a slight tang from his own orgasm.

“I think you can go one more time Sakura.” Kakashi whispered darkly into her ear.

“Kakashi… Please…” She tried to protest but he was already spreading out her legs, she didn’t even notice when he pulled out his hardened length, he was already aligning himself to her dripping entrance.

“I know you have it in you baby.” He kissed the back of her neck and pushed himself in, his hand went to her mouth to stifle her scream of pleasure.

Sakura put her head down on the desk as Kakashi had his way with her, his hand still on her mouth keeping her quiet, she would not have been able to control her screams and moans without him. She turned her head so she could watch him. She wanted to be mad but the way he looked, so full of pleasure and lust, she felt her heart beat out of her chest.

Kakashi almost felt bad for her, but he couldn’t hold back, she constantly turned him on. “You know it’s your own fault.” He grunted out between thrusts. She gave him a questioning look since her mouth was still covered, “You’re just so fucken sexy, I can’t restrain myself.” Her emerald eyes stared deeply into his, he bit his bottom lip, he didn’t know if she was going to kill him after for pushing her this far, but that thought excited him more.

The way he was biting his lip, the drops of sweat falling down his face, his eyes full of hunger, was sending her over the edge, she was moaning into his hand, mumbling incoherent things, he was ramming into her hard and fast and she was still so sensitive. Every nerve in her body was on fire, she gripped the top of the desk and heard a crack as she gripped a little too hard. She grunted as he hit that spot inside of her, she flattened her hand on the desk and pushed herself up, she started moving her hips to meet his, she heard him growl deep in his chest, she could sense he was close, he was moving erratically, his eyes were watching the spot where he disappeared into her, she squeezed her walls around his cock.

“Aaah Sakura! If you keep…” She kept squeezing herself around him, he couldn’t hold on anymore.

The squeezing of her muscles increased the heat inside of her. She felt that wave of ecstasy overtake her nerves again, she arched her back as she came, screaming into his hand. He slammed into her and then she felt him pull out and squirt his release all over her ass. Sakura collapsed on the desk as he sank into the chair.

Sakura saw her clothes and pouches in front of her, she reached into a pouch and pulled out a food pill, she popped it in her mouth and felt energy coming back to her. She picked herself up, grabbed the edge of the Hokage jacket so it wouldn’t fall down to the mess that Kakashi had created on her backside. She grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned herself up.

Kakashi zipped himself back up, even that small action took too much effort from him. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Sakura and sleep. Maybe office sex wasn’t such a good idea if he couldn’t function after. He cracked open his eyes to watch Sakura get dressed, he wondered where she got the energy from. “Sakura, I need some energy.”

She was going to punish him later but the opportunity presented itself, she had to take advantage. “What do you mean Kakashi?” She smiled sweetly at him as she tied her obi.

“Do that awesome thing you do where you give me energy. I still have meetings.” He was almost begging.

She bent down to kiss him lightly, she flowed some chakra into him, but not enough to recover completely, only about half way. She nipped at his bottom lip. “That’s all you get.” She finished with a quick peck.

“Sakura-chan…” Kakashi was not amused, she was punishing him and he didn’t like it.

“I know you have it in you baby.” She repeated his words, she grinned and walked towards the bookcase.

“That’s not ok Sakura.” He groaned as she disappeared blowing him a kiss, he knew he deserved it but still, he was not looking forward to the rest of the day. He let out a heavy sigh, slowly got up and went to open the windows to at least dissipate the heady smell of their ravenous lovemaking. He stretched, well at least it was worth it.

Sakura was sitting in a hot bath, letting her abused muscles relax. Between Naruto and Kakashi her muscles were sore. She was thinking about what to get Kakashi for his birthday, he was not a person that liked objects, but he liked doing fun things. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Kakashi came home, he came into the bathroom, flak jacket off, his mask pulled down, he looked miffed, to say the least.

Kakashi bent down to kiss Sakura like he always did when they came home. He bit her lip a little harder than usual, she suckled on her bruised lip. “That was mean Sakura. I barely got through the day.”

“It seems like it’s your prerogative to keep me from walking after sex, and don’t try to be cute by blaming me telling me I’m so sexy you can’t restrain yourself. I just thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine. I barely had the energy to put the food pill in my mouth.” She leaned back into the tub.

“Is it not cute? I mean you are sexy.” He leaned over her, and kissed her cheek, “You’re beautiful.” A kiss on her temple, “You’re smart.” A kiss on her forehead, “You’re kind.” A kiss on her nose, “and I want all of you, always.” He came back to her lips, this time a slow gentle kiss. “And what kind of man would I be if I didn’t make sure my woman wasn’t completely satisfied?”

She smirked, “Absolutely ravished you mean.”

He grinned back, “Yes, absolutely ravished, isn’t it the same thing?” He nipped at her lips, “And don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Sakura licked his lips, “I don’t like it, I love it.” She pressed her lips to his, “Come here you ridiculous, amazing, sexy man.” He groaned delightfully into her mouth.

Sakura smiled as she pulled away, “Was it worth it?” She saw the enjoyment in his eyes.

“Absolutely. That was insanely sexy. Thank you. Your choice next.” Kakashi smirked and kissed her jaw.

She sat up, “Oh really? I have some ideas.” She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Kakashi was loving her sweet mouth on his, he stepped into the tub fully clothed water splashing over. She giggled and it made the world fall away, it was just him and her in the tub, that was the entirety of the world as he knew it. “I think we need a bigger tub.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, legs tangled and brought her back to his lips.


	7. Healing Touch, Soothing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dose me with your energy  
> Leave your soul inside me  
> Cool me down and calm me  
> Ring me, don't alarm me  
> Heal Me- Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave your thoughts. This one was inspired by Heal Me by Lady Gaga  
> As always, Thanks for reading, I appreciate the time you take out of your day to read my words. There are so many amazing stories, thanks for reading mine. I appreciate every one of you!

It was early morning, too early, the dawn was barely approaching. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she entered her apartment, she had just finished an emergency surgery that she had been called to in the middle of the night, she was exhausted, she had only just returned from her mission a few days ago. Sakura had also been having trouble sleeping, she kept waking up in the middle of the night haunted with nightmares of dead babies and children. Kakashi had held her and comforted her through the nights.  She took off her shoes as she entered, she took off her pouches and threw them on the table. She was moving slowly and sluggishly from lack of sleep and drained from chakra. She entered her room and took off her clothes as she walked towards her bed leaving only her panties. She moved towards the sleeping figure in bed, and crawled in.

 

Kakashi felt the cold air seep under the covers as they were pulled up, and then registered the weight the settle behind him. He rolled over and draped his arm over Sakura, pulling her into his body. He had to get up soon, and he had missed her during the night, so he was going to hold her until he had to let go. He placed a few soft kisses on her neck and shoulder, he felt her sigh in comfort followed by the low soft breathes that signaled she had fallen asleep.

 

Sakura let out a great yawn, she brushed her teeth, the mirror was fogging up, she wiped the glass to see her tired reflection and rinsed her mouth. She heard the water turn off behind her and Kakashi step out, she couldn’t help but admire him even through the hazy mirror. She had thrown on her nighty when she woke up, she would have showered with Kakashi but she was going to train and would shower after. He wrapped a towel around his waist, came up behind her, moved her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. She felt the roughness of his chin graze her skin.

 

“Mmmm, Kakashi you need to shave.” She turned around to face him, his lips reached down to hers. She pulled away and scrunched her nose. “Kakashi you’re scratchy.” Her hands went to feel the stubble on his jaw.

 

Kakashi grinned as he rubbed his cheek into her hands. “What? Don’t like the stubble?” He reached behind her to grab a shaving brush, dish and soap. She sat up on the counter and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“No, I don’t like the stubble.” She kissed his nose.  Sakura took the brush from his hands and lathered up the soap for him. “I like you smooth, so I can kiss you and my lips don’t hurt. If you don’t shave I can’t kiss you.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to damage your beautiful, soft, delicious, talented lips.” He nipped at them and was rewarded with a giggle. Sakura brought up the brush full of lather to his jaw. “Are you going to shave me?” He tilted up to let her get under his jaw. 

 

Sakura blushed, “If you let me.” He nodded. She lathered the lower half of his face, she grabbed his razor and glided it down his cheeks. With every swipe, his clean skin appeared underneath the blade. She noticed a flush on his cheeks, this was a strangely intimate, he probably had never trusted anyone with a razor on his neck. She felt a heat rise in her at the thought that he trusted her so completely. Her heart beat faster with every swipe of the blade.

 

Kakashi looked down and saw her furrowed brows, she was biting her lip in concentration. He had never let someone else shave him before, he didn’t doubt Sakura’s skill with a blade, he just had never had to give this level of trust on anyone else before. She lifted his chin and started to clean up his neck and jaw. He held his breath as she ran the razor over the center of his throat. He felt relief when she put the razor down.

 

“All done.” She smiled at him and wiped his face with a wet towel. When she was done cleaning him up she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, she moved to kiss his jaw, then his neck. She felt the vibrations from his throat as he moaned lightly when she licked right next to his adam’s apple.

 

“You can shave me everyday if this is what I get after.” He groaned when she nipped at that spot where his jaw ended.

 

“Kakashi, I do believe you were nervous. Don’t you trust me?” She moved to nibble his ear.

 

“Mmmm, Sakura, you’re doing that thing again.” Her fingers were trailing down his arms.

 

“What thing?” She nipped his neck, “That thing where I turn you on enough for a quickie?” Her lips moved to his shoulder.

 

He joyfully sighed, “Yes that thing.” His hands went to her thighs, he pushed up the nighty and pulled off her panties. She giggled as she pulled off her nighty. He pulled her to the edge of the counter, he opened her legs, she was already glistening.

 

She reached for his towel and let it fall to the floor, she turned her hungry eyes to his, he wrapped one hand around her neck as his other went to her netherlips. She gasped at her breathing being constricted and his nimble fingers teasing her.

 

Kakashi watched her as her lips parted, her breaths were shallower, he increased the pressure around her neck and he could feel her get wetter. He bent down to nibble on her lips. “It’s not fair that I get in trouble for fucking you so hard you can’t remember your name, but you use me just the same baby.” He flicked her pearl, she moaned, he could feel her moans on his hand.

 

“Kaka… shi…” She gasped out, she brought one hand to his wrist that was holding her neck, and her other hand between his legs. She grasped his hard length and gave him a sly smile as she stroked him. He bit his lower lip as a groan escaped his lips.

 

He looked at her face, she was grimacing, but not in pain. “You like this don’t you?” He whispered darkly. He bent down to suckle on her earlobe. He felt her nod. He came back up to look at her face, he looked into her eyes. “Tap my arm once if you want me to loosen my grip, twice to tighten and three to let go. Understand?”

 

Sakura nodded and tapped him twice, his grip tightened a little more as he smirked. That simple look made her want to melt, his fingers were teasing her relentlessly, she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer until his tip was touching her wet folds. She rubbed his head over her entrance as his fingers played with her clit.

 

Kakashi had an appointment soon and she did say she wanted a quickie. He pushed himself in, without waiting for her body to accommodate for his size he started thrusting into her. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed, she was biting the corner of her bottom lip and strangled moans escaped her. “Gods, Sakura, you are going to be the death of me.” He gritted out between thrusts.

 

Sakura opened her eyes, she didn’t know why this was turning her on so much, his hand around her neck made her feel in danger and safe at the same time. She tapped his arm twice, he increased the pressure as he also increased his speed, she tried to scream out in pleasure. She couldn’t talk, all she could do was hold on to him as he continued his assault on her. She leaned back until her head touched the mirror, so he could have better access to her neck. Her free hand went to her breast and she started to pinch and tug the hardened pink peak.

 

Kakashi could feel her insides flutter around his shaft, he groaned as he felt the deepest part of her. The fire inside him was raging, her face was pure ecstasy, like a trance, he could see she was lost in her own feelings of pleasure he was giving her. Strangled sounds of pleasure escaped her cherry lips, he could feel the sounds pass her throat. He moved his fingers in a strong circular motion around her clit as he continued to ram into her. She bit her lip as she arched her back, she tapped his arm twice again, he increased the pressure a little more.

 

Sakura could feel herself reaching the edge, she could feel his thickness hitting that spot inside of her, the tightness around her neck and lack of usual oxygen was making her feel light headed enough to just let go. She felt the surge of fire overtake her, she jerked, both hands now on his arm around her neck. She tapped twice again, she didn’t quite know why she did it, but she felt like she was seeing stars as he tightened his fingers.

 

Kakashi watched her as she climaxed, her eyes glazed over, her harsh breathing, he loosened up his fingers as she started to come down from her high, and eventually let go completely. He embraced her, she slumped onto his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Finish Kakashi.” She nipped at his neck.

 

He grabbed her hips and kept pumping into her, her weak cries of pleasure filling his ear, her hands were playing with the nape of his neck, a hot shiver went down his spine. Her climax had almost broken him, he was so close, he glanced at the mirror and saw Sakura’s nude back reflected, her beautiful skin, her rosen hair reaching her lower back, her hips, her legs wrapped around him, and then his own face, his own dark eyes full of lust. He grabbed her hair to see her entire back, she was licking and biting his shoulder where she knew he liked it. He had reached his limit. “Nnng, Sakura!” With a few more thrusts into her he released his milky seed deep into her. He felt her tremble as he came inside of her.

 

“Aaah Kakashi, yes!” Sakura felt the hot pressure as he came, the way his cock twitched inside of her when he orgasmed was something she always looked forward to. Now it was her turn to hold on to him, she leaned back so he could fall into her breasts. She ran her fingers through his silver hair as he caught his breath. She could feel his breath tickle her chest, she smiled down at him, it wasn’t just because of the great sex, but she felt happy. Yes, she was exhausted from the night before, this morning tryst didn’t help, but having Kakashi in her arms after their blissful union, seeing the smile on his face, she felt herself fill with joy and warmth. She wanted this feeling in her heart to last forever.

 

Kakashi lifted himself up, gave each breast a kiss, then went to Sakura’s lips, they moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, “I need to clean up again. Why couldn’t you do this before I showered.” He nipped at her neck.

 

“I wasn’t horny then.” She gave him a sly smirk. “It’s your own fault for being so sexy after a shower. Water dripping down your very muscular chest,” She ran her fingers down his chest, then back up and down his arms, “And your arms, I couldn’t resist.”

 

He chuckled, “And gods know I can’t resist you ever.” He pulled himself out of her, “Gods you are amazing.” He lifted her and walked back into the shower turning it on for them.

 

After a quick shower, they were getting dressed, Sakura put on small black training shorts and a dark green cropped halter top. She was watching Kakashi as he went to a drawer she had emptied for him to pull out a shirt and she thought about the closet space she had given him. She thought of her own drawer at his place, but he liked coming to her place more, he said it had more life, he had even brought over his plant, Mr. Ukki, to her place.

 

“Nee, Kakashi?” Sakura looked up at him.

 

Kakashi was pulling his shirt on, his head popped out, “Hm?” He adjusted his mask and rolled up his sleeves.

 

Sakura could feel her face getting warm, she was unsure if it was still too soon to ask, but she had to know. “How do you feel about moving in together?” She watched as his eyebrows quirked up and then he looked up in thought.

 

“How about we talk about it later, I’m running late thanks to your irresistible charms this morning.” He walked up to her, pulled down his mask and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “You’re going to be training with Hinata today right?”

 

“Yeah, field seventy.” She put on her elbow guards.

 

“The one with the waterfall, that’s a nice one. I’ll come by later, I can make time in the afternoon.” He gave her another kiss.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you later.” He gave her one last kiss, grabbed his jacket, and buckled it on as he walked out.

 

Sakura heard the door close, she wondered about his expression, she couldn’t tell if it was positive or not. She sighed, she would have to wait until they talked to get an answer. She threw on a thin maroon hooded sweater, she zipped it up halfway, put on her short sandals and left to meet Hinata.

 

Her back hit the cliff face, she grunted out in pain as she fell off the rock leaving behind an indent. “Damn Hinata, that was great, but knocked the wind out of me.” Sakura stood up slowly.

 

Hinata ran to her, releasing the purple chakra in her hands, “I’m so sorry Sakura!” She pulled Sakura up to her feet.

 

Sakura chuckled, “No worries, just give me a second to catch my breath.” She stretched out and breathed in deep. “All right, let’s go again.” Sakura cracked her knuckles.

 

Hinata smiled at her “Hai!” They set off to face each other.

 

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, he had finished his last appointment of the day and was finishing up some paperwork, when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Naruto enter with a basket in his hands. “Naruto, what brings you here?”

 

Naruto walked in with his usual smile in place, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile back. “Well I know Hinata and Sakura are training right now and wondered if you wanted to surprise them with lunch.” He raised the basket for emphasis.

 

Kakashi sat back surprised at Naruto’s thoughtfulness, “That sounds perfect. Let me finish this and we can get going.”

 

Naruto nodded and walked around the office. Kakashi finished his last approval and looked over at Naruto who was looking out the windows. “This will be your office someday.” Naruto grinned, “All right let’s go.”

p> 

They walked out and saw Shizune who was now helping Kakashi with his Hokage duties since Shikamaru was becoming more involved with the Shinobi Alliance. “Hokage-sama!” She chased after him.

 

“I finished Shizune, they’re on my desk, I’ll be back later.” He waved at her, before stuffing his hands into his pocket and leaving the building leaving a grumbling Shizune.

 

Naruto laughed, “I see she hasn’t lost the energy to chase down Hokage’s that don’t want to work.”

 

Kakashi scoffed, “I need a break too, she’s worse than Shikamaru. That woman works me like a horse.” He signaled and one of his guards came down, it was Yugao.

 

She landed on her knee, “Hokage-sama.”

 

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes, “Please don’t do that.” She stood up. “I don’t need protection for now, I’ll be with Naruto, I will return later.”

 

“As you wish Rokudaime.” She disappeared.

 

Naruto looked impressed, Kakashi couldn’t help but smirk, “It’s not all fun and games you know.” They continued walking. “But I think you will be a great Hokage when you are ready to lead.”

 

“I hope so.” Naruto smiled sheepishly. “I am far from being a Hokage, I’m still trying to get Hinata to marry me.”

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

“Well she wants to wait, and I just want us to be a family already, you know?” The smile fell from his face.

 

“Well waiting isn’t too bad, it will happen when your both ready. Have some patience with her.” Kakashi looked up at the clear sky.

 

“I supposed you’re right. Is that what you tell yourself with Sakura?” Naruto looked at him curiously.

 

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, “Well, everyone requires patience, some more than others I suppose, and I’m sure she has needed more patience for me than I have for her. I suppose the hardest part is we both have very demanding jobs.”

 

Naruto nodded. “Hinata has to put up with a lot from me, but I love her so much that I want us to be a family soon, I know I need patience, but I’ve never been good at it I suppose.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, “No you have never been patient. You always wanted to jump in head first. Sakura was always the one to have to slow you down. She was the only one you would listen to.”

 

“Well there was no refusing her, I never could say no to Sakura.” Naruto smiled.

 

“Ah, young love, feels like a million years ago that you were chasing her and she was chasing Sasuke and I had to put up with all three of you.” Kakashi smirked.

 

Naruto laughed, “Things sure have changed. I used to live for a smile from Sakura, but she only had them for Sasuke. Now, nothing makes me happier than when Hinata smiles at me.”

 

“It’s nice when the woman you love smiles at you.” Kakashi thought of Sakura and the way she smiled at him when she woke up every morning.

 

“It’s beautiful, they’re beautiful.” Naruto flushed, thinking of Hinata.

 

Kakashi smiled, “Yes, nothing more beautiful than a smile on their face.”

 

They reached the training field and saw that the kunoichi were still sparring. They picked a spot far enough away to not get caught in the crossfire and watched as the two women traded powerful blows. It was always a wonder to watch Sakura and Hinata spar, between the Gentle Fist and Sakura’s strength, they usually leveled any training field they were in. Even Gai and him couldn’t match their destruction in taijustsu alone. When the kunoichi finished Kakashi and Naruto walked up to their respective companion and handed each a water bottle.

 

Sakura drank hers greedily, after she had her fill she reached for her towel, she squirted some water on her face and wiped it off. She saw Hinata do the same they smiled at each other. Kakashi gave her a masked kiss on her head. “Hi Kakashi.” She turned to him and gave him a grateful smile.

 

“Hi sweetheart.” He gave her another masked kiss on her forehead and took her hand. “Naruto brought lunch.”

 

Sakura felt her stomach rumble. “Ooh perfect! We’re starving.” She turned to look towards Naruto and Hinata, they were holding hands looking at each other with complete adoration. She felt a small blush at the thought of how sweet they looked together. Sakura wondered if that’s what Kakashi and she looked like.

 

Hinata pulled Naruto, “We should eat by the water, there’s some trees with good shade, Naruto-kun.” Naruto grabbed the basket and followed Hinata.

 

Sakura went to grab her sweater and bag but Kakashi pulled her in and gave her a real kiss. She could still feel her lips tingling when he pulled away. “Mmm I like that.” He chuckled and gave her another one.

 

Kakashi waited for some privacy to taste her lips, and she looked so good, in those shorts and crop top, he could appreciate the curves of her waist and the definition on her stomach, even the sweat dripping down her skin, her smell was making his breath hitch. He wanted to keep her all to himself but couldn’t at the moment. “We should catch up.”

 

“One more then we can go.” She stood on her toes to claim his lips. She relished the feel of his lips on hers, his hands around her waist, the way his fingers gripped her. She regretfully broke their kiss. “Ok let’s go.” She grabbed her stuff and they followed hand in hand.

 

As the two couples ate, they chatted, shared laughs, mostly at Naruto’s expense and enjoyed each other’s company. The day was perfect, there was a light crisp breeze cooling down the hot sun. Kakashi looked at Sakura, she was so beautiful when she was laughing and happy. He hoped he could keep her with a smile on her lips forever. He reached for her hand and gave it a kiss, he was rewarded with an adoring look.

 

“I hate to break this up but I have a surprise for Sakura and we need to get going.” Kakashi gave them his best apologetic look, he really was sorry, he was enjoying this.

 

Sakura was certainly surprised, but also eager, she wondered if it had anything to do with her question in the morning. Naruto started teasing them making lewd insinuations, Sakura was about to snap at him but Hinata beat her to it, she hit him in the back of the head. Sakura couldn’t help but laugh, “Serves you right, better her than me, I wouldn’t have been so gentle. Anyways thanks for lunch, we’ll see you later.”

 

Kakashi and her walked back into the trees, after a few minutes Kakashi stopped her. “I need to blindfold you.”

 

Sakura was stunned, “Blindfold? Why?”

 

He grinned, “Because it’s a surprise.”

 

“But how will I see where I’m going?”

 

“I’ll carry you.” He pulled out a small scarf.

 

“But..” She was apprehensive as she looked at the scarf.

 

“Don’t you trust me Sakura?” He moved behind her and blindfolded her.

 

“Not at all.” She smirked as she became accustomed to the darkness.

 

“Well that’s disappointing.” She could hear his toying voice and then felt him move in front of her and bent down, she reached out until she felt his back.

 

“Fine but watch my head.” She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he stood up. He shifted her until it was comfortable and held on to her thighs, she placed her head on the crook of his shoulder to keep it as low as possible.

 

“Hold on.” He felt her tighten her grip around him and took off into the trees.

 

She felt the wind rush past her and the flexing of his muscles under her. She pressed her face into his back and took a deep breath, his familiar scent made her heart flutter. After some time he finally stopped, set her down and took off the scarf. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. Sakura looked around, she was in a part of the village she didn’t frequent, this area was where the large clans had their homes, if she was right the Hyuga and Sarutobi Clans had their complexes nearby.

 

“What are we doing here?” She asked as she recognized where she was.

 

Kakashi took her hand and started walking down the street of high walls. They reached a gate with a symbol painted on. It was a diamond shape with nine squares sectioned off inside.

 

Sakura stared at the symbol, “Isn’t this your clan symbol?”

 

He nodded with a smile, “Yes it is.” He pulled out keys and led them in.

 

Sakura gasped as she walked inside, there was a beautiful garden and trees, she noticed a small pond and bench on a corner. She felt Kakashi grab her hand and pull her down the path. “Kakashi, this is beautiful.”

 

He pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you like it. There’s more. Come on.”

 

She had been so focused on the greenery she hadn’t noticed the house at the end of the path. They reached the house, it was L-shaped built in a traditional Japanese style, elevated with an engawa porch wrapping around, there were steps and a ramp. It was two stories with shoji panels on the bottom floor. Th second story was half the length of the first floor. There was a paved courtyard in front of the main entrance and more trees and flowers on the side. Sakura’s mouth was agape at the beauty of the house, he pulled her up the steps, the Hatake clan symbol was carved onto the outer posts.

 

Sakura stood on the porch and looked out to the garden, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she turned to Kakashi. “What is this place Kakashi?”

 

“This was my home when I was a child.” He looked at her softly.

 

“Why didn’t you want to live here?” She could see sadness in his eyes.

 

“Well it never felt right after my father. I couldn’t bear to be here. It was easier to live in the village and I never had a reason to come back. In fact, I had the house destroyed, it was just empty land until recently. I had almost considered selling it at one point.” He gave her a small smile. “Come one, let me show you the inside.” He slid open the doors and pulled her in.

 

There was an entry way for shoes, they left theirs behind as they stepped in, the stairs up were on the left. In front of them was the living room, it was very open and spacious, glass sliding doors to take in the view of the expansive back yard. The house was already furnished, big comfortable couches and chairs were in the middle pointing toward the back yard, on the back wall there were bookshelves, Kakashi’s books already filled a large portion, but the rest was empty, waiting to be filled. She noticed Kakashi’s picture of Team Seven and Team Minato sitting on a shelf. There was a fireplace on the far end, there were end tables and a large coffee table, and what seemed to be an area for the dogs, she smiled.

 

He turned her around and next to the living room was the dining area, there was large table and chairs in the middle with a silver hanging light fixture reminiscent of a tree branch above it. In the middle of the table there was a large vase full of pink lilies, she grinned. On the far end of the wall and the separators behind the dining table there was a landscape painting of fields, trees and wolves. She went to look at it, it was beautiful, she recognized the art work.

 

“This was Sai wasn’t it?” She looked at Kakashi as he smiled and nodded. He motioned her around the corner to the kitchen. “Oh my gosh Kakashi this kitchen is huge!” She was used to having small cramped kitchens, and this one was spacious, it had an island, a large refrigerator, a six range stove and two ovens. “Were you expecting to cook for an army in here?” She grinned at him.

 

He laughed, “I just wanted the best for you.”

 

Sakura felt her heart jolt, she spun to look at him, “For me?”

 

He stepped up to her, picked her up and sat her on the counter, “This morning when you asked I wanted to laugh.” She gave him a quizzical look, “Well I was planning on surprising you today with this.” He motioned at the house. “I had been thinking of us living together for some time now, which is why I had this house built and the grounds planted.” He took her hands in his, “Sakura, I want us to live together, to join our lives and I want this to be our home. I… I really…”

 

He could be the Great Copy Ninja Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, but no mater all the titles and all the battles he had fought, when he looked at her, he felt powerless, her eyes were his undoing, a glance from her and her was hers completely, and right now her jade eyes were looking at him expectantly. He wanted to tell her how he felt but the words were a jumble in his mind, his tongue didn’t seem to work, his lips didn’t want to obey him. He just stared at her beautiful eyes that took his breath away. She gave him a small smile and his heart wrenched.

 

The way he looked at her full of hope, she felt her heart ready to burst, she could feel her eyes start to water. She was still too stunned to say anything, but at this moment, watching him bite his lips, struggling with what to say, she knew she was his, completely.

 

“Sakura, I…” His eyes changed, he seemed so serious, but a pink flush stretched across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “I want you always and forever, I lov….”

 

She wrapped her arms around his and pulled him into a kiss full of the overwhelming feeling of the love she felt in her heart. He wrapped his arms around her after the initial surprise of her kiss, he returned her kiss with the same love he felt for her. She finally let go, tears were falling down her face.

 

“Sakura, you could let me finish.” He still had the pink streak on his face.

 

She beamed at him, “I love you too Kakashi.”

 

He laughed as he shook his head “You have managed to beat me to ask you to move in with me and you couldn’t even let me finish. You can be such a pain in my ass Sakura, but I love you.” He felt so complete being able to say the words and hearing her say them back, he never thought he could be so happy, he felt his own eyes start to water.

 

Sakura felt like she could explode from happiness, she didn’t know how here heart was handling these feelings inside of her. She wiped the tears off her face, she took his face in her hands, wiped his own tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. She looked deep into his dark grey eyes. “I love you. I’ll be yours always and forever.”

 

He stared into her emerald orbs, “I love you, I’ll be yours always and forever.”

 

Their lips came together with all the love and passion that they were setting free, their tongues reached for the other’s, dancing, exploring each other’s mouths. His fingers moved to her bare waist and her lower back, his mouth moved to her jaw.

 

“Kakashi, I love you so much.” She breathed out.

 

“I was so afraid to tell you.” He said between kisses.

 

“I was so afraid to feel it.” She gasped when his lips suckled on that spot on her neck.

 

He looked up to see her eyes. “It feels good to say, I love you.”

 

“Its strange hearing it back, but it feels so good, my heart could burst.” She reached up and placed her hands on the back of his neck.

 

“Then I’ll say it every day, any moment I can. You deserve to feel loved.” He grabbed her by the waist and put her down, he took her hand and brought her to the glass doors that led to the backyard, the backyard had trees lining the sides with an open middle area covered in grass. She assumed he wanted it for sparring, but in the far end she could see the river with the clear water flowing. “I want our home to be filled with beauty and love.”

 

She turned to him, Sakura was overwhelmed with everything, she felt her insides burning, her skin tingling, she reached up to his jacket and started unbuckling it. She wanted to feel him, to have him be completely hers.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised at her reaction, but it still always caught him off guard, she was such a physical person, it’s a good thing he was too. “Sakura…”

 

She threw his jacket on the floor and reached under his shirt to feel his hot skin, she looked at him, desire laced with love in her eyes, “Kakashi, make love to me.”

 

Kakashi bent down, she reached up on her toes to meet him, he gave her a tender kiss, his hands moved down her bare shoulders and arms, her hands moved up his stomach to his chest, she was igniting desire for the second time that day. She was pushing him back, he knew the couch was there he stepped back until he felt it. Her tongue flicked out to tease his lips, his own reached out to hers, they both made small sounds of happiness. He pulled her in to his body to feel her on him, her own hands exploring his skin. She pulled away from him and tugged at his shirt, he helped her take it off.

 

Sakura felt her heart jump, as it did every single time she saw him shirtless. She pushed him down to sit on the arm of the couch, she took off her top letting her breasts bounce free, she was loving the way his eyes darkened. He picked her up and put her down on the soft rug close to the glass doors. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, there was something new there, something much more intense. She flushed at this new feeling and saw his own cheeks turn pink. She reached up to his face, her fingers softly caressing his cheeks.

                                                                                                                                                                              

Kakashi closed his eyes as her finger touched his face. Her fingers felt like fire that he wanted to be devoured by. He felt a hum deep in his throat as her fingers moved over his scar, across his jaw then to his lips. He opened his eyes to look at her beautiful flushed face, he gently kissed every finger that passed his lips. She moved her head up to reach for his lips, he met her with his own, they shared short sweet kisses.

 

Sakura felt the tingling in her lips spread over her skin, her heart was beating faster, he pulled away placing his forehead on hers, she breathed out, still tasting him on her tongue, “Kakashi, I…”

 

“Shh.” He wanted to just stare at the beauty of her face, she bit her lip to silence herself, that small action reminded him why they were here, half naked on the floor. He left small feather light kisses over her face, she closed her eyes. Her fingers moved to his shoulders tracing his muscles and bones, he moved down to her jaw, he felt her nails on his skin. He kept moving down to her neck and shoulders tasting the sweet tanginess of her skin.

 

Sakura was humming in enjoyment, his kisses making her feel like she was vibrating from excitement. She moved underneath him, her skin seeking out his hot skin, her bare chest touching his. He brought himself to his elbows, the length of his body over hers, his torso on hers pressing her down. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel his hardness against her core. She moaned as he pressed himself against her.

 

Kakashi nipped at her neck and groaned as he kept moving his had member on her mound. He sat up to, wanting to see all of her. Her hands went to his, she laced her fingers between his, she bit her lip and her eyes locked onto his, it was like she was pouring fire into him with just a look. His eyes roamed the rest of her body, her perky breasts with their pink hardened nubs looked delectable, he licked his lips. His fingers followed the curve of her waist until the reached her shorts, he hooked his fingers around them and slid them off. She was blushing, he smiled softly, she was so adorable when she blushed, he held on to one of her legs, he noticed a few scratches and bruises, he gently kissed a few.

 

Sakura was panting as his mouth and hands moved down her leg, she wanted him to hurry up, she also wanted it to take forever. She whimpered as he reached her inner thigh, he was so close, she was trembling, she bit down on her knuckles. He was moving closer and closer to her center, she wanted his tongue and fingers, he took off his gloves and her anticipation grew. He was frustratingly slow.

 

Kakashi smiled to himself, he knew what he was doing to her, she was quivering under him. He was so close to her glistening mound, he could smell her sweet musk, he knew she liked being teased and he liked teasing her. He kissed her netherlips, avoiding the places she wanted most, she groaned in irritation, his mouth moved around the sides, the at the top, so close to her pearl. Finally, he gave her slit a long lick with the flat of his tongue, she moaned out in relief.  He continued his languid motions, tasting all of her, her scent enveloping his senses, her legs surrounding his face, she was melting around him, she sank into the floor with each lick. He changed tactics and with the tip of his tongue teased her entrance. Her hands went to her own hair, her eyes closed, her hips gently swaying with his movements.

 

Sakura was letting every stroke of his tongue flow through her, she closed her eyes focusing on the sensation he gave her. She moaned and gasped, her hands moved down to her stomach trying to grab the fire that was building there, her hands moved up, grasping her breasts wishing it was his strong hands grabbing and tugging instead of her own fingers, but it felt good nonetheless. She felt him slid two fingers into her, she cried out, “Oh Kakashi! Nggh…” She felt him hum and the vibrations on her clit felt electric.

 

Kakashi replaced his tongue with his thumb, his mouth moved up her stomach and latched on to a pink nipple. She trembled under him, her fingers laced through his hair, he curled the fingers that were inside of her, she jerked as he pressed that extra sensitive spot inside of her. Her moans were filling his ears, he could feel his hardness pressing against his pants, as if reading his mind she reached down and undid his zipper and pulled him out, giving his length shallow strokes, he moaned in relief.

 

Sakura was panting and moaning as his fingers and tongue were bringing her to her peak, she arched her back as the energy flowed through her body. Kakashi had released her breasts, grabbed her leg and shifted her until she was sideways. He laid down behind her and sunk himself deep into her. She screamed his name as the intensity of her orgasm increased. He moved slowly into her, nipping and her shoulder, letting the waves flow through her.

 

He held her close to his body as she climaxed, loving the way she felt her body shook with every wave, the way she moaned his name, he had reached for her hand and she was gripping it tight as her climax ebbed. He moved his hips slowly, leaving feather light kisses in her neck and shoulders, she was humming in contentment, she brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. All Kakashi could keep thinking was the she was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed and she was all his. He felt the flame of desire spark up within him, but it wasn’t the feeling of raw lust, it was a different feeling, the need for union, of being together as one.

 

Sakura laced her fingers in his and pulled him closer to her, he was starting to move faster and she rocked her hips to meet his. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck, his soft moans filling her ears. She tilted her head up, he bent down, they nipped at each other’s lips, trading short kisses as they moaned with each thrust. Sakura loved the flush across Kakashi’s nose and the look of love he was giving her. She felt that heat in her core increase, the intense look in his eyes, made her feel hotter. He moved his free hand between her legs to stroke her pearl. “Aaah! Kakashi….” Sakura closed her eyes focusing on his fingers and his thickness inside of her.

 

Kakashi felt her shudder against him with every flick of his fingers, her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she panted and mewled out in pleasure. He licked behind her ear, earning another cry of pleasure. Her walls were fluttering around his shaft, he groaned at the tightness surrounding him.

 

She was losing herself into the feelings of pleasure, “Kakashi, I love you.” She cried out.

 

Her emerald depths held the sincerity of her words, he felt his heart jolt and suddenly the rush of fire though him as he climaxed. “Nng, Sakura! I love you too…. Mmmm so much.” He bit down on her shoulder and felt her body tighten as she reached her peak with him.

 

They held each other, satiated in their afterglow, Sakura smiled and closed her eyes letting his tender kisses and caresses relax her. She felt like she could fall asleep with the wonderful feeling of happiness deep in her heart. She opened her eyes and looked out to the backyard, the birds flying by, the slight breeze swaying the darkening leaves. This is what she had been dreaming of her entire life, to have a home with a man that loved her, that was kind, tender, loving. She never would have expected that man to be her ex-sensei, but who was she to complain, she was happy.

 

Kakashi brushed her hair back, feeling her silk strands fall through his fingers, He chuckled, Sakura looked at him questioningly, “We didn’t even make it to the bedroom before you wanted sex.”

 

Sakura turned a deep red, “I, uh, I just really wanted you. Would you like me to restrain myself next time?”

 

He smirked, “Not at all, but how about we go see the rest of the house.” He stood up and helped her up. They got dressed and walked upstairs. At the top there was a loft with more bookshelves and chairs for reading, large windows to see outside both front and back yards. They walked down the hall, passed two bedrooms and a bathroom. They reached the last door, Kakashi opened it and pulled her inside, the room was spacious, there was a sliding door that led to a balcony that looked out the backyard, it was tastefully furnished, a large bed, bedside tables, two comfortable chairs on the corner. The color scheme was a light forest green throughout. She knew green was his favorite color, and his clan color, it was a good thing green was her second favorite color, so she didn’t mind.

 

“This is beautiful Kakashi.” Sakura looked around in awe.

 

He smiled, he pulled her toward a set of doors, there was a small hallway with large closets on either side, one for her and one for him, she noticed there was already clothes hanging. “I already had everything from my apartment moved, your clothes that you left are already hanging.” Past the closest it opened up to the bathroom. There was a modern glass shower and a large traditional wooden tub that could fit the two of them comfortably, there were double sinks and the toilet was behind another door.

 

“Do we need a tub that big?” Sakura marveled at the size and the beautiful wood.

 

Kakashi shrugged, “I wanted I tub I could fit in with you, so I had Yamato make it.”

 

She chuckled, “Did you make him do all the furniture?”

 

He scratched the back of his neck, “Well, everything really.”

 

“Eh? Are you telling me you made Yamato-taicho build the entire house?” She was stunned at the beauty Yamato had achieved, she was familiar with his buildings when they went on missions, but this was another level.

 

“Well not everything, apparently he can’t do plumbing or glass. Had others install the extra things.” He laughed as she scoffed lightly at him. “There’s four bedrooms, three baths, the other bedroom and bath are downstairs past the kitchen.”

 

“Why such a big house? I would have been happy with something more modest. Not that I don’t love this.” She walked around the large room.

 

“Oh, I just thought about the future is all.” Kakashi chuckled nervously.

 

She rounded to look at him, “The future? Do you mean a family?”

 

Kakashi felt the blood rush to his face, “Well it doesn’t have to be the near future.” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

Sakura softened, a family, she couldn’t deny she wanted one too, she and Kakashi had already been so close to being a family not even a few months ago. She brought her hands to her stomach, she would have been about four months along. “I would have probably been showing by now.” She spoke softly, almost to herself.

 

Kakashi took her hands in his and kissed them both. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just know I want to eventually have a family with you.”

 

She shook her head, ridding herself of the heaviness in her heart and focusing on all the wonderful things happening, she was loved, she had a home, and he wanted a future with her, those were all good things. “I do too, in the future.” He bent down and gave her a light kiss. “I have another question.” He cocked her head at her, “We are in the most exclusive side of Konoha where all the large and prestigious shinobi and merchant clans are, how did this land end up in your family?”

 

“Oh, well the Hatake clan are very successful farmers, hence why our symbol looks like sectioned farmland. There is a story of my ancestors saving the village from a famine when Konoha was first established which is how our clan was invited to live in Konoha. Our farmlands are actually outside of Konoha and they are managed by distant cousins and their husbands. I am the last male Hatake, and only my father and myself became shinobi worthy of recognition. I still receive a portion of profits even though I tell them to keep it.”

 

“Wait so are you like secretly wealthy?” Sakura couldn’t consolidate the image of Kakashi being wealthy, he was too humble.

 

He laughed, “Maybe. Are you going to want me for my money now?”

 

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “Well now I have a real reason to stay. Not like I fell in love with your kindness, your loyalty, your sense of humor, or your sexiness.” She teased.

 

“Well I did need a trophy wife, who better than you?” He joked as he kissed her.

 

“I could be a trophy wife.” She giggled at the image of her lounging around in slippers, “No, I couldn’t I would go crazy.”

 

“Don’t worry I’m really not as wealthy as it would seem, I can’t afford to keep you as a trophy wife.” He grinned.

 

“I am high maintenance.” She smirked. She caught a glimpse of the clock and noticed the time, she had a class at three. “Oh! I have to get ready for class in an hour, we should go.”

 

He laughed, “Go where? We’re home.”

 

She stopped, he was right, this was home. “Oh, I guess it’s going to take me some time getting used to.”

 

“There’s clothes you can change into after a shower, we’ll have your apartment moved this week if you want.” He motioned to the bathroom and the closet.

 

She thought about what she wanted to do, “Yeah we can move it this weekend, can we spend the rest of the week at my apartment, just for old times sake?”

 

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Of course.” He reached into his pocket and opened his palm, he held out a key to her. “This one is yours.”

 

Sakura took it, Kakashi had put it in a key chain of a silver paw. She smiled, “A paw? That’s so cute!” she giggled, “What’s yours?”

 

A light blush settled across his cheeks, “Mine is nothing special, it’s just a regular keychain.”

 

“You’re lying!” She grinned, “Come on tell me! Or I’ll find out a different way.” She narrowed her eyes teasingly at him.

 

He sighed, if he didn’t give in she would resort to more violent means. He pulled out his key and handed it to her.

 

“Oh! It’s a cherry blossom.” She gave him a loving smile, “I love it.” Sakura pulled him down and got on her toes to give him a kiss. They separated, Kakashi pressed his forehead against hers. “I love that you’re a closet romantic.” She gave him a light peck on the nose.

 

“Just make sure you keep it a secret.” He tapped her rear affectionately, they grinned at each other. “I have to go back, I’ll see you tonight at the apartment then.”

 

She nodded, gave each other a parting kiss as Sakura turned to the shiny new shower. She let out a large sigh as she took in the large room and looked at the paw keychain in her hand, Kakashi always seemed to surprise her. He was usually a man of small gestures, it was the small things that made her fall in love with him, but this was lavish to say the least. She would have been perfectly content with them moving into her apartment or finding a small home in the village, but this house almost felt overwhelming. It would take her time to get used to all the space, she looked out the windows and saw the beautiful gardens. This was much more than she had expected, but she was happy. This was going to be their home.  

 

Sakura was walking towards Hokage Tower after finishing at the clinic. It was Monday, her apartment had been fully moved over and it was going to be the first time that Kakashi and her were going to their new house. She looked up at the sky and saw grey clouds in the distance, she hoped they could make it home before the rain came down. She put her hands in the pockets of her white medic’s jacket, she felt the key and the paw keychain, she smiled to herself, Kakashi’s birthday was in a few days and she had finally decided on his present.

 

Sakura arrived at Hokage Tower wanting to surprise Kakashi so they could walk home together, but more importantly she needed to talk to Shizune. She found her coming out of Kakashi’s office carrying a stack of papers with Ton-Ton at her heels.

 

“Oh hello Sakura, are you here for Kakashi?” Shizune smiled at her.

 

It seemed like at least people that were close to Kakashi and Sakura knew that they were together, Sakura laughed nervously, “Actually I’m here for you Shizune. I have a favor to ask.”

 

Shizune started walking down the hall, Sakura followed. “What can I do for you Sakura?”

 

“Kakashi’s birthday is Friday and I need to make sure his day is cleared, I have a surprise prepared for him that day.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know if I can do that, he has some important meetings, the paperwork I can get cover but the meetings…”

 

“I’m sure they can be rescheduled or someone else can handle it. It is his birthday, I think they will understand.” Sakura gave her a saccharine smile, her voice was sweet but with an edge to it.

 

Shizune sighed, Sakura used that tone of voice that she knew too well. There was no point arguing, Sakura had inherited this tone from their master. “Yes, fine I’ll take care of it.”

 

Sakura her a genuine smile, “Thank you Shizune, and it’s a secret so don’t tell him, let him believe he has appointments.”

 

Shizune chuckled, “Of course”

 

“I owe you big time Shizune, I’ll take you out to lunch.” Sakura left her and walked back to Kakashi’s office. He was sitting at his desk, he looked up from his work as she entered. Sakura felt her heart melt as he smiled at her.

 

Sakura beamed at him and walked over behind his chair. She kissed the top if his head and put her hands on his shoulders. Kakashi leaned his head back she kissed his forehead over his headband, then his nose. He scrunched his face, she giggled. “Hi handsome.”

 

Kakashi reached for her hand and pulled her around. “Hi sweetheart.” He pulled her down to sit on his lap. He pulled down his mask and gave her a deep kiss.

 

Sakura pulled away from him, he gave her a reproachful look, “The sooner you finish, the sooner we can go home. It looks like it’s going to rain.”

 

He nuzzled her neck, “Maa Sakura, but you’re so warm.”

 

She laughed lightly, “Kakashi, just finish and I’ll give you all the kisses and cuddles you want when we get to our house. I want to beat the rain.” As if listening, the grey clouds released the rain.

 

Sakura groaned, Kakashi laughed, he pulled her close and went back to her neck. “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” He spoke as he nibbled on her neck.

 

She softened, “How about for every report you finish you get a kiss?” He nipped at her ear, she smacked him on the shoulder, “Kakashi, concentrate.” Kakashi moved his hands down from her waist, his fingers started to move up the inside of her thighs. “Kakashi, stop. Shizune will walk in and I’ll get in trouble for distracting you.” She stopped his hand with her own, he kept kissing and licked her neck. She didn’t deny that she didn’t want to stop him, but they couldn’t. “How much do you have left?” Her voice quivered.

 

“Not much.” He licked that spot behind her ear, she bit her lip.

 

She shook herself and stepped off his lap, he gave her a dark look at the sudden lack of her warmth. She felt a dark delicious shiver run down her spine. “You need to finish so we can go home.”

 

“But…”

 

She pressed two fingers on his lips to silence him, she gave him a hard look. “Don’t look at me that way, just finish.” She tapped the stack of papers.

 

He emitted a low growl, she narrowed her eyes at him. He grumbled and settled into finishing.

 

Sakura walked over to the window and watched as the rain pattered against the window panes, and how they bounced off the roof title. She could hear Kakashi’s pen on paper when he wrote and the soft thumping of the stamp after. It was surprisingly soothing. She turned to watch him work, she studied his profile, his elegant nose, strong jaw, sharp cheek bones. She was sure she was the only person that would ever see him working without his mask on, she filed away the memory. She could see why he had been chosen as Hokage, and why he was such a good choice, even if he doubted himself. He was strong, selfless and kind, a kindness obtained through pain.

 

Kakashi reached the last paper and finished. He looked up at her, “Now will you come here?” He reached out a hand to her, Sakura walked over and took it, he pulled her back to his lap. “It was twelve reports.” He smiled at her.

  

“Oh was it?” Her voice playful. “I guess I better pay up.”

 

He claimed his reward, kissing her gently. She put one hand on his cheek and the other at the nape of his neck. They continued for a few moments enjoying each other’s lips. they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Kakashi groaned and released Sakura’s lips, she moved to get off him but he gripped her tight and wouldn’t let her leave him. He pulled up his mask.

 

“Come in.” He called out and Shizune stepped in.

 

Sakura could feel blood surge to her face, she wanted to get off him, but he was holding her down, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Shizune turned a slight pink seeing them together. “I, uh, came to pick up the rest of the reports.”

 

Sakura was so embarrassed she couldn’t look at Shizune and dropped he head into the crook of Kakashi’s shoulder.

 

“I just finished.” Kakashi gestured to the stack of papers on the desk. Shizune picked them up. “Thank you Shizune, you can go home.”

 

Shizune nodded, “Good night Hokage-sama, Sakura.” She walked out as quickly as she could.

 

Sakura punched Kakashi in the chest, he flinched, “Ow! Sakura -chan!”

 

“Why do you insist on embarrassing me?” She folded her arms in front of herself and gave him a look of irritation.

 

“Embarrassing? Are you embarrassed to be with me?” He gave her an exaggerated wounded look.

 

She scoffed, “Don’t be stupid. What is embarrassing is me sitting on your lap when your supposed to be working. You’re the Hokage, act like it.”

 

Kakashi sniggered. “Its was just Shizune.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “Ok next time I promise to drop you on the floor.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, “You are so infuriating sometimes.”

 

“What if next time I go to your office and sit on your lap?” He teased.

 

She shook her head, her hand on her forehead. “I can’t with you right now.” A small smile crossed her lips, she turned away from him, he kissed her neck as he pulled down his mask again.

 

“Do you still love me?” He whispered in her ear.

 

She chuckled, “Unfortunately.” She turned and gave him a small peck on the lips. “That’s two.”

 

The corner of his lips quirked up. “Well let’s go home so I can claim the rest. There’s an umbrella here somewhere.”

 

They arrived home, shaking off the umbrella on the porch and leaving it outside, they stepped in and took off their shoes. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, “I guess this is it, it’s officially home now.”

 

Kakashi took her hand and pulled her into his arms. “It’s only home if it’s with you.” He bent down gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her backside a good squeeze. She yelped, he laughed, Sakura smacked his shoulder, he winced and pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss. “I love you.” He gave her an adoring look.

 

Sakura melted with a look from him, “I love you too.”

 

He rubbed his nose on hers. “Let’s have our first dinner in our home.”

 

After dinner and spending time reading in their living room, they had gone to bed in each other’s arms, sated and blissfully exhausted after making love in their new bed. Kakashi woke up abruptly, he sat up drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard, like he couldn’t catch his breath, his heart was beating out of his chest painfully. He looked down to his hands that were shaking like leaves in a storm. Kakashi could still feel the sticky warmth of blood on his hands, his hands went numb. He had been dreaming of his father, of Obito, and of Rin.

 

Kakashi felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he stared at the emerald eyes that were full of worry and concern. For a brief moment he didn’t recognize them.

 

“Kakashi, Love, it’s Sakura.” She could see the confused look in his eyes, he was verging on a panic attack, she needed to calm him down. She put her hand on his chest and flowed chakra to relax him. When his breathing slowed, she stood up and opened the window to let fresh air in. She walked back and gave him a glass of water. He sipped on it.

 

Kakashi felt a warm soothing sensation fill him as Sakura continued to calm him down. A migraine was starting to form. He put the water down and put his head in his hands. He felt her move closer to him, he reached for Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in. He placed his head on her chest wanting to focus on her heartbeat instead of his own. He could feel the chilly air hit his skin, he breathed it in letting the cold fill his lungs.

 

Sakura ran her finger through his hair, soothing him. She crawled into bed, pulling him back down to her chest, continuing to brush his hair back. Kakashi forced himself to listen to her heart beat, her even breaths and to try to match them, he gripped her harder than he intended but his hands were still trembling. The feeling of her warm skin, her soft skin, her earthy sweet scent was calming him. He didn’t even notice when she put him to sleep.

 

Kakashi woke up the next morning, his head on her stomach, they were curled into each other, his arms still holding her. He lifted his head, she must have been very uncomfortable. She woke with him and reached up to touch his face, she smiled at him, he gave her a weak one in return.

 

“I’m so..”

 

She cut him off, “Don’t you dare apologize Kakashi. How do you feel?”

 

They sat up, he breathed in deep and let it out slowly. “I feel fine. You helped me through it. Thank you.” He smiled warmly at her.

 

She kissed his shoulder. “You’ve never had a panic attack with me before. Is it the house?”

 

He had thought about it, but he had dreamt of his father, of the day he found him. “Maybe, I was dreaming of them.”

 

“Is it too much to be here?” She questioned.

 

“I think I just wasn’t expecting to be reminded, I thought because you were here, it would be ok.” He turned to look at her, “I will be ok. This is our home now. We will make it a happy one. I won’t let it be haunted by ghosts of the past.”

 

“Ok but talk to me about everything you are feeling.” She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

He leaned over and kissed her, her warmth coursing through him, her light pushing away the darkness. She was his joy, every moment their kiss lingered he felt his heart lighten. He didn’t want to let her go, he wanted more of her. He pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over her, they were still both naked from last night. His kisses became heated and needy, Sakura moaned as his hands grabbed at her needing to feel her.

 

“Ahh! Kakashi-kun!” She gasped as he moved to nip at her neck. She was surprised how quickly his mood had changed, he was seeking comfort in her and she was willing to give it. Anything to make him feel better, to make him forget, to give him happy memories. He spread her legs and settled himself between them. She could feel his engorged member on her thigh, she whimpered as he licked her collarbone.

 

Kakashi needed to feel her, he needed to fill her and surround himself with her. He aligned his hips with hers and slowly entered her. “Sweetheart, nggh, you feel so good.” He buried himself deep within her. He sighed and opened his eyes to meet hers.

 

“Darling, keep going.” She cooed.

 

He came back to her lips and kissed her passionately as he started to move. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her as close to him as possible. She embraced him back, her nails grazing his back. He kept a deep and steady pace, his pelvis hitting her pearl, her inner walls convulsing around his member. She was repeating his name over and over into his ear, mumbling sweet things to him, how much she loved him, how much she wanted him, how good he made her feel, how she was his forever and always. She was a goddess, she was everything he could have ever wished for and more, and she was all his. “Baby, cum with me.” He could feel his release approaching faster with her words.

 

“Keep going baby, I’m close too.” She could feel every movement of his hips bringing her closer to the edge. She clung on to him tighter wanting to feel all of him. He started to speed up, she knew he was close, he was trembling, she couldn’t stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Then she felt it, she felt her insides snap and release all the energy she had been holding on to, at the same time she felt him release his liquid heat deep inside of her as he gripped her tighter. He let out a deep groan as he pumped everything into her. Her body shuddered as she took everything he had to give her.

 

Kakashi collapsed beside her, she turned and brushed away his hair. “Feel better?” She grinned.

 

He chuckled, “Much better.” He gave her a soft kiss. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, “It’s all yours Sakura, take care of it, it’s a little broken and damaged but it’s what I have to give you.”

 

Sakura felt her heart catch in her throat.  She nodded and pulled his hand to her heart. “I promise, with all my heart.”

 

 


	8. Happy Birthday Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to leave too many hints at whats going to happen, which is why my tags are vague. I want you as the reader to be surprised and in suspense. I hope I'm accomplishing that, or that as a reader you are entertained. Thanks for your time, I appreciate it. Please leave your thoughts.

The sky was still grey with light rain, Sakura could hear the drops pattering on to her window in a soft soothing chorus. She was in her office at the clinic working on research, she had books, scrolls, and papers strewn all around her desk, chairs and even the floor. She heard the door open and looked up, Ino popped her head in.

“Forehead, you have a delivery.” The irritation Sakura felt over the nickname dissipated as Ino brought in a vase of fresh lilies, Bull and Pakkun walked in after Ino, Bull had her lunch bag in his mouth.

Sakura smiled, “Oh! Thanks Ino.” She cleared space for Ino to put down the flowers, and reached down to take her lunch from Bull.

“Kakashi saw you left your lunch at home when you left this morning.” Pakkun spoke from his perch on Bull.

“Thank you so much.” She gave them both scratches. “Feel free to stay or go outside and play with the kids, Toki and Kumi are outside.” She spoke the last part to Bull. Pakkun jumped off and settled into his dog bed next to her desk as Bull walked out. Ino was standing at the doorway smirking at her. “What Ino? I’m busy.” Sakura hated the smug look from the blonde in front of her.

Ino moved some books from a chair and sat down crossing her legs. Sakura sighed, she wasn’t getting rid of Ino now that she had made herself comfortable, but Sakura kept working, not giving her the satisfaction.

“So you guys officially moved in together” Ino twirled her hair.

“We were already basically living together.” Sakura answered without looking up.

Ino leaned back into the chair, stretching her back, “Yeah but he built a house for you.”

Sakura wrote something down, “It wasn’t for me, it was for us.”

“Hinata noticed that the empty lot near her house suddenly had a house and gardens overnight. She was curious and researched the symbol on the door and she was surprised to find that it was the Hatake clan symbol.” Ino smoothed out her skirt.

Sakura put down her pen and looked at her friend’s icy blue eyes. “What’s your point Ino-pig?”

Ino leaned forward, “Is Kakashi rich?”

“No, he not. It’s family land, Yamato built the house.”

“That’s very sweet and romantic.” Ino gushed.

Sakura softened, “Yes it was. He’s quite romantic actually.” Sakura glanced at the flowers, she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought.

“How long have you guys been together now?” Ino noticed the expression change in Sakura’s face.

“Um, about five months I guess.” Sakura wasn’t sure where the time line started, she figured she should count from the first time the slept together in his office.

“And two of those you were in Suna and pregnant. You guys have been through a lot. I’m glad you are happy together and moving forward.” Ino gave her a warm smile and got up to leave.

Sakura was stunned at how nice Ino was being. “Hey Ino.” Sakura called out, Ino popped her head back in. “We need a girl’s night. Tomorrow?”

Ino grinned, “Sure thing Forehead. I’ll tell the girls.”

Sakura shook her head as Ino left. She grabbed another book and kept reading.

Sakura had ran to the restaurant they always went to for girl’s night. “Forehead you’re late!” Ino called out from their booth, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Shiho were already sitting down.

Sakura sat down, flushed as she had rushed over, “Sorry.” She mumbled.

Ino grinned, “You look extra sexy tonight.” The other girls giggled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, “Its girl’s night, we always dress up.” She had thrown on a simple navy dress that hugged all her curves, the sleeves ended at her elbows, it was a scoop neck, and fell about mid-thigh. She had paired it with simple strappy heels, her hair in a messy bun and smoky eyes with a soft lipstick. Sakura had worn more revealing outfits before, especially during the summer.

“Why were you late?” Ino watched her carefully.

Sakura could feel the blood rush to her face. “None of your business Ino-pig.” Sakura signaled for a drink.

“Did Kakashi keep you occupied?” Ino teased. Sakura knew her face was bright red, everyone else giggled. “I bet he saw you in that short little dress and just had to have you.” They all laughed as Sakura could only turn redder. Sakura couldn’t deny it, Kakashi had done exactly what Ino described, he took her against the wall, and then one more time on the floor of the closet. Her hair was in a messy bun because he had ruined her hairstyle and she didn’t have time to fix it. She had smeared her lipstick all over his lips, she wasn’t even mad, he had made it up to her, twice, before she left. Sakura just hated how easily Ino could see through her and tell everyone about her sex life.

“Shut up Ino-pig or I’ll make you shut up.” Sakura slammed her hand down on the table right as her server appeared making him jump, she managed to take the glass from him before it spilled. He starred wide eyed as Sakura took her glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. “Bring me another.” He nodded and hurried off.

Ten-ten stepped in, “I think it’s great that Kaka-sensei loves you so much he can’t keep his hands off you.” Ten-Ten smiled dreamily. Sakura chuckled to herself, if they only knew she was worse than him sometimes.

Hinata giggled, “He is so very sweet to her. He can’t take his eyes off her. He’s absolutely in love with Sakura-chan.”

Sakura’s drink arrived she mumbled out an apology and a thank you to her server as she gave him a smile, she felt bad for being so rude the first time. Sakura took a sip of her drink trying to hide the blush across her face.

“He sends flowers to the clinic for her every week.” Ino added, the girls all awed.

Sakura had enough, “Oh come on, I’m not the only with a boyfriend that does sweet things. Can we move on? I’m sure Naruto and Sai do nice things too.”

Shiho spoke up, “But only Kakashi-sama has built a house, and you have managed to keep it a secret for so long, he’s so mysterious, it makes us curious.”

Ten-Ten nodded, “Yeah tell us, how did it start?”

Sakura froze, she didn’t want to tell them what they did in his office that day. “I don’t want to talk about it, he’s very private.” She took another sip. All the women complained and begged loudly. Sakura groaned and relented, she couldn’t take the stares from the other patrons. “Fine! Fine. You guys win.” She took a deep breath. “It started the day of his inauguration. I went by to give him a gift and it turned into something more.”

“So you guys did it in his office?” Ino smirked.

“Ugh, why do you have to be so vulgar Ino-pig.” Sakura took another sip.

Shiho pushed her glasses up her nose. “How did you know it was love?”

Sakura softened, “It just hit me one day, well more like one night.” The group ooh’ed “Not like that you perverts.” She chuckled. She thought back to all the bad nights she had after the miscarriage. “I was going through a rough time, and was having bad dreams, and he would just hold me and soothe me. Then one night, I woke up from a good dream, I looked over at him and just felt an intense feeling of belonging and knew I loved him. But I didn’t tell him for a long time, I was scared, until Naruto talked to me. He told me not to hold back anymore, so I didn’t.” She looked over to Hinata’s lavender eyes and they smiled at each other. Another round of awe’s went around the table, “Ok enough about me and Kakashi, you guys got what you wanted.”

Ino turned her attention to the other blond in the group, “What about you Shiho? Dating anyone?”

Pink settled into her cheeks as she pressed her glasses up again. “Ah, no, I’m no good at meeting people and the boy I liked, likes someone else and she likes him back.”

Ino nodded. “Trust me you don’t want Shikamaru, he would be so much work, he’s so lazy, I have to yell at him to do anything, it’s exhausting. You just need to go out and try something new. You will find someone of your own, you need someone kind, smart and with a sense of humor. Don’t give up.” Shiho smiled.

“So I finally went on a date last week.” Ten-Ten spoke up.

Hinata grabbed her hand, “That’s great. Who was it?”

“I met him while doing a supply mission, I went searching for unique weapons and bumped into him. He’s a civilian, his family owns an iron mine. He seems nice, he had kind eyes.”

Hinata squeezed her hand, “I’m glad you’re trying, nii-san would want you to be happy.”

Ten-Ten nodded, “Yeah, I’m finally ready to try.”

Sakura turned to Hinata, “Naruto says you’re making him wait to be married?”

Hinata looked down to her hands. “Well yes. I want him to be a boyfriend before a husband.”

Sakura chuckled, “He’s not a patient man, but he loves you. I think its good your making him wait, he needs to appreciate you.”

Without prompting, Ino talked about her and Sai and how she would pose for him as he drew her. After Ino stopped bragging, the talked about work and missions. They ate and drank until it was late enough that they all headed home. Sakura and Hinata walked together since they now lived in the same district. Sakura felt pleasantly buzzed not quite drunk and could see Hinata’s face flushed a light pink from the alcohol.

“Nee, Sakura-chan, how does it feel when you and Kakashi-sensei are together?” Hinata twisted her fingers, a bright red color creeped over her face.

Sakura knew what kind of together she meant. “Eh? Have you never?”

Hinata shook her head. “Well Naruto and I have done other things, but never gone all the way.”

“Oh. Well with Kakashi it’s, well honestly, it’s amazing. He certainly knows what he’s doing. Has Naruto ever?” Sakura flushed, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.

She shook her head again, “He says he’s never gone all the way with anyone before, but he has done other things.”

Sakura wanted to help Hinata and had to ask, “When you and Naruto, do you climax?”

Hinata turned a bright red and slowly nodded, “Um, yes, we do know what that feels like for both of us.”

“Well that’s good, that’s the hardest part. We are a bit complicated to please, it helps if he knows how to please you.” Sakura wanted to make Hinata feel comfortable, she knew Hinata wouldn’t go to anyone else with her shy nature, and Ino would tell her too much.

“Does it hurt, the first time?” Hinata bit her bottom lip in worry.

Sakura thought back to her first time, she was seventeen, she had accompanied Tsunade-sama to an Alliance meeting with the five Kages to mark a year after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. The shinobi that had given her a love note during the war had been there, he had asked her out to eat, he had been charming and sweet, she wanted to know what it felt like and before she could change her mind they had ended up in bed. He had been gentle and attentive, they had met up multiple times before the week long meeting was over, they never saw each other again, the understanding that her heart still belonged to another but grateful of their time together.

“My first time, he was gentle and sweet, it didn’t really hurt, I felt a small pinch, but nothing that ruined the experience for me.” Sakura did think back fondly to her first time. Hinata nodded. “Just take it slow, tell Naruto how you are feeling, if you need him to stop, or slow down, or speed up. You need to be able to talk to him and trust him, don’t be shy with him.”

“Hai, I’ll do my best.” Hinata smiled.

Sakura blushed, “It’s the most amazing feeling to make love, its addicting. It’s so good, once you start it’s hard to stop.” Hinata giggled, Sakura chuckled, “As much as I hate to admit it Ino is right, we can’t keep our hands off each other. Just don’t tell her I said that.”

They waved good bye and separated when they reached the street that took them in opposite directions. Sakura walked down the street, it was chilly but she was grateful it wasn’t raining. As Sakura passed the shadows between street lights she felt a breeze and what she thought to be a presence behind her, she turned quickly and threw a chakra fueled punch, she hit nothing. She brought her hand back down and Genma landed next to her.

“What’s wrong?” He stood on alert next to her, they both listened for sounds.

“I thought I felt my hand graze something. Maybe it was just the wind.” They stayed on alert for a few more moments back to back. “Genma, it seems that whatever it was, is gone now. Let’s go.”

They arrived back at the house, Kakashi had been reading in the living room in pants and his usual sleeveless tank top and mask, he jumped up as the sight of Genma. “What happened?” He rushed to Sakura’s side, brushing back her hair.

“Nothing really, I thought I felt something in the darkness but I can’t be sure.”

Kakashi did a quick summons, Pakkun, Bull and Shiba appeared. “Go with Genma to where Sakura felt the presence and see if you can’t sniff anything out.”

“You got it boss.” All four left in a flash.

Kakashi turned back to Sakura, “I’m fine Kakashi, it was nothing, maybe it was the alcohol, I am a little buzzed right now.” He pulled down his mask as he bent down and kissed her deeply, she moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I don’t believe it was your imagination. Let’s go make a cup of tea.” He guided her to the kitchen and sat her down on the island as he put a kettle on. She probably should feel more on edge than she did, she should probably sober herself up, but she didn’t want to remove the warmth she was feeling.

Kakashi turned to her, she wrapped herself around him and nuzzled his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly, he was grateful she was in his arms, safe and warm, and apparently aroused as she started nibbling his neck, he could breathe in the scent of her desire, it was making him dizzy with his own lust.

“Sakura, you should sober up.” He groaned as she licked where his jaw ended.

“Mmmm, no, I don’t think so.” She playfully bit his ear.

“Sakura…” He growled dangerously.

“Kakashi-kun…” She whispered darkly. She reached for his hand and placed it between her legs. “I was just mentioning how we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

Kakashi let out a deep moan as he felt her wetness, “You can be too much sometimes.” He moved his fingers over the lacy fabric of her thong she had teased him with earlier that lead to her being late. He stroked her over the soaking fabric.

She moaned and reached behind her to bring down the zipper of her dress shrugging her arms out of the sleeves, letting it pool around her waist. She wasn’t wearing a bra, leaving her breasts free. He continued to rub her slick mound with one hand, and pulled her hair back with the other, he dipped his head to her chest and started biting hard enough to leave red marks on her skin. She let out small cries of pleasure as he continued to be rougher than usual with her. He slipped his finger under the fabric and into her heat. She cried out and bucked her hips to meet his invading fingers.

“Is this what you wanted, my naughty little Sakura.” His voice deep with desire.

She nodded, “Yes, Kakashi, yes!” She sobbed out as his fingers curled inside of her.

“Is this what you think about? How good it feels? How I make you feel?” He licked up her neck making her shudder.

“Oh Kakashi! I love the way you make me feel.” She gasped and groaned as his fingers sped up.

“Genma will be back soon. You have until the kettle whistles to cum. If you don’t I won’t let you orgasm until tomorrow.” His voice was commanding, it made her body flare up in lust, all she could do was nod.

Kakashi’s hand was still gripping her hair, he jerked her head to his and kissed her hard, he bit her lip, she groaned. He released her and moved his mouth down between her legs, he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and dove in to suckle on her clit. She jerked over him and screamed out his name. Her heels were digging into his shoulders, she had her hands behind her anchoring herself to the counter as she arched her back, she was sobbing out in pleasure, screaming when his fingers pressed into her and his teeth nipped at her clit.

“Oooh Kakashi! Don’t stop, I’m close!” Sakura was gasping for air, he was giving her everything she wanted, she knew of her timeline and could hear the water close to bubbling. She brought her hand up to her breast and started pulling and pinching on a nipple. Then she felt him press his finger into her second hole, her body convulsed as she howled in pleasure.

Kakashi had overstimulated her, her body froze, she went silent and with one more thrust of his fingers and lick of her clit, he felt her walls clamp down, she cried out his name as she arched back, seeing her muscles contract and then relax as he lapped up the flow of her orgasm. She fell back onto the counter just as the kettle whistled. He grinned to himself and kissed the inside of her thighs.

“Mmmm Kakashi, Love…” Her body was still shivering, she felt pleasantly tingly.

He turned off the stove and walked around the counter and gave her a kiss on her temple. “Stay right here Love, I’ll be right back.”

She nodded, “I love you.” She mumbled.

“I love you too, my naughty little flower.” He kissed her forehead. He washed his hands and wiped his mouth, pulled up his mask and walked to the living room. Genma was just walking into the house, Kakashi noticed him looking more flustered than usual, with a slight tinge of pink across his nose. “How much did you see?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Hokage-sama.” Genma shook his head vigorously.

Kakashi shrugged and noticed the scratches on his shoulders from her heels, his eyes went back to his guard “Good, let’s keep it that way. Did you find anything?”

“There was a faint chakra signature I don’t recognize but I couldn’t follow it anywhere, Rokudaime. Your hounds are still sniffing for scents. I called Raido for extra protection tonight.” Genma shifted on his feet, not wanting to look Kakashi in the eyes.

“Good. Thank you, you can leave, I need to get Sakura to bed.” Kakashi dismissed him, Genma rushed out. Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle, in Sakura’s heat, they hadn’t even heard Genma come in, he probably walked in right as Sakura climaxed and went back to make it look like he was just walking in. Well, nothing to be done about it now. He didn’t believe Genma did it on purpose, he was probably rushing back to give him information and walked in on them on accident. He thought back to the time Sakura had told him Genma had a reputation, he knew his friend liked to sleep around, there wasn’t a woman Genma didn’t like but he was not that perverted. Kakashi wondered how Sakura would feel about having given Genma a good show.

Sakura was still laying on the counter, still too spent to move. Kakashi let his eyes roam down her body, her hair splayed around her, her curves, her lipstick smeared, she was so sexy it was as much a curse as a blessing sometimes. “You look absolutely delectable on that counter.” She giggled. He picked her up from the counter and carried her to their bed. He liked holding her like this, the way she curled herself into his arms and chest, he never wanted to put her down. She was already asleep by the time he reached their bed, he put her down and took off her dress and shoes and crawled in with her.

Sometime during the night Pakkun reported they couldn’t follow the scent anywhere, like a teleportation jutsu had been used. Kakashi thanked them and sent them to sleep downstairs. He stayed awake thinking of what this meant, he looked over at Sakura’s sleeping form. She looked so at peace, a small smile on her lips. He wondered if someone was after Sakura herself or if it was a crime of opportunity. Kidnapping a rich person from this district could command a high ransom and if they didn’t know who Sakura was, they could have made an attempt and bailed when they realized she wasn’t easy prey. He felt a sense of pride in his powerful little kunoichi. The worrying part was if they did know who Sakura was and targeted her. He wondered how she would feel over having a guard. He sighed and pulled her closer to him and fell asleep with her.

Kakashi spent the next day filled with work, Shizune was making sure he didn’t have a second to himself. He groaned as she laid down a stack of papers in front of him right when he thought he had a break. “Shizune, you got time in that schedule of yours to let me go eat?”

She watched his tired face, “Just be back in an hour, you have an envoy from the daimyo coming to see you, don’t be late.”

“You’re worse than a slave driver Shizune.” He stood up, took off his Hokage hat and started walking out. “Oh, what’s my schedule like tomorrow?

“It’s pretty full.” She didn’t even bother to look at his schedule.

“Can you move stuff at the end of the day? I would like to at least have dinner with Sakura tomorrow.” It was his birthday, he should at least be able to celebrate with Sakura.

She gave him a small smile, “Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” He left, he grabbed some steamed buns from his favorite stand and headed to the Academy. He managed to find Sakura finishing a lecture on the chakra scalpel technique. His three hounds laying around her feet, his heart felt full. She looked his way and gave him a small smile and dismissed the class. Students walked by and greeted him, he waived at them as they left. He waited for the class to clear out before he walked in.

“What are you doing here darling?” She gathered her notes and put them in her bag.

“I just needed a break and food, I managed to convince Shizune to give me an hour to myself, so I grabbed lunch and thought I could eat it with you.” He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, she pulled down his mask so he could kiss her.

“Mmmh, that sounds like a good idea, let’s go eat in the gardens. It’s a nice day.” She put his mask back in place, they walked out holding hands with the dogs trailing after them. They didn’t even notice all the eyes watching them.

They found a quiet corner to eat, he looked at his watch, he had to get going soon. Sakura noticed his distracted look. “Have to head back?”

“I have to meet an envoy from the daimyo.” He sighed, “Sometimes I wish I could take a vacation. I need a break, this is exhausting, I have to ask to get just the afternoon off on my own birthday.”

She reached up to cup his face, “I know, I wish I could make it better for you. How about I make you your favorite for dinner tomorrow, and I’ll let you fulfill whatever fantasy you want tomorrow night? As a birthday present.” She winked at him and kissed his cheek.

He perked up, “Anything?”

“Yeah, anything.” Her eyes had a sexy glint.

“I have a lot of ideas. Things we haven’t tried yet.” He returned her look of mischief.

“Then pick one and we’ll try it, but you should get going, you don’t want to be late. Shizune will be very upset.” She gathered their things and stood up, holding out her hand to him, he took it and stood up.

“You are going to make me focusing on anything today very difficult.” He nipped at her ear.

“Kakashi, not here.” She smacked him away as she giggled. “Get going your going to be late.”

“You make it hard to leave you.” His hands held her hips as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Kakashi, don’t make me hurt you.” She took his hands and shoved them into his chest. “Now go.” She shooed him away.

He growled as he pulled up his mask, “I’ll have to come up for away to punish you for this.”

“Me? You’re the one that has an appointment Rokudaime. Now get going or I’ll have to drag you there myself.” She commanded.

He made a deep noise of irritation, rolled his eyes, gave her one last kiss and took off towards the Tower. Sakura sat back down and watched him leave, she smiled to herself. She hoped his mood improved, she knew how hard he worked and the he sorely needed some time to himself. She needed to finish prepping some things for tomorrow, she made sure it would be a day all about him.

He came home late, Sakura had been waiting for him on the couch, she had fallen asleep, a book on the floor, Pakkun next to her head, Shiba at her feet and Bull on the ground beside her. He smiled at the sight before him, she was breathing softly, the dogs looked up to him, he pressed a finger to his lips to silence them, they went back to their positions. He watched her for a few moments longer, she must have felt his presence, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. “Hi my love.”

“Ka’a-kun, welcome home.” She was still sleepy and didn’t mean to shorten his name, it just tumbled out that way.

He chuckled, “Why are you sleeping on the couch?” He pulled down his mask, bent down and gave her a kiss.

“I was waiting for you Darling.” She sat up, stepping around Bull, she walked around, he noticed he had a package under his arm. “What’s that?

He went over to a shelf pulled out a shiny black lacquered wooden box, he opened it, it was a record player. She watched him curiously as he set it up. He pulled out a few large sleeves, he gently took out a round black disc from one and placed it on the record player. He moved a needle over the disk and suddenly the room was filled with a soft melodic, sensual sound, she closed her eyes letting the music fill her, she unconsciously started to move her hips to the sound.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and with his other hand laced his fingers with hers. She opened her eyes in surprise as he started guiding her movements, she didn’t know he knew how to dance, but he clearly did as he maneuvered her around the living room with grace she had only seen from him in the battlefield. She giggled as he twirled her and brought her back to him. “You are so full of surprises Kakashi-kun.”

“I don’t know why you are surprised, I have a lot of talents.” He grinned as he dipped her, she yelped in surprise.

Sakura laughed, “Where did you even learn? I can’t imagine you practicing to dance.”

He felt his face heat up, “I saw it in a movie once.”

“A movie? Once?” There was no way anyone could be this good at dancing from watching it once.

“Well I had my sharingan back then, and it ended up being useful on a mission more than once. I picked up other styles by watching different dancers.” He picked her up by the waist and twirled her before setting her down again.

“Oh well that’s cheating. You copied dancing. Where did you get the record player anyways?” The song ended and the beat changed, it was a brighter more upbeat mellow jazzy sound, he spun her around until her back was to his chest, his hands on her hips pressed towards his making her follow his movements. She reached up, her arms behind his neck.

“I was the Copy Ninja, and it was a birthday gift from the daimyo.” He breathed onto her neck, he could see her breath catch, he grinned to himself. He turned her around to face him, she put her hands on his waist, she followed his lead as he stepped back and then sideways, then forward and sideways again. “Were did you learn to dance?” She was doing a good job following him.

“Ino and I took dance classes when we were little. She, Shikamaru and Choji had to take them for clan gatherings, and I just joined them. I’m a little rusty.” He dipped her again and bent down with her to kiss her neck, he brought her back up. “Are you hungry? I can heat something up.”

“In a minute I’m enjoying dancing with you.” The song changed to something soft and delicate, she put her hands on his shoulders, her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed gently. He let her scent fill him with peace, her body secured in his. “I love you so much.” He spoke softly into her hair.

“I love you too, so very much.” She buried her face into his chest, wanting to be part of him.

They had gone finally gone to bed after eating, more dancing and very satisfying lovemaking. They had been in the house for almost a full week now and Kakashi hadn’t suffered from anymore bad dreams or panic attacks. He was content, he felt his soul finally finding solace with Sakura’s help. He curled himself around her, their legs tangled together as they slept.

Sakura woke up the next morning, she could hear the light rain pattering on the roof and windows, she always did love the sound of the rain. She opened her eyes, Kakashi was blissfully asleep, he must have been dreaming because his mouth twitched in a small smile, it must be a good dream. She gently got out of bed without waking him and placed his present on the bedside table next to him. She noticed most of the sheets were on her side of the bed, he always did call her a blanket hog, but he didn’t mind because he always ran hot. She very carefully lifted the covers from him, noticing his half erect member, she licked her lips and positioned herself between his legs and gave his tip a lick. It twitched and grew as she continued to use her mouth on him.

Kakashi was having a good dream, in the snow covered clearing with Sakura, when he felt a slow heat starting to rise up from his stomach and wet pleasant sensations flowing up from his cock. “Mmm, Sakura…” He mumbled, he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were her own emerald eyes as she giggled, his very erect cock in front of her face as she gave it a very wet slow lick.

“Happy birthday Kakashi.” She loved the look of surprise he had, and then the way he bit his bottom lip as she took him into her mouth.

“Aaah Sakura…. Ooh that feels so good.” He gripped the sheets as he slightly moved his hips into her mouth. She released him and went back to licking.

“You have a present.” She moved her eyes to the table, he followed and noticed the gift wrapped in pretty green paper and a big red bow.

“I’ll open it later.” His eyes went back to her between his legs.

“Open it now.” She slowed her tongue.

Kakashi grumbled, he didn’t want her to stop but she would if he didn’t do as she asked. He grabbed the present, impatiently undid the ribbon and bow, ripped through the paper and pulled out a camera from the box. He blinked in surprise. Sakura had crawled up to watch him unwrap his present, he sat up and gave her a deep kiss. “This is great. I love it, thank you.” It was a nice professional camera, his was becoming outdated, he found that it already had film in it, he quickly snapped a picture of Sakura.

“Kakashi! I’m naked and my hair is a mess, I probably look awful.” She chided.

He smiled, “You look absolutely beautiful.” As if something popped into his mind, a wicked smirk crossed his lips.

Sakura felt her stomach tighten, he had a thought that she probably wasn’t going to like. “Oh no, what are you thinking?” She looked at him through wary eyes.

“You know what I would love for my birthday now that I have such a great present? I would like pictures of you.” He looked at her innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, “Uhuh… there’s a catch.”

He smirked, “I want pictures of you naked.”

“Eh?! Kakashi, I know you’re a perv but what if someone sees them?” She would die of embarrassment if they were seen by someone else.

“So you’re not saying no, you are just worried about them being seen.” He teased as she gaped, nothing to say, “There’s a dark room in the Tower, I will develop them myself and bring them back here for our pleasure.” He winked at her, she didn’t look convinced. “It’s my birthday, please Sakura.”

She laughed, he was so cute when he begged. “Fine only because it’s your birthday and as long as not another soul sees them.”

“I would never let anyone else see your beautiful naked body, you’re for my eyes only.” He grinned.

She smiled, it was his birthday, she wasn’t going to deny him, and a small part of her felt her heart beat faster at the thought of him taking pictures of her. “All right birthday boy, you get thirty-three pictures, one for every year of your life.” He nodded eagerly, “But you should save some pictures for tonight.” She gave him a sultry smile.

He felt himself twitch with excitement. “Good to know, but we need to make this quick I need to get going. Shizune has a me working till I’m dead of exhaustion today.” He brought her up until her slick center was on top of his eager cock. He rubbed himself over her wetness, she moaned as his tip slid over her clit. He snapped a picture.

“Oh you don’t have to go in today. I already took care of that. You’re all mine for the day.” She bent down to kiss his lips as he continued to tease her slit.

“You’re full of surprises, Sakura-chan.” He pressed her down, sheathing himself into her slick warmth, she moaned and arched back as he filled her, another picture.

He took pictures of the way her face looked in pleasure, the way her body moved as she rode him, he flipped her over so he could take pictures of her on her back as he took her. The way she gripped the sheets, touched herself, her hair splayed around her. He took a few more as she climaxed, he definitely wanted proof of that, the way her lips parted as she cried out for him. The last ones he took were of her mouth bringing him to his own peak as he finished on her face. She had licked her lips, as if he was the most delectable thing she had ever tasted.

He put the camera down as they both fell onto the bed, Sakura was still licking her fingers as she cleaned herself of his seed on her skin. “You are the most amazing woman ever, and I am so lucky you’re mine.” He spoke through the hazy fog of pleasure.

She chuckled, “You are pretty amazing yourself, I’m glad we found each other, even if life gave us a unique road. I’m grateful to be with you.” She kissed him over his heart, then stood up and went to turn on the shower.

He groaned, “Why are we taking a shower?” He still felt pleasantly numb.

“Because I have another surprise for you.” She called out.

“I would be happy with holing up in the house and having sex all day.” He slowly walked over to the bathroom and joined her in the shower, letting the hot spray relax his muscles. He sighed.

She giggled, “I’m sure you would darling, but I think you will like the surprise I have for you.”

They showered and changed, he put on a pair of dark pants with a olive green long sleeve that he rolled up to his elbows, she had on a knee length royal blue dress with elbow length sleeves and a high neckline, she made him pancakes for breakfast with fruit, as he went outside to the back porch, summoned all his ninken and fed them. The rain had stopped, but they grey clouds still hung in the sky. She went to set the table and saw as all his hounds jumped on him sending him to the floor. He was laughing as they all licked him and wished him a happy birthday. She felt so incredibly happy at this moment. Kakashi managed to sit up after they all sat back, grinning.

Sakura opened the door and sat next to him, the dogs jumped on her next. They were at least gentler with her as they licked her face and hands, she giggled. Kakashi pulled her into his lap. “I think they like you.” She scratched the heads of all his dogs as they came to her.

“I like them too. At least when they’re being nice.” She teased them.

“We are always nice.” Biscuit spoke up.

“You like to talk down to people.” She scolded jokingly.

“We can’t help it if people are stupid.” Uhei barked, the other dogs nodded their heads.

Sakura and Kakashi laughed. “Well breakfast is ready.” She turned to Kakashi and gave him a soft kiss and nuzzled his nose with hers.

Once done with breakfast, Kakashi put on boots as she put on a pair of heeled booties as they left the house. They were walking down the streets, people watching them as they walked hand in hand. A few stopped and wished him a happy birthday, “Sakura where are we going?” He didn’t like all the attention.

“We’re almost there.” She pulled him down the street until the reached the theater. He looked at her in confusion.

“A movie theater?” He saw her roll her eyes in impatience.

“Trust me.” They walked to the ticket gate, the teenager immediately recognized them.

“Hokage-sama, Haruno-san, please this way.” He guided them to an empty theater. There were drinks, popcorn and candy already waiting for them.

Kakashi was very surprised but still unclear of the purpose if this, he sat down, he wasn’t aware of any movies that he had been wanting to see. “What’s going on Sakura? ”

She smiled at him, “Shh, watch.” She pointed at the screen and the title started, _Icha Icha Paradise_. Kakashi grinned, he pulled down his mask to give Sakura a very grateful kiss, she giggled. “I knew you would like it.”

“They haven’t played this movie in years.” He settled down, munching on popcorn.

“Yes, it took time for the theater to request it from the production company.” She chewed on candy as she watched his excitement as the movie started. They settled into watching, Sakura was surprised at the depth of the story, the two young protagonists finding love, she found it endearing. There were a few steamy scenes, but they were tasteful. She was so lost in enjoying the movie that she was left wanting more when it ended.

Kakashi laughed at the look of disappointment on her face when it was over, “You know there are books.”

She smacked his shoulder, “Yes smartass, I know there are books, but the actress was very good and the actor was very talented as well.”

“You just liked his face.” Kakashi teased.

“Maybe, his body wasn’t bad neither.” She joked back.

“Oh really?” He took her hand and placed it on his chest, “Your getting dangerously close to making me jealous.” He warned, a tinge of humor in his voice.

“Oh don’t worry darling, you’re much better looking than him.” She ran her hands down to his stomach, “You are the sexiest man alive to me, I can’t keep my hands off you.” She leaned over and nipped his ear.

“Good, now let’s go home so we can reenact some of those scenes.” He smirked.

They left the theater, it was afternoon and it was sprinkling again. Luckily she had brought an umbrella that she pulled out of her bag. He held it for them since he was taller as they walked back home. He stopped by an ice cream stand, they both ate their cones as they continued walking. He had lychee and she had wanted mango. They had finished their ice cream by the time they reached the gate, he pulled her in and then pressed her into the back of the door and kissed her deeply.

“Mmm Kakashi, stop.” She tried to push him off between his kisses, but he just held her more firmly. His lips moved down her jaw, his hands moved down to give her bottom a good squeeze, she squeaked. “Kakashi!” She grabbed his hands and managed to duck under his arms.

“What Sakura? We’re home.” He reached for her and she started walking backwards towards the house.

“Yes, but I have one more surprise for you.” She kept walking back, his eyes were dark with irritation at her withholding herself from him. That look always made her weak in the knees.

“Can it wait till after?” He asked wanting nothing more than to take her right then. She had reached the porch and jumped up to the door, he was on her in a flash, his mouth clashing on hers, he opened the door blindly for them to stumble in, he pushed her against the wall as she protested weakly.

“Surprise!” He heard a chorus of people shouting and the loud bang of confetti poppers in the house. He immediately stepped away from Sakura and pulled up his mask.

“Kakashi-sensei, you could at least look happy to see us.” Naruto teased. Everyone else chuckled.

Kakashi stood stunned, if not slightly embarrassed. Sakura giggled next to him, “I’m sorry Kakashi, you were just too fast for me.”

Gai came up to him and smacked his back. “Happy birthday Kakashi, it wasn’t our intention to interrupt anything.” He beamed.

Kakashi winced and then smiled, Sakura turned a slight pink. “Well you guys did certainly surprise me.” He followed Gai into the living room and greeted everyone, Shizune, Ebisu, Iruka, Kurenai with Mirai, most of the rookies where there as well, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Choji, Team Seven was also present, Yamato and Sai holding Ino’s hand and others. He was a little overwhelmed at the amount of people that wanted to celebrate his birthday with him.

They all joked about his entrance, Sakura couldn’t help but flush with every mention. Kakashi laughed, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Genma laughed at another lewd joke, “Seems like your sensory skills are dulling Kakashi, that’s twice this week now that you have been snuck up on. Or is it that your head is distracted by something else?” He glanced at Sakura who was talking to Ino and Sai.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, “Careful Shiranui, Sakura wouldn’t be as forgiving as I am if she found out.”

“All I’m saying is you’re losing your touch, sitting in an office all day and full of distractions at home.” Genma walked away laughing.

“Well if Shizune would give me a break every once in a while I could train.” He called after his cheeky guard. Shizune threw him a look from across the room, Kakashi waived at her.

Yamato came up to him, “Well I’m glad the house is working out for you senpai.”

Sakura walked over, “Yamato-taicho, I don’t have enough words to thank you, it’s a beautiful house. I am so grateful.” She hugged him.

He blushed at the compliment. “Senpai was very demanding of the details, he wanted it to be perfect.”

“It is Yamato, thank you.” Kakashi raised his glass and they all clinked them together.

Soon enough everyone was having a good time, Kakashi watched as Sakura and the other women were talking and joking. Sakura would occasionally turn beet red and lash out at one of them. He assumed they were making some inappropriate comments towards her. He saw Mirai playing with Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and his dogs. She was growing so quickly, she must be around three or four now, a flash of his own child someday playing with his dogs crossed his mind. It made him feel warm.

Sakura had been listening to Ino and Kurenai tease her incessantly, Shiho walked into the house and Sakura took that opportunity to walk away from them.

“I’m sorry I’m late Sakura, I had to decrypt an urgent message.” Shiho bowed slightly pushing her glasses back.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s get you a drink.” Sakura walked over to the porch where some drinks had been set up. Shiho took one gratefully, it had been a long day. Sakura was almost knocked over by Akamaru bolting across the porch to the backyard with Mirai squealing on his back. Kiba dashed out following, yelling at Akamaru to slow down. Shino appeared behind Sakura and Shiho.

“He really should take his own advice.” Shino spoke in his usual deep voice.

“Oh Shino, how are you? Have you met Shiho? She works in Cryptanalysis.” Sakura immediately notice a light flush on Shiho’s cheeks.

“Hello Shiho, nice to meet you. I’m Shino.” He reached out a hand, she took it and slowly let go. Sakura watched them curiously.

“Of the Aburame Clan. Your clan’s techniques are quite fascinating. You can control your insects to write messages. That’s amazing.” Shiho pushed her glasses back up her nose. Sakura might as well not have been there, they were completely ignoring her, she smiled to herself and snuck away leaving the pair to get to know each other.

Sakura walked around noticing things she hadn’t before, probably because it wasn’t often that so many people came together. Shizune and Gai were chatting, Yamato was talking with Yugao, she looked over at Kakashi who was sitting on the couch with Kurenai, Hinata and Naruto. He looked like he was having a good time. Sakura walked over behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He took it and gave it a small kiss through his mask. She flushed as everyone grinned.

“You two are so sweet together.” Kurenai commented with a warm smile.

“I’m happy for both of you, believe it.” Naruto grinned and squeezed Hinata’s hand.

“Hai, I wish you both much happiness.” Hinata agreed in her soft voice.

Sakura wasn’t sure what to say, Kakashi beat her to it, “Maa, maa, you guys are so serious, but I appreciate your kind words.” He looked up to her and smiled, she smiled back.

They eventually got to the cake, Sakura went to get his camera from the bed room and took pictures of him blowing out his candles. After everyone had left, they were finally alone. Kakashi pulled Sakura to him, holding her tight. She placed her head on his chest, they started swaying as the music still played in the background.

“How about next year no surprise party?” He spoke into her hair.

She chuckled, “Ok. Next year it will be planned.”

“Thank you for today. It was the best birthday I have ever had.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I’m glad you had fun.” She looked up, he bent down to kiss her soft lips.

“If I remember correctly, I still have one more present I was promised?” He smirked.

“Did you decide what you wanted to try?” Sakura looked at him with darkened eyes.

“Yes but we need to decide something first.” She looked at him curiously as they stopped moving. “A safe word.”

Sakura was confused, “A safe word?”

“As in, if I do anything that pushes your limit, or you want me to stop you say the safe word, same goes for me.” Kakashi watched as she nibbled on the corner of her lip in concern.

“Why can’t I just tell you to stop?” She didn’t quite understand.

“Because things are going to get a bit intense.” His eyes met hers, she breathed in.

Sakura nodded, “Ok what should it be?”

“It has to be a word that we would never say during sex at all. How about springtime?” That seemed like a good word.

“Springtime. Ok I can’t think of when I would say springtime during sex.” She felt herself starting to become excited even through her trepidation. She trusted Kakashi to make sure they both had a good time.

“How attached are you to this dress?” He tugged at the fabric.

“Not very I suppose.” She wouldn’t be too upset if it got dirty, it was an easy enough dress to clean.

“Good. Now remember the safe word?” Kakashi lifted her chin. She nodded. “I love you.” He grinned. In a second he had her wrists tied together with a soft fabric, she heard a soft thud on the wall behind her.

“Kakashi what…?” She wasn’t allowed to finish her sentence as his lips came down on hers, he pushed her back to the wall, lifted her wrists above her head and hooked them over the handle of a deeply embedded kunai.

“I know you could get yourself out of this if you really tried, but try not to.” He whispered into her ear. She gave her wrists an experimental tug but she was tied down quiet firmly, she channeled a little chakra and noticed the restraints didn’t budge. “They’re chakra suppressing silk ropes. Soft for your delicate skin, but they should stop you from using your incredible strength.”

She didn’t know whether to be irritated or impressed, “Of course they make stuff like this, shinobi are so kinky.”

He nibbled on her ear, “You have no idea.” He pulled out another kunai, she eyed it warily. He moved the flat side of the blade down her arms, he could sense her nervousness. He moved the cold steel down the curves oh her body, he lifted the hem of her dress, she whimpered. He dragged it back up the inside of her thigh, she gasped as the sharp blade reached the top of her thigh. In a quick movement he sliced the fabric of her dress, now lying on the floor in pieces.

“Kakashi!” She gasped, she was not expecting him to destroy her dress when he had asked if she was attached to it. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes dark as midnight as he took her in.

“Were you wearing this the whole day?” He reached out to touch her. She was wearing a forest green lacy teddy. It was a halter top, leaving her back bare, the front dipped down to her belly button, a few strips of fabric holding it together, the lingerie covered her ass just barely, cupping her cheeks just right. He could see the pinkness of her nipples and her netherlips peek through the lace. He bit his lip at how delectable she looked tied down.

She gained a little confidence at the way his eyes devoured her. She couldn’t move much but she popped her hip out to the side hoping it was a sexy pose, he grabbed the camera that had been near him a took a picture. He created a clone and gave it the camera. “Hey what’s with the clone?”

“I want to touch you and I want pictures, I can’t do both. If you don’t like it say the safe word.” He pulled her hair back from the base of her neck and kissed her hard. He was rough, his teeth biting harder than usual, his tongue demanding, he had her panting in no time.

She wanted to pull him back, she wanted to touch his hot skin, she was straining against the kunai that held her in place. His mouth moved down her neck, after every bite he soothed it with his tongue. She was moaning now at the mix of pain and pleasure. “Oooh Kakashi…” He continued on both sides of her neck and chest. She was going to be covered in angry bruises when he was done, and the thought only excited her more. She opened he eyes and saw his clone leaning back on the couch, his eyes held the same dark sexy look that always made her knees want to buckle.

Kakashi had felt a fire start in his chest as he saw Sakura in lingerie. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he let his hands roam her lace covered curves. He bit at her chest through the lace, she was mewling and whimpering above him. He looked up to see her face, she was watching his clone with great intensity, she bit her bottom lip, Kakashi bit her nipple hard. She cried out and looked down to him. “Want something lover?” His eyes moved to his clone, she blushed.

“I just… I want both of you again.” She admitted.

Kakashi moved up to kiss her behind her ear, “Tell us what you want Love.” His fingers moved down the valley of her breasts lightly, she shivered.

Sakura turned her emerald eyes to his clone’s charcoal ones. “Take off your shirt, come here and kiss me.” The clone smiled, she felt her heart skip a beat at the sexy smile he gave her. He put down the camera and slowly and deliberately took off his shirt. She watched eagerly as his muscular and defined body was revealed to her. Kakashi was teasing her neck, she groaned as they both teased her in their own way. She rubbed her legs together wanting any form of relief, but it wasn’t enough.

The clone came up to her, lifted her chin with his long fingers, he bent down and stopped right before their lips touched, “You are the sexiest woman ever.” Then he brought his lips down on hers, he kissed her tenderly, a stark contrast of how she had been kissed earlier. She melted into his kiss, Kakashi’s mouth had moved to lick her chest, she moaned as his hands pinched her nipples. The clone had his hands in her hair, holding her face.

Kakashi could see the way she rubbed her legs together, she was aching for something, he moved his mouth down her stomach, she shuddered, he must have tickled her, she was still lost in the way his clone was taking advantage of her mouth, their tongues reaching for each other’s. He could smell the strong musky sweet scent of her arousal, he dipped his head down, his nose against her wet mound and breathed in deep, she groaned as his nose pressed against her button. “You smell so good Sakura.” He mumbled.

Sakura could feel his lips moving against her netherlips, she whined, she wanted more. “Kakashi please.” She begged between his clone’s kisses, she tried to move her hips, but he pushed her against the wall to prevent her movement. The clone moved his hand down to her breasts and started to massage them, tugging at her nipples. They were driving her crazy and they knew it. She was very close to taking things into her own hands if they didn’t alleviate the pleasure that was starting to become painful. She tugged at her ropes again, but the clone reached up and pinned her wrists to the wall.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He whispered into her ear, she moaned as she licked around the shell.

Kakashi could taste her wetness dripping through the fabric, he knew she had reached the limit of her patience and so had he. He flicked out his tongue, pressing against the fabric, he moaned as her taste invaded his mouth. He spread her legs open, pinning one against the wall, he went back to her soaked mound and licked her over the lace.

Sakura jerked as he his tongue traced her slit, “Aaah Kakashi…” She breathed out in relief. His clone licked her mouth, mimicking what the real one was doing below. She flicked out her own tongue, he captured it between his teeth and started suckling it. She groaned as he pinched her nipple hard. She couldn’t think, her mind was overloaded with sensations, all she could do was lean back against the wall she was pinned to and let them use her body. She couldn’t stop the sounds that came out of her, her arms were starting to ache but she didn’t care, Kakashi had moved the fabric aside and was languidly moving his tongue from her entrance to her clit. He was making sounds of pleasure, she could feel the vibrations from his mouth. She leaned down to the clone and bit down on his shoulder, he groaned.

Kakashi moved his fingers down her folds, getting them wet, he moved past her entrance and circled her second hole. She jerked and then relaxed as his tongue played with her clit, he slowly slipped in two fingers into her ass, she cried out.

“You remember the safe word?” The clone asked, she nodded, her eyes closed she was trying to relax.

Kakashi felt her body give in and he started moving his fingers slowly as his tongue pleasured her. She was panting and moaning, his clone holding her up, she was falling apart before his eyes and its exactly what he wanted. He watched as her muscles started to contract and her legs began to shake. His clone gripped her neck and pushed her to the wall, she gasped and then climaxed. She screamed out his name as the waves of euphoria flooded her, his clone choked her a little harder, Kakashi lapped her juices that flowed down her thighs.

Sakura fell limp onto one of their shoulders, he lifted her and unhooked her arms, she was carried back to their bedroom and placed gently on the bed. She felt both Kakashis lay down on each side of her, she had lost track of which was the clone. “I thought I was supposed to be pleasing you.” She mumbled out, she tried to reach for one of them but noticed her hands were still tied. She didn’t even complain.

The one to her right brushed back her hair, “Pleasing you pleases me.”

The one to her left kissed her shoulder, “There’s nothing I love better than ravaging you until you can’t remember who you are.”

She chuckled, “You are very good at that, but you can’t tell me that we’re done.” She knew Kakashi, he had more, or else he would have dispelled the clone.

They both smirked, “Not by a long shot my naughty little flower.” One reached behind her neck to undo the clasp and pulled down her outfit. “I really liked this. Wear it more often.” He held up the lace and let it drop onto the floor.

“I could get more.” She giggled as he took off his shirt, she remembered that the clone had taken of his shirt, not Kakashi, so this was the real one. Kakashi reached into a drawer and pulled out a scarf, she stiffened, he was going to blindfold her. “Wait before you blindfold me I have a request.”

Kakashi looked at her curiously, “What is it?”

“I want to see both of you naked.” She looked over to his clone, he sat up and cupped her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb. She shivered, “And take it off in the middle of sex, I want to see it all.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Then what’s the point of the blindfold?”

“Well do you absolutely want the blindfold?” She breathed out as his clone nipped at her neck.

“Not really, seems you’re willing enough as it is.” He dropped the scarf and took off his pants and shoes.

Sakura turned to the clone, “You too.” He released her, stepped off the bed and also removed everything except the black tight boxer briefs underneath, her eyes darkened as she took in the sizeable bulge on both of them. The both crawled back into bed with her. Kakashi kissed her lips as the clone kissed down her legs and removed her shoes she had forgotten she still had on. They flipped her over so she was on her knees and elbows, Kakashi was in front of her the clone behind her, she felt him press his hardness onto her mound. She groaned and reached forward nipping lightly Kakashi’s length through his boxers. “Kakashi, take it off.”

He obeyed her request and took off his boxers, the clone followed. The moment he came back to her she took him in her mouth. He moaned as her hot mouth took in every inch of him. He gripped her hair as she moved her head enthusiastically. “Oooh fuck…. Sakura…” He looked down and saw her wiggling her ass to his clone, the clone settled between her legs and with his fingers played with her clit. Kakashi didn’t think Sakura would be so willing to try this, he though he would have to coax her, the scarf was supposed to help with her shyness, but here she was asking for more, wanting more and he was happy to give it.

Sakura was gone, the shy composed Sakura had been replaced by this sex driven Sakura, and she loved it. She had let Kakashi pull out more of this Sakura little by little, and now she couldn’t hold back, she didn’t feel any sense of trepidation with him anymore. She trusted him and that made her love him and she knew that he wanted every part of her, especially this part of her. She looked up to his face, he seemed to be trying to hold on as she licked and sucked on his length. His clone was teasing her mercilessly. He pulled himself out of her mouth and kneeled down to kiss her. She felt the blunt head of his clone teasing her entrance behind her.

He wanted to be sure she was comfortable, “You remember…”

Sakura cut him off, “I remember the damn safe word and if you ask me one more time gods help me I’ll say it.” She bit his lip and pushed back, filling herself with his clone. She groaned and heard his clone moan behind her and mumble something, “I want you back in my mouth.” She commanded. She wanted all of him everywhere.

Kakashi smiled, she had stopped begging and was now demanding. He stood up, grabbed her hair, she opened her mouth and put out her tongue expectantly. Her green eyes sparkling with lust, he shoved himself back into her mouth, she grunted as he hit the back of her throat and his clone moved into her slow and deep. Kakashi was trying hard to keep control, but his fiery lover was doing her best to unravel him. She was moaning wantonly, he could feel the vibrations, his clone was slamming into her. There was one thing he wanted try before this ended.

Both the clone and Kakashi pulled out of her at once, she whined at the emptiness, it had felt so good, to have him fill her pussy and her mouth, she wanted him back. She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by his fingers on her lips.

“Don’t worry love, you’re going to be screaming my name soon.” He motioned to the clone who was leaning back on the pillows, “Go ride him.”

Sakura crawled over to his clone, the clone reached for her and sat her on his lap. “I love you so very much. You’re amazing.” He reached up to kiss her, he moved down and latched on to one of her nipples.

She arched back, and felt another mouth on her other nipple. Her hands were still tied, she couldn’t move freely. They both knew exactly how she liked her nipples to be played with. “Oooh, I love you too. I love you so much.” She moaned out. They moved her over his length and she slid down slowly.

Kakashi stepped back and pulled out a bottle from the bedside table. He settled himself behind her, poured a little lube into his fingers and circled her other hole. She looked back at him, “I won’t ask.” He smirked.

“Then do it.” She groaned as he inserted two fingers into her puckered hole. She leaned forward to give him more access, she felt full with him inside of her pussy but now adding to this new place, she was quickly losing all thought. She could feel his fingers stretching her out and it felt so sinfully good. The clone under her was moving his hips slowly, she could feel every delicious inch of him. Right when she thought she couldn’t hold on any longer Kakashi removed his fingers leaving her a moaning panting mess. She gave the clone an angry look, since that was who she could direct her irritation to.

“You’re so impatient Love.” The clone teased, wiping sweat from her brow.

Kakashi chuckled, he leaned forward and pressed his tip to her second entrance. He kissed her shoulder and behind her ear. She sighed at his presence behind her, he slowly pushed himself into her. She grimaced, her hands clenched. He stopped. She breathed out.

The clone watched her face, she wasn’t saying the safe word and he knew better than to ask, maybe she just needed a moment.

Sakura felt a slight pain at the intrusion, she breathed and relaxed her body, letting herself loosen up. When she felt the dull ache pass she nodded at both of them, Kakashi pressed on slowly. “Ooh gods Kakashi. I feel so full.”

“Does it hurt?” He knew it could which is why he had tried to be as gentle as possible.

She shook her head, “Not pain anymore, just weird, but good.” She looked back, he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. “You can move now.”

They started moving slow, letting her get used to the feeling. Kakashi didn’t think that Sakura would have been so willing to try, but she had surprised him yet again. He really needed to stop underestimating her, she certainly was special. He liked that she was so shy about sex with others, but with him, she was this amazing sexual being. It just made his love for her grow. Soon enough they were moving at a quick pace, Sakura was sobbing out his name with every thrust of them, she leaned back and put her head on his shoulder as they continued to fill her everywhere. His hands reached forward and tugged at her nipples, one hand went up to her mouth, she suckled on his fingers, her tongue swirling around. “Do you want one more clone?” He whispered into her ear.

Sakura thought back remembering she did like having him in her mouth as his clone filled her from behind. She nodded slowly, another clone of Kakashi appeared in front of her, his erection jutting proudly towards her face. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth. This clone wrapped her hair around his hand as he moved his hips, filling her mouth and throat with his length and thickness. Sakura almost felt like this was too much, how did she get to this point where she asked to be fucked by three Kakashis, where she liked every hole of hers to be used by him. This was so taboo, but it was Kakashi, he had encouraged this in her, he wanted her to enjoy this, and this was between him and her, this was their little secret. She couldn’t hold on anymore, she felt the fire inside of her overtake her body. Her body convulsed as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before. She would have screamed if her mouth hadn’t been filled.

Kakashi felt her body contract as she climaxed, they started to pump into her faster looking for their own release. He felt her shake again as another orgasm ripped through her, he felt his own energy release as he joined her in oblivion. He squirted his own liquid orgasm deep into her, and felt his clones do the same. He pulled himself out of her, she slumped, and the clone standing caught her, gently disentangling their bodies and laying her down. Her eyes were closed, she swallowed, a bit of his white seed trickled down her mouth. They all fell around her, he could dispel the clones but then all the tiredness they were feeling would come to him. He left them for the time being. One clone went downstairs to get water, and the other removed her ties from her wrists, they both kissed a wrist each. She mumbled, the third clone brought back water, Kakashi took a glass, he sat her up and put the glass to her lips. “It’s water, drink Love.” She sipped it at first and then started to gulp it down, they gave her a second glass she finished.

Sakura felt better now that her thirst was taken care of, she was being held up and felt another set of hands push back her hair tenderly as a third set of hands massaged her thighs. She opened her eyes, she couldn’t help but laugh at the three Kakashis around her. “I thought this was supposed to be your fantasy not mine?” She turned to the Kakashi holding her up, she guessed he was the real one but she really didn’t know.

“Surrounded by me was a fantasy of yours?” He teased.

“One of you is so great, why not two, or three or more.” She giggled.

“Well three is my limit for shadow clones, I’m not Naruto.” He laughed.

“You wore me out.” She turned to the clone next to her, he kissed her softly.

“Well the moment I dispel these clones, I’m going to pass out.” He laid her down on the bed, she curled in the middle of two of them, the third was dispelled, there was no more room in the bed for four. Kakashi sighed, feeling the exhaustion enter him, along with all the erotic images. He pulled up the covers over them, he pulled her body into his, she was already asleep. The clone chuckled, “She’s quite something. When are you going to ask her?”

Kakashi looked at his clone, “Soon I think.”

The clone nodded, gave Sakura one last kiss on her forehead and disappeared, Kakashi following her into sleep.


	9. The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave your thoughts.

Snow was falling coating everything in white. It was the first big snow of the year in the middle of November, Kakashi looked out the glass doors in their bedroom, the fire had been burning keeping them warm, he had wanted a gas fireplace so he wouldn’t have to tend to a fire, small conveniences. He looked down to the rose haired woman sleeping soundly on his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head, and let her sleep. In his opinion, there was nothing better in life that having her next to him sleeping soundly. She was beautiful and warm, she looked so at peace, she looked content. He could watch her sleeping for hours.

When she finally woke up she was shouting curses at him and rushing to shower.

“Baka!!! I’m late and the only reason you didn’t wake me was because I looked too pretty to wake up! That’s not a good reason Kakashi! I have a lecture in 30 minutes and representatives from Suna and Kumo are going to be there! I won’t have your penchant for tardiness rub off on me!” She scolded from the shower.

“Maa, Sakura you needed to sleep, you have been working long hours.” He joined her in the shower and stood behind her, grabbed her waist pulling her to him, he kissed the back of her ear where she liked.

She spun around and smacked him on the shoulder, “No you don’t, don’t even try to apologize right now. And we’re not having sex, I’m late enough as it is!”

He loomed over her, “Who said anything about sex?”

“I can see that’s what your thinking.” She pointedly looked down between his legs.

“Well it’s morning.” He stepped forward until she was caged between his arms and the shower wall, “And what’s ten minutes?”

She barely made it to the lecture hall on time, she was going to kill Kakashi later, his ten minutes in the shower meant she couldn’t do anything to her hair, she had put it up in a messy bun. Her lecture went well, Suna and Kumo had sent their best medical shinobis and it showed. They were to stay for a week and share ideas and techniques with each other with different mental illnesses, especially in regards to depression, anxiety, and post traumatic stress.

As she was walking out of the hall she bumped into a Kumo shinobi, she hadn’t seen him at the lecture so she assumed he was one of the shinobi sent with the medics for protection. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She smiled apologetically.

He nodded, “It’s ok.” He glanced at her hair and then her indigo mark on her forehead. “You are Haruno Sakura.”

She chuckled nervously, “Uh, yes.”

“I heard stories of you from the war, you’re smaller than the stories make you seem and much prettier.” He smiled at her.

“Did you imagine a huge brute?” She chuckled.

He laughed, “Something like that.” He reached for her hand, she was stunned, not many people would reach out to touch her so easily. “I’ve heard of the strength in your little hands. I’ve never been to Konoha, how about dinner tonight? I would be honored if you would show me around.””

Sakura couldn’t help but blush, no one usually dared to flirt with her for two reasons, her temper and Kakashi, but she pulled her hand back from him, “Oh I can’t, but thank you.”

He gave her a disappointed look, “Another time maybe?” His friend came up to him and tugged at his sleeve.

“That’s the Hokage’s girlfriend you’re asking out, baka.” His friend whispered into his ear, he tried to be subtle but failed.

The shinobi’s eyes widened in surprise, “You and the Hokage? Isn’t he old?”

Sakura felt her hands clench, but was beaten by his friend, he punched him in the head.

“I’m so sorry for my friend’s rude behavior Haruno-sama. Please accept my apologies.” The friend bowed deeply and dragged him away. She could hear them arguing as they walked down the hall, “She could destroy you with one punch you idiot, don’t insult the Hokage, and she’s a war hero, she’s out of your league anyways.”

Sakura was stunned at what had happened, then she thought about what the other shinobi had called her. _Sama? Did people call her that now because of Kakashi?_ She shook the thought from her head and walked off, she still had rounds to do at the hospital before an afternoon class at the Academy.

Kakashi made it to his office and Shizune was already chastising him for being late and for keeping people waiting. He was to have a meeting with a few important shinobi from Suna and Kumo, they were waiting in the conference room. He threw on his robes and hat and walked in, he was only fifteen minutes late, Shizune liked to exaggerate. Shikamaru and Shizune sat next to him in the meeting.

After it was over a few of the older men stayed behind gossiping, Kakashi rolled his eyes, the best gossipers where old men. One turned to him, Kakashi smiled politely.

“Hokage-sama is it true you have found love?” The man looked at him with a sneer, it made Kakashi’s skin crawl.

“I don’t see what my personal life has to do with anything.” Kakashi didn’t want to be rude, but this group of lecherous old men would sink their teeth into information for their own entertainment.

“Oh Hokage-sama, let us live vicariously through you. I heard she’s quite beautiful, and young.” There was an emphasis on that last word.

Kakashi bristled, these perverted old men watching him eagerly for details, he wanted to punch each one in the face. “She’s the strongest person I have ever met, and has quite a temper, especially when people underestimate her. I wouldn’t worry about her looks or her age, I would watch for her fist, and mine too if you talk about her like she’s just a common girl.”

Shikamaru stood up, “Hokage-sama, you have another appointment we must get to.”

Kakashi took his escape, grateful for Shikamaru’s tact, he curtly dismissed himself leaving behind gawking old men and walked back to his office. Shikamaru followed behind him and closed the door.

“Who do they think they are? Talking about her like she’s just some conquest of mine.” Kakashi seethed as he paced back and forth.

Shikamaru watched him as he threw curses at the old men. “Fuck them.”

Kakashi stopped, stunned at the language that Shikamaru had just uttered. Shikamaru never cursed, and it sounded so momentous coming from him. He looked at the younger man in surprise.

“Look, what you and Sakura have is between the two of you. As long as you know its real, and the people around you support you, let other’s talk, you’re the Hokage, they will always have something to say anyways. So fuck them.”

Kakashi laughed, “You’re right of course, still, I don’t like it when they talk about her and belittle her like she’s just a conquest of mine. She’s not a just young and pretty, she’s Sakura, and I won’t allow it in my presence.”

Shikamaru sighed. “I get that, she’s quite accomplished, her being with you is really on the lower end of anything worth mentioning when it comes down to it, but people like to gossip, and they love talking about the personal life of someone as important as the Hokage. It’s a drag, but don’t let it get to you, talk to her I’m sure she has experienced the same, she’s a very important person in her field I’m sure she gets comments too.”

Kakashi nodded, “Has she mentioned it to you?”

Shikamaru shook his head, “Not really, we talked about her concerns before you two became public, when she came back from Suna and I told her the same thing I’m telling you now. Anyways, you have a few more appointments you need to get ready for.” With that Shikamaru left leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

When Sakura finally made it home, some of the dogs were waiting for her, she fed them, made a quick dinner and went to the couch to go over her notes for the next day’s lecture. She heard the door open and Kakashi walked in, he looked tired, he stopped to give her a kiss and then fell onto the other couch face down. He groaned in exhaustion. She smiled at him, “Welcome home Love.” He mumbled something at her. “Long day?” He nodded his head on the cushions. She walked over to him and started to knead his back with chakra fingers. He sighed contently under her hands.

Kakashi pulled off his shirt so she could massage him better. Her massages were the best, they made all his aches and pains fall away. He winced as she found a tight knot on his shoulder, she flowed more chakra and he moaned as she released it. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

She giggled, “You can say it as often as you would like, I won’t complain.”

“I love you so very much, you’re amazing, you’re smart, and strong, and fierce, and kind, you are just the most wonderful woman ever.” He breathed out as her warm chakra soothed him.

“And I’m all yours.” She bent down to kiss his cheek.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap. He stared into her jade orbs, “I have no idea how I became so blessed with you.” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She bent down and kissed him sweetly. “I have to say, I thought you would be trying to kill me after this morning.”

Sakura brushed back his unruly silver hair, “Things turned out fine in the end. Just wake me up next time please.”

He leaned back down to the couch, bringing her down with him, her head on his chest. He absently stroked her hair as she traced random patterns on his chest. “Some of the men I had to meet today from Kumo and Suna made comments about our age difference. Like you were some sort of conquest.”

She blinked in surprise, “Oh. I didn’t realize I was important enough to be brought up in meetings with the Hokage.”

“They were stupid old men, I left them as soon as they asked, but have you gotten any remarks about us?” He continued to play with her hair.

“Well, not too much from Konoha citizen’s I think people know me well enough not to bring it up, but today a Kumo shinobi asked me out and when he found out I was with you he mentioned something about your age. I think he was just bitter I had turned him down more than anything.”

“Does it bother you?” He glanced down at her.

“The comments? A little, but what does it matter? I love you, and you love me, that’s all that I care about. People are fickle they will always gossip. I don’t let it get to me.” She lifted her head and kissed him. “Well I almost did punch this guy through the roof if it wasn’t for his friend who dragged him off.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but grin, “If you weren’t with me would you have said yes to him?”

Sakura laughed, “His friend said I was out of his league.”

They both laughed and it made them feel better. “Dinner smells delicious.” Kakashi sniffed the air, his stomach rumbled.

“It’s eggplants, but I’m sure they didn’t come out as good as when you make them.” She separated herself from him and walked into the kitchen.

“Well tomorrow I think I’ll beat you home, what would you like me to make?” He pulled out dishes and set the table as she served dinner.

“Oh I really like your teriyaki chicken, I’ve been craving it.” She took the plates to the table.

“I’ll make teriyaki chicken then.” He smiled at her as they sat down to eat.

The rest of the week flashed by, Sakura was presenting at the last lecture for the three villages. She was talking about chakra techniques for anxiety attacks, when Pakkun rushed in and jumped on the lectern, she bent down for him to whisper to her. She glanced at the door and noticed Genma, her heart started beating frantically.

“Kakashi has been injured.” Pakkun barely finished when Sakura turned to Ino.

“There’s an emergency, take over.” Sakura didn’t wait for Ino to nod and dashed out following Genma and Pakkun. Yugao was waiting outside for them, between the two of them they used the Flying Thunder Formation Technique, she was next to Kakashi in an instant. Raido had been pumping Kakashi’s chest, he stepped aside as soon as she arrived, “What happened?” She sank in the snow next to Kakashi, his vest had already been removed, her hands glowed green as she checked his vital signs, he was unconscious, his breathing was ragged, his heart was beating erratically.

“His own jutsu backfired on him, he was working on a new lightning jutsu and the current seemed to have internalized instead. Emergency first aid was administered until you arrived.” Raido informed her as she flowed chakra through him to find the excess energy in his body.

Sakura breathed out, this wasn’t great but it wasn’t the worst she had dealt with, he would be fine she just needed to get the lightning chakra out. “I need water.” Genma gave her his water bottle. She poured some out into her hand and formed a large bubble, she was going to use a variation of her poison extraction technique and hope it would work. With her other hand she cleared the snow on the ground until she found earth. She pushed the water into his body and absorbed the invading chakra. She slowly pulled it out of his chest, the purple chakra encased within her own green chakra and water. She then pushed the water and lighting into the ground and released it. She repeated the procedure two more times until it was all removed from his body.

Kakashi’s heartbeat and breathing started to regulate, Sakura breathed out in relief. She formed a ball of white chakra between her hands and pressed it back into his chest, his heart would have suffered the most damage, she concentrated on healing it. Just as she was done his eyes slowly opened.

“Sakura.” He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“Kakashi-kun,” she gave him a smile and a kiss on the forehead. “How do you feel?”

He groaned, “Tingly.”

“Remnants of the lightning. Hearing ok?” He nodded slightly, “Headache?” He made a noise that meant yes, “That will go away soon, Let’s get you home to rest. You’re going to be fine.” He smiled weakly at her as she pressed her hand on his face. She looked up to Raido and Genma, they both bent down on either side of him and lifted him up with an arm around each of their necks.

 Kakashi grunted. “I don’t need both of you, in fact Sakura could help me home.”

She rolled her eyes, stubborn man, “Let Genma take you home, I’m too short to carry you unless I sling you across my back.”

He made a sound of dissatisfaction but allowed Genma to help him home. They all followed back to the house. She took over for Genma when they got home and she laid him in bed. She brought him a glass of water that he gulped down. “You need to rest.” She took off his shoes and headband brushing his hair back with her fingers. She gave him a soft kiss. He fell asleep quickly, Pakkun jumped on the bed and laid at the foot of the bed. “Come get me if he needs anything.” Pakkun nodded.

She walked downstairs to where his guards were waiting for her, they looked up at her questioningly as she entered the living room. “He’s going to be fine, he’s just going to be on bed rest for a few days.” All three nodded.

Yugao spoke first, “I will notify Shizune and Shikamaru.” She disappeared, Raido followed after.

Sakura walked to the kitchen, Genma sank into a stool, she gave him a glass of water and poured one for herself. “So he’s working on a new jutsu?” She sighed.

Genma took a gulp, “Yeah, since he can’t use Chidori or Raikiri, he’s been needing something different.”

“The chakra was purple instead of his usual blue.” She noticed it when she had pulled it out, but now she finally had time to think about it.

“He’s calling it Purple Lightning. He said he took inspiration from Kumo’s Black Lightning technique.” Genma put down his empty glass.

“Well hopefully there are no more accidents like this.” She sighed.

He nodded, “Hopefully.”

Sakura knew the risks of jutsu’s going awry, but Kakashi was always careful, she had to trust in him, in his own strength and genius mind. She also had to trust in her own healing abilities. She couldn’t stand still and pulled out ingredients to make sandwiches, she made two and handed one to Genma.

“Thank you Sakura-sama.” He took a large bite.

She stiffened in surprise, “Sama?”

“Hmm?” He was still chewing, he managed to swallow, a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. “Well he’s Kakashi-sama and you're Sakura-sama.”

“But we’re not married, plus you know he hates that honorific.” She thought back to earlier that week when that shinobi had also called her sama.

Genma chuckled, “Yes but we have to call him that, as for you, you both live together and you’re with him.”

She blushed, “Does anyone else call me that?”

“I don’t think so, just us guards. I suppose others will when you two get married.” He took another bite.

Sakura felt blood rush to her face, he said it so nonchalantly like it was the logical next step, which she conceded it was but still. “Why would you say that?”

He laughed, “It’s so obvious. Don’t forget we have seen the two of you since the beginning. On a personal level, he has been my friend since we were kids, you make him happy and he loves you and even a blind person can see how much you love him back. He has been through so much, I’m glad he has found happiness with you.”

She felt her face grow hot, she smiled gently. “Me too, he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Genma returned her smile, “He says the same thing about you Sakura-sama.”

Sakura chuckled, “Don’t tell him, but I don’t mind the honorific.” She grinned and sat down to eat her sandwich with Genma.

Kakashi woke up late afternoon. He gingerly moved his fingers and toes, he still felt like his body was tingling but it wasn’t painful, he sat up slowly, groaning at the soreness.

Pakkun walked over to him. “Want me to get Sakura Boss?”

Kakashi swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was satisfied he could walk on his own. “No I can walk.” He walked slowly, close to the wall just in case. He gripped the hand rails tightly as he walked down the stairs. He reached the living room and was surprised to see Sakura, Raido, Genma and Gai talking and laughing.

“I see you are all beside yourself with concern over your Hokage’s health.” He gave them a smirk as he sat on the couch next to Sakura, Pakkun jumping up to the arm of the couch.

Sakura smiled, “Oh you’re fine you big baby, you’re just going to be sore for the next few days. You’re welcome by the way.”

He leaned over and gave her a masked kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for saving my life again.”

She didn’t add the fact that had she arrived a few minutes later, it would have been a much more serious situation, but she brushed the thought away from her mind and took his hand.

He turned to Genma and Raido, “You two seem to be working hard.”

Genma grinned, “Any closer and we’d be in bed with you watching you sleep Kakashi-sama.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to wake up alone Genma.” Kakashi teased.

“I don’t think Sakura would like us sharing a bed.” Genma joked back.

“I’m not selfish. I can share Kakashi.” Sakura sniggered.

They were all laughing, even the ever serious Raido let a small smile escape his lips.

“Well there was that one time…” Gai was quickly silenced by a pillow to his face by Kakashi. They all broke down laughing again.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, their eyes bright. They squeezed each other’s hands. This was what they wanted their home to be, full of love and laughter. “Think you can stomach some food? I made miso soup with eggplants.”

Kakashi nodded, “I could eat.”

They all helped set the table as Sakura served food. Gai sped through the kitchen in his wheelchair grabbing utensils, she almost dropped a bowl. “Gai-sensie, slow down would you?” She looked over at Kakashi, he was smiling at his friend. At that moment it hit her why Kakashi had designed the first floor like he had, the halls were extra spacious, there was a room downstairs and a bathroom, and the ramp. Her heart swelled with a new found appreciation for the man she loved.

They ate, Kakashi being teased that at least it wasn’t chakra exhaustion this time, just his own jutsu backfiring. He did not miss those days and was grateful to be home and not at the hospital, perks of being with Sakura, he had his own in-home nurse, the best in Konoha. After they all left, he was laying on the couch, his head on Sakura’s lap as she played with his hair. She had put on some music, something soft and gentle, he could feel himself starting to fall asleep.

Sakura looked down at him sleeping, she should have tried to get him up to bed before he fell asleep, but he looked so calm and peaceful as she stroked his hair, he had been humming in contentment. Now he was breathing softly and she didn’t know how she was going to get him to bed, she didn’t want to wake him but he couldn’t sleep on the couch either. She grinned at a thought, he would hate it if she carried him up. She made sure he was deeply asleep and did just that.

Kakashi was not happy when he woke up the next morning. “You can’t just carry me up like that! You should have left me on the couch.” He grumbled.

She was laughing as his face turned red. “Oh stop it, no one saw and I didn’t want to sleep alone. Your masculinity is intact, at least this time it was inside our own house, not like on our first date.” She teased.

He groaned and fell back onto the bed his back to her, he was not going to win this. She crawled over him and pulled him down on the bed so she could see his face. She giggled and gave him a peck on the nose. “Maybe next time I won’t wake you up on time.” He flipped her over and started to tickle her. She was screaming at him to stop between laughter.

“Kakashi! Stop tickling me!” She tried to get away from him, but he pinned her down with his body, tears were coming down her face as he continued. “Kakashi! What are you seven?” She wiggled under him trying to get out. He laughed and stopped. He bent down to nuzzle her neck. “You’re such a jerk sometimes.”

He grinned, “Do you still love me?”

She smiled, “Always and forever.” He kissed her with all his heart.

“So how strict are the doctor’s orders for bed rest?” He laid down next to her.

“Well if you have the energy to irritate me so early in the morning I guess its fine as long as you take it easy.” She flowed chakra into his chest, checking his vital signs, everything seemed fine. “but I would think you would want to advantage of a day off.”

“Oh I don’t want to go work, but I do want to do something with you.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Oh, what do you want to do?” She moved her hand to caress his face.

“Let’s go to the waterfall.” He suggested.

“There’s snow right now, and it might snow later.” She did like going to the waterfall but she also didn’t want to freeze.

“I’ll keep you warm.” He rolled over and smothered her into his chest.

She pushed him off, he laughed, she rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ve never seen it in the snow, I hope it will be pretty.”

They were walking down the road, he was in his usual dark pants and shirt, wearing a dark green jacket and red scarf, she was in black pants with a cream colored coat with fur trim. They took their time walking, their boots leaving footprints in the snow behind them, enjoying a rare day of true alone time. They reached the foot of the waterfall, it was beautiful, the area covered in white. They cleared a rock from snow and sat down to enjoy the day. Sakura pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and some snacks for them to munch on. Kakashi pulled down his mask to breathe in the winter air unfiltered, and to give Sakura many kisses as they enjoyed their time together.

Kakashi’s eyes couldn’t leave Sakura’s face, she was talking about how her lectures had gone and what she had learned from the other village’s medic. She was so animated, he couldn’t help but smile at the passion she showed. He loved the way her face lit up, how she smiled, she was just absolutely beautiful it made his heart overflow with love for her.

“Kakashi?” She looked at him.

“Hmm?” He hadn’t noticed she had stopped talking, he had been so lost in his thoughts. “Sorry I was just lost in your beauty.”

She flushed, “You’re so cheesy.” She smiled.

“I’m just a man deeply in love with the most amazing woman ever.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sakura could feel her face get brighter. “You are so dramatic.”

“I love you more than I could ever express, your love gives me life Sakura. I don’t want to spend a second without you in my life.” His grey eyes met her evergreen ones, he took her hands in his as he stood in front of her. “Sakura, you are my joy.”

She sat stunned, there was an energy around him that made her skin bubble in anticipation. “Kakashi…”

He grinned, “Shh don’t interrupt me again.”

She clamped her lips together trying not to giggle. He was being so adorable.

When he was sure she wasn’t going to interrupt, he reached into his jacket and pulled out two silver bangles. “Sakura, I want you by my side always and forever.” He looked back into her eyes, “I want to be your husband if you’ll have me. Marry me.”

Sakura was speechless, he looked so hopeful but nervous, she reached for the bracelets. As soon as she touched them it was like the had been shocked, her heart started beating against her chest in excitement, she felt tears starting to fall down her face, she smiled the biggest smile she ever had and nodded at him. “Yes Kakashi, yes!” She sobbed out.

Kakashi released a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding, his heart started beating again. He grinned back at her and felt his own eyes water in happiness. She pulled him in and was kissing his face and his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you. Always and forever.” She pressed her forehead to his, her happiness bubbled up and she laughed. “This is real? You want me to be your wife?”

He took her hands and slipped a bracelet in each wrist. “Even when your cursing at me for making you late, I love you. Even when you’re cranky from another long night, I love you. Even when you make the bathwater too hot, I love you. Even when you leave your books all over the house, I love you. I love everything about you, the way you laugh, the little wrinkle you get on your forehead when you’re angry, the way you can’t help but want to help everyone. Every time I look at you, touch you, think of you, I feel like I’m on fire. I love it all and I want you, always and forever.” He leaned forward and kissed her with all the love his heart could muster, she wrapped her arms around him returning his kiss with just as much emotion. He felt like he had been struck by lighting again, but this time it gave him life.

Sakura pulled away, she wiped her face and looked at the silver bracelets that now adorned her wrists. They were simple but had an engraving on the inside _Always and Forever_ with a pawprint and cherry blossom, she smiled again, they were perfect. “I love them so much.”

“Well a ring wouldn’t work for you, I had those made from silver from Lover’s Mines, according to legend the original string of fate was created with the silver from the mines.”

More tears threatened to spill over again, “Oh gods Kakashi, you’re such a romantic.” She laughed lightly. Sakura felt an intense feeling of completeness, “Let’s elope. Now.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to be left speechless, “Elope? Now? Don’t you want a wedding?”

She shook her head, “All I want is for us to be husband and wife. I don’t need all the extra stuff. I just need you and I don’t want to wait.”

“We can do a small one, at least with our closest friends and family.” He squeezed her hands.

“Please, I don’t want to wait, and I don’t want to plan it.” She chuckled, she used to dream of a huge elaborate wedding, now all that she wanted was their love to be joined in marriage, she didn’t even care if she had a dress.

He smirked, “Well then don’t worry about it. We’ll get married soon.”

“You’re going to surprise me aren’t you?” She grinned.

“You should let me surprise you, you always like my surprises.” He kissed her gently. Snow started to fall, they stayed together, lost in each others arms, letting everything fall away except their love.

All the bar patrons jumped in surprise and looked over at the group of squealing women. “Oh my gods Sakura! That’s so romantic!” Ino exclaimed in a shrill voice. “I’m still upset you waited a week to tell us Forehead!”

“Finally! Kaka-sensei popped the question!” Ten-Ten punched the air in excitement.

“I am so happy for both of you!” Hinata offered her congratulations.

“Another round of drinks!” Ino called out for the bartender.

Sakura couldn’t stop smiling, she usually hated all the commotion, but she was so glad to be sharing it with her friends, they were so excited for her. Eventually word got out and Naruto, Shiho, Shino, Lee and Shikamaru joined them all in celebration.

Kakashi was sitting at another much quieter bar, Kurenai, Gai, Genma and Iruka were patting him on the back and offering their well wishes.

“Maa, Maa, I’m just happy she said yes.” Kakashi chuckled.

“The springtime of youth has fueled your love!” Gai pumped his fist in the air.

Kakashi laughed, the word springtime crossed his mind and he realized why, and laughed even more.

“Well it was bound to happen, if you weren’t going to ask her soon, I was about to.” Genma joked.

Kakashi shot him a glance full of daggers, “I might just let that little incident slip one day and let her pummel you Genma.”

Everyone else looked at them confused, “Just saying, I’m glad you finally asked her. You deserve to be happy Hokage-sama.” Genma smirked as Kakashi shook his head.

“Congratulations Kakashi, you both deserve every happiness.” Iruka clinked his glass with Kakashi’s, they smiled at each other.

“I just can’t believe she doesn’t want a wedding. Even Hinata has been planning for hers and she hasn’t even officially told Naruto yes.” Kurenai laughed.

“Yes, well she doesn’t want to make a huge event out of it. I’m sure I’m going to have to fight the Elders on keeping it from being a village festival.” He sighed. “So eloping should be perfect.”

“Any ideas where?” Gai asked.

“A few.” Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi left and headed home, he found Hinata and Naruto walking in the same direction and noticed that Naruto was carrying an unconscious Sakura on his back.

“Ino kept giving her shots.” Naruto chuckled nervously.

Kakashi laughed lightly, “Well I would feel bad for her in the morning, but she’ll just cure her own hangover so there’s nothing to worry about. Thank you for bringing her, want me to take her?”

Naruto looked back, Sakura was too far gone to notice anything. Naruto let Kakashi take her in his arms. She immediately curled into his chest, and started mumbling about how good he smelled and how much she loved him. Kakashi blushed as Naruto and Hinata giggled.

“You both seem so happy, Kaka-sensei.” Naruto gave him one of his big grins.

“Hai, you make such a lovely couple.” Hinata smiled sweetly at him.

Kakashi returned their smiles, “Ah, well it easy to be happy when you find the person that keeps your life full of joy.” Hinata blushed as Naruto laughed as they looked at each other. “You two know what I mean.” He watched the couple as they leaned into each other holding hands. They were very sweet together, “I’m happy that you two have each other as well. We need more love in the world.”

Kakashi left them as Naruto walked Hinata home, Kakashi looked down to his arms, Sakura was breathing lightly, her fingers wrapped around his shirt. He couldn’t help but smile, she was going to be his wife. He never thought he would found someone that he could call his wife, and the word hung heavily in his head but with a weightlessness that made him want to cry out in happiness.

She hiccupped and groaned while pushing away from him and shifted in his arms so suddenly he almost dropped her.

“Stop moving woman.” He chided as he renewed his firm grasp on her, she could be very belligerent when she was drunk.

“Ka’a-kun…” She murmured as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes it’s me, now hold still before I drop your drunk ass in the snow.” He smiled as she giggled at his teasing tone.

“Don’t be mean, I’m going to be your wife soon.” She mumbled as she settled her head on his shoulder.

“Then you should listen to me, I’m going to be your husband soon.” He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled wide, opened her eyes and looked at him, “I love you.”

He nuzzled his nose with hers, “I love you too sweetheart.”

It was early December when Shizune walked into his office to give him news he wasn’t happy to hear. Kakashi growled in irritation, “I have to go where?”

“There is a meeting of the Lords of Fire that you must attend the second week of December. It will be a week long meeting along with travel time you will be gone for two weeks.” Shizune stared at the man in front of her expecting him to erupt on her, but she held her ground. “And in the first week of February you have another meeting in the Land of Iron for the Shinobi Alliance. That one will keep you away three weeks.”

He sighed in defeat, its not like he could refuse. “Who can I take with me?”

Shizune was taken aback that he didn’t scream at her like Tsunade usually had. “For the meeting with the Lords you can take your guards and two other shinobi. For the Alliance meeting you can take up to five shinobi along with your guards.”

“Ok I’ll take Naruto and Sakura to both. I’ll think about others for the Alliance meeting.” He noticed Shizune cringe. “What?”

“Well Sakura has been requested by a noble family. The Lady of the clan will be giving birth in December and they want Sakura to assist since it has been a difficult pregnancy. The request just came in.” She showed him the mission dossier.

Kakashi took it and scoffed. “Fine, she will go to this mission in December but she will come with me in February. Send Hinata and Shino with her on this mission.”  Shizune nodded. “Oh and Konohamaru, he can go with them too. I guess I’ll take Naruto and Shikamaru and trust for you and the Jonin council to lead while I am away.”

“Tsunade-sama will be back from her travels this week to cover for you while you are away.” She hoped that would at least ease his mood.

“Oh she’s coming back? Great she can keep the Elders in check while I’m gone. Thank you Shizune.” He was glad to hear that Tsunade was coming back, he could use some advice from his predecessor.

Shizune bowed as he dismissed her. “Hai Rokudaime.”

His lips quirked in irritation as she left, he just couldn’t get them to stop with the titles.

Sakura was at home in the kitchen, she was prepping for dinner when Kakashi came in. She looked up to give him a smile but he reached her before she could say anything, his mouth on hers. His kisses were needy, his hands grasping at her. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the pantry door.

“Aah Kakashi!” He had gone to lick her neck and nibble on her shoulder. He reached to the waist of her lounge shorts, slipped a hand down for his fingers to circle her pearl, his other hand snaked up her shirt to play with her breasts. She didn’t know why he was so suddenly attacking her in the kitchen, but he had her moaning in seconds. His need infected her, she reached to his pants and undid the button and zipper, she reached in and stroked him, he growled against her neck.

When Kakashi was satisfied she was wet enough he slipped off her bottoms and pushed her against the door, spread her legs and sunk himself deep into her heat. He groaned in relief as he surrounded himself with her warmth. He heard her cry out in surprise. “I’m sorry baby, but I needed to feel you.” He nuzzled her neck, she hummed as she gave into him.

“Its ok Love.” She ran her fingers through his hair, he wasn’t moving yet, she was enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. He took off her shirt and ducked down to taste her nipples, once he was satisfied, he reached down and hooked her legs in his arms and lifted her up as he stepped away from the pantry. She gripped his shoulders for leverage as he started moving her over his length. She felt so weightless as he held her up, she could feel his tip hit the deepest parts of her, “Oh Kakashi!” He started to move faster and was slamming her down onto him.

Kakashi watched Sakura intently as he used her for his stress relief. She was moaning and panting for him, he loved the way she closed her eyes tightly and her lips were parted letting every sweet sound escape, it made him bring her down harder. Her hands were grasping his vest as she tried to hold on but he could see her reaching the edge.

“Oh fuck me Kakashi! I’m so close!” She moaned out.

He did, he had let go of all restraint and was shoving himself into her until he felt her walls clamp down around him and she screamed. “Fuck Sakura!” She fell onto his shoulder and in a few more thrusts he released his own climax deep into her as he cried out her name. He leaned against the pantry door as they caught their breath.

Sakura lifted her head and brushed back his hair. She kissed him, letting their tongues feel each other. She pulled away and smiled at him. “Rough day Rokudaime?”

He grinned as he shook his head at the title, “Yes very rough day, but you just made it better. Thank you.” He gave her lips a peck.

She giggled, “I’m glad I could be of service.”

She slid off him and went to the downstairs bathroom to clean up. Kakashi zipped himself up and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. She walked back out, picked up her clothes from the floor and got dressed. He came up behind her and pulled her into him, she placed her hands over his. “Want to tell me about today?”

He breathed in her soothing scent, placed a few kisses on her shoulder, “I will be gone starting next week for two weeks.”

Sakura turned around, “Oh. Important meetings?”

He nodded, “And you have been requested by a noble family to help with a childbirth, you will also be leaving next week. You will be going with Hinata, Shino and Konohamaru.”

“Will we be back for Christmas?” She was hoping to spend their first holiday season together in the house.

“I will be back on the 20th, but I assume for you it would depend on when the baby arrives. The baby is due around the 17th and it’s a two day trip.”

“Oh that shouldn’t be so bad then, I’m glad to go out on a mission, it’s been a while.” She put her head on his chest. “But I’m going to miss you.”

Kakashi held her close, he didn’t want to let her go on this mission, not only because of his own selfish needs, but he still had felt uneasy over that incident in the street months ago, he wanted to protect her. It was one thing for him to be gone and for her to be in the village, but another when they were both away and separated. “Just be careful. Come back safe to me.”

She looked up and saw the worry in his eyes, she smiled, “Don’t be so worrisome, you’re sending me with Hinata and Shino and my very own ANBU. I’ll be fine, you better take care of yourself too.” She pulled him down as she reached up to kiss him.

The rest of the week passed, Kakashi and Sakura were getting dressed ready to depart. Sakura checked her medical pack to make sure she had everything she needed, she watched as Kakashi pulled on his pants and then his shirt, she was certainly going to miss him, she felt that dull heat of desire in her stomach that they had spent last night and this morning trying to calm, it seems their need for each other still hadn’t been sated. She shook herself of those thoughts as she grabbed her cloak and walked downstairs to put on her shoes.

They reached the village gates, their respective teams waiting for them. They had decided they would leave the village together since they were going in the same direction until they had to separate. The first night they stopped at an inn, Kakashi and Sakura had their own room, the others to their surprise had decide to share, Sakura assumed Naruto and Hinata would have wanted their own room, but they shared with Shino and Konohamaru while Kakashi’s team shared another. Sakura and Kakashi spent the night showing each other how much they were going to miss each other. They left the inn after breakfast and continued on their journey. When they reached the fork in the road that would separate them, the teams stood behind their respective leaders.

Sakura reached for Kakashi’s hand, he looked down at her hands and smiled as he saw the bangles shining on her slim wrists. “You have half a day to make it to your rendezvous point.”

She squeezed his hand, “You still have two days to make it to the meeting.”

Kakashi turned to Raido, “Mark her with the seal.” He nodded and stepped towards Sakura.

Raido formed a quick hand sign and pressed his hand on her arm, she felt a surge of energy flow through her. “What is this?”

“It’s the Flying Thunder God Seal, Sakura-sama, so we can reach you in an instant. Konohamaru is also marked and has a way to communicate with us should it be needed.” Raido bowed and walked back to Kakashi’s side.

She laughed, “You worry too much. Anyways we should get going. Take care, don’t do anything stupid.”

He raised his eye, “Me? You’re the one with a temper. Try not to destroy anything.” Kakashi pulled up his Hokage hat that he had on his back to offer some privacy to pull down his mask and kissed Sakura. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She repeated back with a smile.

They separated and started to head down the road and noticed Naruto and Hinata saying their good byes, Kakashi and Sakura smiled at each other and shrugged. Sakura turned to Shino and Konohamaru as she waited for Hinata.

“So do I have to call you Sakura-sama, nee-chan?” Konohamaru asked as he kicked the snow.

“She is engaged to Kakashi-sama, it would only be correct to call her Sakura-sama.” Shino responded.

Sakura chuckled embarrassed, “Please don’t, it would feel so out of place from you guys. Please continue calling me what you have.”

Shino shrugged, Konohamaru smiled, “You got it Sakura-nee-chan.”

Sakura smiled at his energy, he was so like Naruto in that sense, but he had also grown so much, he was taller than her now. He was growing to be a fine shinobi. Hinata joined them and they continued on their journey.

They presented themselves to the noble family for their mission. Hinata and Sakura spent their time attending and monitoring Lady Hiromi, she was young and beautiful, this was her second pregnancy, her first had ended in a miscarriage which was why they had taken every precaution and wanted the best medic to help with the delivery.

Sakura was examining Lady Hiromi, she was due in a few days and everything seemed to be as expected, the child was moving into position. “Everything is looking well Lady Hiromi. I expect for you to be holding your child soon.” Sakura gave her a kind smile and helped her sit up.

“Thank you Sakura-san, I am very excited and want nothing more for this child to be born already, I’m ready to have my body back.” She laughed lightly.

Sakura chuckled, “I’m sure you are. For now, bed rest, try not to walk too much unless necessary Hinata and I are right next door if you need any assistance.”

“Hai, please call on us, we are here to help.” Hinata bowed slightly.

Lady Hiromi nodded, “Can I ask you both something?” Hinata and Sakura nodded. “You both have boyfriends right? How did you know it was love? You see my marriage was arranged, and while I care for my husband, I’m not sure about love.”

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, a blush on their faces. Sakura started, “Well its hard to explain. It’s like that person holds your heart. A thought of them makes you feel warm.”

Hinata twisted her hands, “It’s like they are your sun, your reason to be a better person.”

Lady Hiromi smiled, “You both have such cute expressions thinking of them.” She teased as their blushes deepened. “It seems that they are both amazing men to have captured your hearts.”

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, “They are both quite wonderful men.” Sakura smiled at Hinata who nodded in agreement. “It did take time for that love to grow, it didn’t happen overnight. Be patient, you may just end up loving your husband, he seems to be quite fond of you, and you will love your child more than life itself. I am confident you will be surrounded by love Lady Hiromi.”

They both left Lady Hiromi and went to meet up with Shino and Konohamaru. They had been patrolling the manor, kidnapping a newborn was always a possibility for noble families, this was the second part of their mission. They had dinner together, after debriefing each other, there was supposed to be heavy snowfall for the next week which could be good or bad in regards to protection since the baby was due within the next few days. They retired to their rooms at the end of the night, the men had their own room and the women had theirs next to Lady Hiromi.

Sakura was taking a shower when she thought about Kakashi, she felt an ache in her heart and in her stomach. She missed him so much, she missed his kisses and his touch, she was starting to feel a heat that had nothing to do with the hot water. Her breasts felt extra sensitive, her nipples already erect just from thinking of him. Sakura sighed as she started to play with her own breasts, since he wasn’t here to release the tension, she could at least think of him, pretend it was his fingers pinching and pulling. Sakura leaned against the tile, a flash of a time that they had shower sex crossed her mind, she felt her walls clench around emptiness, she whimpered.

She moved one hand down her stomach until it reached her folds, she dipped her own fingers past until she found her pearl, she moaned in relief as she started to flick her clit. She thought of the way his tongue licked her, she felt that heat in her stomach increase. She alternated from light flicks to adding pressure and circling her pearl. Her other hand came down as she slowly inserted her fingers inside her dripping heat. She arched as she felt her own fingers inside of her, it wasn’t the same as Kakashi, but it still felt good. Within moments she was able to bring herself to climax, she leaned back panting, catching her breath, gods she missed him so much. She wondered if he was touching himself thinking of her. She hoped he was. She wondered if he was stroking himself soft and slow or hard and fast. She smiled to herself thinking about his face as he reached his peak. She groaned, gods she was such a pervert, she finished her shower.

Kakashi had finished another day of mind numbing meetings, Shikamaru and Naruto had sat through them with him, Naruto had actually impressed him by being silent and listening, when he had spoken he commanded the room, but now that they were out Naruto was grumbling and complaining as usual. They were having dinner when Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, “Since when is Naruto good in meetings?”

Shikamaru chuckled, “Well he’s been working with the Shinobi Alliance a lot these last few years and delivering reports on my behalf, I figured he needed the experience on how to get through these meetings if he wanted to be Hokage.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Impressive as always Shikamaru, you’re always planning ahead.”

“He still does get overly loud when he lets his emotions get the better of him, but I’m not sure that will ever stop.” Shikamaru looked over at the blond ninja who was shoveling food into his mouth.

Kakashi laughed, “No, but that’s what makes him Naruto.”

They all went back to their rooms, Kakashi looked over at the bed, he needed a shower first. He stepped in and the water was too hot, he turned it down, but was reminded of Sakura. He wondered how she was doing, he hoped she was fine, if there was any trouble Konohamaru would report it. He sighed, he wished she was here with him, he enjoyed sharing a shower with her, even if it was just to look at her nudity. He thought of her perfect curves, her soft skin, they way she felt and tasted. He felt that familiar energy in the pit of his stomach as his erection started to grow. They had been apart for over a week and he missed her badly.

He reached down to stroke himself, he thought of her hands and they way she gripped him. He groaned as the feeling of pleasure grew. Gods he wished she was here, the things she would do to him with her mouth, he moved his hand slowly, she liked to tease him by starting slow. He put his other hand on the tiled wall, he thought back at the time they had sex right before she left to Suna, how she had bent over for him. He started to stroke himself faster, thinking of how he had grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. He thought of the way her insides felt around his cock, all the sounds she made, how she would beg with his name. He grunted as he felt his balls contract and then twitch as he came, his white seed flowing down the drain. His body shook as the energy flowed through him, he breathed in deeply, gods he missed her so much. He wondered if she was touching herself while thinking of him. He smiled at the thought of her face as she climaxed, he finished his shower and went to bed dreaming of her.

A few nights later Sakura and Hinata were woken up in the middle of the night by Lady Hiromi screaming. They both jumped up and rushed into her room. Lord Kisho, her husband, was standing next to her holding her hand as she grimaced in pain. He looked at the two kunoichi for help. Sakura rushed to Lady Hiromi’s side and checked for the baby. As the pain passed Lady Hiromi looked at Sakura, “Is it time? I wasn’t due for another two days.”

Sakura flowed chakra through her stomach and nodded. “Yes, it looks like its time.” She turned to Hinata, “Get everything prepared, make sure Shino and Konohamaru are at their posts.” Hinata nodded, then Sakura turned to Lord Kisho, “My Lord Kisho, you do not have to stay, most men don’t, it may be a long night.” He looked at Sakura and then to his wife.

He shook his head and smiled at his wife, “I want to be here for my wife. I want to see my child being born.” Lady Hiromi looked at him gratefully, Sakura smiled.

The labor lasted hours, it wasn’t until mid-morning that a beautiful and healthy baby boy was born. Both the lord and lady were crying as they held their child. Sakura couldn’t help but let a few tears fall from her own eyes. She placed her hands on her stomach, a thought flashed, she would have been over six months along now. She shook it out of her head, it still happened randomly, when she was reminded of her own loss, but now looking at this family crying of happiness of their little bundle, Sakura’s heart was filled with joy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to Hinata.

“Makes you think of being a mother someday doesn’t it.” Hinata smiled, her own eyes watering.

Sakura chuckled, “Yes it does. Someday soon hopefully.” They both laughed softly as the adrenaline wore off. The day passed without incident, Sakura decided to stay a few more days to make sure mother and baby were healthy and to wait out the heavy snowfalls. She should be home right after Kakashi arrived from his meeting, she couldn’t wait to get home. Before they left, they were gifted with a feast and presents.

All four shinobi walked down the snow-covered road. Now that the storms had passed the day was clear and bright, they were all feeling a lightness from this mission, it had been a nice change from their other missions, this one ended with the birth of a new life, and that made them all feel hopeful. They were chatting and joking around as they walked, even Shino offered a rare joke. Suddenly the energy changed, they all felt a prickle in the air and became alert.

“Byakugan!” Hinata activated her eyes. Shino had his insects ready and Sakura and Konohamaru pulled out kunai. “Bomb! Move!” Hinata yelled out, they scattered as a bomb landed in the middle of where they had been standing and exploded.

Sakura landed in the shadows of the trees and felt herself being pulled down into the shadows. She tried to land an attack but whatever was pulling her wasn’t corporeal and her attacks felt like she was hitting air. She remembered that night, she had felt something in the darkness but had punched the air. She tried not to panic, but then felt a pinch on her arm and started to lose consciousness as she was swallowed into the shadows.


	10. Fire on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire on fire, we're normally killers  
> With this much desire, together, we're winners  
> They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
> But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
> 'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
> And look in my eyes  
> You are perfection, my only direction  
> It's fire on fire
> 
> Fire On Fire- Sam Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Get tissues ready before you read.  
> After reading give a girl some motivation and leave a comment. Reading comments makes me want to come back to stories because I know that they are being enjoyed. Tell me how it made you feel, tell me your favorite part, tell me something :) Thank you for the ones that always leave comments, and the ones that leave comments even just once, I appreciate it. Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy!

Kakashi and his team were a day away from arriving in Konoha. He knew Sakura was leaving her mission today and would be home the day after he arrived. He was looking forward to their reunion. He was trying his best to ignore the animated chatter coming from Naruto and Genma, Yugao and Shikamaru were talking leaving the ever serious Raido to walk in silence next to him.

“Raido, how is your wife? She’s pregnant with your second correct?” Kakashi glanced at his guard.

“Hai Hokage-sama, were hoping for a girl this time. She’s craving the oddest things and she’s always snapping at me these days, she’s having our child so I can’t complain. She’s such a wonderful mother and attentive wife.” Raido rarely ever spoke so much about his personal life, but he took the rare opportunity to gush.

Kakashi smiled at him, “I’m glad your family is happy and growing.”

“Thank you.” Raido nodded his head. “Marriage is quiet a wonderful thing with the right person. I wish you and Sakura-sama much happiness.”

Kakashi was surprised, he hadn’t heard anyone call her Sakura-sama in front of him yet, and Raido’s words left him smiling sheepishly. “Thank you Raido.”

Suddenly he saw all three of his guards stiffen, they looked at each other and formed a circle around him, Shikamaru and Naruto. Kakashi’s heart dropped, something was wrong. Naruto yelled out in confusion, Shikamaru grabbed his arm and told him to shut up. In an instant they were all transported. Naruto saw Hinata searching with her Byakugan, he ran to her. Kakashi looked around franticly for Sakura, Konohamaru ran up to them.

“Sakura-nee-chan has been taken by the shadows. Our tracking techniques can’t find her.”

“What do you mean she’s been taken by the shadows?” Kakashi was trying hard to stay in control. He summoned three hounds, Pakkun, Bull and Biscuit, the ones most familiar with her scent.

Shino appeared, “I had an insect attached to her and I still can’t track her down.”

“My Byakugan can’t see her anywhere.” Hinata flowed more chakra to widen her range.

“Search for Sakura.” Kakashi ordered his hounds and they bolted off.

Raido and Genma were trying to track her through the seal. They shook their heads. “We followed Konohamaru’s seal to get here, but we can’t sense her. How can Sakura have disappeared off the face of the earth?”

Kakashi turned to Naruto, Naruto was already in Sage Mode searching. The ninken came back and shook their heads. “It was just like last time boss, the scent just vanishes.”

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes, “Found her! It’s like she’s in another dimension and the entrance has been cloaked in shadows. It’s covering her essence, but I can feel her faintly. She’s being moved fast through the forest”

Shikamaru stepped up, “Shadows you say? That’s my specialty.” Naruto headed into the forest, they all bolted into the trees chasing after Naruto.

Naruto felt that she was close, “There, I feel her essence moving straight ahead.” In a flash both Naruto and Kakashi reached the bundle of darkness only to have their attacks fall through like it was air. They both gritted their teeth in irritation.

Shikamaru released his Shadow Strangle Jutsu. Shikamaru felt a form that was covering Sakura it was like she was being held in a separate dimension, the entrance covered by darkness, just like Naruto said. He used his shadows to pry off the darkness to reach Sakura. The form was fighting back, “Shino send in your insects to suck his chakra.” Shino’s insects didn’t need to touch anything solid to eat chakra. Shino nodded and released his insects in droves to surround the shadow form. The darkness started to move, fleeing their attacks, moving deeper into the forest. Shikamaru grit his teeth as he increased the strength of his jutsu, he reached into his pouch and took out his chakra blades.

“We need to hurry, I’m sensing more chakra, like he’s increasing the size of the shadow dimension.” Naruto bellowed as he ran beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chased after the shadow-form, his justsu barely holding on but letting him know where the target was. He flowed chakra into the blades, he felt the shadows shifting and found his target, he threw the blade pinning the form to a tree. Sakura was underneath the shadows, unconscious. Kakashi picked her up in an instant and took her away. Hinata and Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru. They watched as the darkness started to become solid and then take the form of a teenage boy. Hinata quickly hit his chakra points to stop him from using anymore of his jutsu and knocked him unconscious.

Kakashi set Sakura down, she was barely breathing, he noticed a mark of a needle on her arm, she must have been poisoned. He reached into her med pack and pulled out a universal antidote he hoped would work. He pushed it into the inside of her thigh directly into her blood stream.

Hinata was running back, she fell on her knees next to her and checked her vital signs. “I’m not as good as Ino but I did learn some basic medical ninjutsu.”

Kakashi held Sakura as Hinata’s glowing hand roamed over her body, her Byakuyan checking for chakra flow. His heart was thundering against his chest, his hands were starting to shake, he griped her harder. Hinata stopped checking over Sakura and took his hand and gave it a squeeze, he looked up to her lavender eyes.

“She’s going to be fine, she’s not injured. The antidote seems to be working against the poison, he only wanted her unconscious, he did not hurt her. She’ll wake up in a few hours.” She gave him a kind smile as he let go of his hand and walked over to Naruto to give them a moment.

Kakashi breathed out in relief, he pulled her body close to him, holding her in his arms. He would deal with whoever did this later. He looked over at Raido and Yugao, “Get him to the village.”

“I’ll go with them, seems like I’m the best choice to fight him should it come to that.” Shikamaru had the boy tied up in his jutsu. Raido formed a seal to bind the boy and slung him on his back.

“Have a Hyuga wake him up.” Hinata told them, “Only another Hyuga can undo what I did.” The three nodded and took off.

Kakashi stood up holding Sakura, she didn’t curl up to him this time, she just laid limp in his arms. Anger flooded him, “The next town isn’t far from here, we can rest there until Sakura wakes up.”

Konohamaru walked behind him, his head down, Kakashi could feel the guilt radiating from him. “Rokudaime, I’m…”

“Don’t apologize Konohamaru, thanks to you we were able to get here so quickly.” Kakashi knew if it wasn’t for the fact that Konohamaru also had the seal, his guards wouldn’t have been able to transport them. “She had an encounter with this enemy before, this was why I sent you to accompany her.”

“I also feel responsible. I should have been more watchful.” Shino also hung his head.

Kakashi sighed, “Stop with the apologies all of you. This was a very unique jutsu, none of us have ever encountered this. A dimension in the shadows. Quiet powerful, and he was only just a boy.” He turned to Genma, “Go find us rooms at the inn please.” Genma nodded and took off. Kakashi thought back at what Naruto had said about the shadow dimension increasing in size, what was the purpose? Was she going to be transported somewhere else through the shadows? That was a very dangerous jutsu if it could do that.

“Naruto, did you sense any malicious intent?” Kakashi was curious.

Naruto scratched his head in thought, “No, I didn’t sense any intent, good or bad, I just felt Sakura. That’s odd, everyone always has a motivation, good or bad, this boy didn’t.”

Kakashi nodded, he looked down at Sakura’s unmoving face and wondered what that meant.

They all arrived at the inn, Kakashi took Sakura to their room and laid her down, Hinata looked her over once more, everything was fine, she would wake up soon. Kakashi thanked her as she left, leaving him alone with Sakura. He took off her cloak, her packs and her shoes, he crawled in next to her, brushing back her hair with his fingers. He didn’t even notice when the tears started falling down his face, he felt such immense relief that they had found her, he grabbed her hand and held it as he watched her sleep.

Kakashi turned down dinner to stay by Sakura’s side. It was almost midnight when she finally stirred. He caressed her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. His heart jumped as he glimpsed her emerald depths. She groaned, lifting her hands to her head, she started to look like she was going to be sick, he quickly grabbed the trash can and was by her side in an instant. She leaned over the bed, pulled the can to her face and emptied out her stomach. He held her hair as she wretched. When it seemed that she was finally done he gave her a napkin and a glass of water. She wiped her mouth and gulped down the water.

“Oh gods that’s awful, I need to brush my teeth.” She moved to stand and stumbled, he caught her.

“You need to take it easy Sakura, you were just poisoned.” He walked her to the sink and gave her a toothbrush and paste.

“Yeah I can feel it, hence the puking.” She brushed her teeth with vigor, she wanted the taste out of her mouth. When she was done rinsing her mouth she looked down at her arm, she noticed two puncture wounds. One she knew was from the poison, but the other must have happened when she was unconscious, she wondered if they drew her blood. “I feel icky, I need a quick shower.”

He smiled, “Icky?”

She flushed, “I guess I’ve been spending too much time with the kids.” She started taking off her clothes, but Kakashi took over, he kissed her neck and shoulders as he slipped off her shirt, he undid her bindings, she sighed as he ran his hands down her curves. He pulled down her bottoms and went to turn on the shower. He took off his own clothes, and when the water was hot enough, he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her clean up. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he cleaned her, she hummed at his feather light kisses. She could feel how relieved he was that she was back in his arms with every kiss, she returned his kisses, nothing sexual, just happy to be reunited. When they were done showering he bundled her up in a towel and carried her to bed. He put the trash can outside the room and joined her.

The room was warm, the sheets around their waists, he reached up to trace her jaw with his fingers, “Are you hungry? Should I get you something?”

Sakura shook her head, “No my stomach is still turning. What happened? I just remember being pulled into the shadows and that I just kept punching air, none of my attacks were connecting.”

He kissed her forehead, “I’ll tell you tomorrow, right now you need to rest. The important part is that you are safe and back in my arms.” He pulled her in, her head on his chest as she slung her legs over his.

“I missed you Love.” She looked up to him, he bent down and kissed her passionately.

“I missed you too sweetheart and you scared me. Don’t do that again.” He gave her more kisses.

She giggled, “I’ll try not to be attacked and poisoned again.”

“See that you don’t, I’ll be very upset with you if it happens again.” He kissed her nose as she smiled.

“Now you need to go to sleep.” He rubbed her back soothingly. She settled back into his chest and soon enough she was sleeping.

Sakura woke up slowly, Kakashi’s arm was draped over her stomach, she could feel his soft breathes on her head, and lower she could feel his hardness pressed against her back. She bit her bottom lip, she had missed him so much, she moved her hips and felt him stir. Still deep asleep he pulled her closer to his body, she smiled to herself. She moved her hips again until his hardness was sliding between her legs and kept moving until she heard him moan softly. His hand moved to her hips, she stopped.

“Keep going.” His voice still rough from sleep, it sent shivers down her spine as he whispered it into her ear.

She started moving again, rubbing his hardness over her wet folds. His tip would push against her clit, she started moaning quietly. He moved his hand up and started to play with her breasts. Kakashi licked behind her ear, she leaned her head back to kiss him. Their tongues feeling each other, licking at each other, they moaned into each other’s mouths as they continued grinding.

Kakashi was loving the way she felt, her soft skin pressed against his, her sweet and fresh scent filling his nose. He had missed her so much, and after the events of the previous day, he was glad she was back in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. She was moaning louder as he moved his hips faster.

“Kakashi, I need you inside of me.” She needed to feel their reunion.

“You are supposed to be recovering.” He nipped at her neck.

“Kind of difficult to sleep when your hard cock is pressed against my back.” Sakura smirked.

“You know it happens every morning and that I can’t help it, you didn’t have to do anything about it, but you always chose to.” He suckled on her earlobe.

“Oh gods Kakashi just hurry up, I can’t wait, or I’ll take you myself.” She whined.

Kakashi chuckled, “I love making you beg sweetheart.” He lifted her leg and sheathed himself deep into her core. They moaned out in relief.

“I’ve missed you so much Kakashi.” She breathed out as he started to move.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you the entire time we were apart.” He groaned out as he pushed himself back in. He held her leg up as he thrust into her, letting him feel as much of her as possible. He bent down to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulder, she reached down to play with herself, Kakashi just couldn’t get enough of her.

Sakura felt a great sense of completeness at their union, she didn’t want him to ever stop, she wanted them to be connected forever, and with every thrust her need for him increased. He put her leg down and rolled over her so she was face down on the bed, her legs together. She cried out at how much more she could feel of him.

“Fuck Sakura… you feel so tight…” He bit his lip as he kept going, she gripped the sheets as her sounds were muffled by the pillows.

With this position he was filling her up and hitting every spot that made her lose control. She lifted her hips a little so she could reach down and play with her pearl. “Oooooh gods this feels so good Kakashi.”

Kakashi grabbed a handful of her hair, “Do you miss getting fucked by me my dirty little flower?” His voice dark as he whispered into her ear.

Sakura felt her insides flare up at his words, “Yes! I missed you!”

He gripped her hair tighter, “What did you miss Sakura?” He shoved himself hard into her, she cried out.

“Nggghh… I missed you fucking me!” She moaned.

“What else?” He bit her shoulder.

“Aaah! I missed your thick cock in me Kakashi!” She could feel his hot breath on her neck, “I missed the way you stretch my pussy out!” She screamed as he slammed himself into her. “I miss the way you use me!”

Kakashi pulled her head up, his lips clashed with hers in sloppy messy kisses. “Gods Baby, I missed your tight pussy, and this dirty little mouth.” He nipped at her lips.

“Kakashi… Oooh… You’re going to make me cum.” Sakura whimpered as he kept his punishing pace.

“You can’t cum until I tell you to cum. Do you understand?” Kakashi’s voice was commanding, she whined as she nodded.

She stopped playing with herself, knowing that he was going to make this last as long as possible, like he always did when they played this game. He continued to move into her without restraint, he was growling and moaning as her walls fluttered around him, she flexed her insides, increasing the feeling of fullness, she didn’t know how much longer she could last, she could feel that ball of fire in her stomach ready to explode.

“Kakashi, please!” Sakura begged. She knew that’s what he wanted.

“Not yet.” He brought down his hand on her ass, leaving a nice pink mark on it. She cried out in surprise.

Kakashi had never really spanked her before, and after the initial sting, she felt the heat in her increase. “Please, I can’t anymore!” She was gasping for air, she felt his hand come down two more times in rapid succession. She was sobbing out begging.

Kakashi was getting so turned on by her reaction, he shouldn’t be surprised she liked pain, she already liked choking, he was enjoying the red handprints he was leaving on her creamy skin, and the way her insides gripped him tighter with every crack of his hand, she was loving this. “Does my naughty little flower like the pain?” He brought his hand down again.

She screamed as she sobbed, begging him for release. “Yes! I like it, please let me cum Kakashi! I can’t…”

He knew she was at her limit, she was shaking, he could see tears coming down the corner of her eyes, their little game was coming to an end, he couldn’t hold on much longer either. “Cum for me Sakura, cum hard.” He slammed himself as deep as he could and gave her one last spank.

Sakura screamed into the pillow in front of her face, she felt the dam inside her break and the euphoria flood her body. Kakashi grabbed her hands lacing their fingers together, pressing them into the bed, she squeezed them hard as she climaxed. He continued for a few more thrusts and reached his peak with her, she felt the hot pressure of his orgasm as he released himself inside of her. Their bodies shook as they both started to come down and their bodies relaxed. Kakashi fell on top of her, they were both panting, he rolled off her onto his back, his lungs protesting at the lack of oxygen. Sakura moved her head so she could see him, her jade orbs watching as he wiped sweat off his brow, she grinned, she always liked seeing him like this, completely out of breath and spent.

He cracked open an eye and smiled back at her. “Do you like seeing what you do to me?”

She giggled, “You do it to me too.” She lifted herself and gave him a light kiss. “I love you.”

Kakashi tucked her hair back, “I love you too.” He looked at the clock, it was around three in the morning. “We need to go back to sleep. Seems like your fully recovered and well enough to travel.”

Sakura rolled over on her back, “I do miss our home.”

Kakashi leaned over and settled his head on her chest, placing soft kisses on her mounds. She ran her fingers through his hair, he sighed happily. They curled into each other and fell back asleep. In the morning they were woken up by a knock on the door, Naruto announcing that breakfast was in thirty minutes. It was enough time for her to jump on him and take him in a morning quickie, to show him how much she had missed him, before they headed downstairs and joined the team for breakfast.

Sakura was caught up to speed on her rescue. “I wonder why me? It seems that they drew a sample of my blood, there were two punctures on my arm.” She was aggravated that she was the one constantly being targeted.  “It would be great if people stopped trying to kidnap me.” She bit into her toast with a snap of her jaw. “What could they even want with my blood?” She knew blood held secrets, but she wondered what secrets they were trying to uncover from her.

“Well besides being the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, and your medical expertise, you also hold the Byakugo seal. Only you and Tsunade have that jutsu, and it’s quite a powerful one.” Kakashi pointed out, they all nodded, seemed like a good enough reason to target Sakura.

As they returned to Konoha, Konohamaru and his team had basically been assigned as Sakura’s guard, much to her displeasure, but Kakashi wouldn’t budge, he had agreed to no more than two dogs to be at her side at any given time, and only if they volunteered. She didn’t want the hounds to feel like she was being forced on them and she didn’t want to feel suffocated. She continued with her life, her guards were actually not as bothersome as she thought, she hardly ever even noticed them, Konohamaru would sometimes walk with her to talk. She didn’t mind him at all, he made her laugh with his tales of Udon and Moegi.

It was midnight on New Year’s, Kakashi and Sakura were sitting on the porch outside wrapped in blankets as he held her, the dogs sprawled around them as they watched the New Year’s fireworks. They turned to kiss each other and wish for a happy new year. He reached for her hands and held them tightly as she leaned back into his chest.

“Kakashi, when are we getting married?” She could feel the bracelets weighing on her wrists.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, “Soon. I promise.”

“You have been saying that for weeks.” Sakura turned to look at him. “I want to get married in the snow.”

“Oh now you have requests.” Kakashi smirked.

She blushed, “We can get married at the waterfall where you proposed, nothing extravagant.”

He bent down and kissed her sweetly. “Do you trust me?”

“Not at all.” She grinned.

“Then you have to wait.” He nipped at her lips teasingly before he kissed her passionately.

It was late January, Kakashi was in his office staring at the five shinobi in front of him, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Konohamaru. “You are all going to be accompanying me to the Shinobi Alliance meeting in the Land of Iron, we will be leaving next week. Shizune has your mission briefings.” Shizune stepped up and gave them each their dossier. They glanced it over, “As you can see, there will be post meeting diplomatic dinners on some nights, make sure you pack traditional formal wear and cocktail wear as well.”

Naruto groaned, “I have to dress up?”

“If you want to be Hokage these are things that Hokage’s do. I don’t want to hear anymore of your complaints.” Kakashi chided. Naruto pouted

“We’re leaving two days earlier than we need to.” Sakura glanced at the departure dates.

“I have to pick up gifts for the meeting. It is customary that gifts be presented to the other Kages. I ordered them and have them waiting on the way.” Kakashi looked at the group. “Any other questions?” They all shook their heads. “Great, see you at the end of the week.”

Sakura had headed to the clinic, she was at her office when she heard a knock. “Come in.” She looked up and about jumped up from her seat. “Shishou!”

Tsunade walked in, she looked exactly the same as always, her blond hair falling down in twin ponytails, her honey eyes took in Sakura. They embraced before they sat back down. “Sorry I haven’t come to see you sooner, I’ve had things to take care of. Apparently the duties of a Hokage never end, even after retirement. They keep coming to ask with help with this and that. It’s annoying.”

Sakura giggled, “Well I’m sure all your help is greatly appreciated.”

“At least Kakashi gifts me with the whiskey and sake I like.” Tsunade turned her eyes to Sakura, a grin on her face. “So you two? How did that happen? Last I remember you were head over heels for Sasuke still.”

Sakura flushed a deep red, she looked down to her hands and the silver bangles on her wrists. “Oh well the fast answer is I got over Sasuke and fell in love with Kakashi.”

Tsunade barked in laughter, “No kidding, you two are engaged now, why Kakashi?”

Sakura smiled, “Well he’s always been steadfast, he’s kind, and loving, he’s fearless. I just… I feel like I’m walking on air when I’m with him.”

Tsunade smiled softly, “I’m glad you are both happy together. You both deserve it.”

“Thank you Tsunade-sama. How were your travels?” Sakura had missed her teacher since she had left when she handed over the mantle to Kakashi.

A sheepish expression came across the blonde woman, “Well let’s just say I’m still as unlucky as ever and I’m too old to be traveling so much. I missed Konoha. I heard you are teaching medic-nin to implement my idea.”

“Yes, I split my time here and at the Academy. I have also sent out invitations to other nations for seminars on training, we hosted one a few months ago, Suna and Kumo joined. I’m hoping next time more villages come.” Sakura debriefed her master on her work.

“That’s good to hear, I’m proud of you and Ino. You both have accomplished so much.” She gave Sakura a proud smile.

Sakura flushed with pride, Tsunade was not a teacher that gave praise easily, but when she did it meant the world. “Thank you, it’s all thanks to your teachings Shishou.”

“Not all of it, you accomplished all this on your own, take credit for it.” Tsunade stood up, “Well I have to go yell at the Hospital Director for the sorry state of his labs. I’ll see you later Sakura.”

Sakura watched the green robes follow her out. She had a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

At the end of the week, their group had left Konoha for the Shinobi Alliance meeting, heading to the nearest town with a train station. They decided to travel by train for part of the journey to take a few days to rest. Kakashi wanted to include a vacation before the meeting, saying he hadn’t had a break since becoming Hokage and he desperately needed one. He had already added two days and was taking another two days off travel by taking the train. They were all excited at the change of plans and the rest and relaxation that they were all looking forward to. Naruto had hugged Kakashi in his excitement much to the chagrin of the older man. Hinata and Sakura giggled.

They had traveled overnight and half a day on the train before the stopped at a quiet little town covered in pure white snow. The trees surrounding it were tall evergreens making it seem like they were entering another world. The made it to the onsen that was nestled on the edge of the mountain giving them clear views of the country. It was stunning, it took their breath away.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi, “This is beautiful.”

Kakashi took her hand, leaned down and whispered into her ear, “There’s a temple a little further up the mountain with a waterfall.”

Her eyes went wide, her heart jumped in excitement, “You don’t mean?”

He smiled at her, “We can get married here.”

Sakura grinned and then had a thought, “I don’t have a dress.”

Kakashi chuckled, “I thought you didn’t care about a dress.” He teased she gave him a sidelong look, “Ino and Sai will be arriving with your dress and your parents.”

“We’re going to get married!” Sakura squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Well of course you are, why do you think we stopped?” Naruto received a sharp whack across the back of his head by Hinata. Shikamaru groaned and put his face in his palm.

“Baka nii-chan, it was a surprise.” Even Konohamaru shook his head at Naruto.

Sakura looked around at them all, “Wait you all knew?”

Kakashi chuckled, “Well you said you wanted to elope, but I figured you would at least want your friends and family with you so I planned this to make it memorable.”

Sakura felt the overwhelming rush of emotions flow through her, she could feel tears of happiness fall down her cheek, “This is perfect. You are perfect.” She pulled him down and pressed her forehead to his, he wiped her tears with his thumb. “I love you so much.” She smiled.

“I love you too sweetheart.” He gave her nose a masked kiss.

“All right let’s go get our rooms, looks like you two are going to need it.” Naruto teased shamelessly. “And tonight the guys can have a bachelor party and the girls can have their bachelorette party.”

They walked in and Naruto cried out in surprise, “Gaara? What are you doing here?” Naruto ran up and embraced his friend.

“Well since we are all heading to the Land of Iron, this place was on the way and Kakashi invited us.” Temari and Konkuro appeared behind him. “All the Kages are already here.”

Sakura stood stunned and looked at Kakashi, “All the Kages?”

He smiled sheepishly, “Well they are my friends. It got a little bigger than I had original thought.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh and shrugged, “As long as I am your wife and you are my husband I don’t care.”

After greetings they all headed to their rooms. As soon as the door closed Sakura jumped on Kakashi, her legs around his hips, she pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately. “Why are you so amazing?” She spoke through her kisses.

He grinned against her mouth, “Because you’re everything to me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

“Always and forever.” She said their little phrase to him.

“Always and forever.” He repeated back, their eyes meeting full of love and happiness. “You are my joy Sakura.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife.” She had the biggest smile on her face.

Kakashi felt like his heart would burst at how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. “I never thought I would ever be someone’s husband, let alone yours. It’s surreal.”

“Life certainly had a unique way of bringing us together, but I’m so excited to share every moment of our lives. I wouldn’t choose anyone else.” She gently kissed him.

He walked them over to a large armchair and sat down as she straddled his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. “This time tomorrow you’re going to be Hatake Sakura.”

“Will you put your clan symbol on my back?” She ran her fingers across his chest.

“If you want it. I don’t even wear my clan symbol.” He kissed her forehead.

She laughed softly, “That’s true. Maybe later then.”

“Later then.” He knew the implication being when there were more Hatake’s as their family grew in the future.

They moved to the bed and made love with such tenderness that it made Sakura’s heart weep with joy. Kakashi wanted to consume every bit if her love with every kiss, his soul full of bliss. Every kiss and every touch was fire, their joining a blaze.

After an eventful night of drinking, teasing and rounds of well wishes, the next morning Sakura was standing in a robe in the middle of the room, Hinata, Ino and her mom with her. Ino brought out a large garment bag, her face full of excitement. Sakura wanted to rip it out of her hands and see her dress already.

“Ino hurry up! I need my dress!” Sakura couldn’t help but bounce on her feet with anticipation.

Ino grinned, with a sweeping gesture she pulled out the dress. All the women gasped.

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Ino hung the kimono up on a hook.

Sakura felt her eyes water, “Oh my gods Ino, Kakashi picked this?” Sakura stepped up to feel the soft silk between her fingers.

Ino smirked, “No he didn’t pick it, he had it made for you, by the same seamstress that makes the Hokage robes.”

“He didn’t…” Sakura’s mom said in awe.

“He did. He was very involved in the design.” Ino had a proud look on her face.

“Oh why is he so fucken perfect?” Sakura couldn’t hold back the tears of joy anymore.

“Hey don’t cry near the dress! It ruins the silk.” Ino moved protectively between Sakura and the dress, they both laughed. “Who would have thought Kakashi-sensei had such good taste.”

Sakura sobbed out a laugh. “I’m going to be his wife, I can’t believe it.”

Hinata came up beside her, “We need to get you dressed so you can get married, and to do that you need to stop crying.” Hinata gave her a smile.

Sakura chuckled and breathed in deep, wiping her face. “You’re right, let’s do this.”

Sakura stood in front of a mirror in her wedding kimono, she had to breath in again to stop herself from bursting into tears. She looked like an empress, the kimono was a snowy white, it was embroidered with pale pink threads, a scene of cherry trees in bloom with snowy mountains in the background, the trim was a soft blush color, around the sleeves she saw silver paws, in the same silver thread, the Hatake sectioned diamond symbol was on both shoulders. Her obi was the same shade of blush pink as the trim. The robe that went over her kimono was in the same snowy white silk, the embroidery was all in pale silver, it looked pure white until inspected closer, blossoms and lightning clouds were embroidered on it, the inside was the same blush colored silk. Her hair had been pined up by beautiful silver pins shaped like tree branches with pink and green gems, white and pink lilies on the side of her hair. They had only put on a mascara to draw attention to her bright emerald eyes and a light pink lipstick that was close to her natural color.

Sakura couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t recognize herself under all the beauty of her attire. She heard her mom hiccup and start crying.

“Don’t you start crying Sakura,” Ino warned, “You don’t want red puffy eyes.” Ino’s own eyes stung with held back tears.

Hinata sniffled, “Hai, once you start its hard to stop crying.”

“I’m sorry honey, you just look so beautiful.” Her mom tried to control herself.

Sakura let out a calming breath, “Ok no crying. I can do this.” She turned to look at her friends and her mom, all trying to control their emotions, “Ladies, we can do this. You can cry later.”

“We need to get going.” Ino ushered them out, Sakura went to a separate room that overlooked the snow covered country to wait for Kakashi so they could walk to the temple together.

Sakura was working on controlling her heart that seemed like it wanted to burst out of her chest. She heard the click of the door opening and turned. Her heart stopped, he looked beautiful. His charcoal eyes taking her in, his steel hair as untamable as always. He was in a traditional black kimono, with a striped hakama, his midnight black haori had his clan symbol in silver thread on both sides of his chest.

Kakashi stood frozen in front of the door, she was like a work of art, the snow capped mountains behind her made it seem like he had just stepped into a painting. He needed to remember to breath again. She walked up to him, he reached out for her hands and brought them up to his lips. “You look like you belong in the heavens, too beautiful to be here on earth.” Her eyes were bright sparkling emeralds.

Sakura reached up to his face, his mask wasn’t pulled up yet, “You are the most perfect man on earth.” His stormy eyes sparking with emotion. She reminded herself she couldn’t cry, but she saw his eyes starting to water and let a few tears fall from her own. “Kakashi stop crying, you’re making me cry.” She quickly went to wipe the moisture from her eyes.

He laughed softly, “I can’t help it, you are just so… radiant.”

She smiled at him, “You did good job with the kimono, so stop making me cry so I don’t ruin it.”

He shook his head, “It’s not the kimono, it’s just you.” He traced her jaw with his fingers.

“Let’s get out of here before we both become a blubbering mess.” She giggled.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife.”

Kakashi gave her one last look, they both wiped their tears, he pulled up his mask, and opened the door. “Let’s go get married.” He reached out for her hand, she took it eagerly and followed him out.

They passed the red tori gate, walked up the path that led them to a small temple that was nestled beside a roaring waterfall, all their guests waiting for them. Neither of them could focus on anything but each other, most of the ceremony passed in a blur to them.

The priest took their hands, Ino and Bull walked up with a pair of kunai tied together with a red ribbon, he placed their hands over the kunai. “These kunai represent your life together, they will absorb your chakra to remind you what is worth fighting for and what to protect, what do you offer each other?”

Sakura flowed her green chakra, her eyes locking into Kakashi’s. “I offer my strength, to always fight for and protect our love. I offer healing, to always work at keeping our love strong.”

He stared back and flowed his own purple chakra, “I offer lightning, to make sure that the spark of our love never dies and to weather any storm. I offer my wisdom, to always find ways to keep our love alive.”

The priest had finally come to the part the were waiting for, Gai rolled up with Pakkun on his lap and handed Kakashi their rings. The priest placed his ring in Sakura’s hand and her ring in Kakashi’s hand.

“These rings will hold chakra so that you will always be close to each other.” He motioned for them, Sakura’s hand glowed green and his glowed a soft purple again. They’re eyes never leaving each other’s as they were asked the question they were eager to answer. They didn’t actually hear the question, just the pause at the end to answer.

“Yes!” They both answered when it was their turn, shakily each slipping a ring into the other’s finger. This time Sakura couldn’t stop the tears as she saw Kakashi smile and start to cry of happiness. They laughed at each other as the priest proclaimed them husband and wife. They both reached for each other, Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck, her sleeves offering them a little privacy, his hands pulled at her waist, with the hand facing away from their guests, she pulled his mask down. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Kakashi kissed her passionately, letting his love flow to her.

They felt like the world had fallen away, they were the only two left, all that mattered was his lips on hers. It felt like an eternity had passed in a second before they separated.

“Husband.” She said with a smile.

“Wife.” He gave her a soft kiss.

“Always and forever.” She whispered to him.

“Always and forever.” He repeated back.

They heard people cheering and a few, mostly Naruto, complaining that no one got to see Kakashi’s face. They were passed around in a flurry of hugs and pats of congratulations, if they had eaten something neither could remember. They had a modest cake but beautifully decorated and the most delicious cake Sakura had ever tasted. Sometime in the night, the music had started, Kakashi pulled her out of the chair, held her close as they danced.

Sakura placed her head on his chest and breathed him in. “I love you so much, husband.” She smiled as the word left her lips. She could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled.

“My beautiful wife, I love you more than I can express.” He lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling, “I feel like I’m in a dream.”

“Like everything is fuzzy and warm and you never want it to end?” She closed her eyes as his masked lips pressed against her forehead.

“Exactly. I never want this to end. I want this moment right now to last for eternity.” He held her tighter as they swayed gently.

“But then how will we enjoy our wedding night?” Sakura opened her eyes and gave him a teasing smile.

“How did I get so lucky? Teasing me in the middle of our first dance.” He shook his head as he chuckled.

She smirked and leaned back on his chest. “Something to look forward to.”

At the end of the night they were both flushed as people kept handing them drinks, Sakura would make sure to metabolize it enough to keep them both feeling warm but not drunk. They eventually managed to slip away to a private cottage with its own hot springs that was in the woods away from the main inn. They walked hand in hand, leaving their footprints in the snow.

As they reached the door Kakashi picked her up in his arms and crossed the threshold. Sakura reached up to pull down his mask and kiss him. He set her down, they took off their tabi and zori, their feet cold from the snow. Sakura started to take off her hair pins. Kakashi stopped her, “No don’t, I like you like this. You look so beautiful.” He bent down and kissed her. She was all his now, his wife, his hands fell to hers and pulled them up, brought her left hand to his lips, seeing the silver ring on her finger that meant they were husband and wife. He kissed down her hand to her wrist where her bracelet was, he continued kissing down her arm until the fabric wouldn’t let him anymore. He looked up at her face, she was giving him such a loving smile, it made his heart burn. He went back to her lips, she wrapped herself around him, he pressed her into his body, feeling the silky fabric in his hands.

Sakura wanted to cry again from joy, she could feel his emotions through his kisses, he was as happy as she was. His hands gripped at her kimono, she moved to shrug off the top robe, he shook his head.

“No leave it on.” His mouth moved down her jaw and neck. He wanted to see her in this outfit for as long as possible, she was just so overwhelmingly beautiful. He picked her up again and looked around the cottage trying to find the bedroom.

“I think its that one.” Sakura pointed to a door, he grinned and took them through it. She was right, it was their bedroom, they didn’t think of appreciating the stunning view the room offered, he just took Sakura straight to the bed and sat her down. He kneeled down in front of her and held her cold feet between his hands to warm them up for her. She sighed happily.

Kakashi chuckled when she cooed as his hands started to massage her feet spreading warmth. Luckily the room already had a heater on, they would warm up quickly. His hands moved up her calf, pressing his fingers to work out her tired muscles. He lifted the layers of fabric up to her lap so he could see her creamy skin, he kissed the top of her foot and moved up to her knee, and then switched legs, giving the same lavish attention.

Sakura was in heaven, his hands felt so good as they massaged her feet and calves, and then the soft kisses he was leaving behind. She bit the corner of her mouth, she was so incredibly lucky to have him be her husband. Her heart jolted at the word, he was her husband! She didn’t think she would ever get over the surge of warmth that spread from her heart at every mention of the words husband and wife.

When he was finished with her other leg he stood up between her legs, wrapping them around his waist and went back to her neck, kissing her behind her ear. “My beautiful wife, Mrs. Hatake.” He spoke into her skin, he felt his chest contract again, he still felt like it was all a dream, there was no way he could ever be so lucky. He felt her fingers through his hair and settle on the back of his neck.

“My amazing husband, I’m all yours and you’re all mine.” Sakura gripped his hair pulling him back so she could kiss him, she kissed him fiercely, passionately, lovingly. She wanted all of him, he was hers to claim and she meant to. She tightened her legs around him, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her up as he stood up with her. They were moaning as their tongues met each other, feeling for every groove. Kakashi walked them over to the wall and pressed her against it. Their kisses becoming heavier, filled with need. She placed her feet down, his leg between hers pinning her against the wall.

Kakashi started to kiss down her neck, he reached the collar of her kimono, he didn’t want to take it off yet, his knee had held up the layers, he sank down and lifted her leg onto his shoulder, his hands followed the length of her legs past the silks, he licked the side of her knee, she gasped and whimpered as his mouth kept moving up her leg. She helped him by holding up her kimono, he caught a flash of silver on her finger, she was all his. He reached the top of her thigh, he could smell the sweet musk of her arousal. He breathed it in, he pressed his mouth to her covered sex. She was delicious.

Sakura moaned softly as he started to run his tongue down her slit. His face disappeared under her kimono, all she saw was his silver hair. She leaned her head back against the wall, his tongue teasing her, it seemed he wanted to keep her in her wedding attire as long as he could. He pushed aside the lacy fabric from her mound, she groaned as she felt his lips latch on her pearl and start suckling, his tongue flicking.

“Aaah Kakashi!” Sakura wrapped her fingers in his hair. “That feels so good!”

Kakashi teased her soaking entrance with his fingers, circled it before he pushed his digit into her warm slick core. She cried out as he curled his fingers to pressed against the soft flesh that always made her quiver. He gently bit down on her clit and then circled his tongue around the nub. She was whimpering above him, her chest heaving as he licked and touched every spot that would make her reach her peak quickly. He could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers. He started suckling harder moving his fingers faster, and then felt her body shudder as she moaned his name. He stood up to watch her face, his fingers still moving, his thumb on her clit.

“Oh Kakashi, don’t stop yet.” She breathed out, letting her orgasm continue to flow through her body.

“Keep going Sakura, give me more.” Kakashi was entranced by her, her impeccable outfit, prim and proper, yet moaning as she orgasmed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed. He left small kisses on the corner of her mouth and on her lips. She signaled him to stop moving as her body overloaded with sensations. He slipped his fingers out, brought them up to his mouth and licked them clean. She tasted so very good.

Sakura reached up to kiss him, tasting herself in his mouth, it always turned her on. His hands moved to her waist around her obi, he took off the ribbon that was tied in front, then moved to the back, found the end of the obi and tugged at it, letting the obi fall off, there was one more sash he quickly disposed of. Her kimono fell away leaving one last layer, he reached between the silk and found the last tie of her juban.

Kakashi could see the valley of her breasts, his fingers ghosted over her now exposed skin. “Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?”

She smiled, “Only about a thousand times.”

“I need to tell you a million more.” He kissed her softly.

“I think you really like the kimono.” Her eyes glimmered as the corner of her lips quirked up.

He chuckled, “I really do. You look like a queen in it.”

She stepped away from the wall letting the silk trail behind her, she walked over to the bed and settled herself in the middle, the fabric pooling around her as she kneeled, still not showing him too much of her skin. She gave him a coy look. “My husband, what would you like me to do for you?”

Kakashi grinned, she was so perfect in every way. Her kimono falling off her shoulders, but not showing anything, the shy look through her lashes, her hair in an intricate design with pins and flowers, she was a fantasy come to life. He stepped up to her, lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. “I want you to touch yourself.”

Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded as he stepped back, she spread her knees enough to slip her hand down her lacy white panties. Her emerald eyes met his charcoal ones, then she dipped her fingers past her folds, he wanted to be teased which is why she hadn’t taken off her underwear, she breathed out as she stroked herself, moaning softly, whimpering with every movement of her fingers, his eyes moved down to her hands as she pleased herself. She was playing the part of virginal wife, and he seemed to be enjoying it, she could see how much he was enjoying it through his hakama, even through the folds she noticed the telling tent, she moaned as she looked at him. He was so handsome, maybe later she could ask him to keep on the haori.

Kakashi’s eyes didn’t leave her, she was angelic and sexy. He felt himself twitch as she bit her lip and moaned. He took off his hakama leaving him in the black kimono and haori. Fuck she was incredible, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He undid his own juban, reached down and stroked himself, he moaned in relief.

Sakura watched as his hands moved over his thickness, she licked her lips, she added pressure to her fingers. “Kakashi…. I want you in my mouth.” She whimpered, she stopped and crawled off the bed to kneel in front of him. She took his twin sacs into her mouth and massaged them with her tongue as he continued to move his hand.

His knees almost buckled as her mouth pleased him and her hands went back to touching herself. “Fuck Sakura…. You’re so sexy.” She looked up to him, a smile in her green eyes.

She released his sacks and licked at the base, he took his hand away as her tongue went up his length, getting him very wet. When she reached his tip, she ran her tongue under the ridge, he moaned, and then wrapped her lips over the head swirling her tongue. She could see he wanted to grab her hair like he usually did, but it seemed he didn’t want to mess up her hair yet, he clenched his hands next to him, she noticed his ring glinting in his hand, she took all of him into her mouth, he put his hands around her neck.

Her mouth was a blessing, she made him feel like he was in heaven, especially when he hit the back of her throat and he felt it tighten as she choked around him. He gripped her shoulders as she bobbed her head, he watched as her soft pink lips moved over his length, and the flicker of her tongue when she licked him before taking him back into her mouth again. Then she started to hum, he could feel the vibrations, he groaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer, her mouth moving, her tongue swirling, the vibrations, he felt his cock twitch and release his cum in her throat. “Oooh fuck, Sakura!”

She licked up every drop, not wanting to dirty the kimono, his salty musky flavor coating her mouth as she swallowed it all. He dropped on his knees in front of her, he laid his head on her shoulder. He was breathing hard, she brushed back his hair as he caught his breath, she smiled as she felt his breathe on her skin.

Kakashi breathed in her comforting scent mixed with the lilies in her hair. “I love you so much, I don’t know how I function, all I can think about is you.”

She giggled. “You are so dramatic, but I know what you mean, I feel the same.”

He kissed her neck and pressed her down to the floor, surrounded by white and pink, he gently pulled out the lilies in her hair, he kissed her forehead, then her temples, her nose and finally her lips. Her hands slipped under his own kimono, going from his stomach to his chest and then to his back as they continued to kiss. She placed her feet over the back of his knees, he pushed down the silk from her shoulders but still not taking it off, his mouth following the newly exposed skin. When he reached between her breasts he nudged the fabric off her breasts with his nose, finally letting him see her rosy pink nipples. He sat back to see all of her, the embroidered silk flared around her, her perfect breasts open to him, her bright emerald eyes, her hair still intricately together. She was a dream come true. He took off her panties, went back to kneel between her legs and bent down to her chest.

Sakura let out a sigh of contentment as he latched on to a nipple as his hand teased the other. She arched gently and pressed her chest to him, letting him do what he wanted with her. He suckled and licked, he bit and kissed her chest, it was maddening, she reached down between her legs to play with herself, he moaned in approval. She could feel him growing harder as he pressed himself to the inside of her thigh. She was moaning louder as her fingers flicked her button and his mouth and fingers played with her nipples. She could feel that familiar fire start to build in the pit of her stomach. “Kakashi…” She wrapped her legs around his hips, he slowly slid himself into her. They both groaned at their union. “Oooh yes!” She breathed out.

Kakashi grunted as she moved her hips to meet his slow thrusts, her heat as inviting as ever, and she was all his, in every way. He could tell she was close, he kept his attention on the soft flesh of her chest, he felt her fingers moving faster over her clit, her walls starting to contract. “Baby, you’re so beautiful when you cum.” He murmured and started to move faster into her. She was crying out for him, “Please cum for me again Love.” Her other hand gripped his shoulder as she arched up, her orgasm flowing through her, he kept moving, so it would last for her. He released her nipple and went up to nibble on her lips as she kept moaning.

“Keep moving slow.” She whispered. She felt like her body was being torn apart by the pleasure. His lips on hers, his tongue softly tracing her lips, she stopped touching herself brought up her fingers wet from her climax to his lips. His tongue licked her fingers, sucking on them until they were clean.

“You taste so good.” He pulled out and dropped his head between her legs, lapping up all her juices, her body jerked, still sensitive but he held her down until he had his fill of her. He placed soft kisses on the inside of her thigh, then her stomach and back to her mouth. Her tongue seeking his, he loved that she liked to taste herself in his mouth. In a quick movement, Sakura had flipped him so she was on top. She pushed aside his kimono and settled herself over his throbbing cock, their lips still feeling for each other. She sat up and started to slowly slide down his length, his hands went to her hips, the kimono falling down her arms, beautiful, radiant, goddess, where all words that came to mind as she sunk down on him, “My wife.” He groaned out as she started to move slowly.

Sakura pressed her hands on his stomach up to his chest, his ebony kimono contrasting with his milky skin and his silver hair. His stormy eyes watching her as she moved, “My husband.” She smiled sweetly at him, he gripped her hips tighter as he pushed her down, she rolled her head back as he hit the deepest part inside of her. “Aaah yes!” She moved over him as his hips met hers. They were both moaning and sweating.

Kakashi didn’t let his eyes leave her body, he studied her thighs as her muscles flexed with every movement, he watched intently the place where he disappeared into her, his cock wet from her sex, her netherlips surrounding him, fuck he could feel his own energy coiling at his core. His eyes moved up to her perky mounds as they moved with her body, her rosy peaks following. His looked down to her flat stomach and curvy waist and hips, he moved a hand down to her swollen clit. She screamed out as he started to circle his fingers around it, she started moving faster. “Aaah, that’s it Love, keep fucking me.” She was so tight, she felt divine with every movement of her hips.

She gripped his haori as she continued to ride him, she looked down at him, he was smiling at her, she smiled back. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He pushed her down hard.

“Aaah! Kakashi I’m going to cum again!” She whimpered as his fingers moved relentlessly, her own hips moving over him fast and deep.

His head fell back as her walls clamped over him, “Oooh fuck…. Me too Sakura!” They both peaked at the same time. Letting the white fire overtake them, he felt his release squirt out deep into her. She slumped on top of him as her climax ebbed. He held her tight as they regained their ability to breathe again. He started to caress her back, feeling her soft skin under all the layers of fabric. Her fingers were tracing random patterns on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, he was so incredibly happy, he never thought he would ever have someone to call his own, let alone someone as wonderful as Sakura.

Sakura felt content, everything was perfect with the world, she was in the arms of the man she loved, who was now her husband. She heard his heart beating softly against his chest, she kissed him over his heart. She leaned up as he bent down to kiss her gently. “How about we get to bed and get off the floor?”

He looked behind him to the bed, measuring the distance to be too far. “In a minute, I don’t want to let you go yet, Mrs. Hatake.”

She grinned, “Hatake Sakura, I like that.” She felt hot with all the silk, she shrugged it off, he helped her push off all the layers. “Thank you for today. It was perfect.”

“Anything for you.” He started to remove the pins from her hair.

“Everything was beautiful, and the kimono, it was a work of art.” She hummed as her hair started to fall down.

“I wanted the best for you.” He brushed out her hair as he removed the last pin. She sighed in relief. Her rose hair tumbling down.

She unpinned his haori, “Let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.”

He sat up with her in his lap, he slipped off his own clothes and stood up with her, he walked over to the bed, he pulled out of her, they both made sounds of displeasure. She could feel the hot liquid of his climax start to flow out of her, then his fingers swipe up his mess and bring them to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue as he dripped the milky liquid into her mouth, she moaned as their combined juices hit her tongue. She saw his eyes darken as she flicked her tongue around his fingers, he repeated this process until she was mostly clean. He crawled into bed with her and kissed her deeply, they tasted good together.

“My wonderful perverted husband.” She smirked against his lips.

“My beautiful and equally perverted wife.” He grinned back.

They woke up late in the morning, they picked up the kimonos off the floor and hung them up, after cleaning themselves they went to soak in the private hot spring. They had found a tray of fresh fruit, cheese and crackers in the refrigerator and a bottle of wine. They fed each other as they enjoyed the relaxing water. They spent the next three days completely entwined together, they couldn’t stop touching each other, their need to feel each other was overwhelming. The inn sent someone to drop off food every morning and afternoon, Sakura would sit on his lap as they fed each other for every meal.

After their honeymoon ended, they found that their packs had been brought to the cottage but they had never opened them, having no need for clothes the last three days. Sakura took the kimonos and sealed them in a packing scroll she threw in her pack. They had breakfast with the rest of their team, most of their wedding guest had left, a few stayed and all the Kages and their teams. She noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were sitting together, aggravating each other as usual, but her eyes turned to Choji and Karui, they were both sitting together with a sweet blush on each of their cheeks. Yamato and Yugao were laughing together, she tucked her violet hair behind her ear, he looked away shyly. Sai and Ino were talking, she saw a light flush cross Ino’s face at something Sai whispered to her. Naruto and Hinata were just in their own world, completely in love with each other.

Sakura turned to Kakashi as he noticed the same things she had, they smiled and squeezed each other’s hands. Love was a very wonderful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Leave a few words in return, I appreciate it!


	11. Take It All or Take None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy. This one is extra smutty... don't know if I should apologize or not... There is plot somewhere in it lol  
> Let me know what you think!

The first three days of meeting were exhausting, everyone had a reason for being at the meetings, Sakura presented about medical needs, training, facilities, sharing of knowledge between the nations with conferences and how to support smaller nations. Shikamaru and Naruto spoke about the types of missions that had been increasing in the Shinobi Alliance, kidnapping, drugs, poisons and plans on how to be more successful. Hinata and Konohamaru talked about clan relations between nations, how clans could be supportive and inclusive in their villages and support the shinobi world as a whole. It was productive, but tiring.

Kakashi and Sakura fell on the bed as they finished their third day, they both breathed out in exhaustion. They reached for each other’s hand as they laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. “I think I need a nap before we go to the dinner tonight.” Kakashi looked over at Sakura, studying her profile. She nodded.

“A nap sounds really good.” She rolled over into his arms, her head in his chest, he kissed her left hand, silver ring glinting.

“We can sleep for an hour before we have to get ready.” He kissed the top of her head as she curled into him and nodded. They both fell asleep quickly.

They woke up feeling better and started getting ready. Sakura was looking in her pack for packing scrolls where she had put their formal wear. She was interrupted by Kakashi giving her a scroll. “What’s this?” she asked curiously.

“Open it and see.” He smiled at her anticipation.

Sakura unsealed the scroll and another kimono fell in her arms. This one a light green embroidered with pink and white cherry blossoms and lilies. She gasped. “Kakashi! This is beautiful!” She was grinning, feeling the silk in her hands. “I love you so much!” She squealed.

He chuckled as he bent down to kiss her. “You’re my wife, you deserve the best.”

“I have you, I don’t need anything else.” Her eyes softened as they shared a loving look.

“Well then I guess you don’t need this.” He smirked as reached for the kimono.

She turned it away from his reach, “No, its mine now, you can’t take it, but you can take it off tonight if you want, or leave it on, your choice.” Her smile turned devilish.

He pulled her in and kissed her hard. “Gods, I can’t believe I married you. My naughty little flower.” He nipped at her lips as she moaned lightly.

After getting ready for dinner, they met the rest of the team. They all walked into the large dining hall together. Shikamaru was wearing a black kimono, a light grey hakama and a tan haori with his clan symbol on the back, Konohamaru’s kimono was a steel grey, a dark green hakama and a royal blue haori with his clan symbol on his both sides of his chest near the collar. Hinata was in a deep purple kimono with white flowers embroidered throughout tied together with a lavender obi, the Hyuga symbol on her upper back, next to her Naruto was in a deep rusty orange kimono, black hakama, his haori was black with an orange trim, the Uzumaki swirl in red on his back. Sakura had tied her kimono with the blush pink obi of her wedding. Kakashi held her hand, he was in a deep forest green kimono, dark grey hakama and his white hokage haori. Sakura couldn’t help but think they all looked very good.

Everyone went to find their seats and after a lavish meal they were moved from the dining room to a more comfortable room that looked over the snowy mountains. Since everyone at this meeting had been at the wedding, soon enough Kakashi and Sakura were being teased or being given advice about how marriage works. They were glad when the topic changed to other things, like Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, whenever that was supposed to happen, Mei became very scary and soon the topic of weddings was dropped.

After the night ended, Sakura and Kakashi walked back to their room, hand in hand, “The next two days are for the Kages only, so you have some time to sight see.” Kakashi sounded envious.

“To be honest I just want to relax, sleep in and go to the hot springs.” She followed him into their room, he closed the door behind him and pulled down his mask. She turned to caress his bare face.

Kakashi stared into her sparkling emerald eyes, he wanted to get lost in them. “My beautiful wife.” He brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped its pin, she had worn her hair down in a tumble of waives, she had placed a pin in her hair, one from the wedding.

“My adoring husband.” She reached up to kiss him softly. “You spoil me.”

“You are my everything.” He pulled her closer, he wanted to taste her thoroughly. Soon enough he had her against the wall, she had stripped him and told him to put his hokage jacket back on, he had left everything on her on. He was sliding in and out of her quaking heat. She was moaning and calling for him as her nails scrapped his shoulders, he made her climax with his hand around her neck choking her slender neck. With a few pumps more he followed after her, releasing himself into her center.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for kimonos” Sakura teased as she tilted her head, he was lovingly nipping and kissing at her neck.

“Mmmm, something about being perfect and beautiful, but underneath, something more exciting.” He moved to undo her obi with a tug letting the silk fall off her skin and pooling on the floor. He undid her juban, shook off his haori and carried her to bed.

“What else do you like?” Sakura was curious, she knew a few of his kinks, but she felt he had so many more.

He blushed, “Oh different things.”

She giggled, “Oh don’t you get shy on me husband.” She said the last word pointedly with a grin.

He sighed, “I like restraints, and I like it when you take control.” His cheeks were a bright red.

She laughed softly, “I can’t believe you are embarrassed to talk about it, considering all the things we do.”

“I’m better at showing you what I like.” He groped at her perky ass, she squeaked.

She gave him a dark look, “Do you like that too?” She turned over and pressed her backside to him.

He breathed out, he felt himself getting hard again. “Yes I like it, do you like it?” His hands kneaded her soft flesh.

She gasped as she felt his fingers graze her puckered hole. “Yes, I like it.”

His hands moved down to her dripping pussy, he coated his fingers with their slick mess and rubbed it around her other entrance, she was moaning softly. He pressed his fingers into her, she gripped the sheets as she cried out at his intrusion. He had her panting and begging for more in moments as his mouth licked and nibbled at her back and shoulders. He pulled out his fingers, she whined. “I have to get lube.” He grinned at her look of disappointment. He found what he was looking for and when he came back his eyes widened in surprises and darkened with lust.

Sakura was on her knees, one hand plunging into her pussy the other into her ass. “Kakashi… I couldn’t wait.” She moaned out.

“Fuck baby, why do you always have to be so sexy?” He groaned as he stepped up to her. He kissed and bit down at her muscular backside, letting her please herself. He dripped saliva as her fingers disappeared.

She whimpered as he spit at her hands. It was so dirty but so hot. She saw him squeeze out some lube into his hand and fist his thickness, spreading it over himself. She removed her hand from her second entrance, he stood up behind her and rubbed his cock between the cleft of her cheeks, his hands pressing her flesh closer around his length.

Kakashi was moaning as he rubbed himself over her delicious backside. He would feel hit tip grazing the puckered hole of her ass, she whined every time he wouldn’t enter her. “My dirty little flower.” His voice dark and lustful.

“Kakashi… Baby… Please…” She begged.

He pressed himself into her slowly, letting her body open to him at the unusual intrusion. He groaned at how hot and tight she was, he had to control himself to not just shove himself into her. When he was finally all the way in he stilled, he pushed her hair aside. “You ok?”

She grimaced at the unfamiliar feeling, “Yes, just start slow.” Her fingers started moving into her pussy and her clit, she felt so full. When he started to move she saw stars, it felt so different but still so very good. She looked behind her to see his face, he was lost in the feeling of her body, he was watching their union. She thought of something else he liked, “Oooh, you feel so good!” She moaned, “Kakashi fuck me, fuck my ass!” Whatever shyness she felt before saying all the dirty things he liked, it always dissipated at his reaction. His fingers dug into her hips as he sped up.

“Ah fuck Sakura!” He groaned. “That mouth… you know I love it.” He felt himself lose more control the more she begged him to fuck her, she cried for him to use her, she wanted his cum in her ass. “Fuck….” That last one did him in, he felt her climax with him. He collapsed beside her, his mind lost in the pleasure.

Sakura grabbed some tissues and cleaned herself off, she looked over at him, his eyes closed, his body still trembling. She brushed back his hair and nipped at his ear. “You’re such a good boy.” She whispered, he shivered. Seems he liked that too.

On their last day, Hinata and Sakura were soaking in the hot springs. The last day held a party to mark the end of the week. Sakura stretched into the water, letting the heat soothe her. “Are you excited for tonight?” Sakura turned to Hinata.

“Yes, I hear they are fun.” Hinata smiled. “I am looking forward to dressing up, and Naruto…” She blushed, “I wonder what he looks like in a tux.”

Sakura giggled, “I’m sure he will be handsome, all of them will.” Sakura thought about Kakashi, she wondered what he would be wearing she hadn’t seen his tux yet.

Hinata nodded as her face flushed. “Sakura-chan, I have something to ask you.” Hinata twiddled with her fingers.

“Anything Hinata.” Sakura turned expectantly to her.

Hinata looked around making sure they were the only two in the springs. “I, uh, I… How do you protect yourself from…” She bit her lip, “From pregnancy?” She finally managed to finish.

Sakura was surprised, “Oh, well there are a few ways, but the easiest and the most fool proof is a jutsu seal. I can do if you would like, it takes a second.”

“Has it ever failed?” Hinata looked up at Sakura.

“Well, no but it can be affected if someone flows chakra through your body.” Sakura remembered that one night in the alley and the consequences.

“Like if they are realizing you from a genjutsu?” Her lavender eyes watching Sakura.

“No, that wouldn’t affect it, the one time it failed was a total fluke, it took medical and lighting jutsu to break the seal. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Sakura smiled trying to reassure Hinata. “Without medical interference it is one-hundred percent fool proof, just don’t do anything kinky with medical jutsu in bed, and I know it works with Hyuga’s, your Gentle Fist attacks won’t affect it.”

“And if in the future, I wanted to become pregnant?” Hinata looked down shyly.

“Then its easily lifted by a medic. There no pain and it literally only takes a second.” Sakura watched Hinata think.

Hinata nodded, “Ok can you do it?” Her face a bright red.

Sakura gave her a gentle smile, “Sure, lean back.” She did a few seals, pressed her hands on Hinata’s stomach, black letters circled her abdomen and then disappeared into her belly button. “There, all done. You can come to me at any time if you have questions or want it lifted.”

Hinata sank back down into the water. “Thank you Sakura.”

“Anytime, oh I forgot to mention, you will stop getting your monthly cycle, so no more bloody messes every month.” Sakura sat back into the water.

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” Hinata smiled relieved.

“Yeah its great.” Sakura laughed as Hinata’s face returned to its normal color.

They had both gone back to their rooms to get ready, Sakura smiled to herself at the thought that Hinata was ready to take things to the next step with Naruto, she was happy for them, then she blushed, she did not want to think of Naruto in that situation. She shook her head and started getting ready. She was in the bathroom when Kakashi came back. She was in a robe as he came from behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. “Hi Love.”

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck breathing her in. “Hi Sweetheart.” She smelled clean. “You already showered.” He said disappointed.

“I went to the hot springs with Hinata, and it takes me longer to get ready.” She motioned to her hair, she was halfway done curling it.

He grumbled, “Fine, I guess I’ll shower alone.”

Sakura watched him remove his clothes, she almost wanted to join him, damn him, he was doing it slowly to tease her. She huffed and turned back to the vanity. She could still see his chiseled statuesque-like body from the corner of her eye. She could feel his smugness. She turned back to watch him as the water hit his body, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have him as her husband. “Kakashi, before I start doing my make up did you have some secret surprise dress for me?” She wanted to make sure her makeup matched her dress, she had one she brought but Kakashi always seemed to surprise her.

He slid the door open a crack, “What?”

“Are you going to surprise me with a dress again?” She smiled as his silver hair hung dripping water around his face.

“No, two kimonos were expensive enough.” He gave her a wolfish grin before he went back to finish his shower. When he was done he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist.

“I put your tux on the bed.” She said as she applied a swipe of black eyeliner, accentuating the shape of her almond eyes.

He bent down to kiss her forehead, “Thank you.”

Kakashi was finishing getting ready when Sakura emerged. He stopped fixing his tie as he stood frozen, the wind knocked out of him. She was elegant and absolutely delectable. She put her hand on her hip, posed for him and turned so he could see all of her. She was wearing a floor length gown in a deep emerald color that matched her eyes. The fabric hugged her every curve, in fact he was sure she wasn’t wearing underwear it stuck to her like a second skin. The bottom fell from her hips, flowing down her like water, the back was a little longer letting it trail after her as she walked. The top fit her breasts perfectly scooping down to see the top of her chest, the straps narrow showing off her toned arms and shoulders. The back of the dress had a cutout from her neck down to her lower back that allowed her skin to peek through. She was definitely not wearing anything under that dress. Her makeup minimal, her lipstick a deep red, her hair was pinned up, a few pieces framing her face.

“Love?” Sakura giggled when he didn’t answer her the first time. He shook his head and looked at her face. “How do I look?” She lifted the skirt so he could see her tall silver strappy heels.

He cleared his throat and swallowed. “You look… so good.” He growled.

She smiled and looked him over. He was wearing silver grey pants, a black shirt, the vest was also in black but made of silk. She stepped up to him and helped adjust his red tie. “You look good too.” She leaned up to give him a soft kiss, she wiped her lipstick off his lips.

He put on his jacket that matched his pants, she helped him with the red pocket square. They were about to walk out when he stopped her, “I do have a surprise for you.”

“Kakashi! I feel bad I don’t have anything for you.” She wanted to be upset but he was so sweet. He pulled out a jewelry box. She gasped as he opened it. It was a set of earrings and a necklace. The earrings had three diamonds dripping down and a teardrop pink sapphire at the bottom, the necklace matched, all set in white gold. “Oh gods Kakashi, these are beautiful!” He took the necklace, walked behind her to clasp it on. He kissed behind her ear.

“You are beautiful.” He stepped back as she put on the earrings.

“You are spoiling me so much.” She chuckled as she touched the necklace. “Between the kimonos and this, it must have cost a fortune.”

He shrugged and grinned, “I never said I was poor and it’s for me as much as for you, I like them on you. Come on, we’re going to be late.” He pulled up his mask, took her hand in his and walked out. They arrived at the hall that overlooked the mountains, decorated with the five colors of each nation, there seemed to be servers walking around with appetizers, three different bars for drinks and the music playing was upbeat that made it easy to move to. A few people were already dancing, Konohamaru with Karui were goofing around the dance floor, Killer Bee was trying to start rapping, but Lord Ai sent him flying with a well-placed punch. Sakura laughed and heard Kakashi chuckle next to her.

Sakura found Naruto and Hinata, he was looking sharp in a black and white tux with an orange bow tie, she looked regal in a plum skin-tight dress, it had a high neck and long sleeves but backless, Naruto seemed to appreciate that part as his hand rested on her lower back. They joined them, a server brought glasses of drinks for them to choose. Sakura took a glass that had an amber liquid, she took a sip, scotch, she looked over at Kakashi he made a face, she giggled and switched drinks with him, this one was fruity and sweet. She looked over to Shikamaru, he was looking put together in a tan tux and black shirt, he was with Temari, she was in a soft yellow halter dress. Naruto dragged Hinata to dance, he was surprisingly nimble, he seemed to be lost in Hinata, his eyes full of love for her.

“Those two need to get married already.” Sakura said to Kakashi.

He nodded as he realized who she was referring to. “Give them time, they will.” He took her left hand, his thumb stroking her silver ring. “I am so grateful to call you my wife.” He kissed her forehead. He pulled her away from the table, they walked out to the balcony, there were heaters outside but Kakashi took off his jacket and put it over Sakura’s shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully. The looked out to the scenery, it was snowing lightly. They were the only ones outside, he pulled down his mask and bent down to kiss Sakura. She wrapped herself around him as his hands pulled her in. “You’re so beautiful its unreal.” He said against her lips.

“Mmm.. you’re getting my lipstick all over your face.” She kissed him back, he didn’t seem to mind. Before their kiss became more heated they were interrupted by the door opening, letting the music escape out to the silent night.

Kakashi let out a soft growl of irritation at being interrupted, he wiped his mouth and pulled up his mask, he helped Sakura clean up the smeared lipstick around her lips with his thumb.

“Aah sorry Sakura-chan, Kaka-sensei. I didn’t know you were here.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sakura turned to look at him, “Well that’s probably for the best.” She gave Kakashi a lustful look. “I need to freshen up. I’ll see you in a bit.” She gave him back his jacket.

Sakura went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her lipstick was all gone, she flushed, she pulled out the tube and reapplied. Hinata joined her, “You look great Hinata.”

“You too Sakura-chan.” Hinata checked her hair. “Naruto keeps messing up my hair.” Hinata blushed.

“I bet he can’t keep his hands off you looking like that.” Sakura giggled. Hinata smiled. They both went back to the party together, replenished their drinks and started talking to others. They watched Naruto and Kakashi through the glass, they seemed to be talking. “Wonder what they are talking about?” Hinata shrugged but her cheeks turned red. “Wait, have you two already… you know… done it?”

Hinata turned a bright red, “No, not yet, but we came pretty close this week.” She whispered. “Maybe something to do with all the romance in the air. It has us both feeling… loving.”

“Ah… ok. Well it’s your decision at the end of the day, do it when you’re ready.” Sakura took a sip and noticed Temari walk up to them.

The blonde looked like sunshine, very different from the usually darker edgier clothes she wore. “He’s exhausting.” She vented, the two women looked over and saw she was talking about Shikamaru, they gave each other a knowing look. “Where are your two lover boys?”

“They’re having a very important meeting over there.” Sakura pointed to the balcony.

Karui stepped up, “What could possibly be so important between those two? Which ramen is best in town?”

They all laughed, “It’s something that needs to be discussed at great length.” Sakura snorted.

“Damn, Lord Bee found the microphone again, I have to go.” Karui ran off.

Temari saw that Gaara had activated his sand defense as Konohamaru kept pestering him. “Shit, gotta go.” Temari ran off to make sure that Konohamaru was ok, Gaara was apologizing profusely. Konohamaru laughed sheepishly as Temari scolded him.

The rest of the night they danced, they drank, they enjoyed themselves, and everyone managed to make their way back to their rooms without too much destruction. The next morning everyone was rubbing sleep from their eyes as they got ready to depart back home. They had decided to take the train for a portion of the trip, then walk the rest of the way. It took them three days to get back to Konoha.

It was late March, the snow was beginning to melt, spring was quickly arriving. This particular morning Sakura was woken up by Kakashi suckling on her breasts. “Mmm… Love…” She was still half asleep and his mouth was making sure that she wasn’t going to be actually coherent any time soon. Then she felt a second mouth latch on to her other nipple, she groaned and opened her eyes. “Oh, two of you.” She smiled as she laced her fingers in each one’s silver hair.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Kakashi looked up at her, she was adorable, her hair a mess from sleep, her cheeks tinted a slight pink, she was biting the corner of her lip as soft moans escaped her. Kakashi and his clone spent the morning making sure she would start her birthday off right.

After what seemed like orgasm after orgasm, they finally laid her back down on the bed, she placed her head on his chest and felt a Kakashi behind her, his arm draped across her stomach. She felt very content between two Kakashis, their hands holding her. She would be perfectly happy spending the rest of the day in bed just like this. She lifted her head and kissed the one in front of her, his tongue soft and gentle against hers, lazily tasting each other. She turned to the one behind her and did the same. “My wonderful husband.” She smiled.

“My amazing wife.” He grinned, she was looking like she was about to pass out, he brushed the bangs out of her forehead, they both kissed a corner of her mouth, she giggled. “Ready for a shower?”

She shook her head, “No I just want to stay in this bed surrounded by you.” She grabbed on to both of them, they chuckled.

“Just for a little longer, then I have a surprise for you.” He held on to her tighter as she pulled his clone closer and she sighed in happiness.

After some coaxing Kakashi finally managed to get Sakura out of bed and dispel his clone. “Don’t make me start becoming jealous of my own clones.” He teased.

“I just love you so much I want more of you.” She grinned. They showered, he made her a late breakfast of pancakes and fruit that he fed to her. Sakura was feeling spoiled. After breakfast he took her to a shop, Sakura walked around surprised, this was the apothecary where she came for medical supplies. The shop owner brought out a box.

Kakashi picked it up, he turned to Sakura and placed it in her hands. “Happy Birthday Love.”

Sakura took it and opened it, it was a new lab, she had mentioned she needed an upgrade. “Oh Kakashi! It’s perfect! You even got the extra little things that I added.” She beamed.

“I’m glad you like it. Ino helped me with a list.” He bent down to kiss her nose. The owner also gave him a pouch, Sakura looked at it curiously. “I wanted to start a garden since it’s spring.” He shrugged.

Sakura pulled out her packing scroll that held her lab and sealed her new one in. “Thank you! I love it! I love you!” She hugged him tightly and kissed his covered lips lightly.

He chuckled, “I love you too.” He took her hand as they walked out, “How about anmitsu?” She nodded eagerly. They spent the day wandering the village, something neither did as often as they wanted being so busy. People would come up to her and call her Sakura-sama, she still felt weird about it, but it also made her happy knowing people recognized her as Kakashi’s wife. He had arranged dinner with all her friends and family at her parent’s house. 

As they were walking home with an armful of gifts, she turned to look at Kakashi, his silver hair illuminated with the moon’s reflection. “Kakashi, I still get my choice tonight right?” She gave him a devilish smile.

He turned to her and grinned, “It’s your birthday, of course it’s your choice. Have something in mind my naughty little flower?” He bent down so he could whisper the last part in her ear.

She shivered as his breathe caressed her ear, “Oh yes.”

“Then let’s hurry.” He smirked.

The moment they went through the front door, Sakura dropped her gifts, pulled Kakashi’s mask down to kiss him wantonly. He pressed her against the wall, his hands moving up the hem of her dress to grab a handful of her perky ass. She bit his lip hard, he groaned, she pushed him away from her, grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He captured her in his arms at the top of the stairs, she giggled as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her into their bedroom smacking her rear.

Kakashi threw her on the bed, she squeaked and then laughed. He moved over her to kiss her, suckling her tongue. She moaned, her hands on his chest, she pulled off his shirt. He let her do what she wanted, her eyes mischievous, it made him shiver with excitement. She slid off the bed and pulled him up with her. She ran her fingers up his chest, he grabbed her hand and gently bit every finger.

“Love…” She reached for the zipper of his pants. “Make a clone.” He did as asked, a second Kakashi appeared beside him. Sakura made the same hand sign and a Sakura clone appeared.

Kakashi was curious to see what Sakura had in mind. Her clone went to grab a chair and placed it in front of the bed, the she pulled his clone and started whispering in his ear. Kakashi’s skin was prickling with curiosity, excitement and arousal. Sakura bent down to undo his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, leaving him naked. She guided him to the chair. “Sakura… What’s going on?”

She gave him a cheshire grin. “I am going to have some fun with you. Now sit.”

He sat down. The other two clones came up, his clone gave her the silk ropes he had used on her before. His mouth went dry. Sakura gave some rope to her clone, she tied up his arms and chest against the chair, Sakura bent down to tie his ankles and legs. Sakura kissed his thigs when she was done, her clone kissed his shoulders and neck. He tugged at the restrains and knew he couldn’t get out if she didn’t want to release him.

Sakura stood up and took in her handy work, he wouldn’t be able to move, he was sitting still, his eyes dark, his cock hard. She bent down to kiss him, not touching his anywhere else. He moaned as her tongue licked his lips. She started to move her mouth down his jaw, then his ear to nibble on it. “You’re such a good boy.” She saw his hair stand up.

“Sakura…” He said through gritted teeth. Her voice was deep and low, pouring fire into his blood.

“Kakashi, I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen now.” She stood up and called for the clones, she kissed his clone as her clone came up behind him nipping at his skin.

Kakashi groaned as he twitched, Sakura was going to torture him it seemed like. “Sakura.” He called for her, his voice with more bite.

Sakura turned to him, her clone stopped. “Kakashi, you have to be a good boy if you want me to please you.” He growled at her, she smirked, he was so sexy tied down and frustrated. “You remember our safe word right?” He nodded. “Since you like watching your clone fuck me, that what’s going to happen. You will sit here, not moving like the good boy that you are, and my clone will make sure you are following instructions. If you are being good then I’ll reward you at the end. Understand?”

He chuckled, well she sure had an imagination. “And if I’m not good?”

Her eyes flickered. “Then you will stay tied up on that chair all night without relief or being able to dispel your clone.”

“Damn, then I guess I better be good then.” He sat back on the chair, her clone went back to his skin, her hands tracing his chest and arms. He sighed as he tried to relax. 

Kakashi’s clone came up behind her, moved her hair forward and unzipped her dress letting it pool at her feet. She saw Kakashi jerk as he took in what she was wearing underneath. The top was a black lacy bra that barely covered her breasts, looking like they were about to spill out, across her stomach were black strips that criss-crossed over her milky skin, there was only enough fabric to cover her sex, she turned around for him, the back only covered half of her ass, more straps holding it together across her back.

“Do you like it?” He felt her clone whisper in his ear.

He nodded. “Yes, I like it a lot.” He breathed out. He saw his clone’s hands play with the straps, his hands feeling her skin as she melted into his kisses. Kakashi groaned. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her and make her moan the same way his clone was making her moan.

Kakashi’s clone was grabbing at her, pulling her into him, his mouth kissing everywhere, she was panting as his fingers went down between her thighs to softly stroke her over the lace. She moaned as he dropped his head to her chest licking gently. She gripped his hair as he teased her. She looked over at Kakashi, the ropes digging into his skin as he squirmed. It turned her on even more. “Bite me.” She asked in a hoarse whisper. She let out a happy whine as he bit down harder on her nipples. “Oooh Kakashi…” his fingers had slid under the fabric to play with her pearl.

“Are you watching?” Her clone spoke behind him, her nails circling his nipples.

He grunted, “Yes I’m watching.”

“Good boy.” She murmured. “Watch my face as your clone touches me.”

“I love watching you, you’re so beautiful and sexy.” He sucked in a breath as she pinched his nipples.

“And I love watching you.” She licked up his neck.

“Fuck, Sakura…” He turned his head wanting to kiss her, she moved away. He whined.

“Keep watching.” She turned his head back. His clone was naked and had placed Sakura on the edge of the bed, he spread her legs, giving Kakashi a view of her pink, glistening folds as he pushed the fabric aside. Kakashi licked his lips, he wanted to taste her. He made another sound of discomfort.

Sakura jolted as she felt his tongue tease her entrance, she bit her bottom lip as he pleasured her. She looked up and saw Kakashi clearly agitated, his thick member rock hard, she cried out as his clone started to suckle on her clit and inserted two fingers. Her eyes met Kakashi’s, she wanted him to know how good his clone was making her feel.

Her clone moved in front of him, she was in the same lingerie, he growled as she bent down to take his nipple into her teeth, she was very careful not to touch him anywhere else. he tried to buck his hips up to her but he didn’t reach her, he was tied down well. She bit him hard, he gasped in pain.

“I told you, you have to be a good boy.” She released him and sat back.

“No please don’t stop.” He wanted to feel something, anything from her.

She was kneeling in front of him, her hands went up to play with her breasts. He looked up to see his clone naked and moving Sakura onto the bed, his clone quickly removed her outfit, spread her legs and sunk into her. She arched as he filled her, her mouth open in a cry of pleasure. Kakashi groaned in pain and lust.  Her clone also removed her lingerie leaving her naked in front of him. She moved back behind him. He whined, he wanted her back.

“Aren’t you such a good boy?” She whispered into his ear as her nails grazed his thighs, so close to his throbbing cock.

“Aaah Sakura…” He whimpered.

“Look at how good your clone is fucking me. Is that the look I make as you shove you thick cock into me?” She moved to his other ear and licked up the shell. He jerked against his restraints. “I wouldn’t do that.” She pressed him down onto the chair. “You have to be a good boy.” She grabbed his face, tilted it back, she gave the corner of his mouth a quick lick. He tried to feel more of her by flicking out his tongue but she was gone.

He felt like he was going to explode from need, no one had ever done this to him before, he usually tied them up, but gods she really knew how to make him beg. He was putty in her hands, and she was quite creative. She turned his head back to his clone and Sakura and made him watch. It was like he could feel her skin, the way her slick walls felt around his thickness, he could recall every feeling from memory, she was etched onto his skin, but he was tied up and this clone of Sakura’s was denying him her touch. He growled deep in his chest, his clone had changed their positions so Sakura was bent over, her face on the pillows, she cried out as she was filled by his clone again. His cock twitched as he saw Sakura’s face, so that’s what she looked like when he took her from behind.

Her clone moved her fingers up his chest, he shuddered. “Are you watching my face as your clone shoves himself deep into me?” She purred leaving light kisses on his shoulder.

“Fuck Sakura…. Mmmm… I can’t fucken think straight.” He groaned as she pinched his nipples.

“Oh Baby, you don’t need to think. I just want you to watch how good you fuck me. That clone is you, you know what I like and that clone is doing all of that to me.”

He turned his head to look at the clone’s same bright emerald eyes, “Gods, Sakura… fuck you’re too much.” He tried to reach her and kiss her but she pulled away, he growled in frustration. She smirked grabbed his face and turned it back to the scene in front of him. Sakura was moaning loudly, her breathing shallow.

“It looks like I’m about to cum Kakashi, you should watch.” She licked up his neck.

Kakashi watched intently as Sakura gripped the sheets harder, her knuckles white, her mouth opened in a sobbing cry of his name, then her whole body rippled as she peaked. “Please, touch me.” He begged.

“Such a good boy.” She murmured and wrapped her soft hand around his rock hard cock, precum dripping down. He moaned out in relief, he felt the rope digging into his calves and his arms as he unconsciously tugged, trying to move his hips up to her hands.

Sakura in front of him was sprawled on the bed, breathing hard, his clone leaving lazy kisses down her back, she looked up at him, “Love, are you being a good boy for me?”

“Gods Sakura…” Her clone’s hands were twisting around his length deliciously and then stopped.

“Answer, are you being a good boy?” The clone bit down on his neck.

‘Aaah, Yes, I’m being good.” Kakashi breathed out, his eyes back on the real Sakura.

“Good, because your clone is being very good to me.” She grinned.

Her clone started moving her hand again, he sucked in a breath, “It looks like you’re having a good time.”

Sakura was thoroughly enjoying his clone’s kisses and touches on her back, it was relaxing after such a great orgasm. There was something about finally seeing Kakashi lose all his composure that made it feel so much better. The clone flipped her over and moved her so Kakashi could see her whole body, his lips kissing along her neck down to her chest. She was mewling as his lips touched every inch of her.

Kakashi licked his lips, he didn’t notice he was leaning forward until he was pressed back by her hand. The clone stepped in front of him, her rosy nipples in his face. “Can I lick them?” He bit his lip, they were so perfect, he wanted them in his mouth.

She ran her fingers down his jaw, “Since you asked so nicely.” She leaned forward, he gave the one closest to his mouth a tentative lick, she moaned softly, “Such a good boy.” He made a noise of affirmation.

Sakura felt drunk with pleasure and confidence. Seeing Kakashi beg, it was making her body hum with desire, and his clone, she wanted to melt away at the things his mouth was doing to her breasts. “Ooh that feels so good.” She gasped as he suckled on the sensitive underside.

“You’re so beautiful Sakura.” The clone licked up to her nipple and swirled his tongue around the pert nub. “My love, I need you.”

His words flowed through her blood like fire, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him slide back into her, she groaned, leaning her head back as he pushed all the way into her. She glanced over to her clone and Kakashi, he was occupied with her chest, she could hear her clone making sounds of pleasure. His clone was thrusting into her, she met Kakashi’s eyes, full of dark desire, his clone leaned down to nip at her exposed neck.

“I love you.” The clone whispered into her ear.

“I love you too.” Her eyes never leaving Kakashi’s so he could hear her too. She saw him bite down harder onto her clone’s nipples, she yipped in surprise, Kakashi smirked.

Kakashi lapped his tongue soothingly around the nipple he had just bitten and looked up to Sakura’s clone, she was watching him intently, and then she pulled back. He narrowed his eyes at her at the lack of her body.

She tutted, “Now, you have been a very good boy, don’t ruin it by giving me that look.”

He cleared the look from his face, “Sorry, I just really want you.”

She lifted his chin with her fingers, “And you will have me.” She bent down and gave him a soft kiss.

He tried to chase her with his mouth but couldn’t, he whined, “Please, more.” He could hear Sakura and his clone, seeing them through the corner of his eye. The clone came back and gave him a deep kiss, he moaned at her taste, her soft lips, her sweet tongue, she raked her fingers through the nape of his neck making him shiver. Her hands moved back down to his length, she stroked him, he moaned into her mouth.

Sakura was holding on to his clone as he moved into her, deep and quick, she was moaning and screaming at how good he felt. She looked over at Kakashi, her clone was on her knees taking Kakashi’s cock in her mouth, he leaned his head back as her mouth pleased him. Sakura could remember the taste of him in her mouth, the velvety firm feeling of his length as her tongue swirled just the way he liked. “Oh fuck Kakashi!” She felt his clone change angles. He chuckled as he bit down on her neck.

“There’s something I know I would like.” He whispered in her ear.

Sakura barely registered what he was saying, but she nodded, he seemed to want to do something. He pulled out of her, she whimpered, he sat back and lifted her on his lap facing forward, he spread her legs. She looked at Kakashi who was watching her, he was biting his lip, his brows furrowed, her clone still bobbing her head between his legs.

Kakashi was getting lost in the feeling of her mouth on his cock, he was breathing hard, and then his clone was spreading Sakura out for him to watch. Kakashi didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. His clone reached down between Sakura’s legs and spread open her folds so he could see her dripping pink pussy. He let out a deep growl, his fingers playing with her, her face became more flushed, she was panting, her eyes locked in with his. “Sakura…”

She felt herself being lowered onto him again, she moaned at being filled again. “Kakashi…” His fingers still stroking her pearl, his other hand went up to tug at her nipple, she was screaming as he slammed her down. In front of her she knew Kakashi was close to his limit, she could see it in the way his muscles tensed. She watched as Kakashi let go, he groaned and cried out her name as his body became rigid, his head rolled back as he succumbed. Then she let go, watching him made her fall into the pleasure with him. It was so erotic, she was being torn apart by the pleasure, she felt his clone twitch and release himself inside of her, her whole body was shaking.

Kakashi watched Sakura orgasm, his clone was holding her up as she panted. Her clone lifted herself off him, walked over to Sakura, his clone opened Sakura’s mouth, her clone dripped his liquid orgasm into Sakura’s open mouth. If he hadn’t just climaxed he would have cum again. Sakura swallowed and licked her lips, his clone pulled himself out letting their combined juices drip into his hands and brought them back for Sakura to clean off. Both Sakura and her clone giggled as they kissed his clone.  Kakashi was starting to feel very jealous.

Sakura looked over at him, she stepped off the bed and went to him, she swung her leg over him to sit on his lap. She brushed back his hair, “You have been such a good boy.” She said as she bent down to kiss him. “Did my clone take care of you?”

He moaned as she nipped at his tongue. “Mmmm… yes, she’s as good as you are.”

Sakura chuckled, “Since you have been so good, I’ll take off the ropes.” Her clone came back and started to nibble at his shoulders. Both of them quickly removed his restraints, “You can get rid of the clone if you like.”

“No, I think I’ll have him watch.” They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him towards the bed. He let himself be taken to the bed, his clone sat down on the same chair he just left.

Sakura pulled him down, she wanted to take care of him now, her clone kissed him as Sakura ran her hands down his chest and abs. She would bend down and kiss random places of his skin. “Kakashi, you are so wonderful.” She kissed his chest.

“I love how kind and loyal you are.” Her clone said between kisses.

“I love how thoughtful you are.” Sakura kissed his ANBU tattoo.

“I love how sexy and handsome you are.” Her clone grinned.

Sakura moved his head so she could kiss him, “Kakashi-kun, I love that I’m your wife.”

He pulled both closer to him, “I love being your husband, Sakura-chan.” He kissed both of them. “I can see why you like having my clone.” He chuckled, “It’s nice having two of you, even just to cuddle with.” They both giggled.

Sakura moved to sit on his stomach, he was already half hard again, she was always amazed at his stamina. She shifted until she was rubbing herself over his length.

He sighed at finally feeling her on him. He pulled her clone’s legs up around his head so her pink folds were in front of his face. He reached up and gave her a gentle lick. She moaned, she reached forward to grab on to the headboard as he continued to lick her.

Sakura felt him growing harder, she let out soft sounds of happiness every time she rubbed her pearl against him, she could hear him making sounds of approval as his tip glided over her entrance. She could also hear the lapping sounds he was making as he ate out her clone, and the noises of pleasure her clone was making. When he was hard enough she lowered herself taking in every inch of him. She heard him moan out her name. She started slow, rocking her hips in small circles, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of him inside of her. She started to move up his length and falling back down, and then back to slow circles.

Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying Sakura’s clone sitting on his face as Sakura rode him, but Sakura was teasing him, she was alternating between fast and slow and he had been teased enough this night. He reached for her thigh, still licking and suckling at the pearl in front of him. He groaned in frustration as Sakura slowed her hips again, “Sakura… please…”

She heard him start begging, “Please what?”

“Please… fuck me… Please…” He gripped her thigh harder, he didn’t have much restraint left.

Sakura grinned, she liked hearing him beg. She moved faster up and down his thickness, he was moaning. “Like this?”

“Yes…” He breathed out. “Please…” He felt her clone start shaking as his tongue moved more vigorously. He kept going, letting her move her hips gently against his tongue. Soon he felt her juices flow out of her and drip down his mouth as she peaked, she screamed his name. He had been wanting to taste her all night. He eagerly lapped it all up.

She lifted herself off and laid down next to him “Oh gods Kakashi.” She breathed out, she licked the corner of his lips.

Sakura smiled as her clone kissed him, his hand had moved to her hips while his other pulled her clone closer. He looked so content, she could see his smile. She went back to moving slowly, he whined.

“Please don’t stop.” His hand caressed her hips, He turned to look at her. “Please Sakura… Keep going.”

She laughed lightly, “I like you begging, I like all the ‘pleases’.” She sped up again.

“Anything for you, just please keep going.” He was close and her clone was biting his nipples and her slick heat enveloping him, and then he felt it, the rush of energy through him as he spilled himself inside of her.

“Oh that’s it Kakashi, cum for me baby.” She slowed down, milking him for every drop. She felt herself being lifted off, she squeaked, having forgotten about his clone. He pinned her on the bed next to Kakashi, put her legs on his shoulders and shoved himself in, “Fuck!” She was not expecting him to take her so roughly and deeply.

“You need to cum one more time.” He commanded. “Please.” He added as he grinned.

She chuckled, “Such a jerk.” She screamed as he thrust into her hitting that spot inside of her. He kept moving, it didn’t take long for her to climax, she had already been close before. She begged him to finish with her and he did. Kakashi pulled Sakura to his chest as his clone settled behind her, stroking her hair.

“I’m pretty sure shadow clones weren’t invented for this.” Kakashi teased as he kissed her forehead.

“You don’t know that, Lord Second may have had an interesting private life.” She sniggered. “You ever think we have too much sex?”

“No.” He quickly responded. “Do you?”

She shook her head, “Nope, just wondering your thoughts.”

“Sweetheart, if it was up to me, I would be inside you always.” He laughed.

“Ok, good.” She smiled, she settled into his chest, his clone already breathing softly into her hair, she could feel her own clone drape her legs over Kakashi on his other side. They both fell asleep quickly, they’re clones dispelling sometime in the night.

Ino stopped by Sakura’s office, “Sakura, we need the final lecture topics for the conference next month, its already mid-April.” Ino put down a folder on Sakura’s desk.

Sakura looked up, she sighed, she had been working long hours with the clinic, the Academy and the next conference. “Ok, I’ll look them over and get them to you today.”

“I put my personal recommendations on the top, if it helps any.” Ino smiled at her kindly, she knew how hard her friend was working.

“Thanks Ino, it does help.” Sakura turned back to her work as Ino left. She glanced at Pakkun and Bull, sleeping in the corner. She really wished she was a dog at that moment. She was finishing the list hours later when she heard a huge explosion coming from the other side of the village, she opened the window, the two dogs bolted, she followed them, the explosion was coming from Hokage Tower. Her heart thundered as she prayed that Kakashi was ok, that everyone was ok.

She arrived at the source, it was the area where they kept the prisoners, the area had caved in, Konohamaru landed next to her.

“Nii-chan, Kakashi-sama is pursuing the escaped prisoners with other shinobi.” He knew she would want to know that first.

“Is anyone hurt?” She looked around the area, no one seemed to be badly damaged, she healed a few scrapes and cuts.

Pakkun sniffed the air. “Kakashi is coming back.”

She finished healing the shinobi in front of her when Kakashi arrived, she jumped to him. “Are you ok? Are you injured?” She looked him over.

“Yes I’m fine.” He gave her forehead a masked kiss. He saw Shizune, Sakura turned back to see if everyone was taken care of.

“Shizune, please get Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Hinata and TenTen, they will be joining Shikamaru in pursuit.” He ordered, then he turned to an ANBU in a cloak, “What can you tell me of the vault.”

“There is only one thing missing Hokage-sama.” He placed a piece of paper in Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi cursed under his breathe. “Take your team to retrieve in, work with the pursuit team.”

“Hai Rokudaime.” The ANBU vanished.

He turned to Sakura, she was healing someone. He walked over to her, “When you are done come to my office immediately.” She nodded. “Konohamaru, don’t let her out of your sight, Yugao keep an eye on her.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary for two guards Kakashi.” She finished with her patient and looked at him in annoyance.

He gave her a soft pleading look, “Just, please don’t fight me on this.”

She nodded, he seemed flustered, he never did things without reason, something big must have happened. She watched him as he walked off to the Tower. After she made sure everyone was healed, she went to the Tower, Yugao and Konohamaru following her into his office. He was releasing a hawk from the opened window.

Kakashi turned to her, “Some prisoners escaped and something was stolen from our vault.”

Sakura listened in surprise. “Who escaped?”

“Hagetaka, Taiyo, the fire user from the kidnapping mission you fought, and the shadow user we never got a name for. They stole the artifact that Kiba had retrieved for me last year.”

Sakura eyes were as big as saucers, “How did they escape?”

“The shadow user can not only manipulate shadows but can create portals. We also didn’t know that those three were somehow connected. Somehow Taiyo got out of her cell, maybe she used a shadow portal, and she destroyed the cells containing the other two. Then they went to the vault and stole that object.” He was angry, he should have sent them to the Blood Prison, but he had been curious and kept them here longer than he should have.

“What is the object?” Sakura watched him, she could see his rage, she wanted to reach out for him, but restrained herself, here he was Hokage and she was his subordinate.

“We aren’t entirely sure, but it’s supposed to have some sort of life absorbing ability, it was a myth until Sasuke sent us information on it, I had sent Kiba to help him retrieve it. As for you, please stay within the village, you will have two guards watching you at all times and at least one hound.” He turned to look at the hounds at her feet, they nodded.

“But why?” She didn’t mind the dogs, but she didn’t feel the need for the extra security.

“Because all three of them have fought you, the last time they took your blood, you have something they need and we don’t know if they will come back, so you will have extra security.” He stood up and walked over to her, he took her hands in his. “Just do this for me please, do it for your husband that worries about you.”

She nodded, “Ok, I’ll be the good wife and listen to my husband, and my Hokage.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her left hand.

She walked out, he needed to finish taking care of the situation, she headed back to her office to give Ino the list and went home. Seeing Kakashi worry always made her feel more on edge. She had made dinner and was now laying on the couch with Pakkun on her stomach, Bull was laying next to her, she stroked both of them absently, remembering all the encounters she had. The fight she had with Hagetaka caused her to miscarry, at the time Kakashi had said it was a kidnapping attempt for any of his students, she just happened to be convenient. She wondered if that was actually true, what if she had been targeted because it would accomplish two things at once? She could have been used as a bargaining chip, but she could have also been experimented on. The object he was after gave life or absorbed life, she wasn’t sure, she wondered if she could get Kakashi to give her a report.

Taiyo had been guarding a lab that experimented on children by genetically modifying them, that lab had mostly been a failure. Her heart clenched at the images of the children and babies. Taiyo had also taken care of completely destroying the lab and any information it may have had. The last attacker had been the Shadow user, he was barely a teenager, if that, with a powerful jutsu, he had targeted her twice, and the second time they had taken her blood. Could they be using her blood with the artifact? She didn’t know how it worked, or maybe they had other plans for her blood. She had a headache now, she massaged her temples and eased her pain with chakra.

Kakashi came home, she was laying on the couch with both dogs, she looked up as he bent over her to kiss her. She told him of her theories, he had already thought of a few of his own, he agreed to get her more information. The next few days felt like static, there was a charge in the air, as if at any moment something would explode. They would come home exhausted and cuddle in bed with the dogs to feel better.

Three days later, they were woken up by Bull barking at an intruder. They jumped up and ran downstairs, Genma and Yugao were outside arguing with someone. Then they heard his voice, Sakura opened the door at recognizing Naruto’s voice.

“Naruto what is it?” She moved in front of the two guards and saw that Naruto was injured but the shocking part was the he was holding an unconscious Sasuke.

“He’s hurt, he needs your healing.” Naruto moved forward, the guards let him through.

“Get him to the bedroom downstairs.” Sakura turned to Kakashi, “Get me my medicpak.” She rushed after Naruto to check Sasuke’s vitals. It all seemed to be internal damage, like he had been punched by a thousand fists, there were pin like holes over his arms like if he had been attacked by senbons, there were a few slashes she easily recognized as Hagetaka’s. She took off his cloak, his shirt and his pants, she bent down to listen to his heart, it was beating slow, his breathing labored. Kakashi came back with her pack, then went to the kitchen, he set water to boil, and brought her back towels and a bowl of water. She set to work on healing his lungs and heart, then his bones and lastly the cuts across his stomach and legs.

Naruto was sitting in the room, his breathing heavy, scratches already healing themselves. As soon as she felt Sasuke was healed enough and bandaged she turned to Naruto. “Let’s go to the living room.” He followed her and laid down on the couch. She helped his injuries heal faster, he had a few broken ribs but the damage wasn’t as bad as Sasuke. She bandaged some of the deeper cuts, his ribs would feel sore for a few days but other than that he was fine.

Kakashi came up with cups of tea. Naruto took his and sipped it slowly. “What happened?” Kakashi sat on the couch across from him.

“Sasuke and I had separated from the team to chase down Hagetaka but we were ambushed. They had a weapon or a jutsu I’m not sure, it was powerful and Sasuke stepped in front of it to absorb it, but for some reason it didn’t work completely and he took the brunt force of it. After they attacked us with taijutsu, the shadow user was there creating portals to help his comrades attack us and get past our defenses. Eventually Sasuke activated his Susanoo and I went into Sage mode, we defeated them but they were all absorbed by the shadows and transported. He collapsed on the way back so I brought him here.” Naruto finished his tea.

Sakura took his cup, “There’s another bed upstairs, stay the night so I can check on you tomorrow.” He nodded, she took him to the spare bed room and let him sleep.

Sakura and Kakashi woke up the next morning, they made breakfast of eggs and bacon, Naruto came down to join them, he helped making orange juice. Sakura went to check on Sasuke, she checked his vitals again, he seemed to be healing well, she brushed back his bangs and let him sleep. After breakfast Kakashi had to head to the Tower to relay the information Naruto had provided.

Naruto was helping Sakura clean up, “Sakura-chan, I have something I need to tell you.”

Sakura put down the plate she was washing and looked over to his bright blue eyes. He seemed excited. “What is it?”

“Hinata and I finally set a date.” He grinned.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! I‘m so happy for you!” She returned his big smile, “When is it?

“Well, it’s next year, on your birthday.” He scratched the back of his neck. “She wanted the cherry blossoms to be blooming and that was the only date that worked. Is that ok?”

She laughed, “Of course it’s ok. I’m just happy you two are finally getting married.”

He smiled in relief, “Great! I’ll tell Hinata not to worry. Maybe by then we’ll have little Hatakes?” Naruto teased.

Sakura about threw the plate in her hands at his head. “That is none of your business.”

“But Sakura-chan, I want to be Uncle Naruto. I think I would be a great uncle.” He laughed as she threw the towel at him.

“Yeah let me just start popping out kids just because you want to be an uncle.” She shook her head as she smiled. The image of Naruto with her children came to mind, she knew him to be surprisingly good with children. They stopped laughing as they heard the door slide open and Sasuke come out. “Sasuke, how are you feeling.”

He sat down next to Naruto, “I’m fine. Thank you Sakura, Naruto.”

She grabbed a plate of food she had set aside for him and put it in front of him. “Try to eat as much as you can.” He nodded and ate slowly.

He finished his juice and stood up, “I think I should get going.”

“You can’t leave yet, you’re still healing.” Sakura gave him a hard look.

He stared back at her, Naruto jumped in, “I think it would be best to listen to Sakura, and I’ll be here too.” Sasuke looked at Naruto with an expression Sakura couldn’t read, but then he nodded slowly.

“There’s a bathroom connected to the room if you want to clean up.” Sakura pointed, “And if you try to run off, I’ll put you in the hospital.” She grinned. He gave her a small smile back and a nod. He went back to the room, she heard the shower running as she finished cleaning up. A messenger came from Ino with paperwork, she had asked Kakashi to send a messenger to Ino so that she could work from home. She sat on the living room floor working on the coffee table, Bull and Uhei had stayed behind this time, Uhei had his head on her lap as Bull laid next to her. Naruto was outside throwing shuriken. She looked up when she saw Sasuke come out to the living room, he was in black pants and a white shirt. He sat down on the couch.

“You have a nice home.” He looked around at all the pictures. He stopped at her wedding picture. “You look beautiful.”

Sakura followed his eyes, she flushed, “Thank you, it’s really all Kakashi.”

He quirked the corner of his lips, “I’m sure it isn’t, and congratulations on your marriage, I wish you every happiness.”

“Thank you Sasuke. That means a lot.” She smiled warmly at him.

He eyed the dogs around her, “Protection?”

“Oh, yes.” She scratched both hounds. “At Kakashi’s insistence, but I like them around.” She watched his eyes scan the rest of the house, he settled on watching Naruto outside. “I noticed there were lots of pinpricks on you, were you attacked by senbons?”

He thought about her question, “Not that I remember, but every time the Shadow user came close to me I felt a prick. I thought he was trying to poison me, which I think he did, I became sluggish, but I didn’t lose consciousness until after the battle. Why?”

Sakura sat back in thought, “That shadow user, targeted me and took blood from me. I’m wondering what they want with our blood, if he also took yours. Which I’m going to assume they did.”

“Maybe I should investigate them more.” He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

“How did you end up on this mission with Naruto?” She knew he didn’t usually join in missions, preferring to work alone.

“Kakashi sent me a hawk, asked that I help. He said it involved you, now I know how.” He ran his hands through his dark hair.

She nodded and turned back to her work as he stood up and went to Naruto. Sasuke was gone the next day, she had at least been able to have dinner with her Team Seven before he left. She would take the small moments when she could with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts! It helps keep me coming back and writing when I get feedback.  
> Thanks for your time!


	12. A Winter Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts!

The Hokage’s office seemed dark and cold, the pattering of rain that normally comforted him was now irritating him as he listened to the droplets fall on the windows and roof. It wasn’t the rain that was putting him in a foul mood, it was his advisor before him and the scroll he had delivered. Kakashi read it again.

“Sasuke is saying that the group he has been tracking have disappeared, gone underground.” Shikamaru was standing in front of Kakashi’s desk, watching as his eyes roamed the scroll.

Kakashi put down the scroll with more force than he intended. He growled in irritation. “Fine, he can continue trying to find them as best he can, I’ll send a team to help the Alliance for a search on the last known location, you can pick them, and Sakura will continue to have two guards at all times.”

Shikamaru nodded, “I will put together a team of trackers and meet up with Sasuke at the rendezvous point he specified.”

“Perfect, I leave it to you then. Thank you.” Kakashi dismissed Shikamaru and watched him leave. As soon as the door closed, he turned to the windows, watching the village as the rain fell. The last of the spring rains.

Sakura was at the academy, she was teaching a younger class on proper chakra control for healing seals. Today Raido was keeping watch outside the classroom, she had become used to their presence but still made her feel uneasy. She was walking around the class checking on her students, Biscuit was on her heels, Bull near the front on the class. This had been the new normal now, she knew it to be necessary but she hated feeling like they were all waiting for something to happen. She went to the clinic after her class ended, Raido at her side, she shared her umbrella with him. He gave her a small smile as he took the umbrella from her and held it for them.

“Don’t you get bored just standing there?” She smiled at him.

He shrugged, “Not really, and at least I get to interact with people when I’m watching from the ground.”

“I suppose it is better than perimeter detail, do you know who my other guards are? I haven’t met them other than Konohamaru.” She glanced up towards the tops of the buildings wondering if she could see them.

“I don’t know Sakura-sama, I believe Kakashi-sama didn’t want them to meet you, he said you might try to give them the slip.” She caught a small smirk from the corner of his mouth.

She chuckled. “He’s not wrong, I get antsy knowing people are watching me, it’s not a feeling a shinobi should get used to.”

“You are to be protected, let us protect you. Kakashi-sama didn’t like us around him at the beginning either, but he got used to it.” They reached the clinic, he shook the umbrella for her and followed her in.

Ino came rushing to see them, she looked at Raido, “Raido, your wife is going into labor. She’s in the maternity ward.”

Sakura watched as his face lit up and then drop, he looked at her. “I can’t leave you.”

She took the umbrella from his hand and gave it to Ino. She started walking towards the maternity ward. “Tell them I will be doing the delivery.” Ino grinned and rushed off. She turned to Biscuit, “Go to Kakashi and tell him to send someone to replace Raido.” The hound nodded and rushed off.

“Thank you Sakura-sama.” Raido was smiling.

“It’s the least I could do, you should be there for your wife. Now come on.” They ran down the halls.

Sakura was outfitted in scrubs after washing, Raido was holding his wife’s hand as she gave birth to a healthy little girl. Sakura presented them with their daughter. Raido was grinning from ear to ear as he counted every toe and finger, his wife had tears falling down her face as she held her baby.

“The nurses will be coming in for vaccines in a minute. I’m going to step out to give you a moment.” She smiled at them, they thanked her profusely as she left. Sakura felt joy in her heart, seeing a family happy, a new life in this world, she felt a great sense of fulfillment. She took off her scrubs, changed back and went to her office. She was surprised as she was lifted pushed against the door and kissed deeply. Kakashi was holding her, his kisses desperate for her. She gave into him, kissing him back with the same intensity, wanting to share the joy she had in her heart.

He nipped at her neck, she sighed. “I love you so much.” He breathed as he attended to her neck.

“I love you too. What’s this about?” She managed between breaths.

He stopped and looked at her eyes, “I was just really happy hearing about Raido and his family and thought of you. You are my family and I still have a hard time believing it sometimes.” He kissed her softly.

“We are a family, and soon enough we’ll have our own children.” She smiled at him as she put her forehead on his.

He grinned, “How soon?”

She chuckled, “I don’t know yet Kakashi, but you’ll be the first to know.”

He gabbed her thighs and set her on her desk, a vase of lilies on the corner. “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant.” He slipped his hands under her shirt, “I know you will be beautiful.” He bent down to place kisses on her stomach.

She giggled as his lips tickled her. “Kakashi!” She tugged at his hair but he ignored her and kept kissing her. She leaned back on her desk, seeing that he wasn’t stopping. “What do you want? A boy or a girl?”

“I don’t care as long as we have like eight.” He grinned.

“Eight! Kakashi I can tell you that’s not happening, more like two.” She laughed.

“Meet in the middle and five.” He teased.

“No, two that’s it.” She could feel the smile on him as he kept nuzzling her stomach.

“At least two.” He licked her stomach making her squirm.

“Gods Kakashi, you are asking for too much.” She sighed at his silliness.

He came up to her face, kissing her tenderly. “I’ll be happy with whatever family you give me Sakura.”

“We can practice the baby making part though, we are pretty good at it, but we wouldn’t want to fall out of practice.” She nipped at his lip and gave him a wicked look.

He smirked, “That’s my naughty wife.” He turned and locked the door. He spun back to her, she was already undoing her shirt, he pulled off her skirt and panties, she spread her legs for him as she shrugged off her top and bra. “Fuck you’re so sexy.” He stepped between her legs, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect member, he rubbed the head over her slit. “Already wet for me.”

Sakura whimpered, “Just hurry Kakashi.”

He sunk himself into her slick heat. She bit his shoulder as he kept moving, “Ah.. You’re so tight.” He said into her hair.

He kept moving deeply and quickly. “Yes, baby, keep going.” She moaned softly, trying to keep the volume down.

He pulled out and flipped her on the desk and bent her over, she made a noise of surprise as he lifted one leg onto the desk, she bit down on her knuckles as he entered her again. He held her leg up and grabbed her hips as his pelvis drove into her.

She was trying so hard not to scream, but he felt incredible, with this angle she could feel ever inch of him, and his blunt head was hitting her sensitive spot inside of her. He had her climaxing hard within minutes, and then she felt the hot pressure of his orgasm deep inside of her. He put his hands on her desk to hold himself up as he caught breath, she stayed still enjoying the feeling of them together.

He bent down and kissed her temple. “My wife.”

“My husband.” She smiled at him. “This is the first time we’ve had sex in my office.”

“Oh, it is. Want to play doctor next time?” He grinned as he nibbled on her ear.

She laughed, “Perv, but I have work I still need to do.”

They separated, she picked up her clothes and got dressed, he gave her breasts and stomach a few more kisses before he let her finish getting dressed. “I’ll see you tonight, I might be running a little late.” He tucked back her hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She kissed him, and then he disappeared with a transportation jutsu.

As May came around, she found out that the seeds Kakashi had bought on her birthday were actually rare medicinal herbs, she lead another successful conference, more villages participated this time. Kakashi had been working hard, meeting the medic leaders of the villages that came to the conference, wanting to foster better relationships. Another Chunin exam was being prepared, this time the Village Hidden in the Mist would be hosting in June.

Sakura was giving Raido’s daughter a check-up, they had named her Rei. “She’s growing as expected, she’s perfectly healthy and just an absolute beauty.” Sakura kissed her little footsies before handing her back to her parents. “I’ll see her again next month.” They thanked her as she walked out.

Sakura had told Raido that she wanted to be Rei’s primary physician if that was alright with him. They had agreed and Sakura was happy to watch her grow. She couldn’t deny that she was being drawn to babies more and more recently, she was getting baby fever as Ino put it. She bit her lip as she thought about Kakashi, he seemed like he wanted children as soon as possible, it also made her remember of the child they almost had. She placed her hand over her stomach at the memory. She hadn’t been able to share her happiness with Kakashi then, but every morning when she felt the little life growing inside of her she felt delight at the fact that she was going to be a mother, and that it was Kakashi’s. Now, she could share every moment with him, and she didn’t have to worry about how he would react, she knew he would be ecstatic. She smiled at the thought of him finding out she was pregnant, first she needed to get pregnant, she needed to talk to him, he would probably jump for joy.

Kakashi and Sakura were walking down the market, both having the afternoon off, he was holding the basket of groceries and thinking about the upcoming Chunin exams. Sakura had noticed three babies and two pregnant women as they walked. She sighed and smiled, there was no point putting it off. She squeezed Kakashi’s hand to get his attention, he looked at her.

“Kakashi, I think I’m ready.” He looked at her confused. “For a family.” She clarified.

He stopped in the middle of the market, processing what she was saying. “You mean… kids?”

She blushed and nodded. “I’m ready to be pregnant again.” She yelped as he pulled her into a deserted side street.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you.” He was elated but he also wanted to make sure it wasn’t from the conversation they had a month ago.

“I was thinking of when I was pregnant the first time and how happy I was knowing I was going to be a mother. This time, its better, I can tell you everything, you will be by my side, I’m your wife and I want to have your children Kakashi.” Her jade eyes locked into his stormy gaze. Then he grinned, he pulled down his mask and kissed her, smiling, she laughed.

“You mean it? This is real?” He couldn’t stop the happy hiccups of laughter that bubbled from him.

His laughs were contagious, she took his face in her hands. “Yes, I want us to grow our family.”

He pressed her against the wooden fence and kissed her passionately. “I love you so much Sakura.”

She giggled as she pushed him, “We can’t do it here Kakashi.”

“Right, let’s go home.” He pulled her down the street, with the brightest smile Sakura had ever seen on him since their wedding day.

The moment they stepped through the door, he was on her, she was laughing at his eagerness. “Kakashi, I have to remove the seal first, and put away the groceries.” He grumbled as he put the basket down on the counter.

“I’ll put them away later.” He grabbed her again, laying her on the couch. “So now what?”

“Well seeing as you can’t wait.” She took off her shirt, did a few hands signs and pressed her hands on her stomach, black sealing letters circled her stomach from her belly button and then disappeared. She flowed chakra to make sure everything else was healthy and working like it should, not that she was worried, it was just a habit. She looked at him and nodded. She smirked, “Ready to put a baby in me?”

He laughed and kissed her. “Definitely.”

They were lying on the floor, after their second round of lovemaking. He was behind her, caressing her stomach, her hand over his. He was kissing her neck and shoulders, she sighed contently. This was it, it was real, there was no birth control, she really could get pregnant and the thought, the possibilities, excited her.

“Is it weird that the thought of getting you pregnant is a really big turn on?” Kakashi pressed on her stomach possessively.

She chuckled, “No, because I feel it too.” She turned to kiss him. “It’s like I want you over and over again because I can’t wait to meet our baby.” She gasped as she felt him swell inside of her again. “Again?”

“When you say it like that, I just want to keep making love to you all day.” He laughed sheepishly. “One more time then we can have dinner and continue tonight?”

She laughed, “Think you can just have sex all day and night until I get pregnant? That’s not the way it works Kakashi.” She ended with a moan as he started moving into her again.

“Oh I don’t know, I think we can try.” He nipped at her neck, holding her hips to him as he thrust into her. By the way she was moaning, she wasn’t going to put up too much of a fight.

Sakura was walking down the hall of the clinic, she had just left a lecture for the other medics, she was rifling through her notes when she suddenly felt herself being pulled behind a door, she yelped in surprise, but the sound was muffled by Kakashi’s lips on hers. She kissed him back.

“Mmmm… Kakashi what are you doing here?” She looked around, they were in a supply closet.

“I needed you.” He undid the buttons of her top, he wasn’t wearing his vest, she reached underneath his shirt to feel his skin.

“Aaah! Kakashi” She cried out louder than she wanted as he suckled on her nipple. His hands moved under her skirt to take off her underwear. “You can’t just pull me aside whenever you want.” She snapped in a hushed voice, undoing the zipper of his pants.

“How else are we supposed to start a family?” He smiled wryly as he pulled her legs around his waist.

“You don’t have to fuck me five times a day.” She moaned as he entered her.

“Do you want me to stop?” He licked behind her ear as he started to move.

She gripped his shoulder to steady herself, “Oh gods no.” She pulled him tighter into her.

She was driving him crazy with every soft moan and gasp near his ear as she bit down on his shoulder to silence herself. They had been doing this for two weeks now, he would surprise her whenever he could, she would show up at the tower when she had time. It was starting to become a problem, but one neither chose to rectify. He pressed his fingers on her lower back and released that jutsu he had used in the alley all that time ago, she bit down hard on his shoulder, making him wince.

It took everything in Sakura not to scream as soon as she felt her nerves become even more sensitive, it only took a few more thrusts and she was muffling her orgasmic cries into his shoulder. He climaxed right after her. After her heart resumed to beating normally, she stepped down from him and put her panties back on, he released his jutsu and kissed her.

“That was only three today, I still have two more. ” He smirked and disappeared before she slapped his shoulder.

Sakura leaned against the cabinet, taming her hair, adjusting her clothes, trying to look presentable, like Kakashi hadn’t just fucked her brains out. She stepped out when she sensed the hall was clear and went straight for her office.

Another week passed when Ino slammed the door open in Sakura’s office, she was clearly irritated. “What is up with you lately? You are never late and now you’re late to everything. You need…” Ino was cut off from her rant as she saw Sakura lift herself off the floor.

“Why are you on the floor?” Ino eyed her suspiciously.

“I dropped something.” She put a file of papers on the desk as she smoothed her skirt and hair and sat on her chair and scooting into her desk.

“You’re breathing hard.” Ino stated.

“Some of those papers were hard to get.” Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You look flushed.”

“It’s hot.”

Ino gasped, “Where you and Kakashi…?”

Sakura cut her off with a wave of her hand, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve just had things on my mind, probably stretching myself thin.” Sakura grabbed a pen, “What do you need Ino?” Sakura was exasperated.

“I need you to be on time to meetings. Since you two got married you have been acting like rabbits. Tell Kakashi to schedule his nooners with you around our meetings so you’re not late, because if you’re late one more time and I sense him anywhere in the area I’m coming after both of you.” Ino huffed out and slammed the door.

Kakashi released his transformation, they started sniggering, he locked the door and pulled her off her chair into his lap. “Where were we?”

“You heard the woman, stop making me late.” She smiled as he kissed her neck.

“No promises.” He grinned.

Kakashi spent his time finishing preparations with Shikamaru for the exams, they had put together a list of thirty promising genin, he was to attend the final stages of the exam, the one on one matches. Ever since the Kazekage deemed them unnecessary they were no longer used as conditions for promotions, but those that chose to participate were for friendly sparing matches, to showcase their skills for the other kages and daimyos. He thought of Sakura, he was contemplating taking her with him or leaving her in the village, he still wasn’t sure what was the safest option.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Shizune walked in with a cup of tea. He smiled gratefully at her, “Thank you Shizune.” He took a sip, it wasn’t his usual tea, “What is this?” He took another sip, it was bitter.

Shizune blushed furiously, “Oh, its just something to help with your energy.” She mumbled.

“Energy? I know I act lazy but I’ve been keeping up.” He eyed her, “Wait, you’re not talking about…” He trailed off, him and Sakura had been having their fun, but he thought no one hadn’t been noticed, at least he was late to everything already, but it seems his assistant noticed something. He chuckled in amusement. He took another sip, “Thank you.”

Shizune nodded and left. Shikamaru walked in after her. “I’m finishing guard detail for the Chunin Exams, will Sakura be going? If she is, I need to increase security.”

Kakashi scowled at the tea as he took another sip. “I don’t know yet, do you think she’ll be safer here or with us?”

Shikamaru thought about it, “If she stays in the village we can assign her extra security, we can leave Naruto, Kiba and Hinata along with her usual guard. If she goes with us, we can only take our regular guards and she may not want to travel considering.”

Kakashi arched his brow, “Considering what?”

“That you guys are trying to get pregnant.” Shikamaru stated simply. Kakashi looked at him in surprise. “Is it not common knowledge? You two haven’t exactly been discrete.”

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he laughed embarrassed, “So everyone knows then?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “Just the ones perceptive enough to notice you have been more late that usual to things, and most people would say it’s the honeymoon stage, except for the fact that when Kiba went to get his physical from her, he stated she smelled different, more fertile or something, and Shizune noticed Sakura taking her temperature and keeping track of her cycle.”

Kakashi was turning red, “That’s a lot of people knowing about Sakura’s cycle and fertility.”

“Normally it wouldn’t be noticed, but she’s been acting strange too, late when she’s usually very punctual, Ino says she’s been spending more time with newborns and babies.” Shikamaru shifted on his feet.

Kakashi put his forehead on his desk and sighed. So much for trying to keep it a secret, she was going to kill him if she ever found out that everyone knew about their desire to grow their family. He raised his head back, “I’m going to be dead before I get a chance to be a father.”

His advisor laughed, “She’ll get over it, in the meantime, I don’t think she should travel.”

Kakashi nodded, he took another sip of his tea, forgetting how bitter it was and grimaced. “I agree, I’ll leave her in the village, but we’ll make the trip as short as possible, I don’t want to leave her side for too long.”

“We can get to Kiri in three days, spend three days for the final matches and three back, total of nine days.” He watched as Kakashi took another sip and made a face of displeasure. “What are you drinking?”

“Some tea Shizune brought me. That’s a week and a half,” He sighed, “If that’s the best we can do then, let’s do that, add TenTen for Sakura, she’s good at traps.”

Shikamaru took his orders and walked out. Kakashi kept working for the rest of the day and was pleasantly surprised when Sakura came by to wait for him so they could go home together. She kissed him lightly on his covered lips, she picked up the forgotten tea and sniffed it.

“Why are you drinking this?” She asked as she leaned on his desk.

He felt the blood rush to his face, “Shizune gave it to me, said it was for energy, but I couldn’t finish drinking it, it tastes awful.”

Sakura giggled, “She found my calendar when I left it here last time, she probably noticed I was keeping track of my ovulation cycle.”

“What is this tea?” He eyed it with disapproval.

She grinned, “It’s to increase sperm count.”

He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Great…” He groaned.

Sakura laughed, “I think she’s just trying to help, I wouldn’t worry about your little swimmers just yet.” She pulled down his mask to kiss him.

She leaned back as he buried his face in her stomach, “How long until you know?”

“I don’t know what my body’s natural rhythm is since I didn’t get periods while the seal was activated, so I have to do it the old fashioned way, its been almost four weeks since I removed the seal, if I don’t get my period soon, I’ll check a few weeks later.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed his face to her stomach, like he was desperate to hear a heartbeat. She smiled, he was adorable.

“I’ll be going to the final matches of the Chunin Exams in Kiri, I will be gone for nine days and leave next week since it starts tomorrow. You will be staying, with extra guards,” He saw her scowl, “I’m not leaving you without the extra security, and I don’t want to hear you complain about it.” He looked at her green eyes, “Maybe you can check when I get back? I want us to find out together.”

Sakura pursed her lips, she didn’t like the extra security, but she was glad to not be traveling. She softened as his eyes pleaded with her, “I was never going to check without you.” She bent down to kiss him softly.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He grinned as he kissed her stomach and then her lips.

She giggled, “I love you too, my over-protective husband.”

“I have to think of protecting two of you now.” He flushed at the thought of her possibly being pregnant already.

She felt her cheeks warm up, “I suppose you’re right. I might be pregnant now, better safe than sorry.”

Sakura and Naruto were at the village gates with Kakashi, she wiped her brow from the July heat, Shikamaru and his guards were getting ready to leave. Kakashi gave Sakura a kiss, the fabric of his hokage hat falling over them for cover, “I love you, I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. Be careful. Love you.” She gave him one last kiss before he pulled up his mask.

“Make sure to water the garden.” Kakashi smirked. “Actually Naruto, can you watch the plants? Sakura tends to forget.”

Naruto grinned, “Yeah I can watch them, Sakura-chan was never good at taking care of plants.”

Sakura scoffed, “I can take care of them!”

“There was that one time you let a cactus die. Who kills a cactus?” Naruto teased.

She groused, Kakashi gave her a kiss on her forehead, “I still love you. Be careful, don’t do anything reckless.” He placed his hand on her stomach briefly.

She softened, “Fine. Naruto can take care of the plants.” She and Naruto watched as the disappeared down the road. They turned to walk back into the village.

“How about Icihiraku? I’m starving.” Naruto was already lost in the thought of eating ramen.

Sakura was hungry, it was around lunch time, she agreed. They entered and saw Iruka was sitting alone talking to Ayame, she noticed a slight pink tint on both of their cheeks.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto was excited to see his teacher, he sat down next to him, Sakura sat next to Naruto. Ayame turned and started preparing their ramen.

Sakura noticed how Ayame would giggle as Iruka would scold Naruto. Iruka would steal glances and watch Ayame, Sakura smiled. “Ayame, have you been to the night gardens yet? They just opened for the summer season.”

Ayame turned to her, “No I haven’t been yet.”

“What your boyfriend hasn’t taken you yet?” Sakura had a look of surprise.

Ayame laughed embarrassed, “Ah no boyfriend anymore.”

Sakura saw Iruka perk up his ears as he kept eating his ramen. “Then maybe someone else can go with you.” She turned to Iruka, “Iruka-sensei, you like the gardens and you know all the plants why don’t you both go.” Iruka about spat his food out.

Naruto was confused and was about to speak up, but Sakura pinched his thigh with a smile, he shut his mouth and went back to eating his ramen knowing better than to interfere.

Ayame was twisting her fingers. “Oh I wouldn’t want to inconvenience Iruka-san.”

Iruka shook his head, “No, I would love to go with you if you would like Ayame-san.” They were both blushing.

Sakura went back to her food, she felt like she had done her good deed of the day. Naruto shot her a curious look. She smiled at him and looked at how Iruka and Ayame were talking, Naruto followed her eyes and understood, he grinned back at her, they bumped fists discretely. After lunch Naruto and Sakura walked back to the house, TenTen came up to them as they walked through the gate.

“I have set traps around the perimeter, so be careful not to get too close, Kiba and Akamaru have sniffed the area to familiarize themselves with the scents.” TenTen reported.

“Thank you TenTen. Please come in the house whenever you and Kiba need anything. I know it’s hot.” Sakura hated the thought of so many people around her, protecting her, but she wasn’t going to fight Kakashi on it either, she might as well get used to it. TenTen nodded and jumped off.

Sakura spent the rest of the time working as usual, she was at the clinic eating when suddenly she felt her stomach churn, she ran to the bathroom. Sakura came back and looked at the chicken she was eating, it was still slightly pink, she threw it out. She ate for dinner and felt fine, she chalked it up to bad chicken. One morning, she caught Kiba and Akamaru sniff her and make a face.

“What?” She demanded.

“Nothing, just your smell is combined with Kakashi’s but I suppose that’s not out of the ordinary, the whole place smells like both of you.” Kiba shrugged.

Sakura had made him breakfast and nibbled on her toast, the last time he had made a comment like that was when she was leaving to Suna. She had spent a lot of time with Kakashi then and now, well they were married, it would make sense that their scents were combined. She reached down to scratch Akamaru, she missed the hounds, Kakashi couldn’t leave them behind.

She took a nap later and when she woke up, she noticed Akamaru was resting his head on her stomach, she stroked his head, all the dogs liked to lay on her stomach, and she liked it too, it made her feel comfort. She looked over to Kiba, he was outside sitting on the porch watching Hinata and TenTen spar. Naruto and Konohamaru were playing cards in the living room near her. She sat up, Akamaru whined.

“It’s fine I just need to get up.” She said to the dog, he put his head between his paws. She went to sit with Naruto, “Kakashi should be coming home tonight right?”

Naruto nodded, “Yes, they sent a message saying they reached the harbor this morning, they should be arriving late tonight.”

Sakura got up and started making lunch, she was joined by Konohamaru and Naruto, they brought it out to the backyard and everyone ate together. Sakura felt happy, her friends with her, all teasing each other and laughing, it made her forget the real reason they were there, to protect her. Sakura had a hard time falling asleep, waiting for Kakashi. She finally heard the door open in the middle of the night. She leaped out of bed and ran downstairs. She jumped on him the moment she saw him, he grunted at the impact and wrapped his arms around her.

“I missed you so much Love.” She said to him as she pulled down his mask and kissed him.

“I missed you too sweetheart.” He returned her kiss, walking them back up to their bedroom. He put her down on the bed, “I need a shower, I’m dirty from traveling.”

She nodded as she let him go so he could take a quick shower. He came back in boxers and cuddled up to her. She put her head on his chest, he breathed her in, sweet and soothing. He felt like everything was right again, he pulled her into him, she slung her leg over his, her arm over his chest. This was where they belonged, entangled with each other.

The next morning, Sakura got up without disturbing his sleep, she went to make breakfast. He came down as soon as she was done, he swallowed her up in his arms, she happily fell into him. He was still only in boxers, she hadn’t changed out of her nightdress, she rejoiced in feeling his firm and warm skin on hers.

“Good morning Love.” She kissed over his heart.

“Good morning Sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his face into her hair. “I woke up alone.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to wake you, you looked like you needed your sleep.” She ran her fingers through his hair, he leaned into her touch.

“I need you more.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, and then down to her elbow, she giggled, he grinned, he kept going until he reached her neck, she sighed contently as his lips became reacquainted with her every spot that made her breathless.

He slid off the straps of her nighty, letting it pool at her feet and bent down to take off her panties, “I missed your naked body.” He kissed her hips.

She felt her knees go weak as his hands went up to her breasts, she pushed him down and joined him on the floor. He rolled her over so he was on top. They spent the morning letting their breakfast get cold as they reunited, over and over and over again.

After a few days Shikamaru walked into Kakashi’s office and laid out a file for all the genin in the Chunin Exams that had done well enough to be considered for promotion. Kakashi sighed and looked at the list of about a dozen genin. He quickly pulled four that were a no, three that were for sure promotions, and he discussed the rest with Shikamaru. This was the first time he was going through the shinobi rankings and deciding, it felt odd to have that much control over someone’s future. He would have to be assigning squads soon too, the Academy was having their graduations soon.

Sakura was getting dressed one morning, Kakashi was looking at her chest, which she was used to but he had a peculiar look on his face. “Something wrong?” She snapped her bra on.

He went up to her and cupped her breasts, “Can’t be sure, must be my imagination.”

She shook her head and got dressed. She started her day at the clinic, Ino came into her office to drop off files.

“Ino, can I ask you something?” Sakura felt her face heat up.

“What’s up?” The blonde looked at her curiously.

Sakura stood up and pointed at her chest, “Do my boobs look different to you?”

Ino gave her chest a good look, “Not particularly, maybe they’re a little fuller. Are you on your period?”

“No. Kakashi looked at them weird this morning.” Sakura sat down. “But it has been six weeks since I took off the fertility seal, maybe I’m pregnant!” Sakura smiled as the thought came to her head.

Ino sat down and laughed, “Oh is that why you two have been fucking like animals everywhere?”

Sakura grumbled, “Well he was really excited about starting a family, and so was I.”

“Why don’t you check and find out then?” Ino grinned, “I can be Auntie Ino!”

Sakura smiled back, “I will, but I want to do it with Kakashi. Maybe tonight.”

Sakura waited as long as she could for Kakashi to come home, but it seemed he was having an extra long day, she fell asleep before he even got home. She felt him crawl into the bed sometime in the middle of the night, wrap his arms around her and fall asleep. She sighed, she supposed it would have to wait. She woke up the next morning and couldn’t contain herself anymore, she looked over at Kakashi, he was still sleeping. She figured she should make sure first, she didn’t want to get him excited over nothing.

He was sleeping on his back, she nibbled on his ear, she heard him moan softly. “Kakashi…” She whispered and heard another sleepy sound from him. “Love, I’m pregnant.”

He rolled over sleepily, “You’re what?” He murmured, still not coherent.

She couldn’t help but smile at his sleepy face, she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, she gave him a soft kiss. “I’m pregnant.” She flowed chakra through their joined hands.

His eyes shot open, “What?” He could feel a small bundle of pulsating chakra. He laughed, “You’re pregnant!” Then he furrowed his brows, he felt another, “Is that a second one?” He was in awe and laughed again.

“Yeah, it’s twins.” She told him, his face was radiant. He kissed her with so much happiness she thought she would burst. When he pulled away, tears were falling down his face, her own eyes started to water.

“Sakura we’re going to be parents!” He kissed her all over her face, she was laughing with him

“Yes we are!” She felt her tears fall, he kissed them away.

Kakashi jumped out of bed and picked her up in his arms, he spun around in excitement, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Kakashi, stop I’m going to be sick.” She giggled.

He immediately set her down on the bed and fell on his knees in front of her. “I’m sorry I’m just so happy.” He put his head on her lap.

She smiled, “Me too Kakashi, this is the happiest I have ever felt.” She brushed back his hair with her fingers.

He looked up at her, “Can you do that thing again? I want to feel them.” She nodded.

She leaned back, He place his hands on her stomach, she put hers over his and flowed chakra again. His face was pure joy, she felt tears of happiness flowing down her face again, he started talking to here stomach and she felt like her heart would explode from love.

“Hi babies, it’s your papa. I’m so excited to be your papa, I can’t wait to meet you. You be good to your momma as you grow.” He kissed her stomach twice and then moved up to kiss her deeply. “Sweetheart, I love you so much there aren’t words. Everyday I love you more, you constantly amaze me, I just can’t get enough of you.” He kissed all over her face, she was giggling.

“I love you so very, very much. You make me so incredibly happy. Now we’re are going to have two babies. Twins! I can’t believe it!” She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her into his lap. “Oh my god, I’m going to be huge.” She was suddenly struck by the thought of her large swollen belly.

He laughed into her neck, “You’re going to be amazing and beautiful. I’ll be here for you every step of the way.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her nose.

The moment Sakura walked into the clinic that afternoon, Ino knew. She squealed in happiness as she hugged Sakura. “Ino, keep it down would you. We don’t want anyone to know yet, it’s too early.”

Ino nodded with a huge smile on her face. “I know I’m just so happy for you!” Sakura gave her a hard look. “Ok I’ll keep it down.” She squeezed her one more time. “Let’s do a quick exam.”

Sakura shook her head as she chuckled, she couldn’t deny her friend, and let her do her check up, which was perfect actually, just to make sure the babies were healthy and this way it would stay a secret as long as possible. Ino was shocked when she discovered that Sakura was carrying not one, but two babies.

“Twins?” She cried in surprise.

Sakura grinned nervously, “Yeah, we got twins coming.”

“Oh my gods, Sakura that’s incredible.” Ino was overjoyed.

“It’s insane, I don’t know what the I’m going to do. I wasn’t expecting twins, I was freaking out enough over the thought of one, but two?” Sakura felt herself start clamming up, yes she was happy, but now the reality of being responsible for two little ones suddenly felt daunting.

Ino took her hands, “You have a wonderful husband who adores you and would move heaven and earth for you. You both will manage, and the twins will have plenty of aunts and uncles to help.” She smiled kindly at Sakura.

Sakura was grateful for the confidence. “You’re right, I know Kakashi will be a wonderful father, and now I know I have babysitters.” She grinned.

For the next few weeks Sakura couldn’t smell anything without running to the bathroom to puke, she had nothing in her stomach because she couldn’t eat, but still her stomach always found something to throw back out. Kakashi was holding her hair and rubbing her back as she leaned over the toilet, heaving.

She got up and rinsed her mouth, “I’m sorry Kakashi, I just can’t eat that.” She had come in the house, Kakashi had made her favorite teriyaki chicken, and the moment the smell hit her nose she ran to the bathroom.

“You have to eat something Sakura, you’re losing weight instead of gaining, I’m worried about you.” He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “Tell me what I can do.”

She sighed, she was frustrated too, “I want to eat but the moment I smell food I can’t help it my stomach just wretches.” She stormed out of the downstairs bathroom, walked quickly past the kitchen and opened the back doors to let fresh air in. It was August and the fall breeze was starting to blow away the humidity of July. She breathed in deep. She caught a smell that actually was enticing, she turned around, she saw a basket of fruit on the table, she grabbed a tangerine and sniffed it. It smelled good, it didn’t make her want to puke, she smiled. She peeled it and ate it, the sweet citrus taste filled her mouth and she practically moaned at how delicious it was. She grabbed another, Kakashi came up to her and hugged her from behind.

“Seems you found something you can eat.” He kissed her temple.

“I know I can’t only eat tangerines, but this is a start.” She finished her second one. She grabbed an apple, sniffed it and put it back. “No apples though.”

He chuckled, “Ok, so tangerines then. I’ll make sure to get some more.”

She turned to him, “And oranges.”

He nodded, “And oranges too.” He kissed her.

Sakura seemed to have an endless supply of citrus fruit around her, there was a basket at her desk, another in her classroom, the house never ran out, she had finally managed to start eating real food as long as it wasn’t pork or beef. Ino kept up with her prenatal exams and by the end of her first trimester she couldn’t fit into her normal clothes anymore. Kakashi loved to lay with her and rub her belly and talk to the babies, and it made her cry more than once. He would smile and wipe her tears and let her cry. There was also the occasion where she destroyed the refrigerator and more than one chair.

“Yamato, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to break them, I feel so bad.” She was apologizing as Kakashi had asked Yamato to come by and remake the chairs she broke.

“It’s ok Sakura, luckily it’s just chairs, I can make those easily, just try not to destroy the house. Or appliances.” Yamato teased gently.

She blushed, “Yeah, I know.”

“What did the refrigerator and the chairs even do to you?” He smirked as he made a few hands signs and a chair appeared from his hands, just as handsome as the one she had destroyed.

She scratched at her neck, “Well, it’s stupid really, but the refrigerator was making a weird noise and I shook it a little too hard. The chairs, well, Kakashi was going on about how tired he was, he doesn’t have two jobs and is growing two humans inside of him. I threw them at him.”  She huffed.

Yamato’s eyes widened in awe, and then laughed. “I’m sure he deserved it.” He finished with the second chair. “There, all done. You want me to leave extras to throw at him?” He chuckled.

She laughed, “I might just take you up on it. I feel bad though its not really his fault, one moment I’m fine, the next I’m crying, the next I can’t control my strength.” She rubbed at her small but growing bump. “Damn kids.”

Yamato laughed, “It keeps Kakashi sharp.”

“I suppose so.” She smirked.

When she was around four months along, she was walking down the street when she felt a flutter on her stomach. She gasped pressing her hand to her stomach, she yipped in surprise as she felt it again. Konohamaru landed next to her.

“Nee-chan, is everything ok?” He asked, concerned.

She smiled wide, “I think they just kicked.” She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, he was clearly uncomfortable but felt the small little movement under her skin, he pulled back his hand at the strange sensation. Sakura laughed. “Feels weird doesn’t it?”

He chuckled embarrassed, “Yeah, it’s weird.” He blushed.

The next time she felt them kick, luckily Kakashi was with her, he marveled as he felt the movements. He kissed her stomach, “I can’t get my mind over how much of a miracle life is. Our love made this.” He brushed his nose against hers before kissing her.

“Our love was a miracle.” Sakura smiled at him as they rubbed her stomach, wanting to feel more of the life within her.

Kurenai came by often with Mirai, giving her helpful hints and advice, Mirai was growing, she liked to play with the dogs. Her parents came by often to help around the house, which both aggravated Sakura, she was pregnant not an invalid, but she was also grateful for their company, she knew they were just excited. At the clinic the children liked to touch her stomach in wonder. For the most part she was enjoying being pregnant, even with the mood swings, her cravings had stopped, but things were tiring her faster the bigger she became.

By the beginning of winter, she couldn’t see her feet anymore, Kakashi insisted she take her leave, he didn’t want her slipping on ice or overworking herself. He gave her foot massages constantly and brought her new books to keep her entertained.

Sakura was taking off her clothes, getting ready for bed when she looked at herself in the mirror, her hands following her swollen belly, she smiled at her stomach.

Kakashi came up behind her and joined her hands in appreciating her tummy. He kissed her behind the ear. “You are so beautiful.”

She laughed, “I’m huge Kakashi.”

“You are beautiful.” He repeated as he kept kissing her neck.

“Love…” She breathed out as his lips moved over her skin. He picked her up gently and sat her on the edge of the bed, he lowered himself between her legs and pulled down her panties. She moaned and fell back on the bed as his mouth started to pleasure her. “Ah Kakashi!” His tongue circling her pearl. She looked down and could barely see his hair past her tummy.

Kakashi pressed his fingers into her wanting center, she was crying out his name, as much as he wished he could look at her, having her stomach in front of him also turned him on, she was carrying his children, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He felt her walls clamp down and gush as she climaxed. He kissed her stomach softly as she regained her breath.

Sakura moved to her side and looked at him, “Want to try it like this?” They had been trying different positions that felt comfortable to her now that she was growing. She had heard this one was good while pregnant.

Kakashi looked down at her, the silhouette of her pregnant body. “I have told you how much I love you pregnant right?”

She giggled, “Even after throwing four chairs at you in the last few months?”

“I’m sure I deserved it.” He grinned as she laughed. He stood at the edge of the bed, he held her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her. She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as he moved slowly. “Is this ok?”

“Oh yes… this feels really good Kakashi.” She moaned out, her eyes turned to his, he squeezed her fingers as he kept moving slow and deep.

“Gods you feel amazing…” He breathed out as she squeezed her walls around him feeling tighter, he groaned. He let go of her legs and reached to play with her breasts, she was so sensitive now, she was whimpering with the slightest touch. He loved it, her nipples were now a shade darker, her breasts larger, he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth.

“Aaah Kakashi!” She breathed in sharply as he suckled and licked. Part of her hated how sensitive she was now, almost painfully sensitive, but he was so gentle and so loving to her body, that she was climaxing again. He gripped her fingers tightly as she let the euphoria flood her. “Cum with me Kakashi.” She begged, and with a few more thrusts he did.

He held himself up with a hand, the other still entwined with hers over her stomach. He felt the twins kicking, he chuckled, “I guess we woke them up.”

“They’ll be fine, they already have me running to the bathroom every five minutes, little jerks sitting on my bladder.” She grinned.

He kissed her shoulder, “I love you more every day, every day you’re more beautiful.” He gently traced the swell of her belly, the fluttering movements making his heart skip, his family was in his hands. Every time he saw Sakura ambling around the house, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that it was all her, she was the reason he had a family, he wouldn’t be a husband or a father without her and he couldn’t be more grateful to her.

The holidays and the New Year had come and gone, she hadn’t wanted a large fuss, she was well into her third trimester and hated the waddling as she walked, she had too much trouble putting on bottoms, Kakashi usually had to help her, she was becoming frustrated at how useless she felt, she hated walking up and down the stairs, sleeping was difficult, it was more like naps throughout the day and night, she wanted more than anything for this pregnancy to be over, for her discomfort to end and to meet her children.

Sakura was sitting back on the couch watching the snow falling through the windows. Konohamaru was sitting near the fire. She turned to watch him as he tended the fire, adding more wood, his spikey brown hair sticking out over his headband, he had grown so much, just a few years ago he had been shorter than her, now he was almost a head taller. She looked down to his ANBU uniform, he was as intelligent as his grandfather, as dutiful as his Uncle Asuma and as talented as his parents, following in their legacy. Her thoughts were broken as she felt a hard kick from within her, she grimaced and rubbed her offended stomach. She would be glad when they were both finally out. Konohamaru looked up and saw her face of displeasure and went over to her.

“Does it hurt Nee-chan?” His brows furrowed in concern.

She chuckled, “No, its just uncomfortable, they’re just moving, getting ready to come out into the world.

He looked over her large stomach curiously. “Do they move often?”

“Not so much anymore. Want to feel?”

He gingerly reached out to place his palm on her stomach, she guided it to where the babies were moving. He grinned when he felt their movement. “Do all babies feel like this?”

She smiled at him, “Yes they all move and kick and make their mother very uncomfortable, but I can’t wait to meet them, and to not feel like a whale.” He giggled as she blew up her cheeks.

“They are going to be so lucky to have you and Hokage-sama as parents.” He said sweetly.

Sakura felt her eyes water, she pulled him into a hug, “You’re so sweet Konohamaru.”

He squirmed out of her arms, “Nee-chan!”

“You can be their big brother.” She ruffled his hair.

He blushed, “Auntie Kurenai let’s me babysit Mirai when she goes to the market.” He said proudly.

Sakura smiled, “Mirai loves her cousin. She talks about you often.”

There was a small tug at his lips, “She’s always asking why for everything and wanting to ride on my shoulder.”

“She’s lucky to have you as family.”

He grinned, “I’m glad Uncle Asuma had a family for me to take care of.”

“He would be proud of you.” She squeezed his shoulder.

He sat down on the floor beside her, “I hope so.” He said in a small voice.

Sakura grabbed the closest book to her, it was Icha Icha Paradise, she shrugged and started reading it, she could understand why Kakashi liked them so much, they were well written romances with enough explicit content to make readers blush. She had fallen asleep when she was suddenly woken by an intense pain through her lower abdomen. She gasped out in pain and clutched her stomach. She moved to sit up, Konohamaru was at her side to help her up, she noticed she had a blanket over her, the pain passed.

“It’s ok, I’m ok.” She breathed out. She ran chakra through her abdomen. “The babies are fine.”

“Nee-chan, is it time?” He had a worried but determined look on his face.

She shook her head, “I don’t know yet, let’s wait and see if I get another contraction.”

He went to get her a glass of water, she thanked him and drank the full glass, she leaned back on the couch, Pakkun and Biscuit jumped up next to her as Bull sat on his haunches near her. As she waited she checked the twins again, they were doing well, just when she was thinking it was a false alarm another wave of pain hit her. “Oh fuck these hurt.” She gasped out. “I think it’s time. We should go to the hospital.” He nodded, helped her put shoes on and got her on her feet. They walked out, Konohamaru grabbed her coat and the baby bag by the door, the hounds following them as they headed to the hospital.

“Should I go to Kakashi?” Pakkun asked beside her.

“Let’s wait a little bit, these things can sometimes take a long time.” Pakkun nodded. She kept her hand firmly on Konohamaru’s shoulder in case of ice on the ground. They made it to the hospital, she was quickly put into a surgery room, since the babies were early and it was twins. Sakura cursed the day, Ino, Shizune and Tsunade were helping in an emergency surgery. She laid in the room with Konohamaru, the dogs waiting outside. When the contraction started to become more frequent, she finally sent Pakkun for Kakashi.

Kakashi rushed into the hospital and ran straight towards the delivery room. He was stopped by three medicnin. “Hokage-sama, we’re sorry but you cannot enter the surgery room. Only medical personal are allowed.”

Kakashi glared at all three in anger. “That is my wife, I will be with my wife as she gives birth to our children.” He tried to push past them, but they grabbed his arms, one put her hands on his chest holding him back.

“Sorry Hokage-sama, you must wait here.” She pleaded.

Kakashi roared, “No! I need to be in there with my wife!” He heard Sakura scream for him behind the doors. “See, she needs me.” They were all yelling as they tried to hold him back, and then they heard a shrill scream from Sakura followed by a loud crash that made the metal door shake and left a very visible dent from the outside.

“You tell those medics they will be fucken fired and worse if they don’t let my husband in here now!” She shouted ending in a screech.

The medics stood stunned, Kakashi saw his opportunity and rushed past them into her room. Sakura’s face turned from pure fury into adoration, she reached out to him. “Kakashi,” She started crying, “thank gods you’re here.” Konohamaru slipped out to hold back the medics.

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world Love.” He pulled down his mask, kissed her lips softly and placed his forehead on hers.

The medics came in, “Sakura-sama, Hokage-sama, please…” Kakashi pulled his mask back up as he turned a narrow look to them.

Sakura gave them a cold look. “Kakashi is not leaving my side, so you better drop it.”

Ino came in at that moment. “I suggest you leave them be. I don’t think all three of you together could take down Kakashi and worse, you would have to deal with Sakura after, I’m here, she’s going to be fine. Now go.” They all nodded meekly and left. Ino kicked the metal tumbler that had been smashed as it connected with the door. “Could you try not to bring down the hospital Sakura? Let’s see where we are.” Ino pulled up the sheet covering Sakura’s raised legs, she placed her hand low on her stomach, feeling for the babies. “Ok, looks like they’re coming soon. Kakashi, you know sealing jutsus right?”

He nodded, “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Worst case scenario, since I can’t get a medic to come in and help after Sakura terrorizing them, learn these signs.” She did a series of hand movements, he nodded once he had them memorized, “You will press your fingers on her temple and seal her consciousness, you will feel a buzzing at the front of her brain. Got it?”

“Yes, but..”

Sakura spoke up, “It’s so I become unconscious immediately without need for anesthesia in case there’s a need for an emergency C-section.”

“How common is that?” Worry started to fill him.

“For twins, like fifty percent, but before you worry too much, the babies so far seem fine and are in position to come out naturally.” Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. She felt another wave of contractions, she screamed in pain and gritted her teeth. Kakashi took her hand and gripped it tight.

It was about another few hours of torturous contractions before the twins were ready. Sakura gripped his hand, he looked down at her, he looked terrified, “It will be fine Kakashi.”

He laughed, “I’m supposed to be comforting you.” He bent down and gave her a masked kiss on her forehead.

Sakura felt another surge of pain, “Ok get them out, this fucken hurts.”

“I love you so much, you are amazing. Let’s meet our babies.” He brushed back her hair, they smiled tenderly at each other.

Ino prepared herself, all her tools near her. “Kakashi, I will need you close by to me, you are going to help deliver your babies. She’s not going to need you holding her hands for this part, I’d rather her destroy the bed frame than your hands.” Ino grinned.

Kakashi laughed, he kissed Sakura’s hands and let go, he placed his hands on her knees instead.

“Ok Sakura, it’s time. Push.” Ino placed one hand on Sakura’s stomach and help guide the baby with chakra. “I see the baby crowning, another big push.” Sakura ground her teeth and bared down, screaming with the effort to push. “Kakashi, come here now.” He was next to Ino in a flash, he saw the top of a head and a torso appear. Ino had her hands on the baby’s head and back, he reached in and placed his hands next to Ino’s, she gently pulled the rest of the baby out and Kakashi had his daughter in his arms, screaming.

Sakura was gasping for breath, sweat streaming down her face, “What is it?”

Kakashi felt tears in his eyes, Ino quickly cut the umbilical cord. “We have a beautiful daughter.” He walked over and placed their daughter in Sakura’s arms.

Sakura started crying from happiness, “She’s beautiful.”

Ino came up, “Sorry Sakura, we have one more.” She gently took the baby, wiped her clean, wrapped her up and put her in the bassinet next to Sakura. “We have to hurry. You’re doing great Sakura.” Ino checked the second baby, “Ok next baby is ready.” Minutes later Kakashi was holding their son. An exhausted Sakura reached up and he brought her their son. “He’s perfect.” She started crying again.

Kakashi brought over their daughter, tears falling freely down his face. “Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for giving me a family, there aren’t words to tell you how much I love you.”

Ino couldn’t help getting misty herself from the euphoria and love of her best friend’s family. “Sorry, but we need to finish up, can you take the twins Kakashi?”

Sakura gave him back the twins, her heart felt like it was expanding past her chest, he was holding a baby in each arm, he had a look of pure joy as he looked down at his children.

Ino finished cleaning up Sakura. “Ok all done.”

“Ino, thank you for delivering our children.” Sakura looked over at her gratefully.

Ino took off her gloves and went to give Sakura a hug. “You did amazing, you have a beautiful healthy family, and I’m an auntie now! I’m so happy.” Ino beamed at them, she turned to Kakashi, “And Dad, you were wonderful, there aren’t many father’s that can say they delivered their own children.”

Kakashi gave her his best crinkly eyed smile, “Thank you for everything Ino.”

The blonde pressed a button and nurses came in, “Let’s get you guys into a room so Sakura can rest while I give the twins a full exam and vaccinations.” Sakura nodded, she looked like she was ready to pass out, she was running on adrenaline.

Kakashi sat by her side as Sakura slept and Ino took care of the twins. He studied Sakura as she breathed softly, she looked so fragile and so strong. She was the mother of their children, and now he was a father of two. He felt dizzy from the thought, like it was some far away dream that he was trying to reach for. He still couldn’t consolidate the idea that he was a father now. _I wish you were here to meet your grandchildren. I’ll do my best to be as good a father as you were to me._ He sent the thought to his own father and wept in happiness.

Sakura reached out to him, he looked up at her as he pulled down his mask, she pulled him up to her and moved over the bed so he could lay next to her, luckily this was one of the bigger beds so they both fit. She kissed his tears, “You are going to be an amazing father. I will make sure of it.”

He chuckled through his tears. “It’s still so unbelievable, us and now we’re parents. Who would have ever guessed?”

She grinned, “Not me that’s for sure.” She caressed his bare face. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.” They kissed tenderly, full of love and optimism. He held her as they waited for their twins to be brought back. She fell back asleep as he stroked her hair.

Kakashi gently woke Sakura when Ino came back, they looked down at their sleeping bundled babies in the bassinets. “We made good looking babies.” He smiled as he looked at Sakura, both women laughed. “They’re so small.” He looked at them in wonder.

“You did make some beautiful children, they are small, but that’s normal for twins and they were early, so I’m not worried, they are perfectly normal and healthy in everything else.” Ino informed them, “As soon as they wake up, you can try to feed them.” Sakura nodded, “I’ll give you some privacy.” She walked out.

Kakashi brought both into the bed and placed them between them. They both had silver pink hair, it shone white in the light, but in certain angles had a tint of pink.

“They are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen.” Sakura said softly as she watched them sleep. “What are we naming them?”

Kakashi took in every detail of their faces, their little button noses, their little mouths, he couldn’t believe humans could start so small. “How about Minori and Kaika?”

She giggled, “Didn’t I pick those names?”

“I like them, now that I see them, it fits. Our son Hatake Minori, and our daughter Hatake Kaika.” His dark grey eyes met her bright green ones.

She nodded, “Minori, a fruitful field and Kaika, a blooming field. I think you’re right, it fits them.”

They both laid on the bed, the twins between them, content with watching them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate your time, I write very long chapters, I know it takes time to read lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, it helps with the writing process more than you think!  
> Thanks!


End file.
